Book of Lemons, Part 2
by TrueBlueDude
Summary: The second part to Book of Lemons is here! This time, I'm inviting crossovers, so that we have newer, fresher ideas. This is going to be M-rated, and as for requests, PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 FIRST. Thanks and as always, enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK OF LEMONS PART - II**

* * *

I finally start the second leg of my Book of Lemons. Shout out to all of you for the tremendous support for the first part, and I can't wait to get your requests and feedback.

But before you guys get to that, here's a few things you guys must keep in mind -

1\. **While I appreciate every comment, feedback or request I receive, there may be times where I can't respond, due to various constraints. So if, for instance, you have given me a request and it doesn't come up, do PM me reminding me about it. **

2.** There are times when some requests leave you blank - in the last one, for instance, I got a very nice pairing between Mei and Naruto as a request. But at the time, I couldn't think of anything to write about it. Maybe it's just me unable to properly conceptualize ideas, or maybe its just a pretty sinister case of writer's block. So if I were to face such an issue with your request, I may either collaborate with one of my friends, or not do the request at all. I sincerely hope you understand.**

3\. **I have a few projects pending (stories, that is) and so I may not be able to devote enough time to doing this. But I assure that you will have a chapter a week (under normal circumstances).**

4\. **If you have any ideas, specific plot stories, or any desire to collaborate, please do PM me instead of writing a review - that way, it automatically gets priority, and I'll respond faster. BUT IF IT HAS TO DO WITH ONE OF MY STORIES, THEN PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW INSTEAD.**

5\. **Since we've explored quite a few pairings in the last one, I invite crossover requests. So while this still remains a Naruto lemon collection, it needn't strictly be only Naruto. You can try the following - **

**MY HERO ACADEMIA ; AKAME GA KILL ; BLEACH ; SEVEN DEADLY SINS ; GREEK GODS ; ONE PIECE ; HUNTER X HUNTER**

**I read and watch a lot more, but these are the ones I'm most comfortable in. So please don't hesitate asking through reviews about other pairings - I wouldn't mind a Naruto x Juvia lemon, you know.**

* * *

Well, that seems to be all. Just send in your requests and I'll do my best!


	2. Chapter 2 - Naruto x Kaguya

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto x Kaguya**

**Requested by: Aishi**

* * *

"Damn, what is happening!" Naruto shouted out. The dimensions were changing so fast, he didn't know where he was. Or where the others were. He was floating presently, an endless ocean below him. The waves lapped softly, and he felt the tranquil breeze accompanied by the warm sun beams caress his face.

"Where - are they!" he spun around. He realized that it was a lot like swimming underwater - except that now it was in the sky. He looked around him, but saw nobody. It was just a cloudless sky, and the ocean below him. His Kyuubi mode eventually faded, and he paused for a moment.

"If we're separated, then my only hope is Sasuke's Rinnegan or Kakashi-sensei's Kamui. But if that doesn't work out.." he looked down "Am I really lost here?!" he yelled. Yet all he heard was a distant echo.

He entered his mental realm. He had to talk to Kurama.

"Don't ask me." the fox sternly reprimanded him "you shut your eyes during that moment, didn't you? That's when we got lost."

"Hey, that's asking too much, y'know!"

It was true. All of a sudden Kaguya, the supposed progenitor of chakra, flailed her arms up, outstretching her palms. Her Rinne Sharingan then glistened, and that was it - it was this never-ending spiral thereafter, and the last person he saw was Sakura, as she fell down into a desert, a sandstorm brewing. He looked at his hands, dejected.

"Oi, Kurama, what do we do?"

"I'm clueless too. But let me mold some chakra, just in case." his dark, deep voice sounded.

"Yeah, that's good. Something tells me we need to prepare for the upcoming battle."

He turned around, more due to intuition than anything else. It was the sudden burst of chakra that had drawn him, and he presently found Kaguya, standing as though nothing had happened.

"Hey you! What the hell did you do to the others?!" he clenched his fist. But she didn't flinch. Nevertheless, he expected the dimension to change once again.

"I've merely separated your friends from you. They may be safe, or they may not."

"Why you -"

"Wait, Naruto." Kurama's voice boomed from within "I'm not ready. Don'"t provoke her."

"Brat - I want to ask a few questions to you." her eyes firmly scrutinizing him.

"Question me? Hey, I don't want to talk to a hag like you. If you dare touch my friends - I will POUND you!"

"Why do you like your friends so much?"

"Huh?"

"They are people, aren't they? Imperfect, selfish, pathetic people. Why would you stand for them?" Her eyes probed him for an answer.

"That goes without question. It's because they are my friends. And I know they'll do this if they were in my shoes, I just know it."

"Oh? So the whole world is made up of people who are your friends? Then what about my own sons - weren't they wrong in sealing me away?"

"Hey, that's in no way similar to this! Your sons loved you, and didn't want you to become a tyrannical maniac who took innocent people's lives"

"Tyrannical?! It was people like them who convinced me of how much mankind disregarded trust. And my intent was on purifying mankind. How am I evil then?"

"Then you're just narrow-minded. People may act like they are ungrateful at some times, but what is evil for one needn't be evil for another."

Kaguya was silent, and Naruto continued.

"I don't understand why you're asking this to me, but I want you to know that everyone - EVERYONE - has goodness in them. I love everyone, and I cannot bear to see anyone who hasn't necessarily done anything bad to suffer. Your sons sealed you out of concern for the future of this world - what they did was evil to you, but because of that the world knows them as good people. It benefitted a lot of people."

"You - do you really believe all of that?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Naruto moved forward "And I won't be brainwashed into doing anything else by the likes of you! I trust my friends, and I know that they will never leave me hanging either."

"T-Tenji, is that really you?" Her eyes were widened, and Naruto was taken aback. "Who the hell is Tenji?" he asked.

Her face was suddenly sad, her eyes lost. She seemed to be recollecting something, someone special to her. She seemed lonely somehow, or maybe it was the cool breeze that blew prominently just then, his yellow hair waving in the wind.

A tear rolled down her face. She started approaching him slowly.

"Then, am I evil?"

"Not necessarily, no."

She wiped the tear, looking at him gently.

"So will you die for me?"

"Hey, I'm not sure what you're getting into." he paused, seeing her somewhat overtly expressive face "but if you are a good person, I would."

She wrapped her arms around a bewildered Naruto, who had only expected her to attack furiously. He'd even molded chakra. But this was unsettling. Kaguya ran a hand through his yellow hair and whispered, "You really are my Tenji, boy, you really are."

"Wha -"

His sentence was interrupted by a kiss, uncalled for and rapid. Her lips seemed to be searching, searching for love. He hadn't really kissed anyone, and it was a shocker, not solely because he was kissing the mother of all chakra. Her tongue went in, maybe a bit too fast, and she sucked his mouth passionately. She held his face tenderly, as she opened her mouth wider, biting his upper lip, and sucking at his tongue, limp and afraid. She finally separated herself, their lips wet from the other's saliva, her's trembling. Naruto was frozen - he couldn't process it all so fast. She wiped her mouth, gently smiling, and blushing ever so lightly.

"You're so gentle, just like him."

"W-Wait, hold up! That's just not right - you shouldn't be -"

"Boy, I'm in love." she spoke dreamily.

"No stop, please, just stop! I'm not Tenji, and I don't want to kiss you ever again. Sheesh."

Naruto looked away, his face already a ripe red.

"But that's what makes me want you more, so much more. To have a child with you, Ten -"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not Tenji." his face was redder than before, and his crotch revealed a slight elevation.

"I beg you - I want to find love again. I want to make love - with you."

"Hey, hey, don't get carried away."

Kaguya frowned. "Why? Is it the ocean below us that's unsettling you?"

"Hey, that is the least of my problems. We're not supposed to have sex now, that's it!"

"You - wouldn't want me to kill your friends, right?"

"Hello, that is just not -"

"All these years of having been sealed away has taken its toll, and I yearn now for love, and to make love with someone like you - if you do it, I'll leave you all.

Now Naruto had something to think over.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I always yearned to bear a child once more, with a person I love. So if you help me, I shall help you too - by returning to where I belong, the Otsutsuki."

"What?!"

"The God Tree enables me to access a portal to the Imperial Land where my clan lives. I shall rear our child there, and never trouble you again. But please, let me receive your love. Father my child, boy."

Naruto stroked his hair. This was seriously inconvenient.

* * *

"Hey, I took off my clothes, can I turn around now?"

"N-not yet."

_Geez_, he wondered, _we obviously take off our clothes before sex, right? I mean, even a virgin like me knows that much_.

"Alright, turn around now."

He turned around, anticipating a nude goddess. All he saw was a change of clothes.

"Hey, why're you wearing a kimono now?"

"I transformed myself into my human form. We Otsutsuki have no human organs like genitalia et al. But this body of mine does - its what I used with Tenji too."

"O-kay."

"Well, begin."

_A-W-K-W-A-R-D_

"Wh-What do you mean?" Naruto giggled lightly.

"Undress me."

"B-B-But you can do that ri-right?"

"No, you must be the one to do that."

He walked over slowly, his cock bulging out so conspicuously through the fabric of his white underwear. He stopped in front of her, looked at her once more, and gingerly grabbed the folds of her kimono. Taking a deep breath, he pulled, causing the red dress to loosen up. He slowly released it, and it fell to the floor (which happened to be 50 feet above some ocean), and he slowly opened his squinted eyes. The breathtaking view caused his cock to slip through one of the edges, pulsating and thick.

_What the fuck is_ this?!

Her body was a pure white, and her breasts were huger than he thought. It was a tad smaller than Tsunade's, but then again, that was saying something. Her nipples were a pure crimson pink, and her pussy, clean shaven. Her buttocks were round, so perfectly round, and her body seemed to have been sculpted exquisitely, like the women in Jiraiya's novels - tender as a vase, but as perfect as a work of art. She protectively shielded her front slightly using her arms, but then realized what they were planning on doing, and then exposed herself again.

"Please don't say no now.."

"I won't - it's just -"

"What is it, love?"

"What if they stumble upon us?"

"This is a dimension nobody can reach. Besides, what's wrong in 2 lovers making love to each other?"

_Heh, what's wrong indeed?_

He sunk to his knees, and drew her towards him. His head fit in right between her jugs, and he kissed the center of her chest. He massaged the breasts tenderly, and she moaned softly. He stroked the fat muscles, circling his fingers around the apex, before bringing his index finger to the very core of the nipple. She screamed loudly.

_Geez, she's really starved._

He kissed an erect breast, mouthing the pure white tips of her breasts, with that soft rosy pink in the middle. His tongue teased the nipple, and he kissed it again, sucking at it. He massaged her other breast, pressing rhythmically, wanting to extract milk from the goddess' breasts. Kaguya stroked him gently, as she felt that familiar feeling of milk oozing out of her tits, filling up those who so badly wanted it. Naruto sucked at it, while the milk gradually dripped down onto his hand. His other hand massaged her smooth, unblemished back, before moving toward her buttocks. A light squeeze invited a gasp of pleasure from her, and having drunk his fill, he rose slowly. His penis was already rock-hard after all that, and sprang out, all 8 inches of it in undiminished glory. Her eyes admired the member, and he had a feeling that her Tenji probably couldn't compare.

His hands still fondled the soft skin of her ass and lower back, as he brought her forward to her. His dick pressing against her belly, her wet breast against his chest, and he worked his way inside. The first finger caused her to start, falling toward Naruto and moaning deeply. His fingers outlined the folds of her pussy, now wet, and softly pressed the labia minora inwards. He couldn't believe how a virgin could turn on someone like her so much, but it did, apparently, as every stroke of his fingertips caused her hands to clench behind his back, and an unexpected gasp or moan to surface. Once he knew that she was wet enough, he inserted his middle finger, which caused her to jump almost, her palms reddened by the pressure with which she was grasping Naruto's broad back, and scream. He reinserted, causing her to scream once more. Her left leg inadvertently folded, and she pressed her foot against Naruto's stomach. He held her thigh upward, and continued pleasuring her. She drew him inwards, panting, and kissed his ear, biting at the lobe lightly.

"Fuck... let me have it already."

"Heh-heh, yeah.."

"But we can't have this unattended, though." she grasped his cock, which immediately started twitching in anticipation, the veins bulging, and Kaguya knelt down, inserting the dry penis into her mouth. Firmly sealing her lips, she sucked him off, first at a relaxed pace, before the intense libido got to her and eventually her head was moving back and forth, the silver hair animatedly swinging.

_ That ought to be the best blowjob ever - getting sucked off by a goddess_

Naruto arched his head backward, eyes shut, as he felt her tongue work its way on the hot skin of his dick, and her lips push that skin all the way back, before retracing its path again. The quiet, squelching sound of her saliva and some of his pre-cum as it was pressed between the walls of her mouth and the folds of his member turned him on, as he interwove his fingers amid the silver hair, touching her horns gently. He tugged at the horns as she brought it in even deeper and he allowed himself a glance. The goddess was leaning forward, her breasts hanging like irresistible fruit, and her arms pressed down against the invisible floor. Her eyes shut in deep, erotic concentration caused him to fantasize a lot about what he hoped to do to her.

His grip over her head tightened suddenly, and she opened her eyes a moment too soon, more out of surprise than of anticipation. The load his cock was burdened with was allowed to flow out, and he suppressed his cum just in time, so that some of the precious white juice could be preserved. As for whatever his dick had shot out, the load caused Kaguya to choke, and she had to separate herself from the dick, a streak of saliva laden with cum joining her lower lip to the head of the penis. Wiping her lips, her white pupils looked up at Naruto, as she opened her mouth, revealing a dollop of semen, which she gulped down.

"Your semen is so silky, and so smooth." she remarked, as she rested on her arms, leaning back. "I think you're the best candidate to inseminate a pure-blooded Otsutsuki."

"Pure-blooded?"

"Our clan strictly forbade all kinds of copulation with non-Otsutsuki species, but your vitality is too rich to resist." she lay down. "Now pound me, just like you promised me before."

Naruto went down on his knees, and crawled toward the heavily breathing nymph. Pressing on his dick to ensure that the cum had receded, he adjusted himself so as to enter her hole. Leading his dick into her vagina, he entered, inviting a coaxing, erotic sigh. Propping himself up on his arms, he made love to her, his ass moving in perfect synchrony with her hips. Her hands stroked his sweaty back as Naruto fucked her. Her legs tucked him in, her ankles rubbed against his buttocks. Her arms, resting lazily upon his upper back, hugged him tightly each time he entered her. Eventually, he realized he was near, and stopped.

"I think I'm going to cum .."

"By all means, continue."

"Right."

He rested his body on Kaguya's, and this time supporting himself on his feet, helped himself to humping her for the rest of what his dick could offer. He ejaculated, his semen filling up her genital tract, as he kept his dick inside her, while kissing Kaguya. Once he knew his load was fully in, he broke out of a steamy kiss, and separated his penis, which had exited with a blob of their collective, thick juices. He could even see the cum inside her.

"Did I overdo it?"

"No, not at all, love. Let's do it once more."

_What?_

"Damn, Kaguya, you have a lot of stamina."

"This is hardly enough, Naruto."

It was the first time she'd used his name.

"Alright, how about a new position." he massaged his dick, which was hardly spent, slowly jerking it off to get it hot and erect again.

"Position?"

"Wait, so how did you have sex a thousand years ago?"

"Like we just did, now. Let's do it again - this is hardly enough to bring forth a baby."

_Geez, how boring. Ero-sennin was born in the wrong era, really._

"Listen, Kaguya, during the present age you have to explore new sexual positions."

"Oh? How do you do it?"

"Turn around, and get on your knees, looking that way."

She looked confused, and Naruto had to urge her a little more before she actually did so. Even then, she looked back warily at Naruto.

"Why, don't you want to do it?" Naruto moved toward her, his penis now erect enough.

"Oh, yes, but I'm not sure about what I should expect."

"Don't you worry, Kaguya. Just look front."

"O-K." She looked ahead toward the never-appearing horizon.

She wasn't prepared for the rod inside her ass, and screamed both out of pain and out of surprised pleasure.

"It's the wrong hole, Naruto."

"I know. It's normal now, just enjoy the moment."

Her ass was extremely tight, but that was expected. But it had the positive effect of being a rigid hold for his dick, and it felt just like one of his masturbation sessions, albeit with a rougher hand and the sensual (real) view of a woman's ass (a goddess') being fucked by his own dick. Her screams were calmed to just moans, but the most exhilarating ones. He slapped her right ass-cheek, inviting a squeal of delight. The walls clenched with every moan, and he tugged at her hair as he felt himself get strikingly close. Pressing her butt-cheeks together, he controlled the urge, and removed his dick just in time to empty his second full load inside her pussy.

"So, how was it?" Naruto panted - that was quite exhilarating.

"It was fun." Kaguya smiled. "Just do it again."

"Oh - no, no. Always try new things - that's what's important."

* * *

He didn't understand why it seemed so natural. This person who he knew as his enemy suddenly, inexplicably falling in love with him, and agreeing to give in once they had a baby. The fact that she was more than a 1000 years old, an alien creature, who possessed immense power. And the sex. That was all that mattered.

At some point of time they were lying down on their sides, Naruto spooning Kaguya as they massaged, stroke and exchanged loving words. He cupped her large right breast in his hand, softly stroking the smooth skin. She encircled his inner thigh and member with her fingers. And when he felt his dick ascend once more, ready for love-making, he naughtily bit her ear, and blew into it. Her hair smelled fragrant, an exotic fragrance he couldn't understand. She guided him onto her vagina, and gripped his thigh in anticipation. He fucked her gently, but it wouldn't have mattered if he were rough, for that penis had entered her so many times already. She felt the comfort of his pulsating dick, spreading warmth inside her wet pussy. He softly massaged her buttcheek, pressing it inwards as he entered, and releasing as he exited. His hands were now sandwiched by her breasts, which jumped excitedly as they fucked.

He spun her around, and Kaguya looked up at him in passive anticipation. He delivered - a stream of cum flew off, enveloping her. The sheer amount was what surprised the both of them - that member had ejaculated at least 7 times that day (or night, he wasn't sure), but the semen was still fresh as ever, and as voluminous as before. She spread the jizz over her front, massaging her breasts with it while Naruto rubbed her body. Then that oily massage became more intense, and they locked their lips in another kiss while they rubbed each other's bodies. Now Naruto had turned himself, and his legs on either side of her head, dick position accurately in front of her mouth. He knew she couldn't have known the 69, so it was a surprise when she took the lead and got his shaft deep in her mouth.

She used her hands to ease herself, and he could hear the loud gurgle from the deep of her throat and knew he had to start. His tongue licked the outline of her fairly big vagina, and sucked at the soft of the core. Then his tongue entered her, and she almost choked on his dick. As he felt the cum generously streaming out from within her, her mouth seemed to pick up pace, and it almost felt like he was humping her again. Deftly squeezing her clitoris, he inserted three fingers inside, feeling vaguely for her inner walls. It had the desired response of her giving in, moaning with the dick inside her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the head. He licked her cavernous pussy clean. And as luck would have it, both reached climax at the same time. It was like she was learning from their activities that night - ensuring that the penis was at a safe distance from her so that when it released, she wasn't going to choke and die. Instead, her face was plastered with the white seed, which she licked and spread. Naruto, on the other hand, tasted her cum for the first time that night - a tad salty, but erotic all the same.

Some time later he was standing, with Kaguya pumping his dick, now with a new-found expertise and deftness. She rubbed the dick in between her hands softly, and massaged his testicles while she savored his head, now tasting like the raw cum which he'd released inside her so many times. His first moan brought her thumb on his head, ready to stop at the first sign of him hitting climax. A few moments later, as she expected, she felt a wetness under her finger. Immediately she pressed his dick hard, preventing another barrage of cum. He grunted, and she held his dick like that until she knew it was alright. Then she went at it again. Then stopped.

"Fuck, I'm so hard already."

"You like it, don't you?"

"Please, let me just cum already."

That was all she needed to hear. The massage became faster, and her thumb now stroked the tip of his head. A few seconds was all it took, and she felt a few dollops of cum fall upon her from above. She got the jizz on her breasts, before lapping away at the rest directly from his dick. She gulped it down, while applying the rest on her breasts and her swollen belly - it was the first time he'd seen that, though. The fact that they'd made love so much, her belly was bigger than before. It was cum, or so he hoped.

_I'm pretty sure even these guys need 9 months for delivering a_ baby.

"H-Hey, you're belly is quite huge."

"Isn't it? Just the way I want it." she licked her lips.

"That isn't a baby already, is it?"

"I wonder."

She pulled him down, and climbed atop him. Grasping his hand, she rode atop his penis. They knew the end was approaching, and that he probably was spent. Yes, even that 8 inch rod could have limits. But she didn't care. It was slow, but sensual. The sight of her snow white body, already showing signs of pregnancy, gracefully humping him, their hands clasped together, it all somehow made him love this woman more and more. She felt his hand rest on her back, drawing her closer, and he rose to meet her twitching lips in a final kiss. He felt a tear along the right side of his head, and her hands fall through his yellow hair, as he came one last time. She gasped inside him.

* * *

When she transformed, he was surprised to find that her belly had disappeared, and the sweaty, cum-laden face was replaced by a serene, neater one.

"Hey, what just happened to you?"

"This is my pure form - so all of what we've done can't be seen on this. But whenever I revert to my bodily form, I can enjoy the memories of today. She lifted him up. "Thank you, Naruto, for reminding me of Tenji."

"What about the kid. I mean, we fucked so many times, there's bound to be a child."

"Of course. You, who will be the child's father, shall see our beautiful creation when he grows up."

"Hey, what if its a girl?" he chuckled, as he pulled up his underwear."

"I have a feeling it will be a boy. What do I name him?"

He blushed. "Hey, don't make me feel like a husband already. I'm not even 18 yet."

"You are my husband now."

"I - guess."

"So this is goodbye, after all."

He pulled his fishnet over him. "I mean, I don't know you. I am, to be honest, surprised we even had sex. But I think I like you now. So maybe, you can visit sometime."

"Would you really see me then."

"Of course!"

He wore his jacket. "Don't worry, even you're a friend now. So I won't leave you hanging."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Yeah, but how will you go now?"

"I shall take care of that myself." A purple halo radiated behind her. "I shall see you later, my beloved." she snapped her fingers, and he found himself in Sasuke's Susano'o again.

The first thing that happened was Sakura hugging him tightly. "Where the fuck were you, idiot?!"

"Kaguya is going." Sasuke remarked. It was true - the moon seemed to be returning to its original color again.

"What?!" Kakashi remarked "How is that possible?!"

"I convinced her." Naruto said, smirking. "It was tough, though."

Even Sasuke was wide-eyed over that piece of information. They looked at him in shock.

"You fought her alone?!"

"More or less."

There was a look of relief on everyone. But what bothered him was the look Sasuke kept throwing at him. Almost as if he had something left to do.

* * *

This was one of the requests I couldn't do in BoL Part 1. Thank you so much Joey King1, Mustang79, Naruhina 123, Seirei kenshi, ShikaHokage, csezka, edtru23 and uli 125 for following!


	3. Chapter 3 - Sannin

**Chapter 3**

**Jiraiya x Tsunade x Orochimaru**

**Requested by: MsSage**

* * *

_"The Second Shinobi World War is a brutal affair. What sprouted from a flimsy peace deal turned out to be a savage bloodbath, with 100s, if not 1000s, dying everyday. It is precisely this war wherein Konoha sent to battle many legendary shinobi. And foremost amongst them are 3 shinobi who disagree a lot, the noble protagonists in this story, led by the most chivalrous and gallant Jiraiya-sama."_

He put down his pen and took a bite off the rice cookie. This new one was progressing well.

"Oi, Jiraiya, don't you think that you're overdoing the pornographic literature?" Tsunade asked, as she ate her sandwich, in front of the campfire in that abandoned cave. Orochimaru, as usual, was a silent spectator.

"What the hell do you mean, Tsunade? This is a new one. I call it - The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"

"Fuck it, its probably going to be like that "Treatise on Romantic Sex Positions" you slipped in my bag.

Jiraiya bit the cookie, blushing. "A joke, Tsunade, nothing else."

They ate in silence.

"But I did read through it."

Jiraiya choked on his biscuit.

"What's written in it?" Orochimaru asked, as he drank from his gourd.

_You too, Orochimaru?!_ Jiraiya frowned, and turned his head away.

"Sex Positions" he claimed proudly "to help lovers find satisfaction in their daily lives.

"Jiraiya, your book is extremely perverted, but, I must say I liked it - to the point where I read it completely."

He expected himself to be beaten up again, so he bowed.

"I'm s-sorry, it was a joke, please don't bludgeon my poor face again with that immortal fist of yours, Tsunade."

She laughed. "What are you talking about. I said I liked it, didn't I?"

"Heh-heh, there's just sex positions in that, nothing story-like."

"Which is why I liked it."

Jiraiya blushed again, this time feeling his penis become all warm. Orochimaru, on the other hand, looked clueless.

"I - don't understand." he remarked.

"Ho, don't you worry, Orochimaru, I shall force you to read that book before you get married, at least. That is, if the likes of you wants to get married."

"I have no interest."

"That's just like you." he lifted the paper and pen, but his mind was distracted. He was busy imagining Tsunade and himself, trying out one of those positions. His dick was hardening steadily.

_She did say she liked it, though. _His cocky self wondered if it were possible if he asked Tsunade to try out those positions with him, if she really liked them. But he brushed aside that thought. After all, his jaw still ached, a week after she kicked him for trying to measure her ass from behind with a measuring tape.

He looked at Tsunade, who was eating her sandwich in silence. Her feminine form, with those gigantic breasts, still showed out despite being covered by that damned flak jacket. If only he could watch her strip it off, and after that make love to her - he could take those punches everyday if that were possible.

"Do you really want to know what its all about, Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya's ears perked in anticipation, as he looked at Tsunade, a sweat dripping down his brow.

"Yes, I am curious."

"Let's show him, what say, Jiraiya?"

"Wh-What?!"

"I'm feeling in the mood tonight, so let's show Orochimaru what you wrote in that dirty, dirty novel." She unclasped the hook of her flak jacket on her left side, allowing that side to fall, revealing her huge cleavage covered only by the black uniform.

"H-hey Tsunade, I d-don't think this should h-h-happen." he pinched himself, and was shocked to find that it wasn't a dream.

"Oh, so you don't want to fuck me?" she asked, unclasping the other hook, and slipping it down. All she had on was that shirt, and those sweatpants.

"N-No."

"Then come, let's show Orochimaru right now!"

"Yes, m-ma'am." he pinched again.

It hurt.

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Orochimaru?"

He gulped. He had seen them undress, and then kiss, and do unimaginable things. First Tsunade went on her knees and sucked Jiraiya's penis, then she got up and Jiraiya went down on his knees and licked her vagina. Then both lay down, and Jiraiya went on top, and fucked her, all in front of him. He didn't know how people made love, his only related knowledge coming from textbooks on anatomy. And presently, as he observed them, his dick already at full mast, Tsunade was calling out to him. Both people gazing at him as they made love. It was all so wrong, but it turned him on.

"Uhh, wh-what should I do?"

"Remove your clothes and join us, you fool." Even Jiraiya looked surprised with this sudden change in Tsunade's tone. She seemed excited almost.

"But how can 3 people simultaneously -"

She burst out laughing. "That's when the fun begins." Jiraiya had to agree, and would have nodded if only he could recover from his shock. Only a few minutes ago he had dreamt of doing all this to Tsunade.

Orochimaru's was a mind of curiosity, but not dim intellect. While he didn't really want to have sex as it could impede his research, he could well understand that being a passive observer or leaving was not an option. He reluctantly took off his clothes, revealing a massive penis of about 9 inches, still asleep. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked.

"How the hell is it so big?"

"I did experiments on myself to confer the purest traits. I suppose this is a side to that pure race."

Jiraiya understood nothing, but with his relatively humble 6 and a half inches, the only edge he had over Orochimaru was experience. He also knew that this was his one and only shot at pleasuring Tsunade enough that she'd return for more. Determined, he grabbed her thighs, and spun her over. As she lay down, she entered her vigorously, eliciting louder moans from her.

"The asleep dog. One of my classics." he wondered, as his hands reached out underneath her, to lightly press those nipples, only those red hot nipples. It was a scream this time, and a little bit of wetness on his dick.

Meanwhile Orochimaru stood there, assessing the situation at hand. His latest experiment involved increasing the life-force of his sperms, and trying to produce individuals asexually. He knew that his semen wasn't quite ready yet, and that wasting it on this occasion would only delay his development further. So he watched, as cold as the stud he owned.

Eventually Jiraiya approached climax. He clumsily tried lifting Tsunade off, but before he could, his dick released, giving out spasm after spasm of cum, which rained on Tsunade's back. She looked pleased - "At least a dumbass like you can fuck properly."

The very next line broke his heart though. "Orochimaru, now its your turn." She crawled towards him, slowly and with purpose, licking her lips in delight. Orochimaru wasn't sure about what to do. A moment later, however, he knew standing there doing nothing was the wrong choice.

Tsunade gently lifted his cock. It was soft, almost rubbery. "Like a dildo" she remarked. Little was she to know that it was an artificial organ that he had mended with himself after absorbing the chakra at Ryuuchi caves, which allowed such transfusions to proceed seamlessly. It represented the general disposition of serpents - cunning and manipulative, resourceful and selfish.

She stroked his penis with a finger, deftly tracing it from its base till its very tip. Gently massaging his balls, she collected some sputum in her mouth, before carefully spitting it out near the top, and rubbed his dick vigorously with it. While Jiraiya was beat after his experience, Orochimaru suddenly felt that weird feeling he'd felt when he first collected sperms - that of warm blood rushing in. Tsunade felt it too, for presently she fapped it more vigorously. He felt it rise, that penis, until it was its pinnacle - a marvel to behold, what with 9 inches of pure, hairless and veinless white cock.

"I can feel myself -"

"Shut up."

Orochimaru nodded, as he slowly stroked Tsunade's hair. All was calm until she used her mouth. That was when he felt emotions erupt inside him.

_So this is sex._

Her mouth was a divine spot for his dick to rest it, with her tongue and hands complementing each other. Just imagining the inside of her mouth made him lose his inhibitions and tug at her golden hair. She accordingly increased her pace, keeping her eyes open to see the virgin's reactions, which didn't disappoint. The slight throbbing was a premonition of his climax, but she went on going - migrating from the shaft to the ultra-sensitive head, where she thrusted her tongue deftly on the apex. She then guzzled the head inside, for having his semen, which oozed out graciously. The freshness wasn't lost on her - warm, and a bit sour. It wasn't used much.

* * *

Jiraiya pulled her up against his chest and kissed her without restraint. He was somewhat sloppy and exuberant with his tongue, but his lips were soft and he puckered and sucked well. There was a lot of sputum getting spread about when he tongued her, though she had a notion that was something he enjoyed, as he seemed intent on exchanging saliva with her.

He drew back from their kiss to admire her body more. Tsunade put her arms around his neck as he groped her breasts and pinched her nipples. Jiraiya switched to licking and sucking on them. It tickled her in a pleasant way. His right hand found its way south, combing through her pubic hair and gently petting her labia. As she began whimpering from his touch, he slipped a finger inside her cunt, probing it. She tossed her head back and grew louder, which he took as his cue to crouch down and swap his hand for his mouth. His lips and tongue explored her much the way his fingers had, in addition to sucking on the inner folds of flesh.

_Page no. 156, Chapter 35 - Pleasuring a woman's genitalia - "...the folds of flesh are often protected by women as they feel embarrassed, yet nothing beats a few deft touches and naughty insertions of your fingers when you want to get her in the mood."_

It seemed all too soon when he stopped. Tsunade opened her eyes to see where Jiraiya went and found him sprawling out on his back beside her. He pulled her up on top of him and guided his cock into her. "I'll show you how far effort can go," he said as he moved her hips with his hands. It was an acute stretch and did hurt a tad; however, Jiraiya knew exactly where to hit inside her. It sent prickles throughout her body. "You like this, Tsunade? Does this makes you feel good?"

Her eyelids sunk halfway shut and she moaned, "Oh, yes..." Jiraiya then bucked his hips beneath her. "Ooh!" she said in a squeak that immediately erupted into giggling. Tsunade placed her palms on his stomach to steady herself.

"Ay, Jiraiya-!" Tsunade cried out. She took it upon herself to meet his movements, rocking her hips from where she straddled him.

His hands drifted down to her bottom and gave it a squeeze. "Your tits look so good, bouncing up and down like that. Come on, ride me harder! I want to see them bounce faster!" he moaned.

Any other time, such comments would've made her lose her temper. Yet now, something was different. His dirty talk thrilled her. She followed his instructions, eager to give herself over to his hedonistic yearnings. Soon, she was going as fast as she could. Tsunade's breasts were slapping against her body, stinging the skin of her midriff. An orgasm swept over her, dulling all her senses, save touch. She arched backwards, causing her bosom to jut out further. Her pleasured cries quavered as he continued to jostle her frame by bucking his hips like a wild horse.

_Page no. 207, Chapter 50 - Dirty Talk - "unparliamentary language is like masturbation - nobody appreciates it, but in the end, it's your dirty little pleasurable secret."_

Jiraiya tempered his pace and bent his knees for Tsunade to lean against after her climax ended. His hand sought out her clit once more and he proceeded to rub it. He used slow and light motions at first, gradually building up the intensity. As she approached her second orgasm, he resumed bucking his hips, as well. Tsunade moved as much as she could while resting against his thighs. Her vocalisations were much more shrill the second time around. It was brief, but powerful. Her limbs trembled violently.

"I'm not letting up yet." Jiraiya said. He slowed down again, but only for about half a minute at most. To Tsunade's astonishment, he got her off almost as soon as he sped up once more. This one was moderate in strength and duration. Climaxing again so quickly, along with all the wailing in ecstasy, made her lightheaded.

Jiraiya spoke up, rousing her from dizzy spell. "You feel so good! I want to make you come with me this time. I'm going to let you have it, Tsunade. Just come for me one more time."

"Yes," she wheezed. Tsunade pushed herself back up and renewed her efforts to ride his cock. The urge to touch her own breasts took hold of her and she did so. She wasn't sure if it was out of a desire for extra stimulation or merely to thrill Jiraiya, but it did both. Very soon, she was screaming her pleasure, prompting Jiraiya to pump himself into her as fast as he could. In no time at all, he was coming inside her. His eyes screwed shut and he cried out along with her.

After their shared climax abated, he set her down to rest on top of him. Jiraiya put his arms around her shoulders and caressed her hair. His mouth locked onto hers until they were too breathless to kiss any further. "Fuck" he panted. "We ought to do this a lot more"

Tsunade tipped her head up to smile at him. Though she was not sure if the growing emotions within her could be classified as romantic love, she appreciated the emotions they felt just then.

Having allotted them a couple of minutes for their respite, Orochimaru roused Tsunade by putting his clammy hand on her ass. It startled her to see such a forthcoming Orochimaru, but it was a welcome surprise nevertheless.

Her cheeks flushed when she saw Orochimaru's dick again, which never ceased to amaze her. She had also just noticed that the head was darker than the rest of his skin. More of a grayish-purple hue.

He stroked her leg from her ankle to her hip. Orochimaru grabbed Tsunade and yanked her towards him, When she fell into his arms, he kissed her fervently. His tongue and teeth overpowered her mouth. When he finally let up, she was gasping for air. He then got on his knees.

Orochimaru dragged his nails roughly down her inner thighs, leaving raised scratch marks in his wake. His tongue crept out of his mouth and into her cleft. It slithered along the lips of her cunt, until he closed in to properly kiss her down there. He did so as if he were kissing the lips on her face. Orochimaru abruptly bit down on her clit, tugging on it with his teeth, and causing her gasp and whimper. He eased his right middle and index fingers into her, crooking them repeated against her inner walls, while his left hand roamed up to play with her nipples, galvanising them. As he licked her thoroughly, he moaned like she was the richest dessert he'd ever tasted.

Tsunade's legs were shaking. "Orochimaru!" she mewled. Without a doubt, he was far more proficient with his tongue than Jiraiya was, and not merely because of the permanent jutsu that could extend it to any length. He knew exactly how to use his tongue on her clit and he didn't stop right when it was getting good. Orochimaru was clearly determined to please her this way. He kept licking her and he obviously luxuriated in it. She bit her knuckle as her ecstasy crashed over her. Letting go of it to bury her hands in his hair, she screamed at the top of her lungs. The trembling in her legs surged, spreading throughout her entire frame.

_Page no. 400, Appendix Unit V - Virgin Sex - Paragraph 5 : "...….yet surprisingly the virgin is adept at pleasuring a woman using his tongue. This may be attributed to the intense erotic pleasure one obtains on having sex for the very first time. It is also observed that with experience, one's tongue loses its capacity, which is taken over by the more precious assets south of the border..."_

When her climax finished, he licked his lips and chin, then made his way back up her body. He wiped his fingers dry by smearing her wetness onto her nipples, before sucking it off each, in turn. It made her cry out and arch her spine. Orochimaru rested on his side and turned her to face him, kissing her deeply. It was somewhat gentler than the previous kiss, yet still very passionate. Seizing her thigh, he draped it over his hip and entered her. His thrusting started slow.

Pressing his weight against her, Orochimaru rolled her onto her back, underneath him, caressing her cheek. Though he maintained his pace, the undulations of his pelvis redoubled in force. His hot breath made her skin prickle. Tsunade grabbed his ass. It just looked so nice, that it would've been a shame not to have a feel. And what she could see of it as he was thrusting into her made it look even better. Orochimaru growled hungrily when she did and kissed her once more. Lowering his head, he progressed to kissing her throat and breasts. He licked and bit her, especially on her nipples, getting them achingly aroused. Orochimaru carried on like that for some time, then flipped her over and got behind her. Pulling her hair, he kissed her neck with wild abandon.

She turned her head to get a peek at Jiraiya. The poor guy was probably green with envy at having to watch his crush and his rival making love right in front of him. Tsunade steeled herself for the pitiful spectacle she would witness.

Only Jiraiya didn't look jealous in the slightest. In fact, he looked to be positively salivating. His eyes were rapt with delight. He was even more of a pervert than she had assumed, Tsunade thought. Or he was collecting information, which he really had been doing just then.

_She thinks I'm done, does she? _he thought, as he saw her looking at him. _Don't ya worry, I have nearly 100 pages worth of threesome sex material ready for action._

* * *

_Position 17 - BJ Switch_

Tsunade could observe their penises quite well as she sat on her hunches. The 2 men stood on either side, their dicks protruding out rather welcomingly. She started off with Jiraiya's which to her had a funny position. It curled up neatly toward the head, probably an outcome of getting erections in his pants every now and then. It tasted slightly salty, but meaty too. She straightened the head using the back of her tongue, before reaching out to its very base, and holding it there for a moment, before pulling her head back, leaving a thick web of saliva and semen joining her tongue with the dick. Orochimaru's was next. 9 inches was never a joke to blow, and she struggled with trying to fit in 6 inches inside. She gasped as she let it out, panting. She went back to Jiraiya's dick, using her hand to pump Orochimaru's while she was at it. The mound of his penis was a perfect round, and she gladly licked the rim, before moving on to the shaft. She used her tongue to lick her way along he nice big shaft, sucking at his testicles, before resuming her work using the mouth.

Orochimaru's fleshy penis started to throb quite soon, much to her disappointment. She would have liked to taste Jiraiya's dick a little more, but she certainly had to blow him if he was close to climax. Deftly masturbating it, she enveloped it in her mouth, before rapidly blowing him off. Orochimaru grabbed onto her shoulders as her pace increased even further. Jiraiya decided to use the opportunity to fap at the wondrous sight in front of him, and also to ready his dick for Tsunade's tongue.

"Tsu - nade!"

The cum splattered out, leaking through a crevice between her lips. She gargled the cum, before opening her mouth and swallowing it. Jiraiya decided to wait no longer, and before she could turn to give him attention, he'd spun her around, breasts facing him, and made love to her, the good ol' missionary style. He pumped her even harder, trying to expend all his energy into her.

_Position 1 - Missionary_

It was like a drunken Jiraiya making love to a welcoming Tsunade. He came, perhaps exploded, inside her and pulled out his dick to lather his semen on top of her body.

_Position 35 - DOUBLE STUFF_

Orochimaru complied with a grunt and slid between her thighs again, this time rocking her back into Jiraiya with every thrust forward, causing both of them to moan. They moved together, awkwardly, but with a breathless, almost violent effort, Orochimaru pushing his hips forward into Tsunade, and her ass rocking into Jiraiya's lap and grinding there as she strove to keep up with Orochimaru's brutal pace. Soon Jiraiya's sweat-slicked fingers were circling her breasts and Orochimaru was leaning past her to bite at Jiraiya's mouth while she squirmed and panted between them, the wetness dripping down from between her thighs and increasing the glide of skin on skin.

"God, Tsunade" pinned as he was by the weight of both teens on top of him, and by the arms of the couch digging into his spine. "Feels amazing, oh _fuck_ right there. Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah." Orochimaru's hand came up to grasp the blond by the belly, fingers encircling the belly button, while his other hand tangled in Tsunade's sweat-damp hair.

Now, Orochimaru changed his angle to something deeper, and she could feel wetness from the tip of Jiraiya's cock spread in the small of her back. Then all she could do was hold on to them both and bite back the whimpers trying to escape from her lips.

Orochimaru came first, shuddering through his release with a quiet groan, and she clamped down hard on him as she rode out his final thrusts. Then he spun her around and lifted her onto Jiraiya with a speed that made her breathless. She had barely bounced up and down on Jiraiya's erection twice before she felt herself the heat growing in her belly spiral out in a pink flush of pleasure. The feel of her contracting around him must have been the last straw for Jiraiya, because he came as well, with a muted cry.

They collapsed together on the ground—Jiraiya sprawled along the cushions with Tsunade nestled on his chest, and Orochimaru draped over both their legs—trying to catch their breath. Unsurprisingly, Jiraiya was the first to speak.

"Fuck, that was hot."

_Position 61 - HIGH FIVE_

Orochimaru took her from the back, and Jiraiya took her from the front. It was that simple. But the sight of seeing yourself fucking a woman along with another woman was particularly thrilling. Besides, seeing Tsunade on her knees, her huge breasts hanging like forbidden fruit, was in itself a rare treat. As Orochimaru buckled up his pace, he could feel her roll her eyes backwards in pleasure, the dick pressing against the roof of her mouth as she moved in tandem with his raw thrusts. He could feel her tongue give way as her body was pushed forward, and to add to the pummeling, he presently cupped her face with his hands, rocking it harder. Orochimaru, of course, was captivated by the ass - the sheer size, and the bounciness of its soft muscles. Tsunade felt the awkward, but somehow liberating feeling of the weight of the burning meat pounding her vagina, her abdomen clenching with its entry, and her neck forced to shake wildly to suck Jiraiya off. It was only a matter of who came first.

Climax was smooth, and sudden. Orochimaru lost it at first, eventually fumbling to pull it out, and sandwich it between her ass cheeks, shooting up his hot seed onto her back. As the cum-drenched saliva overflowed out of her mouth, Jiraiya decided to help her with the rest, pulling it out and pumping it hard - it took only a few moments, for he was already near climax, resulting in a well aimed cumshot drenching her face, and obscuring the Strength of a Hundred Seal with semi-liquid white.

Orochimaru lay down, spent, and Tsunade turned around to look down at him, crawling closer. "You know you don't need to pull out, right? I'm safe now."

"Yeah, well, I thought it'd be fun that way."

She lay down on top of him.

"Seriously, do you guys have no energy at all?" Jiraiya wondered, as he loomed over Tsunade.

"There's more?" she lifted her head and asked.

"We've only just begun, damn it."

"No, let's all just cuddle together and lie down."

_Cuddle? _That sounded like fun to Jiraiya, who lay down on top of Tsunade.

As Tsunade lay on top of Orochimaru, Jiraiya, moved himself on the ground, to cover Tsunade with his own body. His hand slipped inside, to rub her wet nipples, and squeeze her breast. He rested his head on her back, and she wrapped her arm tenderly around his head, bringing him closer to smell the lovely scent of her perfume and her sweat.

"Can we do this again?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

"Course we can sometime..."

Orochimaru had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Naruto x Hinata x RTN Hinata

**Chapter 4**

**Hinata x Naruto x RTN Hinata**

**Requested by: 9119**

* * *

"Why the hell does everyone else get a chance?" he shouted. Iruka drank up the broth, gradually getting angry at this uncalled-for outburst.

"You have to work your way up. It's a long process."

"If only my dad were still here! Fuck!" he cursed.

Teuchi looked back, worried. Naruto seemed exceptionally angry that night.

"Don't be bitchy about that. Your dad was a hero in every single way. Just because you haven't become a Chunin yet don't take it out on something as irrelevant as that."

Naruto got up. "You've got to understand me a lot more, Iruka-sensei." he stormed out, cursing.

"I'll cover him." Iruka sighed, as he took out his wallet.

"Why'd you call me?" Hinata asked, as she slipped her arm under Naruto's.

"It's nothing, Hinata. Thanks for turning up." she smiled pleasantly.

They'd been dating for 6 months. Her inhibitions now controlled, her shyness overcome. She was polite and modest as always, but a lot more confident around the man she loved.

"Let's walk upto the playground."

"You seem troubled, Naruto-kun."

"It's just that - everyone else has parents and family, who support them for everything they do. I feel so lonely, and depressed."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I can imagine how you feel, but don't feel disheartened. This village is your family, isn't it?"

"Thanks, Hinata." the lovers walked together till the playground.

He swung to and fro, lazily, on the swing, Hinata on the other.

"So, do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine. I just want to spend some time here with you, that's all."

Hinata blushed thinking about the last time Naruto was so angry. They'd had sex three times in his house, and she'd to explain her late arrival to her parents as an unplanned training mission with Kiba and Shino.

"Hell, there are times when I think Sasuke would have understood me more than these fuckers!" a seal glowed from his shin, and he started, surprised.

That familiar voice again.

"It's been a while, Naruto Uzumaki."

He turned around, enraged. "It's you, Madara!" A shadow clone appeared from behind him, and he ran, a moment later, Rasengan in hand."

"I'm going to kill you!"

He leaped high, _only_ to fall face-flat on the wall.

A chain appeared from Madara's gown, which he whirled up in the air, like a lasso.

"Come with me awhile."

The chain flew dangerously close to Naruto's neck, only to be deflected away by a sudden burst of wind.

He looked back, perturbed. Hinata had her Byakugan activated.

"Don't do a thing to Naruto."

"Well, well, this is unplanned, but it doesn't matter." He took out a red orb, which levitated neatly until it appeared to coincide with the moon. They saw a faint outline of a Sharingan appear, and a brilliant flash of light blinded them.

* * *

"What happened?!" Naruto groaned, as he scratched his head. Madara had disappeared.

Hinata was clueless too. "I suppose he teleported away."

"Geez, we need to tell this to everyone!" Naruto ran, and Hinata followed him.

They swerved past the post and ran straight ahead.

"That's Sakura, isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Hey Sakura!" she leaped to the other side of the street, frightened.

"Woah, chill.." he reassured. "Listen, we just saw Madara, so I think we should warn everybody.

"Madara? Who's that?" she asked, her voice coy and demure.

"Hey, it isn't even April yet, so stop with the lame jokes, Sakura."

"I don't understand..."

"What are you playing at, damn it?!"

Hinata ran to his side. "Naruto, she won't be fooling around.*

"Come on Hinata -"

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, clueless.

"It's Menma, Hinata. Now I don't know if this is all a prank the 2 of you have been planning but I'll be off." she bowed.

_Sakura bowed?!_

"Hey Hinata, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am. In fact, you're right." she pointed at the Hokage monument.

Kizashi Haruno, the 4th Hokage, looked bckb nonchalantly at them.

"So is this -"

"That attack transported us into another dimension." Hinata theorized.

"If it's alright, Naruto, could you walk be back home first?" The idea of being in a parallel universe didn't seem to bother him as much as it terrified her.

* * *

"Ah, fuck! He's so fucking dead!"

A familiar voice saying some unfamiliar things. The 2 froze just outside the gate of the Hyuga residence. They hid behind, creeping or of sight intuitively. A moment later, the gates banged open and out store the infamous source of all that noise.

"H-Hinata?!"

"I can't even go back home at this stage.." she lamented. Naruto spoke up, frowning.

"Don't worry. I think there is a place we can go to."

"I know that your home will be available, but how can you get me a change of clothes?"

"Hinata, I may just be able to see my parents.. surely we must try?"

* * *

"Have you thought about the fact that your parents will probably be living with the Naruto of this world?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

She nodded. The only way to find out was to go back to his old place.

He slowly increased his pace. "There was, even if it was small, a chance that his parents could be present in this world."

"Hey Menma!"

_No fucking way._

He turned around, about as surprised as Hinata was. Sasuke brushed his hair carelessly. "Your dad's been looking for you.

"Why the hell are you here?" Naruto asked, enraged.

"What, is that a big problem?" he pulled out a rose from his back pocket and smiled at Hinata. "But I have no problem, Hinata, in showing you my feelings." he got on his knees and offered her the rose. She graciously accepted.

_Geez, this world is messed up._

"Menma!" Minato shouted from atop the electric pole.

_Second surprise of the day. _But this time, the surprise was pleasant enough.

"Dad!"

"Where were you all this time?" he jumped down. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun, for letting him know."

"Yeah, I'll be off to see Tenten then."

_What a dick._

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Oh, hi Hinata!" he smiled.

Naruto couldn't have hoped for a better attack - short as it perhaps would be, he wanted to enjoy this to the very end. But for a moment, a creeping fear emerged.

"So - mom -"

"She's terrified. Come, let's see her. You must not forget that after a long mission, we'd at least hope to see our son hale and hearty."

"Yeah." he couldn't quite brush the feeling of being a Menma in this universe. He just wanted his father to call him by his real name.

_And who is Menma anyway?_

"You come along, too, Hinata. We won't mind a guest after all." she gladly complied. She couldn't have possibly showed up at the Hyuga palace.

* * *

A heartfelt blow to the head. That was the best way to describe it.

"What the hell do you kids even think?! I come here tired from an exhausting mission, and you just run away?!" Kushina fumed.

"Chill, Kushina, it's alright. He's fine."

"Shut the hell up, Minato. This boy has escaped before, right? And why can't you be a lot more diligent, Hinata? Isn't this useless loser your boyfriend?!" she bowed, although she didn't know if she had to apologize.

"Sorry - mom." he couldn't believe how quickly he'd embraced the position of Menma.

_I just hope he doesn't return.._

"Now you go off to your bedroom, young man. Dad and I have a lot to discuss."

"Y-Yeah."

Hinata was unsure of whether or not she had to follow Naruto, but since Kushina looked pretty serious, she went behind him, closing the living room's door behind her.

"So, do you think they'll bang?" she giggled.

Minato smiled. "They're still kids -"

"Hey, you took my virginity at 16, alright?"

Minato blushed a deep red. "A-Anyway, let's t-talk about the scroll we retrieved, shall we?"

* * *

"This is awkward." she sighed, resting her head on the pillow. Naruto was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah."

They were silent for some time, both of them thinking about what they could do together in a single room.

"Wanna kiss?" Naruto asked. The suspense had been killing him.

So they decided to make out on the couch. Hinata could warn him if she felt the presence of some other chakra nearby.

He caressed the jet-black hair gently, before brushing aside a strand from her face. She fit her fingers through his thick yellow hair, stroking his head. It was a pleasant kiss, nothing out of the ordinary about it. Then she felt his hands gently pull down the zipper of her jacket, and push back the sleeves. She obliged, slipping out of her dress, while Naruto removed his shirt.

_Fishnets. So damn difficult to remove._

They decided it was better to kiss in the heat of the moment than fumble with the disastrous fishnets. She, however, was brought back to reality by a sideways glance to a family picture of Naruto, Kushina and Minato.

"What if they come to check in on us?"

"It's alright, y'know. You can wrap that blanket around you.." so saying, he pulled the blanket from the bed and tossed it to her. She had taken the time to remove her fishnet, and threw it to the ground.

"Can't be outdone, can I?" he replied, and winced as he tried to slip his arm out of the tight fishnet.

Now all that was left on his body were his pants, and all Hinata had to add to that was her black bra.

"Right, let's start from where we finished."

* * *

Her bra hung lazily from the bedpost. His underwear and pants in a neat pile on the floor.

_Sex is untidy._

His dick was ready, but she wasn't. He pulled the sticky panty off her, and she kicked it away. He descended upon her vagina, and began lapping at the labia. Her restrained fluids stained the fleshy folds, and she moaned as he licked them clean.

_Sex is exotic._

She urged him on, gently tugging at his yellow hair, as he went deeper inside, her eyes reduced to slits as she couldn't even look around properly. The trance-like stage was impossible to break out of. Her quiet moans became a tad louder, and she licked her lips and squirmed as his tongue entered once again. Her legs tightly wound around his back, as her ankle grazed the sweaty skin behind his spine.

"Shall we begin?"

"Let me suck yours too.." she pleaded, as they switched positions. Crossing her legs, she bent forward and sucked at his balls, slowly moving her hand up and down his nearly erect shaft. Her thumb played with his rosy head, encircling the apex before gently stroking the tiny hole at its base. After giving ample attention to his testicles, she licked his penis lazily, before resting her lips around his head. Gently squeezing his head, she mouthed the top of the dick, before resuming to her original position. The next time she did so, her hands supported her, rubbing the dick vigorously as she accommodated the head of the 8 inch wonder inside her.

As she brushed aside her hair, her eyes focused on the dick in front of her, Naruto took a moment to admire her beauty. Who'd have thought the servile, shy Hinata'd be like that? He felt all the more turned on, just by thinking of how she'd been. Presently, Hinata noticed his admiring eyes, and pulled the blanket over her, so that she was completely covered.

_Fuck - she knows!_

If there was anything that turned Naruto on more than huge breasts, it was having sex inconspicuously. He couldn't count the times he came prematurely just because of the evident "risk" of having sex - like that one time he drenched her face underneath the table at Konoha Library.

The door banged open, just then, and Naruto froze. Hinata crouched under the blanket, expecting the worst.

"Hey, why are you strip naked?" asked Hinata, as she saw his bare leg jutting out of the blanket.

"H-Hinata?" But she stormed to his blanket, and lifted it up.

"I don't know who you're cheating on me with, but I'm gonna kill her ass!"

It was an awkward 2 seconds for the 2 girls, as they exchanged glances.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?!"

Hinata rose, evidently shaken. "I'm - Hinata."

"Menma, I understand why this is, but she's just a doppelganger." she slipped out of her jacket. "You know what the real Hinata looks like, don't ya?"

"Hey, there's no need to strip for that."

"I don't know who you are, bitch, but I'm the real Hinata."

Hinata frowned. "I too am the real Hinata."

_We can't well explain to the Hinata of this world that we came from another dimension, can we? _

"OK, prove it. What's the name of my great-grandfather?"

Hinata, who knew this kind of stuff better than anybody else, replied. "We disavowed him after he defected to the Hidden Mist." The other girl's eyes widened. She stepped forward - "Want to fight, bitch?"

"Hey, hey, hey" Naruto intervened. "Hinata -" addressing the girl from the dimension they were in " -how'd you get here?"

"Don't be silly, Menma, I always come through the front door. You always keep it unlocked so that we can fuck. Ah, fuck! If it weren't for this bitch I'd have been in a much better mood - I just beat Neji up after he stole some of my panties." she slipped out of her pants.

"Well, keep up, baby girl" she winked, as she slipped out of her panties slyly. She then returned her gaze to Naruto. "Now, Menma honey, I don't mind if you take _all_ of my panties." she jumped into the bed - the fishnet she tore, cannibal style. Oh, and he knew already that there was no bra.

"Uhh…" he looked at the Hinata from the original world, unsure of what he had to do. Hinata, however, gently smiled back.

_I understand, _she seemed to be saying. _We can't let them know everything, or something bad can happen._

_I_ suppose.. he thought.

Crawling upto Naruto, she pressed his head in between her breasts, moving his head around as she moaned loudly.

_What a slut, _thought Hinata and Naruto in tandem. It ashamed Hinata,

But Naruto changed his mind immediately. The cavernous, soft space between her tight breasts was heavenly to be in, and it smelt just like lavender soap.

_ Freshly lathered lavender soap._

"Yeah, you wanna be a fucking baby now, Menma? Go on, suck my hard nipples, go on now." she clawed his head. It hurt, but he didn't care. That dirty talk was out of this world.

He shut her nipple with his index fingers, slightly pressing inwards. Mouthing the tip of her left udder, he narrowed his lips down on her brown tips, licking the nipple softly, feeling the milk flow in.

_ Lactating? Hell yeah._

"You tasted that milk, didn't ya Menma! Now drink up, empty my full milk tank!"

He continued lapping away at the breast, feeling the milk drain inside slowly. He suddenly started, as he felt the familiar feeling of Hinata on his dick, her mouth deftly pleasuring him. Fitting as much of the rod as she could inside, she lifted herself up, spitting out saliva and cum onto his fresh dick, getting it wetter than before.

The other Hinata looked on, and stroked the side of her head. Naruto looked up to see the unashamed goddess, with her odd side ponytail and red hot lips, looking down upon him erotically. He got up, fully charged up and ready.

"Threesome?" he suggested hopefully.

Hinata smirked. "I don't give a fuck about that doppelganger, and girl, this had better be the last time I see you."

_ Don't you worry. It will._

Naruto could only think of the sex he was going to have.

_Fuck yeah!_

* * *

Naruto kept his firm grip on Hina's head as he continued to fuck himself into her breasts, feeling the fresh milk act as a decent temporary lube. However, the moment he felt himself throb between against her tits, he knew that he was going to paint her face. "Hold still, Hina. You're not going to want to move from this."

"Fuck yeah, cum already Menma!"

With a low groan, he pulled himself back and grabbed his cock. He didn't hesitate to stroke himself to completion, cumming all over Hina's face and breasts.

Hinata squealed in delight as she felt his spunk land on her tongue, covering it and giving her the pungent taste of his seed - Hinata had only tasted his precum, after all. . Even as she kept her mouth open to try and collect more of it, she swallowed it down.

She walked to the couch, immediately spreading her legs and turning to face Hinata. "I didn't think you'd spread your legs so willingly, girl. This is what you do for your man, got that?" Hinata had been pleasuring herself all the course, Hina's jabs didn't stop him from approaching his real girlfriend. He pulled her into a deep, tongue-filled kiss as he stayed above her. Hina wasn't on his mind right now as his cock pressed against Hinata's tight cunt.

Giving into the kiss like it was second nature at this point, Hinata spread her legs just a little bit more for the man she loved. She could only imagine the arrogant girl's face just then. A moment later, she got exactly what she knew he was going to want from her. The feeling of his thick shaft forcing its way inside of her gave her surges of pleasure as each and every inch of it reached deeper and deeper inside of her. Even as she felt her lips be pulled back into another kiss, Hinata couldn't stop herself from letting out a moan when she felt his hips press against her own.

On the other hand, Hina was forced to sit and watch from her spot on the floor as Hinata was fucked right in front of her. The sight of the Naruto's hips moving back and forth at such a quick speed right out of the gate made her pussy ache with jealousy. She didn't know just why he wanted that fake girl so tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she watched the Naruto's rigid member plunge in and out of Hina's tight cunt again and against.

The moment he pulled away from the kiss that they shared, they heard it. A distinct sound of banging against the wall.

"Wow!" Hina squealed. "Your parents are actually banging!"

They could even hear Kushina's moans urging Minato to go even faster from behind the closed door.

_Jeez - if I weren't doing the same right now I'd be feeling like a third wheel. _Naruto smirked.

"Well, we can't be outdone, can we?" Hina asked.

* * *

Hina's head pressed against the armrest of the couch as she was fucked hard and fast. The longer this carried on, the louder her moans grew. It didn't help that it felt like her pussy could be split in half with just the Naruto's shaft alone. It reached to her womb with each and every thrust that he made, the tip hammering against her entrance over and over again. The feeling sent waves of ecstasy and bliss through her body unlike anything she had ever felt before. "Yes! It's as you say, Menma… I needed this so much! I needed your fat cock buried inside of me!"

Every single thrust that the Naruto made clouded her mind over just a little bit more compared to the last. The feeling of his hands grabbing onto her tits, the secretions from the nipples still not having ceased, and the sheer bliss of having the head of his cock slam against her womb over and over again. Hina could feel her mind turning to mush as her body accepted each and every ounce of pleasure that was being given to her. "Fuck yeah! Give me more… then slather my dirty body with your oozing cum!"

A shadow clone was busy watching Hinata ride him ecstatically. He cupped her breasts, as she leaned forward, grinding her body carefully against the swollen head, before falling on it. The sheer force made her bounce up, and her body rode that bounce more than noticeably. Her hair flew astray, and her moans weren't reserved, as before. She seemed liberated from the sexual experience, and it was all for the better. He tucked her in towards her, and pressed her body against his, as his legs opened wide, pressing against her huge ass and emptying his load. He hugged her tightly, wanting to feel every inch of her breast against his toned chest.

Presently the 4 of them piled on each other, with Naruto's shadow clone banging on Hina who pressed herself against Naruto's back, who was thrusting in between Hinata's wide outstretched legs. The thrusts on Hinata were amplified by the thrusts of Naruto's shadow clone - a sexy chain reaction. Hinata whispered into his left ear, tickling it by licking - "You like hearing me whisper, daddy?!" Inspired, he slapped Hinata's ass, making her coo and giggle in response to his action. When he emptied his cum into Hinata, the shadow clone disappeared, causing Hina to curse.

"Why the hell are you coming in her?"

_Coz it's a safe day, you sex-starved maniac._

Naruto wanted to say that, but of course he couldn't. Her attitude was terrible, but the sex made him envy Menma - then again, he wasn't supposed to.

However, there was no denying that the feeling of his massive member forcing itself into her tight and cum-filled pussy filled her heart with joy. The way it stretched her out and forced another shameless and needy moan from her lips sent her heart fluttering. Hina didn't hesitate to press her cheek against the arm of the couch as that perfect member slowly filled her up until she felt it push against her womb once again. "Fuuuck… You're bigger than before, Menma!". The shadow clone vaporized.

"Why the hell are you coming in that bitch? Fucking shadow clones -" she swore, as she let her hair loose.

_Coz it's her safe day, you sex starved freak. _Of course, it was just a silent thought. Hinata was beat, and he turned his attention to Hina.

"Think you can take out some more from my cock?"

"Hah, piece of cake." Laying herself down on the bed, her ass propped up expectedly, she slapped her ass cheek. "Go on - it's a treat." He inserted, causing her to gasp and somewhat shriek. She dragged the covers toward herself. He thrusted once again. And again. From behind, he was caught unawares by Hinata's tongue inside his ass. She licked the rim of his butthole, before gently biting into his asscheeks.

"Damn, that turned me on so much."

As for Hina, the force was too much to bear, and she gripped his hands tightly from behind.

She quickly fell silent when she felt his throbbing length pull out of her ass and slap down against her plump ass cheeks, both of them jiggling from the quick slap.

"Are you trying to play me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Hinata?"

Hinata did as she was told, slowly crawling on top of Hina and gently squishing her breasts against Hina's. She wasn't quite sure just what to do from here, but it made her smile to feel the Naruto's hands on her hips instead of feeling him grab onto Hina. Hina was already starved after that, and turned to Hinata, locking her lips in a passionate kiss. She rolled on top of her, and the 2 moved their hips, spreading their legs in apparent ecstasy.

What came as the real shock to both of the girls was then they felt that throbbing length pull out from between their pussies and suddenly enter one of them. Hinata was the lucky girl that got to be fucked first in this position. The loud, shameless, and blissful moan that left her and muffled against Hina's lips was easily heard by the other two in the room as she was swiftly and roughly fucked on top of her friend. Even as her lips continued to dance with said friend's, the bliss and ecstasy that coursed through her body were unlike anything she had felt since she walked into this room earlier in the day. However, shortly after the thrusts deep inside of her started, they came to an end and she was emptied yet again. But Hina let out the same excited and loving moan that she had let out. And it brought a smile to her lips to hear such a thing.

Hina's hips immediately began to rock back and forth as she took every inch of the resilient member in stride. She adored the way each and every inch made her feel as it hammered against her womb all over again. This was the third position that she had been able to feel this magnificent length bury itself into her and it felt far more fantastic than the first two times.

Naruto didn't waste a single moment in forcing himself back into Hinata's tight cunt. The feeling of swapping between two different pussies over and over again was almost jarring. It was bad enough that he hadn't cared enough to properly learn which one was which and now he had to hear their moans mix in together as they filled the room.

But, it was still a treat in its own right to be able to fuck two gorgeous and excited women one on top of the other. Especially when they were both so willing to get him off to get their part of the deal they wanted.

A moment later, they were bathed in his final output of cum, giggling to each other.

* * *

Hinata crept out of bed, tired and dizzy. Grabbing her bra, she clasped the buckle. Hina, however, remained on her bed, resting her head on his chest.

"Aren't you getting out?"

"Nah - his parents prolly know of us. Why do you think they fucked so loudly?"

Kushina would have agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Naruto x Tsunade x Shizune

**Chapter 5**

**Tsunade x Naruto x Shizune**

**Requested by: edtru23**

* * *

"What do you mean?" he mumbled, as he licked her gigantic breast. The sheer size was mind-boggling.

"Your Rasenshuriken does as much damage to the opponent as it ruins your arm. So you're forbidden from using it ever again." she hugged him tightly, spreading her legs around his.

"Aw, come on baa-chan. I worked so hard at it." he slumped his head on her chest.

"Well, it's the hard truth. I'd ordered Kakashi to tell you, but I guess I can tell you first." she looked up at the ceiling sternly. That was a signal that she was tired of sex.

"H-Hey, you're not serious about it, are you?"

"What do you even mean? Of course I am." she rose, causing Naruto to lean on his elbow to look at her dress up. "This is something you definitely forego - up against the Akatsuki you're an invaluable asset to the village. I cannot allow anything that threatens your health."

"But I'm fine -" he pouted.

"You're not, you foolish kid!" she blew up. "Don't raise this topic up ever again." she sat on the bed, and pulled her trousers up.

"Hey, you forgot your panties -" he held them up to show her, his voice distraught. It was, after all, wasted effort.

"You can keep it. I don't think I can come to have sex as regularly as before now." she tied her hair up.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'll have time for whacking off, anyway. I suppose I've got to make another jutsu. Man, this is shitty." he slipped it into his pants' pocket anyway.

Rolling the hair band down to her head, she straightened the second ponytail before looking under the bed.

"Sheesh, can't you hear me, Tsunade sa-" Shizune stood at the doorway, stopping abruptly.

Of course, the sight of Tsunade naked was fairly common to her. Especially in her bedroom, where many a time Shizune would find her stripped naked, asleep. There were times when she wondered if the Hokage had an allergy to blankets.

But of course, when she saw Naruto, completely naked and by Tsunade's side, now that was unexpected. It was unfathomable too. Naruto crouched under the spread-out sheets, blushing wildly.

"I-its not what you -" Tsunade stuttered, but Shizune banged the door shut immediately.

"F-Fuck." they whispered in tandem.

"You'd better keep those panties with you. I don't think we can have sex ever again."

"She won't do anything right?"

"What the fuck do you think!" Tsunade brought her fist down, splitting the cot in 2. Naruto fell to the edge.

Wrapping the blanket around her, she headed to the washroom. "I'm taking a bath, and leaving. Go on ahead to the Hokage mansion, I'll be there."

_Geez, she breaks my bed and then uses my washroom to bathe? What the hell?!_

* * *

"The rest of the Team will go on this mission" Tsunade ordered. Yamato, Sai and Sakura were happy to comply. Naruto groaned.

"My injury is alright... Pleeeaseee."

"Not a chance. While they go, we must continue your healing process." Shizune looked down seriously, and Naruto couldn't make out the delicate trill in Tsunade's voice that he was used to hearing whenever they used such codewords for sex.

"Hey, baa-chan."

"Shizune." she closed her eyes. "Explain."

"What you did to Hokage-sama befits punishment for the both of you. But - if you please me, I will try and keep it a secret."

_Please you? The nurse of my dreams? Geez, my dick is already hard._

Tsunade smirked. "My job depends on it, so you'd better do a good job."

Naruto asked, as if to confirm "What do you mean by pleasing you -" yet the expressions on their faces forced him to keep quite.

"My bed is broken, you know."

"Hokage's chambers. Now."

* * *

Watching them undress was heavenly. 2 buxom bodies in heat, carelessly slipping out of their clothes. Then they removed their panties, before locking themselves in a kiss, each undoing the other's bra.

"Do just that. Let me get my dick ready." Shizune shot a side glance at Naruto, before winking. The bras fell down together, and they sat on the cushion, making out. Purring, stroking their nipples, reaching down there, caressing and of course kissing.

_Beats Icha Icha Tactics any day_

He started whacking off, intending just to turn his dick on. But as the make out session became intense, he gave into his feelings, and started masturbating faster. The 2 girls noticed this, and looked up at him expectedly. He decided to come for them, and a few awkward seconds later, the barrages of cum came raining down.

"Oh my, Naruto. I hope you've got more - you've got to keep me quiet right?." Shizune smiled, as she scooped up some of it and licked it off of her fingers.  
"Mmmh, yummy, honey. Can I have some more?". Tsunade purred, as something inside Naruto snapped at that point. He threw himself at her and started sucking one of her nipples, pushing his face into her big soft breast desperately, and humped her leg like a dog in heat.

Tsunade squealed and petted his blonde hair appreciatively.

"So that's how you really feel. Don't worry, we'll do it as much as you like. I want you to call me Mom, okay, Naruto?", she asked.

_Kinky, but I like that._

"Yes, mom!", he moaned into her breast and resumed sucking. A lewd smile played about her lips in anticipation of things to come.

Shortly after, Shizune was on all fours and Naruto inspected her pussy. He gently pulled her labia apart and was astonished how different her insides looked from Tsunade's. He wondered if despite being disciple and master, their sex drives would be different. But, with all that had happened, he questioned such thoughts. He gently inserted two fingers into her wet hole and licked her little butt hole for good measure, eliciting cute moans from her.

However, he was only doing it for the sake of thoroughness. He didn't know how often he might get a chance like this and wanted to use it to the fullest. Regardless, he had already gotten Tsunade off this way and he was eager to move on to the main event. After getting a quick taste of her pussy, he got up and lined up his cock with her asshole.

"Shizune-san, I have always wanted to fuck you.." he moaned greedily.

"That's right honey, I'm here. Now dig in!"

The raunchiness of it all made his cock ache and he couldn't hold back anymore. He prodded her hole tentatively, and finding it soft and yielding, plunged his big dick In there in one go.

Both of them groaned. Shizune's ass hugged him tightly, making a retreat seemingly impossible. Furthermore, she quivered all around him. Her soft butt jiggled slightly.  
"You okay, Tsu- I mean, mom?", Naruto asked. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes, honey. Now show me how big and strong you've become!", she said, slapping her own butt, while her other hand promptly reached out to her pussy.

Naruto stared at Shizune's big, round booty for a long moment before he grabbed it with both hands. His fingers sank into the soft flesh. Finding movement a little difficult like that, he moved his hands up to her waist, and started pumping.

Naruto quickly lost control of himself. Not only because Shizune's warm, tight ass felt wonderful, but because the way her butt jiggled every time he slammed into it turned him on like crazy.  
"Fuck - ahh - fuck", he groaned. He was humping her like a frenzied beast. He bent over forwards far enough to rest his head on her back. There he was, moaning and drooling as he hammered away at her butt.

Meanwhile, she was screaming into his pillow. Feeling his large cock violating her tender rear was incredible. Her butt was going numb from the powerful assault.

Of course, such an intense fuck couldn't last very long. Shizune went first, yelping as fireworks went off in her head. Her butt tightened up almost painfully, and after another couple strokes, Naruto let it all out inside her. She whimpered as lots of warm semen flooded her colon. They both collapsed and breathed hard after the experience.  
"Fuck, we'd better do this a lot more", Naruto mumbled, and the fake petted his hair.

Naruto was far from done. After recovering from the climax, he pulled out and approached Tsunade. Naruto's cock was pointing at Tsunade's face. "Can you suck it?", he asked, shyly. Tsunade smiled.  
"Making your mother suck your cock right after you fucked another butt in front of her? My son is such a naughty boy", she giggled. The teasing irked Naruto, so he simply grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock into her mouth.

He caught her by surprise, but only for a second. Then she started sucking. Her cheeks caved in and she looked up at him as her tongue swirled around his dick. It was an obscene display. She slurped loudly and lots of saliva dripped from his cock and her chin. Seeing his mother like this was incredibly hot, and before he knew what was happening he had begun to thrust his hips. Tsunade's throat engulfed him effortlessly. It was another tight hole, squeezing his cock, eager for his milk.

His balls slapped against her drool covered chin and strings of saliva formed between them with every thrust. He hugged her head and shoved his dick all the way down her throat to cum. Tsunade moaned and giggled happily as Naruto's thick jizz filled her belly. They stayed like that for a long moment. Then Naruto slowly pulled out again and looked at her. Nothing betrayed the fact that he had just fucked her face hard other than the saliva on her chin. She smiled at him serenely and caressed his stomach.  
"What would you like next, Naruto?"

He pushed her down and straddled her torso. She smiled, knowing exactly where his head was at. She took hold of her breasts and awaited his cock in her cleavage. As soon as it was there, she squeezed them together, burying him in a valley of soft, warm flesh. He whimpered adorably, and she couldn't contain herself. She began moving her breasts, massaging his rigid dick. His hips started moving on their own and quickly adjusted to her rhythm.

"Your cock is so big and hot, Naruto. It's wonderful", she praised him. It felt great for Naruto, so great that he lost track of time and his partner.

Meanwhile, a shadow clone was busy with Shizune. "Shizune-san! Ah! Your boobs are the best!", he began moaning, reaching for both of her nipples and rolling the erect little buds between his fingers. Shizune hissed and smiled at him - indeed, to do a boobjob without her permission! Quite like Jiraiya's student ought to be!  
"That feels good, Naruto", she said softly. Then she looked at her cleavage. Naruto's glans poked out from it with every thrust. It was exhilarating.

Which didn't mean he didn't like it though. She felt him throbbing and saw the imminent climax clear on his flushed face. Then thick spurts of semen erupted from her cleavage and landed square on her face.  
"Mmmh! Naruto, it's so much! Ah!", she squealed and giggled as more ropes of thick cream landed on her pretty face and in her mouth.

While Shizune still savored Naruto's load on her face, he pushed her legs apart and got ready to plow her wet pussy.  
"Right away? No need to push yourself, Narut- OH!", she yelped. Naruto had just slammed his cock into her with one thrust and immediately hit her cervix. The boy slumped forward, burying his face in her cleavage, hugged her tightly and mindlessly pumped his hips. Shizune leaned back, wrapped her supple thighs around him and enjoyed the ride. Naruto's muffled moaning was music to her ears.

After several more rounds, Naruto passed out. His partner got up, covered in cum, and moved to Shizune, whose shadow clone had disappeared not too long ago. The 2 women licked each other clean, moaning as they locked themselves in a passionate kiss and tight, sexy hug.

"If only I'd caught you earlier."

"Haha, don't tease me. But the lad will probably be up again."

"Naruto pumped a few hefty loads inside me and I've been holding them in. If you want you can have a taste", she said, smiling lewdly down at Tsunade. Not one to turn down a tasty treat, she pulled Shizune down, burying her face in her crotch and waited for her to relax. Before long, thick, syrupy jizz started oozing out. Tsunade lapped it up eagerly, pleasuring Shizune in the process. The show turned Naruto on, as he abruptly rose.

"Ready for another round?"

"And here we were thinking you really were beat" Shizune laughed.

"Let's go to the bed."

* * *

Naruto felt Tsunade climb on top of her.

"You like fucking butts, don't you?", Tsunade asked.

"Of course!", Naruto said emphatically.

Naruto felt his glans pressing against Tsunade's asshole, though he was surprised by how soft and yielding it was. He moaned softly as it engulfed him. Tsunade easily slid down his shaft, and licked her thumb.

Once her plush butt pressed against his waist, she tightened up. Naruto whimpered in response, which pleased Tsunade. She had perfect control over her muscles, and she was going to milk him dry.

Naruto couldn't hold his moaning in once the bouncing started. The butt slut relaxed every time she impaled herself on him, only to tighten up as she dragged herself off. The pressure and heat were fantastic, and he felt enough of her butt pressing against him to dream about its lovely shape.  
"Sounds like you're having a good time, Naruto" Tsunade cooed. Tsunade looked at Shizune over her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. She managed to keep her voice low, but her laborious breathing still reached Naruto's ears, turning him on. He realized that Tsunade was still thoroughly entertained with his thick spent cock.

As time went on, Tsunade's movements became more wanton. She gyrated her hips more and fucked him harder. The sounds of their slapping hips soon joined the creaking of the bed.

"He's going to cum", Tsunade chuckled when Naruto started tossing his head this way and that. Tsunade licked her lips lustily. She could already feel him twitching. She pounded him into the mattress at high speed, waiting until the last possible second before plopping down and tightening up as hard as she could.

Naruto cried out and came. All he heard from the butt slut was a gasp as jets of hot semen fired into her ass. Tsunade's pleasured expression while she slowly wiggled her hips was worth watching. Her face was a little flushed, and she looked at the boy underneath her with pursed lips. She hadn't expected him to have so much piping hot semen in store after all that fucking, but she was going to stay and let him dump as much as he wanted inside her.

Once he was done, Tsunade climbed off, but not before giving him a little peck on the cheek.  
"Need a little break after that rough ride?", Tsunade asked.  
"I sure as hell do...", Naruto panted. His dick was still hard, though sensitive.  
"I think what you need right now is a nice, relaxing blowjob." Tsunade told him while she and her own pupil, Shizune exchanged knowing looks.

Shizune, who'd been turning a deep red watching their intimate sex, presently climbed up. Naruto expectedly looked down to see the Hokage's sexy assistant.

_Oh, all the times I whacked off picturing her as a nurse - and now its finally happening!_

Then, without warning, plush lips wrapped around his glans and stayed there for a while. His tip fell victim to a ferocious tongue that teased every square inch of it. The slippery, hot muscle snaked across it, wrapped around it and flicked it exquisitely.

Once he was all riled up, the teasing ceased. The tongue just wrapped around him, and Shizune proceeded to swallow the rest of his cock. Naruto hissed and moaned as he sank into her throat. Once all the way inside, Shizune lingered, caressing his body for a moment, before she started gently bobbing her head. She loved the feel of his penis - a new-found attraction, of which she thought she couldn't have enough.

In long, fluid motions, she took him from tip to base, over and over again. She refrained from teasing him much, or even tightening her throat. She made him feel good, but not overly so. Naruto could last practically indefinitely when Shizune sucked him off like that, and she expected the same kind of stamina from the Jinchuriki of the 9 Tails.

For minutes this continued. Naruto had never experienced such a relaxing blowjob before. This woman was in no hurry. It was almost as if she wasn't interested in his cum, as if she simply enjoyed performing fellatio.  
"You know, I can tell that both of you are having a good time, and that's nice, but you've got to give others a chance", Tsunade chided impatiently as Shizune pulled away from Naruto, both of them visibly frustrated.

Then she sighed, and commenced the milking. She grasped Naruto's cock with one hand and gave him a high-speed handjob. Meanwhile, her mouth got busy sucking his nuts.

The sudden change in stimulation made Naruto realize how much she had worked him up. In less than thirty seconds, he cried out and fired another thick load. The load was swiftly whipped in by Shizune's able throat.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had taken charge already, as Shizune struggled to lick up the rest of his cum from the sofa and her own body. The way it had splattered on her defied logic.

He already felt his glans rubbing between slippery labia before Tsunade spoke up.

"Do you want to move your hips, Naruto?", she asked.

"Ye-ah" he barely muttered.

"Then do it, you fucking idiot!" she whimpered aggressively. He complied, terrified.

Tsunade quickly began moving her hips as well. Their united efforts filled the air with the sound of slapping bodies. Naruto felt awesome. The pussy he'd entered not too long ago still boasted those velvety walls which squeezed him firmly and offered pleasant resistance that he could break open over and over again.

Things got even better when Tsunade lowered herself far enough for Naruto to suck on her nipples. Since she allegedly liked it rough, he didn't shy away from nibbling on them. He was rewarded by more squeals, which ceased when Tsunade started making out with Tsunade.

Naruto could hear the smacking of lips above him, felt soft breasts against his face, and a slippery, hot pussy embracing his cock. This was his idea of a good time! if only for better leverage, he could have groped at her breasts. The thrusting his hips upwards without it was quite tiring.

Fortunately, neither he nor Tsunade on top lasted much longer. He felt the pussy contracting in orgasmic bliss, and a couple thrusts into that hot vice were enough to push him over the edge as well. He dumped his load deep inside her, before his hips dropped back onto the sheets in exhaustion.

Tsunade kept making out with Shizune while she enjoyed her climax. Getting creampied was a nice way of finishing off a rough little romp like this.

When Tsunade got up, Naruto's boner slipped out, allowing his cum to flow down her thighs. If there was anything more enticing than his 7 inch boner, it was its capacity

"Wow, that was super intense."

Tsunade and Shizune continued making out, with Tsunade lying down on the bed and Shizune on top of her.

"Fuck, you guys are hooked to it." He stood on the bed, and walked to Tsunade's side, standing on top of her face. She looked up, wondering what the blonde kid was trying to do. Shizune comprehended it, and while she grinded her pussy against Tsunade's with the Hokage's hands on her breasts, she gestured to Naruto to close his eyes.

_Sure.._

He felt a pair of soft lips part to engulf his cock. He was surprised that it still felt so damn electrifying, even though she'd given him so many blowjobs. The rim of her mouth was so comfortable, her tongue so warm. Hell, he felt like he was taking a bath in the hot springs, then and there, with her warm sputum coating his nearly exhausted dick.

Suddenly, there was strong suction. Tsunade grinned at how Shizune's cheeks caved in. Naruto felt the inside of her cheeks on his cock now. Shizune's mouth was already watering, and her saliva was running down Naruto's shaft. Then she got started.

Naruto starting whining and moaning from second one. Without warning he had been plunged down this woman's tight throat, to the obscene sound of slurping and sucking. Her head bobbed up and down quickly, while her tongue worked intensely to tickle the cum out of him. Maybe it was the added stimulation of being on top of the 2 ladies while they were making out. As her head bobbed, her hips rocked, and Tsunade meet her needs by rocking her own hips.

"Naruto?"

"You got it!"

A shadow clone duly emerged, and plowed Shizune's pussy from behind. The added effect of a second cock, in addition to Tsunade's strong legs driving her inwards caused her to moan silently - if it weren't for Naruto's dick, that would have been a scream. Then the dick from behind stopped, as the clone parted her legs.

She smiled expectedly, only to be disappointed. The dick now met Tsunade's wet pussy. In retaliation, she looked accusingly at Naruto, while her mouth continued to rest firmly on his dick. He tried apologizing, but she merely smirked. The pace increased.

"A-are you s-s-sure you're not being possessed while sucking my dick right now?", he panted. In response, Shizune did the impossible and intensified her efforts. She had been going easy on him up until then. Now she was giving him what he truly deserved.

Naruto was moaning like a little girl, and he brought his hand to his mouth to avoid embarrassment. But he couldn't help it, and a squeal went out. If the women weren't already deep in the annals of pleasure, they would probably have laughed at him. This was completely unlike the way Shizune had sucked him off earlier. She seemed resolute to milk his dick till the last drop of cum came out.

After resisting Shizune for a whole minute, Naruto had reached the end of the line. He tensed up and fired his load down her throat. What shocked him was that Shizune didn't stop. She didn't even slow down. Her eyes still rested on his face, gleefully taking in the view of his face. At exactly the same time, the shadow clone released, this time outside of Tsunade's pussy, so that the magic white juice sprayed onto Shizune's ass and Tsunade's pussy.

"Maybe you should slow down a little…", Tsunade said meekly, but Shizune ignored her. On one hand, Tsunade wanted Shizune to stop, but on the other hand it was difficult to say anything, because the rocking of Shizune's hips was even more turning-on than before.

About four minutes, and another load later, Shizune was still draining Naruto's balls. The boy was mumbling incoherently and limply rested his back onto the wall. Tsunade sucked at his toes, unable to keep the pleasure to herself.

However, as things stood, all he could focus on was the ludicrous mouth, making his dick melt with pleasure. He tensed up once more, firing another load into Shizune's mouth, before passing out completely.

When his cock grew soft, Shizune finally released him and sat up.

"You ought to be the Legendary Sucker, not me." Tsunade remarked, as she saw Naruto drowsily make his way to the side and collapse in bed. Shizune lay down on Tsunade, kissing her as she emptied whatever load she'd kept under her tongue down into Naruto's throat.

* * *

Hey guys!

I probably should let you know that I'm doing a Naruto x Seven Deadly Sins crossover, The Ten Commandments, please do check it out and let me know, that would be highly appreciated.

Thanks for stopping by!

-TBD


	6. Chapter 6 - Sasuke x Kushina

**CHAPTER 6**

**Kushina x Sasuke**

**Requested by: Torokgedhe425**

* * *

"Icha - Icha - Paradise.."

The erotic novel had raised a lot of questions in Sasuke's mind. Presently, he could discover all that it contained. He was unsure, but eventually, decided against following his apprehensions.

_Guess I'll go read this at home then._

He went down to the Police Force barracks, and removed his vest.

"Taking a break today, Lieutenant?" Izumi cheerfully asked. She was a Captain already, but was a lot like his elder sister. That, of course, didn't prevent the lecherous 16-year old from whacking off to her. The thought that his brother was probably doing all that to her everyday spurred him on.

"Yeah."

"Well, I suppose you deserve it." she wrapped the cloak over herself. "I'll see you then, Sasuke-kun!" she winked at him.

_Icha Icha Paradise, what may you be hiding?_

He slipped it inside the pocket of his Chunin vest, and walked out.

He stopped to admire the Hokage Rock, the stone faces looking down upon every citizen in the village. The last in the string of faces, his own father, Fugaku Uchiha. The 5th Hokage.

"Geez." he kicked a stone, and went home.

Life as the son of the Hokage meant he was chased around by cute girls, followed by young kids and smiled at my annoying adults, all the time. If only his dad retired or something, that would have been fine.

"Instead, everyone here calls me the future of the village, and Sakura won't let me be for a second. Neither will Ino and all those annoying girls. I can't even fight Naruto coz he's training with that pervert." he muttered.

The "pervert" was the sponsor of Sasuke's mid-day enjoyment, but he chose to overlook that. Stepping into his house, he breezed past his smiling mom with a half-hearted grin and wave, got into his room, and locked the door.

"Now, let's see just why Kakashi likes to read this so much." he grinned.

* * *

_The great Jiraiya, protector of the village, had his secrets. His idea, of "PARADISE" - a harem filled with the most beautiful girls ever. The harem, he called, the Hokage's Paradise. _

_The countryside woman who served as a waitress at the Dango shop, with shapely breasts, a cute face, and a gentle, curved ass._

_The perverted nurse, who always removed her coat when the Hokage needed "treatment" - of course, with his womanizing skills, she never charged a fee._

_The red-haired temple priestess, whose idea of "fun" sometimes took the form of whipping and painful pleasure in the temple halls. _

_Jiraiya-sama looked at the long list, and decided to select her as his personal servant._

_"Damn it, you always ask for me!" she says, even though she's in a loose fitting bikini, sky blue in color._

Sasuke shut his eyes.

_Kushina._

All of a sudden he was transported to his dimension, and out sprang his dick, his hand ready for the massage.

_Fuck yeah!_

Naruto's mom had always been one of the few milfs he'd whacked off to. He hated older women, but the Uzumaki lady always looked more like a lass, and with her long red hair, E-cup breasts, larger ass and cheery attitude. There was no better milf than his rival's mom.

* * *

Kushina was relaxing by the Olympic sized pool wearing nothing but a string bikini by which barely covered her nipples and pussy. Sasuke had made it clear to her that she was to dress like this around the house or not at all because once he became the leader of the village, her main work would behin. She was tanning in the sun waiting for him to return and get her to do her most important job to date.

_The pure blood of our hero ought to procreate greater generations. The leader's consort had the divine responsibility of bringing forth children of such scope._

"What?" he whispered. But he continued with his mental image, realizing that that was the direction he was probably heading.

She could still go and breast feed them and meet with them while he was away but when he was here she was to give him her full attention.

She rolled over to her back and started letting her back get some well-deserved sunlight, but a chance glance upto the sky caused her to lock eyes with the hero of the village, Sasuke. He was naked, proudly revealing his six-pack abs, his muscular frame, and his giant 8-inch dick that was still mellow. He'd gotten home as quickly as possible to meet his breeding slut, as he liked to call her sometimes. Seeing her bubbly ass hanging out with the thong buried in between her cheeks he immediately became hard. Slowly he snuck up behind her and then gave her ass a tight spank. A moan escaped her mouth and her she turned to see him standing over her.

_The greatest mission the village leader could possibly undertake._

Sasuke smiled, as his dick got fully erect. But now it was time to go back to his dream. He began to pump the organ.

Her eyes took in the resplendent body that the Hokage had, and she smiled mischievously.

"Lord Sasuke, do you want more kids?"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. I should never dare to question the hero of our village." she smirked.

_The red-haired lass may choose to desist, but her eyes shine in lascivious desire._

"Undress me, then, Lord Sasuke." she naughtily parted her legs and turned around.

He didn't wait - he immediately reached underneath her sexy frame and undid her top throwing it to the side. Not a sign of sagging, despite bearing so many Uchiha children. Perhaps they were lactating too. In the ripe glow of the sunshine, the soft pink nipples seemed to stand out, and the dark areola invited him to taste them. As she dragged herself back up on the beach chair, her tits jiggled lightly, like delicious jelly.

He massaged them delicately, feeling the size of the breasts. The soft skin at the apex felt warmer than the fleshy muscle that caused it to protrude so conspicuously. He went down to lick the nipples, both of them, before resting his lips upon on of them. As his hand slowly urged the milk out of the other breast, his lips sucked on her tits. The action caused her to moan, as the full-grown Hokage began to suckle her. He rose, a drop of milk leaking in, before gulping it, and planting kisses on her plentiful chest. Getting up to see his saliva glinting on her breasts, he went down once more, his legs on either side of hers, his head buried within her udders.

"These breasts are only for me and our children, got that?" He said it with so much force he was breathing hot air onto her tits that it made her shiver.

"Yes, only you and your offspring may feast on my body my Lord. Please don't deny me the-oooh," she started moaning when Sasuke took one of her tits into his mouth and started sucking on it once more. Running his tongue along the tit and then giving the same attention to the other tit. He grabbed her by her ass and lifted her and started to carry her away, feeling the wetness near her pussy against his arm.

Carrying her in his arms, they walked to the small forest-garden they had, arriving at a small pond with a dainty little waterfall flowing into it.

As she rested lazily on one of the rocks, he raised her to meet his face. Giving her a quick kiss, he urged her into the pond, while he sat up, and put his legs inside the warm water.

"Go on, start." he urged her. Kushina got straight to work. She started licking the underside of his cock and then all the way around until she reached the tip. Starting slowly she took in the head and then started working her way down. Luckily for her she had no gag reflex so she could take it all the way without choking.

She was surprised that the seven inches was still majorly outside of her. Realizing the sheer thickness of the "leader", and with renewed effort she started moving up and down on his dick until she took in the whole thing without problem.

Sasuke put his hand on the back of her head and rubbed it like she was a pet. The delicious long red hair appealed to him, and it wasn't long till he started groaning. Kushina was a natural - her tongue seemed to know all the crucial spots, and as her lips pursed sternly upon his sore head, she gently released some sputum onto the penis, dredging it with her teeth. He could almost visualize her looking up at him, his cock almost completely inside her rich mouth. He could take it no more.

"That's right, slut, take it all in" Just then he came deep into her mouth filling it so much that her cheeks expanded. She swallowed all of his fresh white froth, before smacking her lips and kissing his crown.

'Hmm, it was fishy but since it's yours, Sasuke-sama, it is healthy.'

Sasuke picked her out of the water and took her sticky panties off.

"Now you lay there and let me enjoy my meal" Kushina looked horrified at the prospect of not having his cock into her tight little pussy, after all that foreplay.

"This pussy - mine alone, got that?!" He grabbed her hips and brought her entire lower body up. Her head lazily floated on the warm water. Kushina nodded her head slightly and waited for him anxiously. Slowly he started licking the inside of her legs causing her to shiver in excitement. A long lick along her legs up to her pussy , and he started kissing around it teasing her immensely.

Finally he stuck his tongue inside of her pussy and started exploring her moist caverns. The moans kept getting louder until she could only scream every time he found her sweet spot. Her squeals could only mean one thing.

"I'm cumming my Lord!" She came hard and Sasuke licked her pussy clean.

"I thought I ordered you not to cum without my permission." he frowned. Kushina pouted her lips, as she climbed atop him.

"I'm sorry -"

"But that's not important anymore now, its time for another baby." He grabbed her by her butt, laid her back flat on the mossy ground, and lined his giant cock with her pussy. She got a finger inside just in time to widen her pussy for the mammoth member about to enter her.

Sasuke gazed at her, with an almost inexplicable fury in him. Kushina sucked her thumb, before cooing. "Fuck me, my Lord. Fill me up with so much semen that we make triplets this time, and then we'll teach them to fuck and make more babies. Claim my pussy, Sasuke - sama!"

_The woman cries, and as is the case always, Jiraiya attends to a woman's pleas._

Without any further hesitance he plunged his dick with great force into her pussy. It was tight as hell, just as always. But he loved this feeling it was amazing. Kushina was knocked out of breath and couldn't focus on anything else It felt perfect, like it was just made for her or she was made for it.

Sasuke's hand gripped his member tighter. Today's fap was amazing.

"I feel so full," she moaned out.

"Full? How disgraceful. I'm barely balls deep!" To her horror, he suddenly fell inside forcibly. She could feel each of those 8 inches as a radiating tower inside of her, and although the pain seared through her womb, the resultant pleasure subdued all such pain. Slowly pulling back, he quickly thrust forward again and started a steady rhythm fucking her. Her breasts were bouncing till they smacked her in the face and went down. She was moaning like a whore now.

Kushina rubbed her breast, stimulating her nipples

"That's right, get your milk tanks ready for my new kids, alright?!" She nodded her head but then gasped when he latched onto her right tit again and started sucking on it. He was tugging on it hard. Sasuke only grunted lowly every time he thrusted in.

He then felt his dick kiss the mouth to her womb and felt his climax approaching.

She was stopping herself from cumming because he would be angry again, if she did without his permission. His pace was starting to quicken and experience told her that he was about to cum soon. As expected, amid her squeals of pleasure, his deep voice shouted out.

"I'm cumming! Feel my seed impregnate you!" He released of a torrent of cum into her pussy and pressed it inside, leaving it there.

His climax resulted in the table getting splattered with his virgin seed. He cursed.

Picking the book up from the floor, he continued reading. This was good. To add to that, his dick was just getting started.

* * *

_His paradise at home is all the noble leader needs._

Sasuke couldn't count the times he'd pull her over to steal a kiss, or to lick her breasts. The days when he'd tread slowly behind her, and spank her ass. His children, all inquisitive and young, would watch as he'd twirl her if she were cooking, and part her legs, placing her on the graphite, kissing her madly. He had 2 sons and a daughter, and in their moment of mischief Kushina and Sasuke would smile cunningly at their kids. There wasn't a day when they didn't make love, so much was her admiration for the leader of the village.

She was naked, but for the apron, and bending over the table trying to clean it. He licked his lips at this and slowly unzipped his pants. While it had been a year and half since their latest batch of twins, her body was still as exotic as before and it always made him hard. Birthing seemed to make her even sexier and that was a blessingr. Slowly slipping behind her he quickly plunged his cock into her leading her to scream. He grabbed her arms and started thrusting forward making her back arch and tits to hang out. The apron she let go of.

She was moaning and screaming the whole time and her breast just bounced around. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth panting like a dog. He grunted at how tight her pussy still was considering she had given birth 4 times, and had taken his cock everyday. He let go of her right arm and grabbed a handful of her hair and started pulling on it.

"You're a sex-starved dog, now move."

She moved her hips in tandem with his, causing her to moan even more with the increased penetration.

"That's right, serve your master, slut. I don't care if you're pregnant already, you'll always be my cum-dump."

_What a painfully perverted guy.. _Sasuke thought of Jiraiya. Yet, he was no better.

"Thank you master, but wouldn't you rather be fucking me anywhere else instead on the dining table?" she asked pointedly. He was about to strike her, but decided against it.

"Sure there's tons of places. Are you up for it?"

"Anything for you, Lord." he pulled his dick out of her pussy and let her fall onto the table. She looked at him quizzically.

Undressing himself he got in front of her and forced her arms to extend and spread her legs apart. He then picked her up into the air, grabbed her ass allowing her legs to hang on the sides, and finally lined his dick with her soaking pussy. With her arms on his shoulders he plunged up while bringing her down. She gasped and then he started fucking her while standing. She never got use to his size it was incredible really. His dick always made her feel so full no matter what, and trying to milk him every time had got her to realize that it was a laborious chore. The infinite stamina was a force to reckon with.

Sasuke lowered his head and started sucking on her tits again. He didn't bother to save the milk for the babies - the exotic thickness made him fall for it all day. She tasted amazing, although that was true of her love juice, too. She was hers to own - let the kids watch, for they would be doing it too. Yakumo Uchiha had already begun to peel back his foreskin and masturbate. It made him proud to think that he could go on endlessly with this woman, and that the both of them didn't care if they were being too loud, or doing it in the weirdest of places.

Removing his mouth from her tit he looked at her before he said,

"I love you Kushina.." Kushina blushed at the sudden romanticism from a man who loved to dominate. They then shared a deep kiss and the fucking started getting faster. Eventually he roared and slammed her against the wall to cum deep inside of her. She screamed her own release at hand as well. Their collective juice dripped down the wall, causing a streak, or maybe many, to find their way on the pink wall of the kitchen.

Without taking her off his dick somehow, he spun her around as she ended up looking out through the window at the world outside, her back against his chest, legs wrapped behind him, and tits jutting out. He started kissing her neck leaving hickey all over and started thrusting upward. It would have been quite the sight to see if someone looked up at them from outside, what with her hanging breasts dancing wildly with his outrageously thick dick pounding into her mercilessly.

She was moaning the whole time but managed to scream out quite loudly when he hit her G-spot,

"Oh Sasuke-sama fuck me harder! Let the world know that I am yours to own, and that my only duty is to bring forth your kids!" with renewed vigor he fucked her even more until they came in tandem, and fell to the floor. Then, as his dick was about to slump down, she spun around quickly, and got it in her mouth.

"Glug- mmf - glug!" Kushina's words, whatever she had to say, were shoved back down her throat with the rest of Sasuke's cock. Kushina hadn't given her husband a blowjob in nearly a year, and it seemed appropriate to serve him as best as she could.

At the sight of her struggling and moaning to fit all 8 writhing inches inside. Sasuke held her hair almost daintily, wrapping his hands around and around in the reddish-pink strands, forcing her face up and down, up and down. Her features were drawn tight, face stretched by the dick. She gagged and coughed the whole way, but Sasuke was relentless, and a glance upwards revealed his pleasured, sinister face against the backdrop of the afternoon sun.

Kushina looked up at his eyes, hearing and feeling the smack of his balls on her chin as he got closer to hilting himself inside. She looked in his eyes for some kind of mercy, some brief respite from this. They could even hear the distant sound of a dick being pumped - it probably was their oldest son, the closet pervert. But they didn't mind. He was born 10 years ago, conceived all those years back when Sasuke wasn't the Hokage, and Kushina was a lass from the countryside wedded to this promising young hero. He'd been conceived in a jungle, and he certainly had that jungle fever.

In his eyes, she found no pity, no mercy. It seemed more like he was fucking her through the mouth, than she giving him a blowjob. His superiority only turned her on even more.

Superior specimen or not, the slimy, spit-wrenching, drool-leaking mouth he was fucking was hot, wet, and unbelievably tight and it suctioned on his dick with every motion he made. Sasuke's breath hitched-he was getting close. He wanted a change of pace first, a little switch.

Sasuke withdrew his dick and Kushina made a battered, 'hurk' sound, couching and gagging. Spit ran from her mouth, and she turned her head, spitting a little onto the floor.

Sasuke stood up, catching hold of her hand. Leading her onto the couch, he sat on it, while she kneeled before him.

Sitting down with his legs spread, he used her hair like the reins of a horse and plunged Kushina back onto his cock. His assault was two-fold now, hands tugging her down while his hips plunged upwards, dickhead hitting the back of her throat with each stroke. He eyes watered, the small amount of mascara Kushina had put on that morning beginning to run. She couldn't breathe, this skullfuck more vigorous, more punishing, more difficult to endure than the BDSM they practiced on bed last week.

Sasuke looked down at her, smiling again. "Even after 10 years of marriage, it's a shame that you must be forced to give a decent blowjob. I have to reconsider having another baby with you, at this rate. A woman is supposed to please their partner completely with a blowjob, don't you know anything?" Pre-come leaked down into her stomach, Sasuke took the time to pull out and smear his spit-shined cock all over his face.

He raised it up with one hand, Kushina struggling to form words with all the bubbles of spit in her mouth. Then Sasuke beat her with the cock, his seven inch pole actually smarting quite a bit, targeting her cheeks, her nose, her lips, and ever her forehead, smearing it all over her, a disgusting, dominating sex act. His balls pressed up against her mouth as he did so, the twin orbs ticking her lips with the stiff, bristly hairs poking out.

Despite herself, involuntarily, Kushina's hand went to the base of his dick, jacking it lewdly. She told herself she just wanted to make him come quicker. She was determined to, in fact.

In any case, her actions seemed to be working, Sasuke getting off as much on her new participation as much as her small fingers wrapped around his giant shaft. His hands went to her armpits, hosting her up a bit between his legs. "Bring those big cowtits over here - let's see if the strain has caused them to sag. It's time for my boobjob!"

As she wrapped them around his huge shaft, Sasuke reflected that his words were a bit off-of course they were just to make Kushina feel worse about this, but her breasts were surprisingly firm, given her age. And like he had said, much bigger than what he was used to, which was good. Even now they barely covered his rod, and Kushina could only hope to lick the very tip of his heated member.

She looked at him for a second, that same pitiless gaze there. Some unseen, unheard communication was taking place. Then Kushina opened her jaw again and tilted her head down, sucking wildly at the head of his dick. She knew her husband's fetishes like the back of her hand.

"Oh, Kushina! You're going to make me come!" Sasuke said, holding the sides of her face tight.

Kushina got ready to swallow whatever came her way, glad the ordeal was soon to be over. Sasuke closed his eyes, arrogance briefly replaced by the sheer pleasure he felt from the mixed throat and titjob, and erupted. Spewing out cum, Kushina swallowed the first big spurt, surprised there was so much. The second one she got as well, and then the third. But the three that came after it was too much, and she pulled back, arms flailing as her body's natural drowning instinct kicked in.

"That was delicious, daddy!"

He slapped her, with his rigid penis. "You will call me Sasuke-sama. Nothing else, got that?"

Sasuke threw Kushina's legs up, bending them back to press on either side of her boobs. Her belly contorted in this position, little lines visible, ass up, pussy wet and eager, face flushed. Sasuke plunged inside, getting half his dick in on the first try. He thought he made out the fine outline of a bulge - it would be their sixth. And since he didn't have those boring missions where he had to leave the red-haired goddess for months at a stretch, that number would soon change.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama, how can you still go on? I'm so tired!" but her face just begged for more.

"Like I give a shit." He replied, gripping her fleshy thighs. He pulled out a little and pressed back in. She gripped the fabric of the couch, which was already beginning to rock a little. "I'm gonna force my cock inside you, and leave you begging for more!" He slammed again, his balls smacking against her round, ripe ass.

Tired of talking, Sasuke bent down sucked on Kushina's tits while she moaned deliriously, thwapping and smacking his pelvis against her used and abused pussy. His sexual bludgeon worked in and out of her tight little hole, filling her up completely, hilting inside his "wife". The semen leaked out a little, and they smiled at each other - the cruel utterances just served to turn them on more, that was all.

He gently lifted her off to the side-table. They knew they could do it once more, just one more time. They fucked like there was no tomorrow.

They rutted on the table for what seemed like an hour, though the clock seemed to be too arrogantly slow. Kushina couldn't notice the movement of the clouds through her window, upside down as her head was dangling off the side-table - how could she, while she was being inseminated? She didn't feel sweat dry on the soles of her feet as Sasuke gripped them, twisting her legs into different positons for him to enjoy. Dimly, she realized Sasuke had come along her back at some point, which seemed like a decent change to getting filled all the time, but after sliding the cum-slippery cock into her mouth once more, earning a few more glurgs and gags, he just went right back to fucking her.

It was a limbo she wished never wrapped her - that time when after too many intercourses, time just began to slow down, and his advances didn't turn her on anymore.

That was when she felt the electricity on her pussy, and woke up, flustered. All too soon, the panting resumed.

Sasuke especially liked that paragraph. After all, he was a lightning type.

So was Kakashi.

The wood squeaked and groaned as their slippery bodies rocked back and forth, mostly drowned out by Kushina's voice, which was now articulate, if slightly changed, nearly incoherent by how her voice was hoarse and her words guttural. "Fuck me harder, Sasuke-samai! Spank my fat fucking ass! Use me in any way you deem fit! I want another child from you! No, 2!"

Sasuke pulled back on her hair, bending her "Moan harder, whore!" He said, in time with his thunderous thrusts. However, even Sasuke had lost a bit of his sense in the frenzied carnal act, or he would have realized just what stress he was putting the table through.

With a final _ka-crackk_, the tiny table, which was probably made for sex, split in two, and Kushina fell in a heap on the floor, with Sasuke still buried inside her. He smashed her, face down on the tiled floor as she wailed in ecstasy.

"Ooooh my GODD! Fuck me, fuck me! Let's break the floor with your thrusts! OOHH" It was truly brain-melting sex, as they would have agreed. But that was only if they weren't doing it themselves.

As much as Sasuke would love to finish plowing inside her and fill her to the brim with his jizz, he still couldn't. Pulling out he turned her over, jacking furiously. Kushina was looking up at him now, submissively. After all, they did have enough inside for another set of kids.

"Come for me, please. Please, please, fucking shoot my stomach full! I _need_ it!"

"Ahh!" Sasuke shouted paying no heed. As he felt another orgasm ripping through his body, the semen, now less in volume, drizzled upon her panting body. She rubbed it all around herself.

"Go take a shower, slu -" he was interrupted by seeing her rise.

Worming her body around like a reptile, Kushina went to work, cleaning up the mixture of her own juices and Sasuke's come from his dick. She licked it,spat on it, rubbed it with her hands and kissed it gently. It was spent, but that was hardly an excuse. She loved it all the same.

Sasuke came for the third time that session. A record, indeed. His dick slumped to the side, slowly and clumsily. He gently patted his 8 inch rod of muscle.

"Sleep well. I may just have to use you for a while after this."

* * *

"Hi, Kushina-san!" he gave her his best smile.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, what a surprise!"

It had bothered him at first, but it appeared to him as though Kushina were trying to provoke him in some way. Today for instance, all she had around herself was her bath robe.

"I'm sorry, but I was going to take a shower." she smiled.

"Sure, I'll help myself to some OJ" he stepped in, already feeling at home. He knew it was just a one-in-a-million chance, but he liked his odds.

He activated his Sharingan, and gazed intently at her as she walked into the corridor of the plush home.

_Sasuke-kun is here, and there's nobody else! It's just the 2 of us - oh my God, it's unbelievable!_

He smirked. He'd expected this of the sex-starved widow.

_Come to your senses, Kushina. It's bad enough that you have it going with Jiraiya .._

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Jiraiya?!_

He was about to get up and go away, but the thought became an idea.

"You wouldn't want anyone knowing about your affair now, would you, Kushina-san?" he muttered, grinning as the bathroom door closed.

He rubbed his hands in anticipation. Now all that mattered was for him to make an entrance.

* * *

She gently rubbed the folds of her labia. The thought had been unthinkable back then, but it'd been 16 years since her husband died. She'd been in hospital for a good 8 months herself. How she survived, back then, didn't matter as much as why she survived, and the man she'd loved didn't. But she got onto living, and it was quite recently that Jiraiya'd told her that sex and love could be treated separately, that while she could only love Minato, she could have sex with others.

And that had changed everything. She looked forward to the times Jiraiya'd spend a night over at their place, showing her new positions. She never loved him, but she did like the sex. She was quite young, and the affair helped make life a little less monotonous.

_But why would Sasuke-kun be here? Does he have to talk to me?  
_

_Bah, who cares? _

She inserted two of her fingers inside, and slowly moaned. Twisting her fingers inside, the moans became longer. She held onto the wall, and leaned on her arm. The moans were getting intense, and she chided herself for forgetting that Sasuke was there.

The door banged open, and she gave out a shriek. She would never bolt the door, what with nobody there except for herself. But presently, she found Sasuke, strip naked at the doorway.

"S-Sasu" she was too surprised to be agitated. But he walked in anyway.

"Kushina-san, I didn't really think you'd be cheating with Naruto's own sensei."

She froze. Her voice trembled - "w-who the hell to-told you that?! G-Get out -"

"You know, I want to help you out."

Thankfully, she'd removed her hand before he could see her.

But that didn't change the fact that her towel was closer to Sasuke.

"Your mind doesn't lie. And my Sharingan tell me what your mind desires." he walked on, boldly. Parting the glass door more, he stepped in. Kushina couldn't move a muscle.

"Tell you what - I'll satisfy you. I know how much you want this.."

"S-Stop!" even so, her eyes were on his partially aroused 8-inch penis. It was quite the spectacle, and Sasuke was not oblivious to her line of sight.

"You don't want me to let Naruto know, right?"

She was cornered. Yet somewhere inside of her knew that she wanted this to happen. It was that part of her that spoke out, and quite bravely at that - "You wanna do it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden change. But, it was welcome.

"Here? Sure."

"You'd better be up for it." Kushina strode over, realizing there wouldn't be any turning back from here. Yet it didn't stress her out - she actually looked forward to it.

She softly massaged Sasuke's dick, pressing his balls lightly. "For all your naivete, I ought to have beaten you up. But I think your size distinguishes you." she went down on her knees, the shower still raining upon her soft back.

"Try not to faint." she giggled. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

She leaned back on Sasuke, who soaped her shapely breasts. Gently pressing against the narrower tip, he used his thumbs to encircle the nipples. She grabbed onto his thigh, moaning. Kushina felt his dick press against her ass, and she smiled gently.

_He'll probably kill to put that in me._

His hands, having lathered the lavender foam well enough, now went down to her pussy, leaving a line of soap on her belly. She parted her legs slightly, for his hand to fit in, before turning around to kiss him. As he parted the folds of the labia and gently traced the lining of her opening, she clung tightly to him. They embraced under the shower, before Sasuke spun her around. They kissed, with Kushina's back against the glass cubicle, and Sasuke's palm resting on it.

She bit onto his lip, and he pulled away from her. Licking his lower lip, he swept in for another kiss. This time he exhaled into her, sucking on her tongue. His dick was plenty erect, as Kushina noted.

He couldn't hold it any longer, turning her around once more, he entered her ass. She nearly swooned - it had been so long since she'd felt something enter there. And the feeling was certainly welcome. He began to pound her harder, the glass window throbbing with each thrust. He felt himself near the climax he'd been preparing for while outside the washroom, and parted her asscheeks to give it to her harder. Her moans grew louder, and became shrieks with a fever pitch when he began thrusting faster.

"Say you want it" he whispered. She whimpered, nodding.

_I take that as a yes_

Emptying all of the cum he'd saved inside of her, he held her closer. The cum ran off, and went down the tiny little drain. It was a sensual feeling to have done it with the warm water on top of them. She turned the tap off, and led him to her bedroom.

"I'll be right there, just give me a second." she winked at Sasuke, before closing the door.

* * *

He could smell the aroma of the oil from afar. Indeed, it was quite tantalizing. She appeared, presently, her breasts glinting with the oil. Walking upto him, (Sasuke had been sitting on the bed), she knelt before him, and slid his dick through her breasts, rubbing the oil onto his member.

Her breasts were smooth, and soft. They cuddled his dick so thoroughly that he felt the need to cum almost instantly. And that was amplified by the slippery surface his dick had against her breasts - there was absolutely no friction, which he absolutely loved.

Sasuke was in heaven, and he knew it especially when his cock was about to blow. His hips moved in response, and Kushina seemed to know what was going to happen so she stopped moving, letting him do as he wanted. Sasuke, forced her head onto his, and observed her suck his oil dick off. Almost a moment later, he merely panted his gently groan out before a loud throaty moan emanated from Kushina, resulting in several spurts of cum landing on her cheeks, her chin, and on her lips, cum that looked quite glossy with the fragrant oil mixed with it.

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her hands around his back. Pressing her against a wall, Sasuke spread her legs wide and rubbed his tip against her entrance before pushing in deep. The moaned in unison as his thick cock began to stretch out her underused pussy. The bathroom sex was nothing - it was apparent she'd oiled her pussy too.

"Harder, Sasuke-kun!". She liked his choice of the wall. It would be less stress on her bed. She felt the Uchiha get into a rhythm and she moaned softly as she felt his thrusts start out light. There was no doubt that Sasuke was thick, and he was stretching her quite well. She felt his thrusts begin to pick up in strength and speed and soon she was moaning louder and louder as he hit every pleasurable spot inside her. It had been way too long since she had had this.

Sasuke had taken a bit to find a good angle and rhythm so that he could get the most out of this. As he drove his cock in and out of her wet pussy, he gave low moans that were steadily rising in volume. He heard her moans get louder and louder. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was that good, but apparently he was big enough that it didn't matter too much if he was good or not. His gaze was drawn to her large bouncing breasts. Supporting her weight with one arm, he grabbed one of her breasts and circled her large pink nipple with his tongue before clamping his teeth down on it. He tasted the oil, but didn't let that bother him as he began to suck on her breast, thrusting faster and harder as he supported her with both hands again.

Kushina almost screamed as she felt Sasuke bite into her nipple and suck with his teeth still firmly around it. It was an amazing feeling and her nipples had always been sensitive. "Oh yes! Right there Sasuke-kun!" she shouted out as he slammed into a particularly sensitive spot of her pussy.

Seeing her reaction, he took her words to heart and her mind started to go into euphoria. Her body was already tightening up as she began to prepare for the orgasm. She began to thrust her own hips against his hips, trying to get the most out of it. The coil in her body tightened more and more and she felt herself close to the edge. Sasuke bit down on her nipple again and that was it. With a loud scream, she had her orgasm, her entire body stiffening up, her pussy clamping down and milking the cock buried deep inside. Her nails dug into Sasuke's back as she spasmed some.

Sasuke grit his teeth, both in slight pain from her nails and denying himself the orgasm that wanted to wash over him. He hadn't thought she would orgasm so hard, but there was no denying that her eyes were rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth a bit. When she finally became coherent enough for him to continue, he started at a steady pace, he'd pull out slowly but then drive in hard. Sasuke had noticed how sensitive her nipples had been and began to bite at the one he hadn't given attention to. His thrusts got stronger and faster as he began to pummel her pussy again. But he stayed at the steady pace, pulling his cock out slowly before driving in hard. It kept him away from his orgasm for a time, while also building up Kushina

Kushina's breathing was already getting ragged. She couldn't believe that her son's friend, a sex machine just slowly pounding her pussy. She could feel he wanted to cum, the slight twitches in his cock told her that as she kept her pussy squeezing his cock. The fact he was holding it back, knowing it would cause himself discomfort, was rather impressive. She rewarded him by burying his face into her breasts. "Suck hard on my nipples Sasuke-kun, bite them and tease them!." She said with a little needy whine in her breath. She had been quite sensitive around her nipples.

Sasuke gave a half-hearted groan into the fullness of her breasts. "Your ass is going to be mine Kushina! Mine alone!" he remarked, quoting lines from Icha Icha Paradise. He told her as he began to thrust faster, his cock finally unable to take any more waiting. "You're my personal cum-dump, you starved whore!" Sasuke said thrusting faster. He finally drove himself in as deep as he could and gave a loud moan, louder than he had ever been and came deep inside her body.

"It's a good thing I'm on my safe period." she sighed as she slid down.

"I don't give a damn." he approached her from behind. Insightfully, she rested upon her arms, bending down on the floor, as Sasuke entered from behind. He gave her tightening ass-cheeks a slap, as she felt her thighs nearly give way. Tugging at her hair, he started groaning. He had barely started, but she was too good. He leaned forward, to grab onto her breasts, which were a flushed red. Her sensitivity seemed to have increased manifold after the intimate tit-fuck and all of those instances of him gnawing onto the soft nipples. He suddenly paused, as he felt his dick tighten.

Kushina felt the hot rush of cum from the Uchiha in front of her. His load spilling out into her pussy finished her off and with a short scream, she had another orgasm. She pulled the boy into her with her arms as her legs quivered. When they both came down from the orgasm though, she slid off of him and knelt before him. "I'm going to clean you up really well." she said as she began to lick their combined juices off his cock. She only licked at his cock, getting every inch wet with her saliva instead of their juices. When she was done, Kushina stood up and sashayed over to the bed, knowing she had Sasuke staring at her ass. She got on her hands and knees, pushing her ass back out towards him

Kushina whimpered as she felt the young monster enter her ass. "Easy Sasuke-kun, take your time and make sure I'm going to be ready for you to start pounding." Kushina instructed. Sex sucked when it hurt, and thus far it had been great. She felt the length of his cock slowly ease deeper into her ass and she whimpered some more, reaching under her to play with her clit, trying to alleviate some of the twinges of pain. He was just so thick

Sasuke gripped Kushina's hips as he began to go faster and harder, soon putting his back and hips into it as he gave powerful and hard thrusts. The sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the air, overshadowed by Kushina's loud moans. Sasuke saw her bouncing red hair and reached out grabbing it and pulling back as he thrust harder and faster. His cock felt great in her ass and he was only going to give it to her harder. He slapped her ass firmly again. "This is what I'm talking about." Sasuke said as he kept burying his cock into her ass as deep as it would go.

Kushina panted loudly now, her back arched because of Sasuke's hold on her hair. "Yes, harder please Sasuke-kun, fuck my ass harder." She said pressing her hips back into Sasuke's. "Make me your personal slut; I'll do everything you ask of me." She said as she looked into the mirror to see the ninja thrusting in and out of her. The strength of his thrusts only seemed to increase and it was slowly driving her insane.

Sasuke soon rolled her onto her left side with her leg lifted up and over his shoulder as he kept thrusting into her ass. Her foot tightened, as she rested her thighs on the soft fabric of the bed. Her butt caused the spring of the bed to rise and fall animatedly. "More…please…please Sasuke-sama…give your dirty Uchiha slut more." The pleading caused him to pound her harder. As she lay relaxed on the bed, revealing her unshaved red-haired armpits and a dirty smile, he drew her in closer. She pranced on top of him, as he held her. He then lay her down, preferring to finish as he looked down upon her.

He held up his dick, like a nozzle, and Kushina awaited for the impending semen-rain. It was not disappointing, for she felt the last rush of cum spread all over her body.. Then Sasuke crept in bed to join her, and whispered in her ears, biting them.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Out of this world." she replied, winking, as she turned to face him. They kissed again, Kushina lathering the semen over herself, and over Sasuke. They smelt like sex, and they smelt like sweat, but they didn't care. They held each other in a tight embrace, rolling over one another, before, Sasuke decided to rest upon her pillion - her breasts - as she stroked his head.

He turned his head, propped up upon her cleavage. "I wanna do it with you again, slut."

She knocked his head. "Hey, we're done with the sex alright?!" he cheekily smirked at her, before licking her breasts clean.

"Course we will, kid, of course we will.

* * *

I agree, that was quite long (this is my longest entry till date, no joke) but I think it worked out well in the end. I hope you liked the emphasis I put on Sasuke's imagination - it's a new thing I wanted to try.

I also want to remind you (as before) of my **Naruto x Seven Deadly Sins crossover**. I definitely think you will like it - it has a lot more story development than these lemons, but it also has short snippets of hot scenes, and the story is really building up right now, so I'd appreciate it very much if you'd check it out, and let me know what you think.

Also, **please send in your requests. Funnily enough, I'm running out of them. **I hasten to remind you, at the same time, that **I am accepting** **crossovers **(meeting the **guidelines listed in Chapter 1**). Please note, again, that requests that **cannot be logically conceived, will be ignored duly.**

Thank you so much for your support, it's always been a pleasure writing :D

-TBD


	7. Chapter 7 - Foursome

**CHAPTER 7**

**Hinata x Hinata x Samui x Shizuka**

**Requested by: genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam**

* * *

"Damn, you can choose characters now?!" he asked, whistling.

"It's new stuff. Get on with it, dude." the man brushed his hair gently with his hand.

The green filter lit upto life.

_Breast size? I want that high._

A new option flickered above, on the left corner of the tablet.

_Four-some?_

"Ah, that. It'll set you back quite a few bucks, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Oh?"

"You get to feel it a little more -" he smirked " -intensely."

He gazed longingly at it. Realizing there was more where his money came from, he pressed the button.

"Your request has been processed."

"Hey! I didn't even select the characters!"

"That's the fun part. You don't know who" he smiled. He outstretched his palm. "1 Thousand."

He briskly paid him off. House of Hoes was getting pricey, and that was a fact. Well if only he had a girlfriend...

"Room 8. Enjoy!"

_I will, damn it._

* * *

He spawned as usual, facing the ceiling.

_Ahh.._

It was comfortable, that warm blow of air from above. Then the door opened, and in entered the 3 divas.

His dick shot up instantly.

Hinata was in her fishnet. Just her fishnet, with her breasts for display.

Shizuka was in her top, and just those panties.

As for Samui, well, she was completely nude.

"You called for us, didn't you?" Samui asked. She approached him, and the girls followed him. They sat by him, on the bed, each looking naturally excited. Hinata even had a delicate blush.

"Now enjoy..."

He shuddered at her sensual whisper, her soft lips pressing against his ear in a gentle kiss. He retreated from his kiss with Hinata and sucked in a quick gulp of air, barely having a few seconds to breathe before Shizuka cupped his cheeks again, pulling him into a passionate kiss. The taste of her cherry lips was too inviting to ignore, all but demanding for him to kiss her back with equal passion; something that made her mewl as he did so.

''Nn...'' Naruto grunted softly as he broke off the kiss, immediately tilting his head left and kissing Hinata; savouring her surprised squeak.

Samui grasped his hand and he let her guide him, a twitch of excitement rushing through him as she pushed his hand against her breast. He took her up on the offer and curled his hand around her back, groping her right breast – doing the same for Hinata, groping her left breast from behind. Both girls moaned softly at his touch; Samui's voice sensual while Hinata's was embarrassed.

Shizuka pulled him into another kiss and he met her with equal passion, their locked lips muffling his groan as she deliberately rolled her hips; grinding herself against his crotch. She clearly felt his swelling cock, a cheeky smile on her lips as she purposefully pressed her chest against his; the fabric of her top doing little to hide how soft and round her boobs were.

''Mm...'' He shuddered as Samui ran her hands along his shoulders, kissing his cheek teasingly.

Hinata followed suit, demurely kissing his ear and moaning when he groped her again, the musical softness of her voice filling his ear. Her hands ran along his thigh and side, her movements hesitant but affectionate. His attention was torn between the three girls around him, a fresh shudder running up his spine as Samui dragged her tongue up his neck sensually.

He broke off the kiss with Shizuka, panting lightly from the continuous kissing. Instead of another kiss however Samui chuckled, sliding her hands over his chest – before giving him a light shove, pushing him back against the bed. He barely had time to grunt before both Samui and Hinata were on either side of him, rolling over onto their fronts so they could keep kissing him, and incidentally giving him a good view down their cleavages.

''Hehe...'' Shizuka giggled mischievously, shifting off his lap and crawling back.

Naruto found out why a moment later, the sound of his zipper coming undone filling the bedroom. He shivered as the cherry-haired girl wrapped her fingers around his erect cock, eagerly pulling it out his pants and exposing it to the cool bedroom air – wasting no time in jerking him off. Her movements were quick but deliberate, a groan escaping him as she got him off.

Samui and Hinata distracted him with kisses, taking turns on who got to kiss him. In response he reached back and groped both their asses, relishing Hinata's shy mewl and Samui's breathy giggle as he fondled their rears. Shizuka's ministrations were impossible to ignore however, a groan rumbling from his throat as she bobbed her wrist so expertly.

''Mm... Naruto~'' Shizuka sang playfully, earning his gaze – and letting him see her deliberately drool onto his cock, her hot saliva dribbling down his dick before she resumed jerking him off; her saliva acting as lubricant.

The lewd act clearly caught Samui's attention, an amused glint entering her orange eyes. She slid down to join Shizuka, the cherry-haired girl shifting over to make room. Shizuka glanced up at him and winked once, before suddenly parting her lips and plunging her head down, taking him into her hot mouth. In an instant he groaned, shuddering as she deep-throated him in a single quick movement, giving his cock a long suck as she pulled back up.

Her lips popped off his cock and Samui was quick to intervene, peppering the side of his shaft with small, lust-filled kisses. Shizuka giggled at that, dragging her tongue up the other side of his cock and curling it around the tip, teasing the tip while Samui licked the base. Both of them stared up at him with a sexy glint in their eyes, their tongues working their way towards each other until the two of them were tongue-wrestling with each other; his cock caught between them.

''N-Nn...'' Naruto groaned at the erotic sight.

His gaze flickered over to Hinata, an idea hitting him. To his arousal she was also watching Samui and Shizuka suck him off, her cheeks a rosy hue as she rubbed her thighs together. Acting on instinct he slid a hand under her skirt, rubbing the front of her pantyhose and eliciting a startled moan from the carrier, her cheeks swiftly taking on a dark red colour.

''A-Ah... Naruto...'' Hinata moaned under her breath.

Naruto grinned tightly and rubbed her off more insistently, loving the way her thighs clamped around his hand. Her silky pantyhose was thin and smooth, letting him feel the lower lips through the fabric of her underwear. Hinata's soft moans only made him touch her more, eagerly pleasuring her and watching her face scrunch up cutely.

It wasn't long before he felt her pantyhose grow damp, her arousal painfully obvious. A thought struck him and he acted on it without even thinking, gripping the front of her black pantyhose – before pulling it back, ripping a hole in the fabric. Hinata gasped in surprise but he gave her no time to speak, hungrily kissing her lips and rubbing her rosy-red panties, devouring her quivering moan.

''Mm...'' Hinata moaned, shivering as he pushed her panties aside; allowing him to stroke her slick folds. ''A-Ah...''

He retreated from the kiss and flashed an eager grin at her, his hands moving to her hips and giving her a rough tug. Hinata blushed and helped move her hips, letting him guide her... until she was straddling his face. Her cheeks darkened so much he was sure steam would squeal from her ears, a shy whimper escaping her as he grabbed her ass.

''Naru- _Mm~!_'' Hinata moaned sharply as he pulled her hips down, his tongue hungrily attacking her pussy.

Naruto smirked, his tongue ravenously sliding all over her slick pussy lips and tasting her sweet arousal. At the sound of her cute moans he daringly pushed his tongue into her folds, spearing it deep into her and swirling it in small circles, lapping at her inner walls and devouring her leaking honey. Hinata's hips buckled from the feeling and she gasped, one hand gripping his head while the other planted on the bed for support, a breathy moan passing her lips.

Even as he ate Hinata out his focus shifted down to Samui and Shizuka, groaning softly as he felt Samui take him into her mouth. He could tell it was her by how she moved her tongue; sensually curling it around his shaft and trailing the veins of his cock with the tip, sending pleasant shivers running through him. With erotic ease she managed to deep-throat him after only a few head-bobs, moaning sensually as her nose pressed against his pelvis, unheeding of how he throbbed against her wet tongue.

''Mn...'' He grunted as she pulled her lips off, and was near-instantly replaced by Shizuka's mouth – the cherry-haired cruiser eagerly bobbing her head in rapid bobs, deep-throating him over and over again.

''O-Ohh...'' Hinata's throaty groan drew his attention, idly sliding his tongue out.

Any protests the carrier had was eliminated as he dragged his tongue along her wet slit, eliciting a shaky moan from his girlfriend. With a playful smirk he did it a few more times, lapping at her folds like a dog and watching her twitch and buckle each time, her breathing quickly growing laboured from the lewd ministrations.

Minutes bled by in what felt like moments, the erotic taste of Hinata's pussy driving his tongue mad with lust. Samui and Shizuka were also keen to please him, the two alternating between who sucked him off; the constant change of tempo edging him closer and closer to his inevitable orgasm. Hinata wasn't far off either, her sweet honey coating his tongue as he continued eating her out and her hips buckling more and more.

''A-Ahh... o-oh... Naruto...!'' Hinata's voice rose to a panting whine. ''I-I-I... can't keep- M-_Mm~!_''

Hinata pursed her lips just in time to stifle her cry of pleasure, her hips buckling wildly as she climaxed. Naruto gripped her ass tightly and kept her still, hungrily lapping at her pussy and drinking up her sweet arousal – the sensation of his probing tongue only extending her orgasm, her cry evolving into a near-shriek of carnal delight.

Her voice dropped to a quivering whimper as her orgasm drew to a stop, her hips buckling as he gently squeezed her ass. With a mewl Hinata lifted her hips and climbed off his face, collapsing back on the bed with a breathy sigh of content, her toes curling as pleasurable aftershocks travelled through her curvy frame.

''Nn...'' Naruto shuddered as Shizuka sucked on the tip of his dick, joined by the sensation of Samui sucked on the base of his throbbing cock. ''You two...''

''Cum inside~'' Shizuka sang cheerily, promptly plunging her head down and sucking him off more eagerly.

Samui wasn't discouraged by the lack of cock to suck, simply smirking sensually at him and reaching back – and spanking Shizuka's ass. The sudden slap made the cherry-haired girl yelp, sending pleasurable vibrations down his burning-hot cock that left him groaning. Samui did it again and this time Shizuka moaned, her masochistic tendencies coming to the forefront.

''Cum for us, Naruto~'' Samui huskily whispered.

The erotic expression on her face finally proved too much for him, a strained groan rising from his throat as the burning heat in his dick overwhelmed him. In an instant Samui yanked Shizuka's head back, and not even a second later ropes of cum erupted from his cock and covered Shizuka's face; making the idol moan as he painted her skin white. Due to her proximity Samui wasn't spared either, several small spurts landing on her cheek and exposed cleavage, making her coo sensually.

''Ah~'' Shizuka cooed, slipping her tongue out and licking up some of his seed, giggling to herself.

Samui was of a similar mind, dragging her tongue sensually up Shizuka's cheek, licking up the cum covering her cheek. Shizuka smiled and tilted her head, lewdly licking Samui's cheek as the Ironblood woman did the same, the two licking each other clean.

As the two girls cleaned each other Naruto turned his attention onto Hinata, his cock twitching at the sight of her dazed expression. Seeing that Samui and Shizuka would be entertained for a bit he sat up on his knees, crawling over towards the defenceless Hinata and wasting no time in sliding up her panting frame, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

''M-Mm...?'' Hinata's moan of surprise was muffled by their locked lips, the Aircraft Carrier shuddering as she snapped out of her daze.

Naruto shifted between her legs and pressed himself flush against her, pulling his lips off hers for only a brief second before eagerly kissing her again; devouring her soft moans. Slowly the carrier snaked her arms around his back, groaning into the kiss as he purposefully rubbed his cock against her slick folds. Both were still sensitive yet that only made him want to fuck her more, an eager fire building in his chest.

With a short grunt he acted on his desire; rolling his hips and sliding inside her. Hinata moaned shakily as his cock entered her, the hot wetness of her pussy clenching around his dick as he buried himself inside. His length easily slid inside her without resistance, allowing him to push over half his cock inside on the first thrust, each subsequent thrust burying him deeper and deeper into her.

''A-Ah...'' Hinata moaned lowly, panting as their lips broke apart. ''Naruto...''

Naruto flashed her a grin and leaned back, one hand resting on her hip while his other darted up to her chest – grabbing the front of her dress and yanking it down. Hinata blushed darkly and shot him an embarrassed glare, yet made no move to cover her now-exposed chest; her large round breasts left on full display to him, no bra to hide them.

Something he exploited immediately, his right hand eagerly cupping her right breast and giving it a lust-filled squeeze. Hinata groaned and tipped her head back, quivering as he tenderly rolled her breast around in his grip; his fingers lustfully sinking into her soft boob. Another low groan passed her pink lips as he slowly plunged into her again, his slow rhythmic thrusts extracting endless moans of pleasure from the carrier.

''N-Nn... ahh...'' Hinata arched her back, exhaling a slow breath. ''Crap...''

He grinned at her sounds of pleasure, a pleased sigh escaping him as he rolled his hips a little faster, burying his length into her folds over and over again. Her inner walls squeezed his length each time he shoved himself inside, his pelvis soon bumping against hers as he buried his full length inside Hinata. The carrier mewled at the erotic sensation of being filled, tipping her head back as he began to fuck her in earnest.

''Faster...'' Hinata bit her lip, gasping lightly when he pinched her nipple. ''Mn... C-Naruto...''

Naruto chuckled lightly and bent down, giving her a brief kiss on the lips. Hinata didn't let it be brief, grabbing the back of his head and prolonging the kiss for as long as she could, their lips meshing together heatedly even as he continued to thrust into her. Only when her lungs burned did Hinata release him, gasping in a gulp of air as their lips broke apart.

His hand left her breast and returned to her hip, steadying her and allowing him to pound into Hinata faster – a throaty groan rising from her throat as their pelvises audibly slapped together, his cock hitting her deepest parts over and over again, driving her mad. Her ample bust jiggled each time he drilled into her, the alluring movement constantly tempting him to grab and fondle them, yet he restrained himself; focusing instead of pounding into her.

''Naruto~'' Samui's sing-song voice drew his attention, glancing out the corner of his eye.

He was presented with a pleasing sight; namely Shizuka sitting on her knees with Samui behind her, one hand buried in the cherry-haired girl's panties and obviously fingering her. A look of bliss was plastered on Shizuka's face, her tongue hanging out her mouth as Samui masterfully got her off, her near-magical fingers bringing the Eagle cruiser to new heights of pleasure.

Naruto's gaze was torn away from the erotic sight as Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist, her slim hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him down, their bodies pressing flush together. He found himself face-to-face with the pouting carrier and acted in an instant, crashing his lips against hers in a lustful kiss – one that succeeded in melting her pout away, replacing it with a breathy smile as he sped up his thrusting.

''Mmph~!'' Hinata's muffled moan only aroused him more, his hips aching as he forced them to thrust even faster – to pound her until she couldn't walk straight for a week.

A prospect not entirely impossible, judging from her muffled cry of delight. Her legs tightened their hold on his waist, forcing his thrusts to become shorter and faster; his cock throbbing inside Hinata's hot pussy. Her inner walls lovingly squeezed his cock, nearly making him blow each time; held back only by his willpower.

Even as Hinata's cries rose to near-shrieks of pleasure he didn't slow down, lustfully pounding his girlfriend into the bed. In the background Shizuka squealed as she climaxed but he paid it no mind, unable to focus on anything but Hinata; lustfully meeting her lips in sporadic kisses every few seconds, torn between gasping in air or mashing their lips together.

''C-Naruto... M-Mm...! I-I...!'' Hinata's words were cut short as she seized up, a choked gasp ripping free from her throat. ''A-_Ahh~!_''

Hinata's sharp cry of pleasure filled the bedroom, her curvy frame going stiff beneath him – and he groaned as she tightened around his throbbing cock. The ungodly heat of her insides was too much to bear, his hips buckling as he gave a few final thrusts before he too climaxed; firing ropes of cum deep into her quivering pussy.

''O-Ohh...'' Hinata buckled, muscles slowly relaxing. ''God... Nn...''

Naruto smiled breathlessly and gave her a light kiss on the lips, able to draw it out for only a second before he needed to breath again, panting from the exertion. Her long legs slowly unwrapped themselves from his waist and allowed him to lean back, pulling out of her a moment later.

He barely got a minute of reprieve before Shizuka crawled up to him. ''Hey hey, it's my turn now, right~?''

''As long as you don't scratch this time.'' Naruto remarked dryly, eliciting a pretty giggle from the cherry-haired girl.

''I won't~''

Any further words were stifled as Shizuka leaned in, kissing him lovingly on the lips. A groan rumbled from his throat and he reached up, cupping her cheek and pulling her deeper into the kiss, savouring the taste of her lipstick. Shizuka shifted closer and laid her hands on his shoulders, moaning into his mouth when he grabbed her ass and pulled her onto his lap.

Both of them shuddered as she deliberately lowered her hips, grinding herself against his cock. Her panties were wet with her own arousal, making them cling to her lower lips as she pressed herself against him. He responded by groping her ass idly, hungrily returning her eager kisses while they teased each other.

''Mm~'' Shizuka hummed happily as she retreated from the kiss, flashing him a saucy grin.

Shizuka leaned forwards slightly, burying her head into his neck and giggling – her giggle melting into a coo when he started kissing her cheek. Her hands slipped under her criminally-short skirt and yanked her panties down, lifting one leg up and peeling them off, allowing her to kick them off completely. With them out the way she pulled back from his neck and pushed on his shoulders, sending him flopping back against the bed.

''My turn~'' Shizuka playfully sang, winking at him as she positioned herself above his erect cock.

The Light Cruiser spent only a few seconds to grasp his cock and line him up with her slit – before promptly dropping down his cock. A loud moan rose from her throat as she immediately sunk halfway down his cock in an instant, her inner walls coiling tight around his sensitive shaft and extracting a sharp groan from him; hot pleasure flooding his dick.

Shizuka wasn't content with just half though. With a hot mewl she rolled her hips back and forth, sinking further down his dick and moaning at the sensation, her tight insides squeezing his cock all the while. Naruto groaned from the erotic sensation, gripping her curvy rear and pulling her further down his cock, extracting a lewd moan from his busty girlfriend as she happily complied.

''Ahh~'' Shizuka moaned, a shaky smile gracing her lips as she managed to take his full length inside her.

Her smile turned playful not even a second later, her hips lifting up until his cock nearly slipped back out her – only for her to promptly plunge herself back down his cock, moaning as he stuffed her full all over again. Slowly she redid the lewd movement; repeatedly impaling herself on his cock and sending waves of breath-stealing pleasure through him, a strained grunt escaping him.

Recalling Samui's earlier technique he reared his hand back – before bringing it down in a lewd smack, spanking Shizuka. The cherry-haired girl yelped, her cheeks darkening as he 'punished' her; and incidentally causing her to tighten around his cock pleasurably. Shizuka recovered a moment later, pouting softly at him even as her eyes glowed with thinly-veiled lust.

''Mn~'' Shizuka puffed her cheeks out, lifting her hips with aching slowness, and then sinking back down with equal slowness.

Naruto released a shaky breath from the feeling, his cock throbbing with need. He spanked her ass again and earned a quivering moan for his troubles, a grin curving at his lips as she sped up a little. Seeing that she wanted to play this game he spanked her again and again, each slap extracting a moan of masochistic delight, her hips moving faster each time.

With a smirk Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her upper-body down to his level. Shizuka didn't even bat an eye, moaning happily as she smashed her lips against his in a heated kiss, continuing to ride his cock as best she could. His hands left her ass and immediately curved around to her breasts, all but yanking her bandeau top down and groping greedy handfuls of her plump breasts, savouring the feel of their soft firmness.

''Ah~'' Shizuka moaned into his mouth, breaking off the kiss. ''Naruto's a real perv, huh~?''

He responded by pinching both her nipples at once, earning a breathy moan from his cherry-haired girlfriend. Shizuka quickly leaned back and resumed bouncing in earnest, shaky moans rising from her throat as she impaled herself on his dick repeatedly – the angle giving him a perfect view of his cock disappearing between her slick folds, her skirt doing nothing to hide the lewd act.

Shizuka clearly noticed his gaze, giggling and leaning backwards. One hand was planted behind herself to support her while her other hand reached up to her bouncing breast, lustfully groping and fondling her own tit – moaning lewdly as she teased herself. The erotic sight made him shudder pleasantly, bucking his hips up to meet her lewd bounces and eliciting even more erotic moans from her.

''Hyaah~!'' Shizuka cried out happily as he hit a sensitive spot, arching her back as she got more into it. ''C-Naruto~! Harder~!''

Naruto grunted in lustful agreement, bucking his hips as fast as they would allow him to. His cock throbbed with need; the wet warmth of her pussy rapidly sapping his stamina away and leaving him twitching inside her. Shizuka all but slammed her hips down in response, lustfully riding him with every ounce of energy she had; her sweet cries of pleasure filling the bedroom.

''A-Ah~! C-C-Cumm- _Mmyaah~!_'' Shizuka's voice rose to a cry as she orgasmed, impaling herself all the way down his cock as her mind went blank.

A groan passed his lips as Shizuka tightened around his cock, the pleasurable sensation too much to ignore – and with a grunt he came, spurts of cum painting her insides white. Each spurt he shot inside was joined by a cute mewl or gasp from his girlfriend, her hips buckling as he came inside her.

''Ahh... so good~'' Shizuka moaned happily, going slack against his chest.

Naruto grunted and sat up on his elbows, shuddering as Shizuka shifted off his lap and promptly flopped over, panting into the bed while she recovered from her mind-melting orgasm. He didn't have the luxury; a pair of black panties suddenly hitting him in the face and startling him.

''Naruto~'' A musical voice called out to him.

The black panties slipped off his face, his gaze flickering over to his right. Samui looked back at him with a saucy smile and lust glowing in her eyes, the Heavy Cruiser bent over on all fours and wiggling her ass at him. Her short dress was hiked up to give him a pleasing view of her ass, her lack of panties letting him see her visibly-wet slit, one of her fingers idly rubbing her folds.

No words needed to be said, his cock twitching at the erotic sight. Naruto eagerly pushed himself up and crawled over on his knees, one hand grasping his sensitive cock and jerking himself off, keeping himself hard. Samui smiled sultrily at that, using two fingers to spread her pussy open for him while never tearing her gaze away from his.

''Mm~'' The Ironblood girl moaned approvingly as he rubbed the tip against her pussy. ''Don't keep me waiting~''

Naruto complied, rolling his hips forwards. Samui moaned deeply as his cock sunk into her pussy, his girth easily spreading her inner walls apart and stealing the breath from her lungs, leaving her ample chest heaving as she sucked in a deep breath. She was wet enough that he didn't need to take it too slow but he still did regardless, groaning as he buried himself into her hot pussy.

His hands landed on her wide hips and he reared his own hips back, slowly sinking back into her a moment later. Each slow thrust extracted another sensual moan from Samui, the breathy sound exciting him even more. At her sultry murmur he picked up the pace, thrusting into her slick folds a little faster until his pelvis was bumping up against her ass; her inner walls snugly squeezing his sensitive shaft as he filled her to the brim.

''Haah... that's it...'' Samui breathed, groaning as he hit her deepest parts. ''Again... harder~''

He shuddered at her lewd demand, eagerly complying with it – and earning a loud moan of pleasure as he suddenly plunged all the way inside her, making her knees buckle. He leaned over her voluptuous frame and slid his hands up her sides, curving them around to the front of her dress. Samui let out a breathy giggle and helped him, one hand lifting off the bed and grabbing the front of her dress, yanking it down and letting her ample breasts bounce free.

''Mm~!'' Samui approvingly moaned as his hands grabbed her breasts and gave them a lustful grope – his eager fingers extracting another low moan as he toyed with her tits.

Naruto stifled a groan when she purposefully tightened her pelvic muscles, her inner walls clamping around his cock. The sudden tightness only made him thrust into her faster, shivering at the sound of her pleased moan. Doubly so when she deliberately pushed her hips back towards him, the unexpected move ripping a gasp from his throat; her inner walls pleasurably squeezed his dick.

Samui let out a giggle at his reaction, arching her back and tilting her head towards him. Without missing a beat he leaned down and kissed her; the angle preventing them from dragging it out for too long yet not stopping him from trying. Their lips constantly broke apart and reconnected as he plunged into her pussy, yet that only made it more erotic; their breath mixing whenever they groaned.

''M-Mm...'' Samui shuddered as he roughly groped her breasts. ''Harder... make me feel it...''

''I wasn't aware you're a masochist.'' Naruto couldn't help but tease.

The Ironblood girl merely smirked back. ''I can... when I wanna be~''

Any further conversation was silenced as she gave him a quick kiss before shifting her head down, resting it against the bed. Taking that as the sign to go ahead he immediately threw aside his restraint, his thrusts speeding up until he was wildly pounding into Samui – relishing the sound of her sharp gasp.

The smacking of skin-on-skin echoed throughout the room, the lewd sound exciting him even further. Even with his hands fondling her breasts they still jiggled about in his grip, their ample size unable to be contained. He ravenously fondled her large boobs in tandem with bucking his hips, eagerly pounding his cock into her quivering pussy so roughly he _felt _the vibration travel through her curvaceous body, the sensation adding to his arousal.

''Nn...'' Naruto grunted as she tightened around him, his cock burning with the need to blow – his lust bubbling over.

In an instant his hands abandoned her breasts and went to her arms, yanking them back. Samui gasped in surprise as he suddenly tilted her upper body back, the mild discomfort only adding to her pleasure – throaty moans spilling free from her lips as he aggressively pounded her from behind, the lewd slapping of skin ringing in her ears until-

''A-A-Ah- _oh_ _f_-_fuck_\- _AHH~!_'' Samui screamed as she orgasmed, spasming as unadulterated pleasure flooded her mind.

Naruto grit his teeth as her inner walls strangled his throbbing cock, her honey squirting out around his shaft. The ungodly tightness was too much for him to handle, and after only a few final thrusts he blew his load; shooting thick ropes of cum deep into the Ironblood woman – her scream of pleasure trailing off into a throaty groan.

With his skin tingling and muscles burning he kept thrusting into her for nearly ten seconds straight, gradually slowing down until he finally came to a stop, groaning breathlessly.

Samui groaned he pulled out of her, collapsing back onto the bed. He had only a minute to breathe before Shizuka was crawling up his frame, grinning eagerly and with a still-panting Samui behind her, their slim fingers teasingly trailing up his still-erect cock.

''Let's go again, Naruto~''

In the background Hinata groaned her agreement, and the two busty girls went to work.

X-x-X

''Nn... you two... ahh...''

Naruto groaned, gripping handfuls of the bed as he leaned back on his arms. Behind him Shizuka giggled, kissing the back of his neck and pressing her round boobs against his back; her hands teasingly running along his chest and shoulders. The main event was the one in front him however; namely Hinata and Samui working in unison, moving their breasts along his throbbing erection; the pillowy softness driving him mad.

Samui giggled and leaned over, kissing Hinata full on the lips. The blue-haired carrier moaned embarrassedly but didn't resist, simply letting the more playful woman devour her moans. Even as their lips meshed together neither stopped moving their breasts; smothering his cock between their soft tits.

''Haah...'' He grit his teeth, forcing himself to keep his eyes open – to watch as they pleasured him. ''C-Crap... you two...!''

His warning cut short as he let out a low groan, a burning rush flooding his cock right before he blew; shooting ropes of cum all over Samui and Hinata.

Both women moaned, their breasts becoming coated in his seed.

X-x-X

''A-A-Ahh~! Faaaster~!''

Naruto eagerly complied, pounding into Shizuka's tight ass with wild abandon, savouring her tightness. The busty girl wailed as he fucked her bent-over, her slim legs quivering as the pleasure overwhelmed her mind and threatened to make her collapse onto the floor beneath them.

Samui was there to help with that, sat beneath the bent-over Light Cruiser and with her head between Shizuka's thighs, ravenously eating her out. The sensation of Samui's tongue lapping at her pussy only aroused Shizuka more, her shrill moans bouncing off the walls as she took it in two holes. Doubly so when Hinata demurely cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a sloppy kiss, muffling her shrill cries.

''Nn... crap...!'' Naruto grunted, his thrusts rapidly growing faster – until he couldn't take it anymore, slamming deep into her ass and cumming inside her again.

Shizuka wailed, cumming on Samui 's tongue and promptly collapsing.

X-x-X

''Mm~! M-Mmph~!''

Hinata's hot moans were muffled by Shizuka's lips, the cherry-haired girl eagerly groping the carrier's plump breasts with lustful abandon – doing everything from fondling to pinching to squeezing. At the same time Hinata kept moving her hips, bouncing reverse-cowgirl on Naruto's throbbing cock with desperate vigour, her pelvis quivering as her orgasm rapidly drew near.

The carrier moaned deeply as Naruto bucked his hips; thrusting up into her pussy and nearly making her cum right then and there. She held on just barely – but any sense of restraint melted as he suddenly slapped her ass, the sensation taking her off-guard and tipping her over the edge.

''_Mm~!_'' She moaned into Shizuka's mouth, her mind melting as ropes of cum filled her up once again.

She barely had time to recover from her orgasm before Samui pulled her off his cock, pinning her to the bed and lustfully mashing their lips together.

X-x-X

''F-Fuck... Mm- _harder~!_''

Samui 's heated demand wasn't ignored by Naruto, a groan escaping him as he wildly pounded into her quivering pussy. The Ironblood woman's throaty moans were muffled as Shizuka straddled her face, mewling like a cat in heat as she pushed Samui's face against her leaking folds, her hips buckling as Samui ravenously ate her out.

Unheeding of his aching hips Naruto continued pounding into his girlfriend with feverish thrusts, his cock burning with need. He didn't even try to hold back, simply drilling deep into her slick folds and savouring the sound of her muffled moans, Shizuka hips buckling as she too drew close to orgasm.

''A-Ah... _fuck~!_'' Samui let out a sharp curse, wrapping her legs tight around his waist – before she climaxed, her cry of pleasure muffled by Shizuka's folds.

Naruto groaned as she tightened around him, thrusting into her for a few more pleasurable seconds before finally blowing his load inside her, Shizuka's orgasmic cry joining Samui's own.

X-x-X

''Nn... it's three in the morning now, Sandy...''

Naruto groaned softly when Shizuka giggled, the sound muffled by his cock. He was laid back on his bed, one hand supporting himself while his other rested on Shizuka's head – the bubbly girl smiling up at him as she sucked him off for the last time that night, her tongue expertly playing with his cock. Behind him was Samui, his head resting up against her pillowy breasts and her hands soothingly stroking his shoulders; gentle kisses peppering his forehead.

A burning rush flooded up his cock and he moaned, shoving her head down his cock – before he shot spurts of cum into her mouth, eliciting a pleased hum from idol as she gulped down his seed without hesitation; sucking his cock clean.

With an audible pop Shizuka pulled her lips off, gulping the last of his cum down before giving him a sweet smile.

''Hehe~'' She giggled quietly, winking at him. ''Let's do this again in the shower~''

''_Tomorrow_.'' He replied dryly, his now-limp cock giving a weak twitch.

Shizuka hummed in acknowledgement, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before crawling past him over to the pillows. Hinata was already there laid on her side, snoozing softly despite all the noise – clearly tuckered out from all the activity. With a light grin Shizuka got behind and spooned her, falling asleep within the minute... though even in her sleep she started humping Hinata, drooling to herself.

''Mm~'' Samui groaned into his ear as she shifted back. ''Let's go to sleep now too, ?''

''Sure.'' Naruto readily agreed, equally if not more exhausted than the rest of them.

Samui giggled softly and laid down on her side, snuggling up against Hinata while fixing him with an affectionate smile. Rolling his eyes Naruto laid down behind her, spooning her curvy frame and yanking the dishevelled covers up and over the four of them.

''Goodnight.'' He murmured, kissing her cheek.

''Night~''

Within minutes the four of them were asleep, waking late on Christmas morning.


	8. Chapter 8 - Minato x Kushina x Mikoto

**CHAPTER 8**

**Minato x Mikoto x Kushina**

**Guest Request**

* * *

Mikoto hugged Minato tightly, stroking his back while he gently pressed her butt. As her hands moved onto stroke his toned biceps, he caressed her forehead with his lips, before kissing her passionately. His hands reached her bulbous breasts, gently squeezing them. She held his butt, and pressed herself closer, bringing their crotches too close for comfort, making him groan. She moaned in his ear as he gently lapped at hers.

Minato's hand moved from her waist to her ass, squeezing it hard, eliciting another moan from Mikoto, who then pushed away from him.

"Minato dear, remember how I told you we must end this relationship?"

"Y-yeah, but like, can't you just step away from tradition. I mean, I don't see what's wrong in an Uchiha marrying someone outside of the Uchiha clan."

"Baby, we talked this over..." He hung his head, and she rested it on her shoulder.

"I know.." he whispered ruefully.

"So, to cheer you up, I brought us a guest!"

He got his head up and looked disbelievingly at the doorway, as Kushina entered.

"Kushina?" Minato asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I brought her to meet with you. She's been lonely for a while now." Mikoto told him.

"H-Hey, Mikoto, why?"

"Honey Kushina has had this crush on you since forever, so I thought why not bring you together?"

"But like - by having sex?!" he uneasily looked at Kushina, who was blushing lightly. "Kushina, I've tried to love you, but when you didn't really want to come out with me, I thought maybe you had someone else in mind..."

Kushina grinned lightly. "Well, I tried not to coz I was scared, it's not your fault you kno-"

"Not by having sex.." Mikoto ended the awkward conversation.

"She just wants to watch?" Minato asked.

"Well, that's something most people don't know about my friend here, she's a super pervert." Kushina glared angrily at Mikoto.

"Well, Minato, shall we?" Mikoto continued.

"I- guess?" Minato's awkward politeness responded.

"Mmm..." Kushina opened her eyes when she heard her friend moan. Looking over, she could see the hand that was on Mikoto's waist was now under her skirt. She writhed against the couch as she rocked against his hand. Her lips soon met Minato's as the two began making out. Kushina did watch a lot of this, but seeing it live, and seeing the man who just confessed his (denied) love for her turned her on more intensely than ever before.

She heard the kissing come to an end, along with a satisfied moan escape Mikoto's lips. As he gently stroked her hair, kissing her cheek, she smiled coyly, even moaning a little, as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She pressed her lips against his, for another hot kiss.

And then she found herself approaching Minato, and as Mikoto took a rest, from the intense kiss, Minato turned to the red-haired kunoichi.

Both of her arms raised up and draped themselves around his neck. He felt so good to cling to. His strong body was just so firm to the touch, and his shoulders were so broad that it made her arms just sit so comfortably on them. When the kiss ended, she looked at him, her face completely red as her eyes started to glaze over with lust. They pulled in for another kiss, as she fondled his yellow hair.

"Don't worry. We can take it slow." Minato reassured Kushina. She smiled softly at him, reassured that the man she loved was worthy of that love. His fingers stroked through her hair and the finger on her chin. This time, she pressed her tongue against his lips, wanting to feel it against her own.

This was met with an excited growl from Minato's throat as he parted his lips and darted his tongue out to meet Kushina's. Kushina immediately moaned into the kiss as soon as their tongues touched. She thought of all those times she wished that dildo had Minato behind it, and fell into him deeply. Minato made little effort to hide how much he was enjoying the kiss, and in turn, made Kushina begin to let loose.

She began to dig her fingers into his body, feeling the tight muscle underneath. Their tongues starting off gliding against each other, but soon, it turned into a battle. They wrestled for dominance as their tongues slid against one another and wrapped around the other. It was incredible. And it was all thanks to Minato's (current) ex.

The kiss ended but Kushina didn't part from Minato. She remained close to him, their noses touching as her lips remained just inches away from him. There was a coy. demure love in his gaze. And then the natural instinct of lust, as he gently undid her bra from within her dress. It made her feel so sexy.

Minato nibbled on her bottom lip, pulling on it gently, causing Kushina to smile. She leaned in and returned the gesture, pulling on his lip. It hurt a little, but they didn't care. Closing her eyes, she outstretched her lips for another kiss.

Her lips were met by a soft, smallish pair of lips. It was Mikoto this time, but she didn't care - she wanted this badly. They exchanged passionate gasps and saliva, locking their lips ever closer in embrace.

"Fuck.." Kushina whispered, as she unclasped Mikoto's bra. She stepped out of her clothes too, and they resumed their making out.

"Hah.." Minato panted, as he joined them. A kiss here, a kiss there, maybe a lick somewhere in between, and lots of fondling down below. They were ready for a threesome.

"So, who will it be?" he joked. But Kushina merely walked away, and sat herself on the couch facing the bed.

"The both of you. I'll join later." she winked.

* * *

She got on her arms, as Minato tied her hair in a neat bun. Gently licking a long stretch on her back, he lifted his tongue to kiss her butt.

"Not there!" she moaned. In response, he got his tongue inside her ass. Her butt was extremely tight, or maybe it was just the limitations of length. Either way, he could only trace the surface. He shot his tongue inside in an attempt, causing her to gasp. When she opened her eyes again, she winked at Kushina who was busy with her pussy, and was facing the couple.

He slapped her ass, causing her to cry out.

"Fuck! Put it in, Minato!"

He complied this time, gently easing his way into the warm, and now moist ass. He could feel the impact on her soft skin, as it rippled -wise, it was Mikoto's ass that was huger.

"Damn, that Uchiha-guy who'll get to fuck her will be one lucky dude." he wondered.

"M - inato.. slap it!"

A prompt, tight slap on the ass sounded a second later. The coil spring at the bottom groaned as his fucking became faster. She moaned, with the added pleasure of sighting upon Kushina's outstretched legs, and her hands busy down there.

She felt him tugging at his bun, causing her head to move up faster. She looked at the ceiling, as she felt him bend down on her, causing her to go deeper into the bed.

"F-uck." he groaned, as he emptied his load.

"That's a lot, as usual." she smiled, as they pulled in for a quick kiss. The semen stained and coated on the spreads.

"Alright, now it's my turn." she urged him to slide back, and realizing her intentions, he did the same, before arching his neck over the side of the bed to see an inverted Kushina. But its size absolutely flustered him.

"My, getting turned on by the pussy, are we?" Mikoto laughed as his dick shot up.

_That thing can probably take in a whole pillar._

He could see the cavernous labia from afar, and the black hole within very clearly. Now that she was even massaging the folds, the pussy seemed to come alive. At this rate, he'd have lost his hangover in no time.

He bit his lip a second later as she felt her tongue lick off the remnants of the semen on his dick. He groaned, shutting his eyes and letting the exotic experience take over - what made it so intense was the fact that neither did he look at what Mikoto was doing, nor was his head straight up - it was lolling by the side of the bed. It gave him a sense of floating, some kind of ethereal experience. And with Mikoto's blowjobs, that was always the case.

Without hesitation Mikoto went in, barely taking the rock hard dick into her mouth, her lips reaching down the base. Once again Minato made a small moan and his breath grew a little heavy, but he still tried his best to keep still and calm, while Mikoto's tongue played with his dick that slowly grew in her mouth. He couldn't resist anymore, and he opened his eyes, only to see Kushina panting, a spool of cum near her ass. She walked towards him, biting her lips.

_Is she -?_

She was.

As Mikoto turned around to ride him backwards, she didn't see that Kushina was also kneeling on the bed, her pussy conveniently aligned in front of Minato's mouth. As Mikoto rocked herself back and forth, Kushina rooted herself to the bed, pushing herself deeper downwards so as to get all of his mouth on her.

Kushina began screaming.

Mikoto spun around, amused that her friend's resolve had been broken so easily. Leaning forward, she turned around to see Kushina cupping her mouth in vain, as Minato gently tugged at the outer labia with his teeth. He could fit his entire mouth if he tried, and Minato knew it. He puckered his lips so as to kiss her inner labia, which like a pair of lips themselves gently clasped when he put his tongue in. Kushina arched her neck backwards, pressing against her arms.

"Mikoto -" Minato gulped out "I'm about to !"

"Wait!" Kushina urged him in between her moans. Mikoto smirked, as she got off his dick, allowing Kushina to blow it. A few rapid sucks to and fro, and he had blown his load inside her.

"Woah." he panted, as he got up. Mikoto and Kushina in front of him, Kushina wiping the milk off her face.

"You know semen is good for you, right?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I didn't -"

"Hah, too bad." Mikoto childishly responded, as she lapped at a few drops that had fallen on his testicles.

"Now, what do we do next?" Kushina smirked.

* * *

Love was complex.

He had always loved Kushina. From the very beginning. Then when they became adolescents that love seemed to dominate over every other insignificant thing in Minato's life. But perhaps Kushina's behavior drove him away - he wasn't even sure why. After all, it had been him that she'd depended on.

Then that one time he'd brought her flowers, but she stepped out of her room naked popped into his mind, and it explained everything.

He'd turned around just in time, and she'd become cranky.

_Why the hell don't you tell me before that you're coming, Minato!_

_I-I brought flowers... it's Valentine's Day, right?_

_Valentines?! We aren't a couple, you know!_

Little did he know that she'd cursed herself for a week for saying that.

And he, calm as always and already quite popular, decided to see Mikoto.

But his true love, and that was something even Mikoto knew, was Kushina.

And now they were alone, Kushina on top of him while Mikoto sucked his balls from below.

Kushina's long red hair gently draped his pillow, but she didn't care. She merely went in for a kiss.

A tear rolled down his face, and he looked up, shocked.

"I've always - loved you - Minato..." she whispered, as they kissed. It was neither slow, nor was it fierce. It was passionate, but not rough.

It was a gentle realization. A fruitful one. Mikoto smiled as she looked at them, Kushina's butt on his chest.

_Wow, what a couple._

Of course, she couldn't be left out, so she came upto the two who'd been intensely kissing so far.

"Hey, snap out of it, you 2."

Minato laughed as Mikoto drew in for a kiss with him.

"I may become your ex, but we're still sex buddies."

"Hey, there's no fucking way he'd leave me just for sex!"

"We'll see.." Mikoto laughed.

It seemed to excite both of her partners because they both grabbed her. Mikoto grabbed the top of her head and pushed it harder into the base of Minato's cock and her cunt, while Minato would grab Kushina's hips and pull her harder into her tongue. Kushina let out muffled moans against Minato's cock, her hands gripping Mikoto's hips. His tongue was moving faster and more roughly against her. She could feel the tightness building up in the depths of her stomach. It was approaching rapidly. Very rapidly.

"Minato, I-I'm gonna-!" Kushina let out a loud, high-pitched moan as she squirted all of Minato's face. Her legs quivered as the waves of pleasure surged through her body. She squirmed on top of Minato, burying her head in his crotch as she tried her best to recover her breath.

Not one to be outdone by Kushina, Mikoto rode Minato faster. She was fairly close herself, but she hurried her climax, not wanting it to seem like she appreciated Minato less than her pink-haired friend. Her tits bounced as she rode him, gripping the outside of his thick thighs to steady herself as she pulled off of more of his cock, only to slam down harder. She arched her back and moved a hand to her cunt, rubbing her clit like a mad woman. "Daddy, I'm getting close!" Mikoto cried out.

Minato had drowned out the physical world when Kushina had cum all over his face. His nose was overwhelmed by the scent of this delicate woman on top of him. Like the crazed beast he was, the yellow haired ninja would growl as he lapped up all of her sweet nectar, swallowing it with ease. When he heard his slut was getting close, he grabbed her hips and began bucking up into her, driving his cock deeper into her pussy. He growls were muffled by Kushina's cunt as he thrashed inside of Mikoto, pushing himself closer to the edge.

Mikoto couldn't handle the new pace. Within moments of Minato's relentless thrusting, she came. "Daddy!" Mikoto cried out as she came around his cock. Her body went stiff and her cry of pleasure turned into a long, guttural groan as she felt Minato cum inside of her. She loved it. She loved feeling his seed fill her pussy. She loved it so much that she was willing to jeopardize her relationship for it.

The yellow haired ninja felt Mikoto slide off of his body, his softening cock slipping out of her pussy as she rolled onto her side next to him. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into the left side of his body. He then gently tugged Kushina off of him so that she could lay down on his left side. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close so that both women were slightly on top of him, one on each side.

"Ready for your turn?" Minato asked Kushina, a cocky smirk on his face as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss from her lips. "Grab some condoms from the drawer over there." He said, pointing to the end table beside her.

"You've got condoms? How come you never use them with me?" Mikoto asked.

"Because you never ask me to." He replied. "Besides, baby girl, I know you love it when I fill you up good." He told her, smiling at her before leaning in to kiss her. Their kiss was much more heated and quickly turned into a make out session. Mikoto's hand would reach down to grip that flaccid cock and begin stroking it again, wanting to feel that hefty, girthy manhood in her hands again.

"It's okay, Minato. I think I need a break. That orgasm was...intense." She told him as he made out with her friend. She saw Mikoto jerking him off and decided to help, reaching for the base of his dick. She slowly stroked his cock, already feeling it stiffen in her grasp.

"No rush." Minato said as his kiss ended with Mikoto.

"Actually, I'm going to get going." Mikoto said as she sat up. "As much as I want to stay, and you know I want to stay," she said, looking at Minato with a desperate lust in her eyes, "I need to get home before my parents find out." she explained. She could feel Minato's hand on the small of her back, caressing it gently, knowing he was trying to get her to stay. She wanted to stay so badly, but she couldn't get caught. She needed to get the cum out of her clothes before it was too late.

Mikoto stood up and started collecting her clothes. She slipped on her skirt, her bra, and walked over to one of Minato's drawers. She pulled it open and grabbed another purple blouse from it.

Kushina simply nodded at Minato as she watched him leave the room with her friend. With the yellow haired ninja gone and her hormones slowing down, her thoughts could finally catch up with her. She looked around his room, still in a lust-filled daze as she tried to recall how she ended up in the bed of another man. She had promised herself nothing would happen, but she had ended up not only caving in, but loving it too.

_Damn Mikoto, you even got me a possible boyfriend?_

As she scanned the room, the red-haired kunoichi caught her reflection in the mirror on Minato's dresser. She stood up and slowly approached it, observing her naked body in it. She had some of his cum still on her face, and the trail of her own juices from her climax were visible on the innards of her thighs.

Thinking about the things they'd done, and the things they were going to be doing, one hand moved down to her cunt, tracing it slowly. The other cupped her breast, massaging it softly as she bit her bottom lip, holding back her own moans.

"A-Ahh..." Kushina moaned when she felt another strong, firm hand on her breast. She opened her eyes and saw Minato standing behind her in the mirror. The yellow haired ninja pressed his broad chest into her back, towering over her slightly as he gently caressed her hips.

"Admiring yourself in the mirror?" He teased as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"N-No. It's not like-"

"You don't have to apologize. You have a gorgeous body." Minato told her as he began nibbling on her neck. Kushina stifled a moan as she tilted her neck, granting him better access. He planted small kisses along her extended neck, the nibbling turning into slight nips, which then evolved into rough sucking. He left a couple of hickeys on her neck as his lips travelled along her jawline, giving her a few pecks on the edges of her lips.

"You know, the fact is the both of us have a lot to explain to each other. So why don't we just make love to resolve our differences?" he hugged her tightly. "I've loved you the longest time."

"You really think that?" Kushina asked as she tensed up from all the touching, the pleasure coursing through her body. She knew that he had to go out with Mikoto after all, but the fact that he had loved her all that while made her glad.

"Minato..." She whispered his name as she finally pressed back against him. Her tongue ran along his, moaning freely into their kiss as she began moving her hips with his, grinding against that big, hulking cock she felt sliding up and down her ass. She stretched her arms upwards, draping it around Minato's neck while pulling him closer, needing to feel his body against hers.

The blonde continued to grind against Kushina as he stopped fondling her breasts, only to wrap both of his thick, strong arms around her, hugging her and holding her close. One arm rested just below her breasts, allowing that hand to rest on one of them, while the other hand wrapped around her midsection, that hand rubbing her navel.

The duo remained there, standing in front of the mirror, grinding against each other, making out passionately as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies for minutes. It was a unique experience for both of them.

For Kushina, she had truly never felt this level of lust and passion for someone before. Her feelings for Minato seemed to have skyrocketed out of proportions.

"Fuck me." Kushina said as she broke the kiss, feeling Minato's saliva on the edges of her lips. "I need your cock inside me, Minato." She told him as she looked into his eyes. The entire night, Minato had looked at her with such ferocity in his gaze. Like a predator hunting its prey. She finally understood it. She finally understood what it meant to want someone in such a carnal fashion, because that's how badly she wanted Minato now.

Minato looked at her, with equal passion. "Get on the bed. Let me slip on a condom." He said as he let go of her. He went to move away from Kushina, but felt a hand on his bicep.

"No." Kushina told him as she pulled him close, the two now face-to-face with another. "You've been so gentle with me all night." She told him. "I appreciate it, but I want it rough." she said as she looked up at him, her hands roaming his expansive chest. "I want that." She told him, a look of clear determination and lust in her eyes. "I want everything you have to give." Kushina said.

"You sure?" Minato asked, smiling down at the tenacious kunoichi.

"I'm an Alpha female, Minato, as you probably already know. So fuck me like one, Daddy." She said, finally returning a smirk to him.

Kushina let out a yelp as she suddenly felt herself being swept off of her feet, which was quickly followed by the air escaping her lungs as she was roughly forced against a wall. She clung to Minato, wrapping her arms and legs around him, pressing her face into his shoulder as his body pressed up against hers. She had no time to regain her breath as she felt his massive cock force its way into her slick cunt.

"Minato!" Kushina screamed out, her nails digging into his back as he fucked her against the wall. She thought she could handle it, but nothing could have prepared her for the amount of pain and pleasure that would explode throughout her body, especially given how servile Minato was. Then again, she presumed the sudden lust induced in him after all that foreplay would have led him to yearn for more. Her legs had unwrapped themselves from his body because she could no longer find the strength to keep it hooked around him. Her back uncomfortably scraped against the wall with every one of his powerful thrusts.

"Oh fuck yes Minato!" She cried out, her toes curling and her fingers raking down his back from the surge of pleasure that came from the way his teeth sank into her flesh. Never before had she ever thought she would love being bitten, but Minato had awakened so much in her tonight. "Harder!" She begged.

And that's exactly what she got. Minato fucked her harder against the wall, driving his massive cock into her time and time again. His hips moved quickly and forcefully, the sound of his nuts slapping against her crotch eclipsing their cries of pleasure. One of Minato's hands would move to Kushina's breast, tugging and groping it roughly. He finally released himself from her body, only to take one of her nipples into his mouth. He pulled on it and bit down on them, causing pain the shoot through her body.

"Your cock is so good Minato!" Kushina cried out as she tried her best to ride him and match his rhythm, but it was just too much for her. His thrusts were too strong, each one causing her body to writhe against the wall. Before she could even push down on his cock, he was bucking into her again, making trying virtually worthless. So, she laid against the wall, mouth agape, drooling and groaning for him.

Looking up, Minato saw Kushina's tongue hanging loose past her lips, the kunoichi so overwhelmed by the pleasure that she couldn't even close her mouth. He finally released her nipple, only to latch onto the other one and repeat the same treatment. He slid a hand up her body and rested two fingers on her lips.

Kushina immediately reacted by swirling her tongue around this strong fingers, pulling them into her mouth and closing her lips around them. One hand grabbed his wrist, stroking it slowly as she sucked on his fingers like it was his fat cock. She slobbered around it, her tongue rolling along the tip all the way down to his knuckle. She looked down at Minato as she did this, wanting him to see just how badly she wanted him, her eyes completely glazed over in primal lust for the man fucking her.

Just as she was getting into sucking on his fingers, she felt Minato pull his cock out of her. Before she could speak up to ask if anything was wrong, she was lifted and tossed onto the bed.

Minato knelt down behind her and yanked on her hips, forcing Kushina onto all fours. Gripping his cock with one hand and her hips with the other, he forced his cock into her again, causing the kunoichi to arch her back as she felt that massive cock invade her insides again. "You're so big, Minato!" She cried out as he began thrusting into her again. All she heard in response was a growl. She looked back again to see that Minato's teeth were clenched, both hands digging into her hips, pulling her harder into every thrust.

It still wasn't enough for Minato. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of that plentiful red hair. He yanked on it as hard as he could, using it as leverage so he could pump his big, thick cock into her pussy harder and faster. Not used to having her hair pulled, Kushina's arms would cave in from the pleasure, causing her upper body to slump against the ground, leaving her ass up in the air for Minato to fuck. Each thrust forced her face to graze against the ground, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, tasting the varnish of the hardwood floors. She didn't care. It was all so good.

When Kushina fell forward, Minato would let go of her hair, only to hunch over her, pressing his broad chest up against her back, resting his head in the crook of her neck again. Both hands wrapped around her once more. One cupped her breast, groping it firmly while the other rubbed her clit roughly.

"I'm so close, Minato." She weakly replied, his intense fucking causing the pleasure to flood her body, subsequently draining her of her energy. Her words only elicited a rougher response from Minato. He quickly grabbed her hips, pulling them and angling them upwards, allowing him to drill his cock down into her, fucking her into the floor. He began nipping her all along her neck, leaving little love bits and slight marks as his hips moved faster and faster.

Kushina wanted to wait for Minato, but she couldn't. It was all just too much. She cried out as she came hard around his cock. Her body convulsed as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life, her limbs writhing against the floor as she sought out anything to hold on to so she could try and bear with the searing pleasure in her body.

Kushina's pussy was so good as is. When she came and it tightened around his cock like a vice, Minato knew he couldn't last much longer. He thrust harder into her, needing more strength to force those tightening walls apart to let his cock drive deeper into her insides. Not long after her climax, Minato would let out a moan as he erupted inside of her, flooding her pussy with wave after wave of thick, heavy, warm cum. He bit down on her neck again.

When the adrenaline died down, Minato remained on top of her. Kushina's legs gave out, causing her to go flat on her stomach on the floor, Minato's muscular body resting on top of her. He propped himself up on his elbows so that his entire weight wasn't on her back.

"I loved it." she remarked, no longer apologizing for the way she felt. She reached back and ran her hand along his bicep, smiling softly at the blonde on top of her. Minato smirked at her, only to lean in and kiss her softly, but passionately.

When the kiss came to an end, he pulled out of her and rolled off of her. He went to stand up when he felt a hand on his wrist, causing him to remain seated. "Where are you going?" Kushina asked him.

"Gonna get cleaned off."

"Not yet." She told him as she rolled onto her back so she could look up at him. "We have some lost time to make up for." She said as she narrowed her eyes on him, giving him that hungry gaze. Minato's cock began to get erect just from the look she gave him. He crawled on top of his lover and kissed her again. "We're not finished until you empty those big nuts inside of me." She whispered between kisses.

Minato grinned. He knew he couldn't resist.


	9. Chapter 9 - Namikaze Foursome

**CHAPTER 9**

**Naruto x Minato x Kushina x Naruko**

**Requested by: The Supreme Kitsune Sage**

* * *

He knocked softly on her door.

"What is it?" Naruko enquired. She sighed. "Come on in, Naruto."

He giggled. "They're at it again." he whispered, dramatically motioning toward the master bedroom.

It was that age when they discovered themselves, and discovered sex for the first time. The fact that the twins attained puberty at the same time meant that instead of one pair of ears, there were 2, always snooping on their parents. Indeed, Kushina and Minato had a pleasant sex life, and they knew that the screams every night were probably there for many years, and that now that they'd gotten interested in that stuff, it merely seemed like they'd just started fucking.

Of course, they couldn't help dropping a few hints here and there - in their conflicted teenage minds, the mere image of their parents making love was repulsive and erotic in equal measure. Innocent questions like "Can we have a baby sibling?" raised eyebrows, and not funny answers of babies springing out of pumpkins, and of late, it almost seemed as if the 2 were waiting to get caught fucking.

It was awkward when their parents tried to talk about birds and bees, and they knew those weren't animals anymore.

She stepped out of her desk, stowing away the textbook on shuriken history. "It's been 3 times this week already.."

He grinned.

" - Harder! Right there!" Kushina moaned, as she gripped tightly on Minato's shoulders. He was seated on the couch.

Naruto gently prised the door open, and the crevice of light widened on their foreheads, as they gazed at the couple.

Why did they not look away? Was it the lack of shame, or the passions of the heart? They didn't care to think - they were engrossed. It was a perfect sight, really. Kushina's body glistening in the shallow white light of the lamp, and Minato's yellow hair visible underneath her. Her long red hair waving as she rode him. The loudness of her moans, and the silence exuded by Minato.

"Fu - ck!" she moaned as she arched forward, her butt moving faster than ever. It was climax - the twins' favorite part. She eased her hips by grinding her body forward, before continuing that frantic thrusting. Then the curvature of her back became pronounced, and they knew a load had been emptied in her.

He gently shut the door, leaving but a small creak to see them dress up. Naruko rested her chin on his yellow hair.

Kushina panted, as she hugged Minato, kissing him.

"Ah, for fuck's sake!" she shouted while catching her breath. "We're jonin, so we know when we're being watched!"

She looked back point blank at Naruto's face.

"Come on in, you two. We've gotta talk."

* * *

"I'm sorry, you know.." Naruko blushed.

"Hell no, young lady! Do you wanna get beaten up, or what?"

Kushina stood patronizingly in front of the two. Naruto had removed his jacket, and looked around, uncertain if he really had to remove his pants too.

"Oh, and why are you so shy, Naruto? Weren't you curious?" she teased him.

"I'm sorry!" he retorted.

She smirked. "I can also beat you up till you can't feel your own body, you know."

He gently removed his pants.

Minato looked down, shyly. He tried to cover his dick, only to receive a stern look from Kushina.

"Heh, maybe this is a little too excessive, Kushina."

"Remove your hands, Minato. My children were so curious, weren't they?"

5 minutes later, after a lot of threatening, the 2 were stark naked.

"Very good." she remarked.

Naruto covered his member, while Naruko wrapped her front body with her arms.

"Now, it's time to teach you kids how babies are made."

He gulped.

* * *

She sucked on his virgin dick while sitting on her knees, her motions not making as much noise as she'd have liked since the dick was quite dry.

"The first step." she said amid the mouthfuls "is to get his dick hard - "

Naruko moaned, as she felt Minato flick his fingers up and down her vagina, his arms winding around his abdomen from behind her.

"-and to get her pussy aroused enough." she lazily looked up at Naruko, who'd been biting her lips all the while, struggling to keep the moans under check - his big hands were too soft to handle.

Naruko gently trembled as she felt Minato's dick rub against her ass. The throbbing warmth sent a chill through her spine. She reached behind to grab his thighs, as she shuddered, and then arched her neck back to rest her yellow hair on his firm shoulder.

Naruto, on the other hand, rested his hands on her red hair. Her head began dancing faster now that her son's hands were grabbing onto her head, He observed how her breasts bobbed in tandem with her mouth, how the small trickle of saliva and pre cum now flowed down her chin, how her eyes were shut with the immense pleasure of giving a blowjob, although Naruto was sure he'd felt far greater pleasure being on the receiving end. He bit his lip as he gently moaned.

"You're getting close." she grunted, as she did a full circle on the head of the penis with her tongue. He nodded.

"That means we must stop." she abruptly pulled back, a sticky strand starting from the tip of his dick ending in her mouth. She cut it with her palm.

"You done, Minato?" she asked, as she gazed up at Minato, who was busy kissing Naruko, his hands everywhere, and her back on his front.

"Yeah." he said, breaking out of the kiss.

"Now, you guys do it to us."

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"That's right, honey, deeper!" she sighed, as she grabbed her head with her left hand, her eyes shut in a dream-like trance, as Naruto licked her pussy.

_The one thing even beginners are good at, _she'd told Minato once, _is licking a woman's pussy.__ It's probably the only one thing you get bad at with time._

He didn't know why his mom was moaning so loudly, but it seemed easy enough.

_I'm just licking these outer layers, and then moving on to the inner ridges. Then when I reach the hole she begins moaning louder than ever._

He was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his head and thrust it in, her legs pressing against him, affixing him in position.

"Harder baby.." she cooed, as he gently nibbled at those dripping "ridges". He then grabbed her asscheeks, and thrusted his mouth deep in, tasting the slightly salty cum from deep inside. She shrieked, tersely gripping his yellow hair.

"Don't try to take it all in in one go." Minato reassured Naruko, who was holding back tears trying to get his 7 inch mammoth all the way down. He let her twin tails down, as she took his advice and decided to restrict her mouth to the upper portion. Stroking the split top with her tongue, she enveloped the glans with her lips, and hence using just her saliva to lubricate it, gave him what could best be called a faux blowjob - it would appear as though his dick were stationary, but inside her mouth, all hell was breaking loose - in a good way, of course.

"Damn Naruko, you're a natural." Minato whimpered, as he felt the sudden tremors erupt through his leg.

_ I'm about to cum._

"That's enough." he told her, but she only prolonged her pace. She'd waited far too long to taste cum, and now, she wanted to drink every drop the Yellow Flash had to give her. He couldn't hold it in - it was like those days when he knew he'd to stop fapping, but just couldn't.

Her long yellow hair, inheriting its strength from her mother, presently flowed seamlessly, as her modest chest rose and fell with every thrust. She gargled on the pre-cum that was freely flowing out, but didn't stop. The anticipation was killing her. Kushina allowed herself a small glance, and she smirked.

He shot it right inside her, right into her mouth. The sheer quantity caused her to double down, as she separated herself from her dad's dick. She swallowed it, surprised to fid that it didn't taste like anything in particular. She looked up to see the penis throbbing in waves of ecstasy, letting down a few more splurts of cum on her face.

"That's quite good from you beginners." she helped Naruto upto his feet to stand up. "Now, let's get on with the real stuff."

* * *

"Mmm.." Kushina let out a small moan of pleasure as he sank into her, the cock rubbing her wet womanhood deliciously. "For a virgin, the penetration of your dick is amazing." With one hand, she squeezed his warm balls, and watched with pleasure as Naruto grunted.

Sitting on the lap of the Hokage by the bedpost, Naurko to move slowly up and down, swinging her hips on the prick filling her cunt. Resting her arms on the blonde ninja's shoulders, she began to increase the speed of her movements, taking advantage of her impressive leg-strength.

The increase was gradual, and in that deluge of pain she could find but a fraction of pleasure. But seeing her mom go wild with Naruto's dick in her caused her to rock back and forth anyway. Eventually, she felt that mass in her abdomen recede, and all of a sudden, she wanted to do it faster. Even faster. Minato's dick rubbing against her inner walls was too much to handle. She hugged him tightly, as her feet clawed against his back, as she squirmed with every thrust.

Minato moaned. This sex-ed class was definitely out of this world.

"Ahh damn it." Naruto couldn't help but groan with pleasure, thrusting as deep as he could, dumbfounded by the sight of Kushina below him, who was grabbing onto his shoulders. It was intensely erotic, and he increased his pace. She tucked her legs behind his bottom, sort of encouraging him to go on. The fat muscles on her chest drove him crazy, and he swooped down to have a lick, and then a passionate suck at it. He'd done the same 16 years ago. He nipped at her nipple, and she shrieked, and when she shrieked, he squirmed, and as he squirmed the dick sank in deeper. It was all interconnected.

Soon, the only sound heard was that produced by flesh against flesh, a crazy foursome at the Namikaze household.

Minato grunted, as he came to a stop.

"What happened?!" Naruko enquired, annoyed. Kushina observed the scene, while still being pounded by Naruto.

"I'm about to cum."

_Yet virgins have absolutely no clue when it comes to climax - to cum inside or not, that's the question, _she'd educated Minato.

Minato looked at Kushina, who merely urged him to do the deed with her with a simple wink, and Minato got Naruko off her, and approached his wife.

Kushina's bottom shook freely with each bounce, as Naruto took her ass from behind, while Minato lay down, penetrating her pussy. The double doggy - Jiraiya sensei sure loved that position, back when the three of them did threesomes. Naruto's carnal urges were hitting a fever pitch - after all, he'd only read of such "shared women" positions - he couldn't quite fathom doing it with his own dad and mom. Her ass was surprisingly comfortable, even though the hole wasn't all that big. Her pussy was the bigger hole, but that was being claimed by Minato. As Kushina felt Minato's subtle hands stroke her breasts, she moaned - she'd never quite get used to dicks. Right now, even while being pounded by 2 monster cocks, all she wanted was another hole through which she could get fucked. Back when she had started, she could barely handle Minato's 7 incher herself.

"Geez, don't you guys have condoms?!" Naruko snapped. She felt bad at having been left out.

They stopped the act, surprised by the intrusion.

Kushina burst out laughing, while Minato smiled. She went in for a kiss, before resurfacing.

"Under the bed. The 2 of you do it, this time." She rocked harder atop Minato. "I need to do it with Minato once more."

Naruko smirked, as she reached her hand below the bed, and found the plastic wrapper quite easily.

"Dumbass, you're doing it with me!"

Naruto looked at her, unsure. Kushina slid forward, and his dick slipped out.

"Do it. My ass hurts." she was lying, but he moved aside anyway. As her red hair draped a side of Minato's face, she gave him another kiss.

"The 2 of them are feeling it quite too much, aren't they?" she giggled softly.

"You don't say." he whispered.

"You know, we shouldn't be left out, either."

Minato realized she wanted to dominate, and he let her rise back up, and ride him, cowgirl style.

Naruko pressed his chest back with one hand, forcing him to rest on the bed post, while she stretched the condom open with one hand. Putting it on daintily on his dick, she sucked on it, tasting the pleasant chewy taste of the condom, while allowing her lips to take the condom all the way down. Then she twirled around, her yellow hair neatly falling back on her back, and maneuvered the dick carefully, guiding it on the "right path".

"I like the way you think." he remarked, giggling. "Shut up" was all she said.

She knew that the only she trouble was when the dick was going in - once the rhythm began, she would be banging him so hard, it'd probably count as rape.

"Holy fuck, yes ..." she woman sighed in bliss when she felt his head scrape against the surface of his vagina. Then, summoning her courage and biting her lip, she rocked her pelvis back, feeling the throbbing dick in every inch of her pussy. She moaned, more out of pain than pleasure, but then the rocking started, and then it was faster. The shrieks became moans, which in turn became sighs, and finally shrieks of pleasure.

Kushina leaned forward to lick Minato's ear, while he smiled, aroused. Naruto grabbed Naruko's tight ass, which seemed to shrink inwards with his touch. And then he got so turned on by her leaning backward, and her arched, sweaty back, that he gave it a tight slap. She squealed in pleasure.

"Fuck me like that, daddy." Kushina whispered into Minato's ears. The new generation had outperformed them.

He twirled her around, and got her leaning on the armrest. Grabbing her by her red hair, he pulled her head back while he fucked her in the ass. She began moaning loudly, now that he was using the smaller hole. And then he grunted, pushed forth 6 of those 7 deadly inches, and caused her to lose her breath for a second. She slumped, crying loudly as he fucked her.

_This isn't_ _normal... _she thought. Minato wasn't this rough. But hell, she loved it all the same.

"You like it, right?" the blonde girl said as she leaned back. Naruto disagreed. He loved it. His sister's cunt felt divine, her naked body bouncing in front of him. He felt an eerie distinct feeling at the very head of his penis, and he rose instantly to grab her.

"I'm about to cum."

"So what?"

_So what?! _Kushina wanted to facepalm.

"You've got to prolong it, Naruko." she explained. All of a sudden, Minato's intense fucking resumed, and she was forced to speak in staccatos. "C-Change Y-Your P-Pos-sition!"

"Aaah!" she screamed, and Minato slowed down. It was interesting to see his body at climax - the muscles on the side of his butt rippled, and he leaned forward, biting at her shoulder.

"She's right." Naruto told her. But Naruko was fascinated by how Minato had so effortlessly emptied his load in Kushina.

She wanted to feel that seed on her skin. Heaving herself up off Naruto, she looked down at him, smirkin

* * *

_It's a strong bed._

He was right. The 2 were standing on top of it, Naruko leaning on the headboard of the bed, getting pounded by Naruto's solid member. He had to outstretch her asscheeks to coax his dick in, the condom already looking quite bulged with his translucent precum. He thought of how she had gone down on her chest, and sucked at the swollen tip of his condom, while he saw all the action from above. Her ass suddenly stiffened, and she stopped - do it in my pussy.

_As you wish._

So there he was, fucking her while he was quickly reaching climax with Naruko resting on the headboard. She flicked her ass up so as to increase his penetration, causing them both to moan. And then he grabbed that ass, and he thrusted with full force, and she screamed, and he moaned louder, for now his head was touching the inner wall of her vagina. He could appreciate just how stimulating it was, even with a condom on.

But that was not all. Below him, by Naruko's feet, Kushina was getting hammered by Minato. She had a perfect view of Naruko's pussy, and Naruto's dick trapped in that pussy right above her, while Minato stood at the side of the bed, grabbing her outstretched legs and pounding her.

"I'm closing in." Kushina whispered. Minato nodded.

"Na-ruto." Naruko moaned.

"Yeah?" he was focused on getting his load blow.

"Don't pull out."

"Yeah."

"Ahh." Minato bit his lip. Kushina rose immediately, and brought him inward. Grabbing the sheets, Minato moaned deeply, as he emptied his cock into Kushina. She kissed him, and he got off her, and played with her breasts.

"You nearly there, Naruto?" Kushina enquired.

He was engrossed. It was the face of a man who was very nearly there, and wanted to end it with a bang.

_As you wish. _Kushina started to moan when Minato lapped at her pussy, his fingers still encircling her belly. She looked at him sucking at "their" cum, intensely aroused but exhausted.

She looked up again, to find that Naruto's balls were more swollen than ever. It was going to be a huge load, and she squeezed the balls tightly, massaging the connective tissue. Naruto winced.

_3 seconds._

Naruto grabbed Naruko's breasts, causing her to lean backwards again. He squeezed her nipples, prompting her to grab his hand, and press on it in ecstasy.

_2 seconds._

He began pumping her faster, biting her ear and grasping her tightly.

.._and 1._

He sighed loudly - it was a squeal, in fact, a funny one at that, too - as he pressed his body against Naruko's. She gave a delighted squeal - she could feel the convulsions of his dick against the rim of her entrance. She came a second later, her juices dripping down to her mother's face.

Naruto grunted, and giving her a long kiss, he separated himself from her.

"My, would you look at that."

The condom was as puffed as a balloon. It was no surprise that Naruko had been so excited.

"You did blow a huge load." Kushina got up, and tapped the balloon of cum.

"Hey Naruko." Kushina winked at her.

"What - are you guys - planning on.."

Minato laughed. "Don't worry, they won't bite."

"Mmm... I wouldn't be too sure." Naruko wondered, as she chewed at the rubber. Kushina sat, poised. Then her sharp teeth tore into the voluminous orb, and it gave way, a deluge of hot white cum falling on them. Naruko lapped at it, while Kushina rose to suck the rest that had stuck onto his dick. The sticky trails of precum and cum, her saliva and Naruko's all blended into a luscious fluid that stuck to her, and she licked her lips.

"Not quite the best taste, but it'll improve."

Naruko scooped up a mass of semen from the covers and lathered herself with it. Then breaking Kushina's blowjob by giving her a deep kiss, rubbed her body against hers. Naruto separated the condom, sniggering, while his Dad joined the erotic cuddle. Tossing the cum-laden membrane away, he licked Kushina's chests clean of his cum, while Minato lay down on his daughter's upcoming bosom.

And thus ended the enlightenment of the twins.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jiraiya x Kushina

**CHAPTER 10 - Kushina x Jiraiya**

**Requested by: CasanovaOfSmut**

* * *

Jiraiya was growing impatient, his erection pressing against her abdomen. Shifting again to seat himself on his knees as he spread her legs out, his member swelling with the sensual sight. Kushina was beautiful, her breasts ripe and fresh, with perfect circular areolae, and 2 throbbing nipples. Then she grabbed onto his chest, pressing against the muscle, moaning softly as he encircled his tip around her abdomen. Then without warning, she wrapped her knees around his frame.

The pervy sage gasped and bowed down. Neither of the 2 could wait, and he decided to open their encounter himself. Licking his lips, he found his way against the rougher, thicker folds of skin that marked her pussy. Numerous call girls at distant, cheap sex motels far and wide had taught him the fine art of locating a woman's womanhood with only his dick, and a little bit of intuition. The goddess closed her eyes in anticipation, as he loomed above her.

Kushina threw her thick red hair back over her glistening white shoulder and gently moved up, waiting as impatiently as Jiraiya.

_Why the hell can't I put it in already?_

"Come on, Jiraiya sensei.." she purred.

His heart felt like it was about to blow up with the pressure. His breathing increased.

_Why the fuck can't I fuck her?!_

"If you can't do it - then maybe I should.." Kushina held his arms, and smirked.

_Yeah, good idea._

"Here I go!"

_Huh?_

She thrust into him, a loud bang, actually. Then he saw the ceiling, and shook himself off it.

Actually, he gasped - he really had been breathing quite intensely. And his dick felt like it was about to rip right through the fabric of his covers.

He planted his palm on his face, sighing. The same wet dream, again. More frequent now than before, having started a week after Minato had married Kushina.

"I've seen how he does it too - all I need is a chance to get to her."

Minato was fast.

No, really. He was fast, when it came to sex, too. Jiraiya knew an unsatisfied woman's face when he saw it, and Kushina had "Unsatisfied" written all over her face.

It was on their wedding night that Jiraiya unlocked a new mode of infiltration in his arsenal. His newly mastered Sage Mode. Of course, he didn't summon the 2 geezers, since they'd probably have killed him. Yet even with his less efficient Sage Mode, he could see all that was happening in the bedroom, even when 2 walls separated him from the lovemakers.

Slowly stroking his length, Jiraiya watched Kushina's red lips part and pull his member inside her. Minato moaned cautiously, as the tongue lagged behind her pursed lips, as she thrusted herself deeper, and quicker. Her red hair pulsating in tandem with those thrusts. Her fingers steadily sinking into the flesh of his balls, pulling at them.

Sage Mode was characterized by a buildup of hormones, which made it possible for the increased energy levels. But as a side effect, he knew that if he was going to jerk off in the guest room of Minato's house where he'd been put up for that night, he would probably end up painting the walls with his cum.

_Control, Jiraiya. Just think of her blowjob some other time, when it's safer. _

Kushina worked her husbands cock with those perfect plump lips, now falling back so that he could go down, to enter her.

"I'm wet already, Minato, give it to me!"

_Aren't you one lucky_ bastard...

Kushina straddled her husband, using her fingers to guide him in. She convulsed as she felt the large member enter her, rubbing against the wet inner walls. Her moan resonated through the house, or maybe his Sage Mode made him feel that way. Grabbing onto his back, she lifted herself up, as Minato began thrusting. Then she leaned back, her slender form falling back onto the comfortable bed, while Minato made the springs ache.

And then his back reverberated, as he clutched Kushina's thighs, biting his lip. Kushina looked worried, and she released her hold, but it was of no use. A deep thrust inwards, and Minato fell on top of her, panting, holding her tightly.

Kushina frowned, a miserable, unhappy frown. Jiraiya knew that look - that of a devoted wife whose husband couldn't satisfy her, as he felt his Sage Mode vaporize away. He smelt a chance, yet it was going to be awkward.

_Well, as his sensei, it's the least I can do for his wife.._

His research was going to be needed to tame the beast that Kushina could be at times, but if he could somehow initiate their meeting, he would ensure that Kushina never leave his cock.

_A goddess, whom I can win quite easily. Now that's something you don't see too often.._ he smiled, as he calmed his dick by pressing down on his balls.

* * *

"Really, I can go back there?"

Jiraiya nodded. "You still have to master Sage Mode, don't you?"

Minato nodded. Jiraiya observed him carefully.

_Dark circles under his eyes, but he's quite energetic. He's definitely had sex with her._

Naturally, his eyes darted toward Kushina, who had been making coffee.

_Bad mood, definitely. How sad of her.._

"When can I go, sensei?"

"Right now, to be honest!" he summoned a scroll.

"Reverse Summoning, eh?"

"Spot on."

"Well in that case -" Minato turned toward Kushina, who'd been deep in thought.

"Ahem, Kushina?"

She started, startled. "Y-Yeah?"

"Don't mind me, I think I'll head out to Mount Myoboku. I need to master Sage Mode."

"Are you sure? Why don't you eat something first."

"I'll pass. Besides, if sensei is willing to give away some time for me, then its worth it."

Jiraiya nodded in comprehension.

_After that wet dream, there's no way I'm going to wait any longer._

Kushina sighed. "Very well, then."

"I'm sorry, but I'll be back as soon as possible."

Minato stood atop the giant fire seal.

"Thank you sensei, for letting me go there first."

"Always a pleasure." he smirked, before sending him back.

Kushina removed the apron, and approached Jiraiya. He was surprised, but he hid it.

"Jiraiya sensei, do you think you could listen to me for a while?"

"S-Sure…"

"It's about Minato." she blushed lightly.

_No way - is she really going to make the first move?!_

"Yes." he coughed lightly.

"He sucks in bed!"

Jiraiya feigned surprise.

"He is finished within 5 minutes - 5 minutes! My appetite has in fact decreased, and even then he can't do anything right in bed. And he falls down so quickly -" she stopped to take a breath.

Jiraiya covered his nose to block the nosebleed. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Teach him."

His heart was broken into a million small pieces.

"T-Teach him?"

_"As I look back, my life has only been a_ failure."

"Yeah. You're pretty good at it, arent'ya?" she leaned forward, looking at him expectedly.

_"But if my actions now will result in my end, and such an end is worthy of praise." _the lead character in Icha Icha Tactics would reply...

Jiraiya looked at her cheekily.

_"I will seize the opportunity!"_

"Now Kushina." he grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back against the sofa. "Why don't I show you what good sex feels like?"

"He-y, what are you!"

_Forgive me, Minato, but I have seized the opportunity._

"Ninpou: Frog Oil Collaboration Genjutsu."

Her dilated pupils was the only difference. The real Kushina was now stuck in an inescapable genjutsu, activated by touching her with a precise amount of Myoboku Oil. The Kushina he had in front of him now was an uninhibited version of the real.

_The things this oil can do are wondrous. But in humans, they are like a drug. So be careful, Jiraiya boy - even though now with Sage Mode you can safely transport this oil, NEVER touch a human with it. They may lose control of themselves._

"I'm sorry, Gramps." he smirked.

"The hell are you whispering about." Kushina asked him, unclasping her bra smugly. "If you wanna fuck, you might as well get to it."

* * *

Jiraiya loved her angelic, pleasure-filled voice. He licked her lips, softly clasping her lips with his, kissing them passionately, his hot breath sending shivers to run along her spine. "You're mine Kushina,." his deep voice made her moan softly before letting out a louder one when Jiraiya groped her boobs over her clothing.

"Oh, fuck yes!" She hissed out. Hearing her made him smirk. He'd often written that it was the morning when the female's hormone levels spiked. With Minato out of the way, he could do whatever he wanted with this stunning lass, for as long as he possibly could. He knew that she would want to be in control, and he intuitively slowed his hand down. "My turn." Kushina's sultry whisper made him shudder.

The red haired bombshell looked at him with unrestrained lust. Running her fingers over his body, the blush on her face intensified at the hard muscles. They were a bit more buffed than Minato's. Firm, toned muscles. She loved them. She allowed her eyes to close in delirious pleasure as she ran her hands through the creases on his chest.

"Just as I expected from the great Toad Sage - who knew you were so well endowed?" she rubbed his cock, before grinding her body against his body, as he sat down, content.

"I want this." Grunting, Jiraiya looked at her fondling hand against his junk. Her delicate small hands were pleasing even thought it was not directly on him yet. "Fill me with your seed, sensei!" She confessed with a small smile and giant blush.

Jiraiya brought her into a deep kiss and big hug. Kissing for a minute, he let her go - "You want me to fuck you behind your husband's back?"

"Yeah" she drawled.

"Tell me."

He licked her ear, causing her to moan.

"Fuck me!" she grabbed his rippling body, while he clutched her soft back. He took off his kimono, while she slipped out of her shirt. They rose, and she slipped her pants down, before inspecting his dick.

"8 inches - maybe 9. Definitely a lot."

He thought he saw here eyes widen for a second, that was a temporary, unimportant thing. He placed his hands on her red hair, gently massaging it. With a swift tug, she was greeted to the giant member that she craved for. 'W-Wow!' The red head said out in surprise.

_The innate potential of not masturbating is that the dick becomes all the more presentable. It smells decent, and throbs with every single touch._

_I haven't fapped in 3 weeks._

"K-K-Kushina." Jiraiya's voice made her leave her daze and look at him. "Suck it."

"Heheh." She giggled softly when she saw his helpless expression. She cooed out, her tongue dangerously close to licking his veiny member. She planted her lips on his underwear, and they were now creating a giant stain on her underwear. Pulling his underwear down, she helped herself to the generous cock. Jiraiya could see the nipples creating small mountains on the fabric of the red bra-cup. An E-cup, no less. Giving the prick a long lick, she slowly rolled her tongue around the engorged head, lapping at his pre-jizz.

"F-fuck.." he blurted out, as he held his head high, and tried to stand as still as possible. Her tongue bathed his pulsing rod in saliva. What resulted was a rather pleasurable, warm sheath of precum and saliva which draped his member.

Kushina was giving Jiraiya's dick much needed attention while gently fondling his sack. What she was not licking she was jacking off at a nice slow pace. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and Jiraiya found himself struggling to keep himself in check.

"Ungh.." he mouthed.

"Mhm.." she moaned as she slid the cock back in her mouth. She let the dick fall back, before asking him "Want me to make you cum?"

Jiraiya nodded, panting.

Gently kissing his cock head, she placed the tip in before looking at her husband's teacher. Not feeling her move, he looked down to almost stop breathing as Kushina's gaze caused him to blank. Smirking around his cock, she plunged the whole thing. His mushroom head hitting the back of her throat in one go.

"AH!" Jiraiya roared out in pleasure. His legs shook and quivered Kushina slowly bobbed her head up and down. The throat fuck ensued for about a minute or so, before she was forced to let it out, panting and choking.

"I'm nearly there."

"I want to taste it - all of it!" she mumbled thirstily.

After five more minutes of that irresistible blowjob, Jiraiya felt a sudden warmth in his balls. Kushina could feel him twitch, about to cum. She upped the pleasure by adding a bit of her teeth, gently massaging the foreskin.

_That's what I call - ungh - an excellent blowjob._

Not being able to hold back any longer, Jiraiya thrusted one more time. Holding her head at the base of his cock, he exploded all his stored lust for Kushina inside her tummy. His back arched almost painfully while releasing his jizz down her throat.

Kushina gulped up as much of his spunk as she could while her lips tightened around his head. Juices covered her fingers, as she felt her pussy.

The cumming sage kept pumping his hips while spewing inside Kushina's mouth, coating her in white. "F-Fuck!" He let out a small growl before falling down on the sofa in exhaustion.

"T-T-Th-That was amazing." Jiraiya whispered in amazement after feeling the best climax of his life. All of those call girls couldn't have held a candle to her blowjob. Kushina really was a sex goddess.

Looking down, after feeling himself still engulfed by Kushina, his cock twitched alive when he felt Kushina lick the rest. That was when he realized that he'd still been cumming.

She was in her own world as she kept her mouth around Jiraiya's dick, tasting the freshness turn to a slight hued taste, as the cum got diluted with some pre-jizz. Eyes hungry in lust while slurping all his cum off, the lewd sounds were music to his ears and the sight of her lewd eyes that shone with cock hunger. She moaned as the remaining warmth travelled down her throat, and into her belly.

"Itadakimasu!" She moaned throatily as she savored the feeling of Jiraiya's cum on her tongue, and her lips.

"You can take it for one more round, can't you?" she sat up on the floor panting.

"Seems like it." his rod shot to attention.

Kushina unclasped her bra, while Jiraiya brought her up to a kiss. As they felt the coolness in each other's lips part for the warmth of their breaths, he stole a moment to look at the pretty habanero he was going to pump.

"Your - eyes!"

The pupils were back to normal. Experience had taught Jiraiya that it was best to pull back when up against a strong female. He let go of her, and scrambled up, only to be held by Kushina.

"I have a tailed beast inside of me, which means genjutsu amounts to nothing."

"So - you knew?" he gulped.

"I'm in my right senses, and asking you to fuck me. If you refuse.." she clenched her fist.

Jiraiya laughed weakly.

_A bombshell of a wife you've got here, Minato._

* * *

His eyes feasted upon the shallow-brown colored erect nipples of her gorgeous bosom. With a lick of his dry lips, he grabbed the left teat with his mouth before grapping the other flesh and gently kneaded it. "Yes. Suck my tits." Kushina moaned, her slender arms holding Jiraiya's head closer to her bosom. The pervert didn't need to be told twice before gently biting at her flesh. The reaction made him smirk. "Fuck!" she screamed, her legs stiffening to breaking point, as she climaxed, his dick barely having moved while inside of her. He felt the juices rain down on his dick, as he enveloped her lips in a kiss.

Growling, he left her teat before looking into her eyes. "I want this so bad..." he muttered hungrily. Jiraiya thrust into Kushina with his dick in one go. "F-Fuck!" Kushina yelled out once more at the feeling of his giant member pushing ever inwards.

Jiraiya paid no heed to her arching back or pleas. He knew from experience that unlike men, women always had it hurt in the beginning - yet with ample time, they could love sex far more than a man ever could. Her pussy walls continuously clenching around his hot rod that slipped in and out in rhythm, each pump going deeper and deeper. All his thrusts hit the very tip of the cervix, and Kushina felt as though he'd carved tunnels inside her. The feeling was sweet, and she grabbed on tightly.

The mushroom head brushed up against the entrance to her womb. She could feel his sperm-filled balls bounce off labia, and be heard as those steamy noises with every thrust of his.

Hips still pumping at a fast tempo, they could feel the others heart beating through their connection. Gazing up, he looked into the blank stare she now had as she bounced back and forth off his pole. With upmost passion and love, Jiraiya kissed her like an animal, tongue sloppily covering her own in his saliva while keeping the thrusts deep and powerful.

Kushina thrashed and mewled as each and every thrust jarred her entire curvaceous body. Sweaty tits bounced in his face, impacting Jiraiya's chest. The sweet feeling of hisher' hard nipples against him, while looking into the erotic face of the glowing Kushina made him plow into her again and again. He brought her inwards, her sweaty back almost causing his hand to slip off.

The busty lass was finally able to speak words when she felt him suck on her jugs again. Voice hoarse, she rasped out. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder you stud! Fuck your Kushina's pussy! Fuck this dirty sluts cunt, dattebane!" She begged through hangered breaths and shrieks of pleasure when he grabbed her ass, tugged at it, and gave it a tight slap.

_Cursing - is natural when it's done with a stud like myself._

"Fuck you're so tight, Kushina!" Jiraiya growled out between gritted teeth. "What a dirty slut you are!" Jiraiya slapped her ass, getting a pleased yelp from his lover. Placing his hand behind her head, he laid completely on her body and moved his hips in a jack hammering motion. His hips became a piston of power for Kushina's hungry cervix. "You're mine forever!" He claimed with a deep kiss.

Moaning shamelessly, the two were drunk on the feeling of one another's bodies that clung onto each other's sex organs. Disturbingly pleasing sounds only increased the heat between the two. And after several hours of love making, neither could hold themselves back from the explosion that would change them.

He didn't bother asking if it was her safe day. She didn't bother caring, either. This one time, he gently slowed his thrusts down, and carefully amassing just a little bit of Sage energy, thrust deep into her. He came for a record 37 seconds in her, and it felt almost as if he were peeing into her, if it weren't for the drops of cum, which eventually became streams, leaking out of her tight hole.

With an animalistic growl, Jiraiya captured her in a kiss while soon exploding inside, filling her womb with sperm. He didn't know he had it in him to cum so much. As she turned around, her breasts and body propped against the bed, they looked into each other, too tired to talk, before holding each other, and falling into bed.

The evening produced a dullness that permeated into the room, as they lay in blissful sex-induced slumber, their bodies tangled together, not realizing that they'd fucked all day, without even eating.

* * *

Jiraiya held onto Kushina as she got up to rise from where she'd been sitting. Daybreak had filtered through the curtains of the room.

"Not yet. Let's fuck some more..." he begged her.

"Aren't you hungry?"

_The limits of mortality are rigorous, and a pain in the ass._

"Very well.." he grumbled.

"Don't feel so bad. I intend on fucking you for a full day this time."

Jiraiya's heart lit up, and his spirits soared.

Breakfast was delicious, even though it was just instant ramen. Kushina poured her heart out, telling Jiraiya about how she loved Minato, yet felt compelled to go to such extreme lengths for getting satisfied.

"It's fine," he'd assured her, "for your real love, and I agree with this, is only for Minato, and should only be for him."

She smiled. A cute smile.

Jiraiya gazed at the apron she was wearing, the only piece of clothing on her. Her nipples made prominent circles on 2 sides of the drab green covering, as the thin strands joining it to her sexy frame looped over her shoulder. He was even surprised that she didn't even have panties on. Just that apron - why couldn't they have eaten naked?

Jiraiya told her he'd be sitting on the couch, writing his latest novel. It seemed yesterday's encounter had stimulated his literary genius.

"Very well. Then we'll wash up together?" she looked at him excited.

Jiraiya grabbed her breast, and flicked it around with his hand. "Of course."

_"But do you really love me?"_

_"Is that a question?"_

_"Kiss me, Shiro, kiss me and re-affirm your love.."  
_

_Shiro slipped her haori out through her arms, before kissing her, his lips causing her to fall back onto the wall._

Jiraiya looked at Kushina, who'd been cleaning the dishes. Her ass moving ever so slightly - her exposed ass, that is. Her long her very nearly reaching those 2 asscheeks. Her arms, which had to part quite a bit, since her breasts were so huge, and they couldn't quite accommodate those arms. The occasional flicks of her head to the side, causing the red hair to fly about. The thought that her stomach would be pressing against the granite, and that those breasts could only feel the soft satin fabric of the apron. The thought that if he looked closely enough, he could see her pussy.

_I want that now._

Kushina scrubbed the pot clean.

_An open relationship? Will it even work?_

She sighed. Her insides felt like they had parted permanently for Jiraiya's cock. The feeling she'd felt yesterday, getting bombarded by a real master cock - no, she couldn't bid farewell to that permanently. She would need Jiraiya as a sex-buddy, while Minato became her love.

_I've got no feelings for him. All I need him for -_

She gave out a "whoop"-like sound, from the shock of his dick entering her asshole without warning. Her hands unconsciously gripped the granite platform tensely.

"Jiraiya sensei -"

"Don't speak. I need to fuck you.."

She slid the string over her shoulder to the side. "We can do it in the bedroom..."

"No, continue cleaning the dishes. I'll make it fast."

She could feel the dick grow a little longer in her - not that the entire dick could go in her humble asshole. But unbeknownst to her, Jiraiya was quite surprised - 5 inches in was a record.

He brought her asscheeks together, before bringing them apart as much as he could. Then he began grinding slowly, then a sharp thrust in invited another squeal from her, before the asspounding began. Her eyes felt like they were going to roll back deep into her head. She stifled her moan by biting into the rubber gloves, before regaining composure. She was surprised to see her breasts flailing up and down, and she took a moment to hold onto the granite, before resuming with the cleaning.

She'd never quite gotten fucked in the ass before. There had been a dick in there once - Minato's, when he didn't know which hole to put his in. But it didn't hurt - not one bit, actually. It was quite liberating, in fact. The new sensations his dick evoked were surreal. Biting her lip, she resolved to work through the pleasure.

Jiraiya was turned on by seeing her scrub the pan once again. Her scrubs were jagged and imperfect, and the soap ended up lathering a lot to one side, but it didn't matter. He loved how her hands couldn't even hold the pan straight. Then she began to moan, and a slight pain emerged from the fact that his dick had protruded into her walls quite a bit. It ached, but she didn't care.

"Harder, sensei.." she mewled, as she felt delirious with his fuck. She grabbed onto the faucet, carelessly turning it all the way, causing an avalanche of water to come crashing down.

"Yes -" Jiraiya groaned "-call me that. Beg for it.."

"Pleeasee, sensei! Fill my ass with your cum!"

Her pleas, coupled with her stuttering, and intense passion, caused him to approach climax quite soon. Her tight ass felt like an iron grip on his dick was fapping for him, and he sighed, holding her arms, as he released.

The throbbing dick giving out a deluge of warmth that seemed to be soaring deep into her rectum caused her to moan loudly, as she cocked her head forward. The 2 panted for a while, as Jiraiya removed his member, a stream of cum following his dick out, and leaking down to the floor.

Kushina straightened her body up, before turning the faucet off.

"Woah, that was -"

Jiraiya nodded, hugging her. He felt her erect nipples pushing through the satin apron, and pulled on the upper section. She slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" he protested.

"I need to wash these, ya know! Besides, it's best to do the rest while washing up."

He groaned, and Kushina laughed.

"Now go and work on that novel, you Pervy Sage."

_That's got a nice ring to it, _he thought, as he waved the barb off, and tied the belt of his kimono around himself once more. Little did he know that about a decade or so later, her son would call him that.

* * *

The next thing Kushina made him do was take a shower with her, as she'd promised.

"Yes." She hummed softly as her sensitive skin was scrubbed by his strong firm hands.

Her breasts were soaped up and later blasted with water, her hips and sides sloshed, her arms silkily touched and cleaned, even her lower parts got a good once over.

"Take a step back." Kushina told Jiraiya.

He complied and waited.

"Now…" Kushina leaned on the wall and thrust her big ass back "Mount me."

"OHHH!" she moaned as he instantly complied, grabbing her hips and burying his cock in her hole.

"You-seem to love getting fucked here..." he said between thrusts, referring to her ass.

"Mmph.." she agreed. She was covering her mouth, so as not to moan as loud as she was going to, what with 6 inches of pulsating meat inside her tight asshole.

Kushina loved getting fucked like this, begging for it harder and harder as her breasts swayed around, colliding and smacking around in the air like an endless pendulum. This time Kushina's endurance was back to a more enjoyable level, she wouldn't be cumming quickly this time, but Jiraiya was getting exhausted faster than she would have liked - probably because of the tightness of her walls. She grabbed his hands and slung them over her shoulders, holding him to stand and making him fuck her, her tits still smacking against each other and the shower wall as her ass pushed tightly against Jiraiya's crotch area.

"OHHH YES!" Kushina moaned as she orgasmed again.

"NGH." Jiraiya's hands pressed tightly on her tits, as he rested his body on her back, pushing forward as he emptied his load into her butt for the second time.

Kushina panted, as she rested against the wall of the bathroom, panting.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya slyly removed the shower head, and making the water hot, splattered her with the warm water, and without warning.

"Yah!" she shouted in surprise, earning a hearty chuckle. Putting it back up so that it rained upon them, he twirled her around, and drew her in for a kiss. His dick always gave in inside showers - for some reason, the water falling upon it caused it to become a full-on boner.

Drawing her in closer, he rubbed her ass appreciatively.

"You won't believe how much I love your ass.." he whimpered.

"Mhm." she traced her finger on his dick, slowly, up and down the shaft.

He pressed the ass cheeks. "It's gotta be the best ass ever."

"Oh..?" she leaned forward, and licked his chest.

"I love it so much.." he was interrupted by her deft tongue encircling his nipples - "that I can fuck it all day."

Her hands had grabbed his balls, and she gave them a gently squeeze. Her hand closed in on his dick, and moved up, her thumb pressing onto the sensitive head, inviting a moan from him.

"You're rock hard." she whispered, while sucking on his left nipple. Jiraiya nodded.

"You wanna fuck me?" she bent down low, and mouthed one of his testicles.

Jiraiya nodded again, his eyes reduced to slits.

"So is it that, or a blowjob?"

"Blowjob.." he moaned, as he felt her tongue playfully lick his balls.

"But do I suck your dick, or do you suck my pussy.?"

"Everything!" Jiraiya shouted in exasperation, knowing that she was toying with him. Kushina smirked, and delicately caressed his mushroom head.

"That's what I want to hear."

Kushina formed her lips around his glans and lightly pulled on his cock with her lips, before she let it pop out of her mouth. "It won't fit in..." she complained, as he placed one hand on the back of her head and eagerly encouraged her to take more into her mouth.

She could only manage 6 inches, and even then, it seemed to burst against the roof of her mouth. In her defense, this was the hardest his dick could possibly get, and her mouth bulged wide open, her tongue swirling it around and covered it in her saliva. The cock slowly began to twitch in her mouth and she was forced to let an inch out. It really was at breaking point.

"Go on, you sure do look like an amazing cocksucker." Jiraiya happily praised, however Kushina didn't seem to hear what he was saying as she was too preoccupied on the cock in her mouth. His dick was uncomfortable to keep, but it turned her on - watching his toned body, and his greedy eyes on her, his hand supporting the back of her head.

All Kushina got for her efforts, was a little bit of pre-cum. "Take all of it into your mouth." Jiraiya suggested with a broad smile watching how Kushina was eagerly sucking him off.

She bit into his shaft lightly, causing him to groan.

Kushina's arms went behind Jiraiya and took hold of his cute ass and slowly tried to force his entire cock into her mouth. She didn't understand how yesterday he'd come so soon, and his dick seemed so easy to handle, while now he looked at Kushina with a disdainful smirk.

"So what I blew yesterday wasn't his last form, was it?" thought Kushina.

Without warning Jiraiya tightened his grip on the back of her head and thrust forward against her head. Kushina's eyes widened so much they almost popped out of their sockets. "Here, let me help you!" Jiraiya boasted as he began making small thrust against her face and Kushina could feel the tip of his cock entering her throat. As the tears rolled back, she bravely used her tongue to slide around his dick, adding to the stimulation.

"This is my real potential.." he half joked, as he let her go. She graciously accepted his kindness, panting, as she spat out some gooey pre-cum.

"I do." Kushina admitted as Jiraiya briefly pulled his cock out of her mouth to let her speak. He then felt her take it up, the fearful, apprehensive look on her eyes replaced by that naughty gaze he loved so much.

"Holy shit, I'm actually going to cum!" Jiraiya gasped as he continued to thrust against Kushina's face. This time, however, she was playing with his balls, and her lips and tongue seemed to work in perfect synchrony. Jiraiya held tightly unto Kushina's head with his hands and then thrust his entire cock into her wet mouth once again before he released his sperm, shooting it down her throat.

Fresh cum tasted like broth fat. It was oddly delicious, and she lapped away at it. The sheer load meant she couldn't help the few streaks of cum that fell on her breasts, which she massaged thoroughly. She parted her hair, as she continued sucking his dick, before moving her head back, and gulping it all down.

"It's good for your skin, you know?"

"Then you'd better give me more." she winked. "But for now, let's clean up, shall we?"

"As you wish." he just had to agree.

His fingers were magical. Spreading the fragrant foam in between her breasts, then soaping them thoroughly, applying it amply underneath those heavy boobs, before wrapping his arms around her, hands tucked neatly underneath. She turned back for a kiss, and she wasn't denied one. He grabbed the soap bar, and brushed it on her back, as she moaned, satisfied. Then he eased her left leg up, which she rested against the glass partition, as he inserted the soap bar in here pussy, causing her to shriek. His fingers spread the soapy mixture inside her, and she grabbed his ass tightly, moaning through clenched teeth.

"My turn," she whispered, her body covered in white foam. Jiraiya nodded, as she turned around, soap bar in hand.

Lathering it well, she rubbed his dick with the soap, massaging the erect shaft up and down. She grabbed the tube of shower gel from the cubicle behind him, and allowing it to pour on his member, anointing his balls and the muscular member carefully, and slowly. The erotic massage caused him to whimper. She applied the soap onto his chest, slipping her fingers through his chiseled muscles. Then she embraced him, the dick digging into her, as she rubbed the soap on his back. The 2 of them kissed passionately, before Jiraiya held her thigh up, and fucked her as the shower rained down on them. Kushina held onto him tightly, as he fucked her with renewed libido.

The water washed through their hair and bodies, and as they kissed once again, their lips were drenched with the warm water from above. They were like lovers, but the both of them knew it wasn't to be. So they held each other, even after Jiraiya pumped his load into her, standing like that, drenched, and wanting more.

Jiraiya clumsily broke the romantic moment by pulling out. "Sheesh, this just won't come down."

Kushina sighed, knotting her hair in an erotic ponytail. "If its spent, it will. So use it on me - and don't hold back." she added, seriously.

"Righto, ma'am." he saluted, as they stepped out.

* * *

Jiraiya got up and sat near the headboard of the bed and called Kushina to sit on his lap. Getting the idea of the new position Kushina straddled his waist and slowly descended on his length. As his dick began to disappear into her cunt Jiraiya held her by her waist while beginning to feast on her jiggling breast.

Kushina placed her hand on the head board for support and began the motion of up and down. Kushina loved this position as he could shower kisses all over her body.

Kushina blushed at the sight of his rippling muscles, and gave him a very lustful kiss

"How many times can you do it now?" She dared him.

"Ha, about 6."

"My, are we confident."

The sound of wet flesh slapping flesh was echoing throughout the room as they got busy, soon enough. The both of them had nothing against Minato, and that reassured them about their dirty business.

Jiraiya moaned as Kushina kept on licking the underside of his magnificent cock, after coming down. Jiraiya loved it - Kushina moved her hands and began to fondle his sack while she kept on pumping his meat stick in order to achieve the gooey treat of his seeds. He didn't disappointed as he came to his last straw.

"I'm about to -"

"Don't you dare hold it in.." she was poised to take it all in.

"As you wish -" he groaned as the familiar ache on his balls returned - it would happen when he had one too many faps. But the cum was fresh as ever, and she milked his cock, hungry for more of that baby batter, after he exploded for the umpteenth time.

Kushina swirled her tongue over his cockhead and ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft and all the way back up. She smiled up at the pained expression Jiraiya was giving her and opened her mouth wide.

_Sheesh, woman, how many blowjobs will you give me?_

She saw his lips part, almost as if he wanted to say something, but before he could say anything she engulfed his cock in her mouth and slowly started to take as much as she could of the monster into her mouth. Her cheeks caved in as she suctioned his cock.

Jiraiya was cross eyed when she started to suck the head of his cock while she stroked him off. He felt his end coming as his cock twitched and warned Kushina. "Ugh...I'm about to cum..."

Kushina heard him and quickly pulled his cock to the entrance of her mouth so that just the tip was resting in her mouth. She brought her second hand up and started a two hand stroke to finish him as one of his hands went to the back of her head and fisted her crimson hair. She smiled as she felt the spurt fill most of her mouth and moved her tongue around, knowing that she was now addicted to his cum. Once she felt her cheeks start to puff as his second shot almost overfilled her mouth she quickly started to gulp the thick cum down. She had managed to get about 2 gulps full before his third spurt overfilled her mouth and some spilled out onto her chest. She kept drinking the cum he was spurting out until almost a minute later when he tapered off and Kushina could finally get a breath in. She breathed in through her nose and could feel her pussy gushing fluids from the heavy scent of man in the air.

"I don't understand -" she wiped off the excess.

"What?" he rubbed his balls, wincing.

"Everytime I blow you, you still seem to shock me with the sheer amount."

"Hehe, that is the might of the Great Toad Sage!"

She leaned back on her haunches and looked up at Jiraiya. She opened her mouth and let her tongue move all around showing her tasting his cum yet again. She closed her mouth and made a show of gulping down his cum. The show worked as she looked down and saw his cock at full mast again slathered in her own saliva and some of his cum. That reminded her of the cum still sitting on her breasts. She looked thoughtful for a second before she reached down and started to rub the cum into her own breasts and moaned as she felt shivers of pleasure.

_Indeed, she will shiver - semen feels cold on the skin._

Jiraiya came down from his orgasm to note that Kushina was fondling herself while rubbing his cum into her enormous bosom. He felt his cock twitch.

Kushina came back from rubbing cum into her breasts and noticed Jiraiya staring at her breasts again. She turned her chest and let her boobs bounce a little and watched as his eyes followed their every jiggle. She smiled and moved onto the bed while laying back. She grabbed his cock and laid it in between her breasts. She knew his stamina would outlast hers so she was trying to get him to cum a few times before he literally fucked her for a week straight. Because she was sure she wouldn't let his cock out of her pussy once he put it in until they were both satisfied. She smiled up at him and crushed his cock in between her breasts. She gasped as his cock head was still poking her chin but gained a devilish idea. She opened her mouth again and took the cockhead into her mouth while starting to stroke him off with her own breasts.

Jiraiya was transfixed as Kushina did exactly what he had wanted. He watched as her breasts engulfed his cock and her mouth took the rest of him. He groaned as she started to suck lightly while moving her breasts around to create a wonderful feeling for Jiraiya. Soon enough though, Jiraiya's self-control finally broke. He thrust his hips forward and started to viciously attack Kushina 's lovely breasts with his cock as he started to literally fuck her breasts.

Kushina couldn't deny that when he started to fuck her breasts she felt her pussy start to gush even more fluids than she thought she had in her own body. She could tell her panties would be soaked shortly and hoped he would end this fast as she wanted him inside her now that her breasts were sending such pleasure to her. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth and through her breasts. She smiled in her head and started to suck strongly to get his end to come.

Jiraiya felt his end nearing and thrust forward once more into Kushina's mouth. He started to spew his load again but Kushina was miraculously able to keep up with him this time and swallowed each spurt as it entered her mouth. Jiraiya had his head thrown back in pleasure as Kushina gulped his cum down. When Jiraiya came back from his orgasm he looked down at Kushina and pure love shone in his eyes.

"I must say I don't think I have ever really enjoyed the taste of cum but yours seems to have me addicted." Kushina said as she pushed Jiraiya off her and had him get off the bed.

She reached down and spread her pussy lips bearing herself to him.

Jiraiya merely nodded and positioned himself at her clean entrance. He looked up one last time before he thrust forward. Those 10 inches seemed like a lot more now, for Kushina. She saw Jiraiya go to pull out but she grabbed his chest and pulled him closer shoving him further into her at the same time. She winced as she felt him digging deeper.

"Are you gonna break?"

Kushina merely smiled at him. "I'm not. But I am going to tell you something." she leaned up as if it was some great secret and whispered in his ear, "My breasts are really sensitive so..." she leaned back down and smiled at him as he stared at her in shock. His hands immediately flew to her breasts and started to massage them in order to help her in adjusting. After about 30 seconds of this Kushina rolled her hips as the pain had receded and gave a hiss of pleasure.

Jiraiya groaned as she rolled around and he finally concentrated on his pleasure. He had been so concerned about Kushina he had completely disregarded the wonderful feeling surrounding his cock. She was tight, as were most with his size, but pleasurably so. She was wet and those juices dripped around his cock giving him a wonderful feeling. But most of all, she felt so hot to him. It was almost like a searing heat that had his cock twitching and throbbing in pure pleasure.

Once Kushina rolled her hips and got over her pain she gasped as she finally felt him inside her. She put her hand on her belly and realized just how deep he had actually gotten. She smiled as she realized she had never been penetrated pass 3 inch and she was able to give him something that had never been touched as well as her pussy now was fully reshape and instantly get addicted by his big make-baby tools.. She rolled her hips again and gasped as his cock brushed against a particular spot. She rolled again gasped yet again as she realized that must have been the entrance to her womb. She smiled slightly as she realized this and looked up at Jiraiya.

"Move Jiraiya-sensei." she said. Jiraiya slowly pulled out of his lover's hot pussy and groaned as the cool mountain air surrounded his cock instead of her velvety walls. He went all the way until just his head was resting in her and then plunged back in. He started a slow rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in so as to make sure she was ok. Her velvety walls were milking him expectantly and he was trying to hold out. But Kushina made her frustration known as she rolled her hips and said, "If you don't hurry up I swear. She moaned as he suddenly thrust back in and picked up his pace.

Kushina loved the feeling of his cock pounding into her harder but she wanted to be fucked stupid. She had never felt like this before but she knew she wanted him going as fast as possible so they could reach their ends. She leaned up and brushed her breasts against his chest as she kissed him and said, "Faster Jiraiya-sensei. As fast as you can I want to be fucked to complete obivilion. Stop playing around." She laid back down and watched as his shocked expression changed into a feral grin as he suddenly pulled out and thrust right back in to the hilt and bumped her cervix again.

She felt him start to piston in and out of her pussy and swore she would pay him back as an orgasm ripped through her body as he kept thrusting into her G-spot. She wondered for a mere second how he had found it but it was torn from her mind as a second orgasm racked her hypersensitive body. She finally stopped cumming and was disappointed when Jiraiya hadn't cum with her. She growled a bit in her chest which made her girls jiggle. She thrust back as Jiraiya slowed down and pushed his cockhead straight to her cervix. She wanted him to cum, to fill the baby chamber, to complete her.

Jiraiya was so close after those two orgasms of hers. The feeling of her tight velvety walls caressing his cock trying to get his precious load was unbearable but he held on and thrust through it all to give her maximum pleasure. He was about to pull out so as not to explode in her but she rolled closer to him and wrapped her legs around him. He looked up at her.

"If you think you are cumming anywhere but inside me you have another thing coming Jiraiya-sensei. I told you. You are addicting and my pussy wants your cum. You aren't leaving until I get my fill." she said and thrust back onto his cock.

Jiraiya moaned but determined that if she wanted this he would give her an orgasm to go along with it that would never be forgotten. So he thrust back in and quickly set a pace to hit her G-spot one last time. As soon as he hit her g-spot his cock was clamped on and milked as her massaging walls tried to get him to cum as well. He thrust a few times when he felt her orgasm tapering off. He managed to hit that bump he had earlier and recognized it as the cervix. He dock his mushroom head to door and blast his cum right at her baby chamber sent her tight sheath into a new round of convulsing. As the sheath managed to milk him he could feel his balls emptying. He sighed in relief as each glob of cum was expunged into her womb..

She felt his cock as it swelled and erupted with cum as each load was deposited into her womb. Her pussy was undoubtedly stick to his cock from now on as she felt her own walls being pushed aside as his cock swelled to let another glob of cum be deposited inside her. She felt her stomach start to be pressured and decided to pull him back a bit at the moment her cervix close its mouth so none of the baby making juice can get out. Even so his cum was blasting on her pussy walls but he kept cumming even after she felt her walls slick with his juices. She felt it pour out of her stretched pussy and down her ass crack to the bed beneath her. She smiled as Jiraiya finally finished and went to pull out.

She pulled him flush against herself and rolled over so she could lay on him while keeping them united.

"That was amazing Jiraiya-sensei!" Kushina said.

He smiled weakly at her, before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11 - Naruto x Anko

**CHAPTER 11**

**Naruto x Anko**

**Requested by: thor94, Zweig**

* * *

The notes kept coming in. Love letters from random girls. Some asking him out on dates. Some moving onto one night stands.

Some girls sent notes - completely random girls, his age or older. Some girls, like Tsunade, would summon him over for sex. Others, like Ino, were too sassy for notes - he'd been pulled into a dark alley by her one night after 3 bowls of ramen.

Yet a kunai piercing through a message to step out at midnight, firmly affixed to his wall, wasn't the ideal way to invite him over.

"Step out and go to the central atrium if you don't wanna die.

-Anko"

He grinned. Another girl, another day. Another night his dick was made to browse the entrails of a female's reproductive tract.

* * *

He leaped out of the balcony, and ran toward the central atrium. Not that he knew what it was, but he figured it was at the Heart of the village. Pretty weird place to hook up. But then again, it was her.

"I'm here!" he shouted. A lone streetlight, and a barking dog made him realize it was almost midnight.

He bit his lip. "I'm here, you know!"

He felt a distinct pain arise on his neck. He winced, as the flourishing pain caused him to stagger.

"A drugged - senbon?!"

He fell down, unconscious.

* * *

He awoke, unclear and dizzy. She was near him, grinning.

"I knew the medicines would get you up in no time." she smirked.

An amazing body. Supple tits, brown areolae, and thighs that'd make him go crazy.

Anko smiled evilly as she held something up to him. Naruto had no idea what it was; a three prong strap with a long rubber... sausage on it?

Naruto was frightened and had no clue what was happening as Anko put one leg inside the strap thing, then another, then slid the whole thing up her legs. Drawing out the motions she tightened the strap around her thighs, her back facing Naruto so he could see her awesome ass showcased by the leather briefs disappearing between her ass cheeks.

She turned around and Naruto saw the sausage was positioned on Anko's crotch.

"Hey, Anko sensei, don't tell me you -"

She began masturbating her false penis. The worst possible thought emerged in his mind.

"Don't tell me - NO! Please!"

He'd read this stuff in the Icha Icha drafts Jiraiya left for him to proof-read. The very words on the paper caused him to shirk and shiver.

She stepped onto the bed dramatically placing a heeled boot next to Naruto's trapped and shivering form. She towered over the blond, the thick imitation dick looming as lethal as a sword. She bent over and Naruto's eyes couldn't stop from looking deep into Anko's cleavage, deep as a valley. He snapped out of his staring only when something warm touched his ass. Naruto flinched as Anko stroked him up and down across his ass, thighs and balls with her fingers and taunting him;

She slapped Naruto again across his ass this time causing him to yelp in pain.

"Like which part hurts the most?"

She slapped him again, on his testicles no less, causing his eyes to water up in pain.

"Which part feels the best?"

She smacked his cock shaft, her hand pausing and remaining on organ, rapidly hardening dispite Naruto's terror in his situation.

"Which part... do I intend to use later?" She jabbed a finger right against Naruto's asshole when she said that causing Naruto to shriek like a girl much to Anko's amusement.

Anko giggled, taunting Naruto as she spanked Naruto up and down his ass, focusing on one cheek until it turned deep red, then the other.

Finally stopping her rant, Anko took the strapon in her hand and bounced it off Naruto's ass showing its flexibility. Naruto shook his head, as close to begging as the gutsy ninja had ever got.

She poked the cold plastic against his asshole and rubbed it up and down.

"No... please... not in there... not in my... please." He choked.

"Not in the ass?" Anko asked confused. Don't tell me you have another usable hole..."

With that, she pushed forwards, the plastic cock pushed against Naruto's anal ring, stopped for a moment then forced through invading his anal canal and headed for his rectum as Naruto gaped and gasped in pain and horror. Anko began to thrust her hips back and forth- she wasn't fully buried yet- she needed to loosen him up a bit. Her binding corset, with 2 holes created right at the middle for her delicious tits to jut out, creaked as she moved her wide hips back and forth.

It felt wonderful to her, crushing and demeaning this male beneath her. To Naruto it felt awful, like someone was shoving a log up his ass. His anal muscles clenched the unyielding plastic vice tight making it even more painful as the false phallus moved back and forth inside him.

Anko cooed down at Naruto in seeming concern before grabbing his cock and pumping it up and down as she slowly inched deeper and deeper into his bottom as she adjusted position. She slapped his ass with her free hand as Naruto (knowingly or not) began moving his body to aid in Anko's invasion of his ass- each stroke sent plastic deeper and deeper into his backside as both moved towards a twisted climax.

Naruto's eyes were closed at the pain of being anally speared, the grip his inner muscles had on the strapon caused so much friction the smooth unmarred plastic felt as sharp as if it were a steel rod covered in sandpaper. The hand on his cock was pumping so hard and fast it felt like she was trying to rip his cock off from his body and the vicious slaps from Anko's hands remorselessly hammered into him harder and faster. Anko grabbed Naruto's throbbing cock with both hands and held it death grip tight as she buttfucked him relentlessly. She adjusted her position so she was sitting on top of the bent over Naruto putting all of her weight on to the thick, hard fake cock driving into Naruto in a sort of piledriver position. She bounced up and down getting much greater penetration into Naruto's rectum- probably spiking his colon given how much Naruto was crying out in pain. Naruto was screaming- or shrieking in pure agony. Anko cried out even louder in pleasure as she anal-jackhammered Naruto- the feeling of power and the dildo itself rubbing and ramming her clit was driving her crazy. She grabbed a hold of Naruto's balls and pulled and tugged on them.

With deafening screams they both came; Naruto spurting over Anko's gloved hands, Anko cumming over Naruto's ass and thighs.

Anko bent over Naruto inches from his tear strewn face.

"Give me a kiss." She whispered softly but commandingly.

Confused and gasping in pain, Naruto kissed her, in bewildered adoration because the feelings he'd just received... were incredible. She was incredible.

"Well, how about Round -"

But he fell down, exhausted. She smirked, before easing out of her apparatus.

"What a naïve fellow."

* * *

He awoke, dazed. The first emotion he felt was pain, a burning, searing feeling in his abdomen, and his rectal crack.

"How on Earth am I gonna take a shit now.." he winced. He realized, as he looked up, that he'd been put on his own bed.

_At least the bitch has some manners._

He massaged his burning temple.

"I swear to God Anko, I'm gonna fuck you like that so hard, you won't ever be able to stand again."

He laughed. Raising his arms up, he got up, only to wince painfully.

"I don't think I can stand again, though."

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come to see me.." she smirked.

_Fucking bitch._

"Yeah well, I wanted to know if you wanted to continue it at my place.."

"Sex? Is that why you called me here?" she looked at the sides of the dingy alleyway. The place where Naruto had fucked Ino a month ago.

"I know its been a week, but -"

"Sure. Let's do it tonight." she walked past him, stopping agilely at his side. Her long tongue gave him a naughty lick at the neck.

"You'd better be ready, little baby."

Naruto grinned, realizing his cock was hard again. He would look forward to it.

* * *

She banged at his door. At midnight, no less.

He opened the door. His plan was working fine. However, he wasn't prepared for the coat flung at him.

"Ah, I'm beat!" she muttered. Her nipples evident behind her translucent brown fishnet.

He smiled. "How about some ramen?"

* * *

Anko was hot. No, scratch that, she was on fire! Sweat poured on all her body as she wriggled on the bed, trying anything to ease this sensation. Whatever was in her food made her feel like someone turned on the temperature in her little cell-room to unthinkable level. There were other things that bothered the lavender eyed woman: she couldn't focus, her thoughts were clouded and scattered, her nipples and clitoris stood erect and looked like they begged to be touched. Anko's thighs were wet from both sweat and juices that poured from her now aching pussy.

"Here, let me help you out." His seven inch dick seemed terrifying to her now, as he helped her out of her fishnet and pants, and wet panties, all of which adhered to her skin.

"You had a quite potent aphrodisiac drug placed in your ramen." He casually remarked. Being with Jiraiya had taught him such useful things like poisoning food. He caressed her flushed and hot cheeks. "They work only for a few hours, making the victim quite horny, as you probably noticed." Naruto's hand went a down to her chest only lightly touching before he reached one of the erected nipples and flicked it with his fingers. This caused a low moan from the kunoichi's lips from the new jolts of pleasure running through her body. Naruto then started to gently pinch and roll the bud between his thumb and forefinger, making Anko aroused once more. "I really can't get enough of your sexy body, my little Neko-chan!"

_"Neko-chan. Even the strongest girls will respond to that."_

_ \- Paragraph 3, Page 232, Icha Icha Tactics_

Smirking at the pet name and the new shade of red that came upon Anko's already flushed cheeks, the Uzumaki youngster latched himself on the unoccupied nipple, sucking and teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

"I'm gonna pay you back, bitch."

The woman didn't have any strength left after her first orgasm to defend herself from him, who already worked to make her cum, just by taking his clothes off. Imagine - an orgasm by looking at his body! The aphrodisiac was quite strong, especially considering she'd done Kakashi earlier that day.

She tried to resist, to push him off but to no avail. A few minutes passed and her breathing was again irregular, her mind couldn't bring a single clear thought, and her arousal only rose significantly when he switched breasts. It was all too much. The last straw was when Naruto's free hand started to caress Anko's lower lips, his thumb brushing and teasing her little clit. "Don't hold back, Neko-chan. You can cum anytime you want." He pushed two fingers into her hot core and pumped intensively. "So why won't you do it... NOW!" Curling his fingers Naruto managed to brush the special place inside her tight walls that sent pleasant shock through her entire body.

Her scream was heard probably in the whole neighborhood, and he liked that. Anko was now lying there, on sheets stained with her own juices from two orgasms in the span of less than 5 minutes. "D-Damn it k-kid, wh-wh-what is that d-drug?!"

"I think I did more than enough work. Now it's your turn." Naruto was now sitting on the bed with his member standing at attention, fully erect, and Anko kneeled before him, still panting from earlier events. "Wrap your tits around my dick and stroke it." Proceeding like commanded she started a simple up and down motion, which rewarded her with a low groan from his throat. She wasn't submissive. But she didn't know why she was obeying him. Somehow, she couldn't think of anything else. And that somehow turned her on even more.

Anko shocked him when she started licking the head whenever going down. 'Damn! So... good! Didn't see that coming!' Another moan came out of the Uzumaki youth's lips when his slave teased him again with her hot tongue. The sweat and saliva from their earlier play only made the tit-fuck more pleasurable with slipperiness. Feeling his own burst coming Naruto stopped the whole thing. "Now come here!"

Before the girl could notice she was on all fours on top of the blonde , facing his still erect member, while Naruto had a nice view on her rear. Grinning goofily at the honey dripping down Anko's creamy thighs he gently massaged her buttocks, earning a startled yelp. "69. I know you love that number." Still running his hands dangerously close to the kunoichi's heated core, sometimes brushing her little button, the only answer he got were soft whimpers from the girl's lips. "It's time for you to work for your milk, Neko-chan. Start sucking - disobey and you'll be punished." While the tone was light it got a darker note at the end of his sentence, which sent shivers through Anko's body.

He was the only one who had a sensible head, which obviously meant he had the higher hand. Both knew that too well.

Without much delay she first licked the member's head, then down the length, and back up to the head, before finally swallowing the whole thing. 'S-So hot! I'm so hot and your p-p-penis is so hard and hot!' The whole ordeal made Anko very horny as the remains of aphrodisiac combined by already her two orgasms interfered in forming any logical thoughts, not to mention that the massage of her thighs and buttocks didn't help in that regard. She moaned while bobbing her head up and down on Naruto's dick, the vibrations making it twitch and its owner to groan again.

While the girl was blowing him off the Uzumaki started his own action. Still rubbing her ass Naruto started to lick the flowing juices all the way from her inside thighs to the slightly twitching pussy. He gave her slit a long lick, teased her clit and then plunged his tongue deep inside her core, getting another long moan from his slave and more vibrations around his cock. This was a little too much for him, so before he got his release, Naruto was determined to make Anko cum first. To get that the blond started pumping her tight womanhood with two fingers at quite high speed, and teased her clit between his teeth.

The effect was instantaneous, the young woman let out a muffled scream that made even stronger vibrations in her mouth. Next thing both shinobi know is that they are now mouthful of juices, in Anko's case semen, of their partner. Swallowing the sweet nectar Naruto slowly crawled from under the ecstasy-dazed kunochi, who still had her butt in the air. 'This is just too good opportunity to pass!' He grinned perversely at what came to his mind.

Meanwhile Anko was still trying to calm herself down from her third orgasm that day. 'Three times... I had cummed three times in such a short amount of time...' Her pale cheeks gained a very crimson color when she thought about how Naruto of all people managed to bring her to orgasm twice.

"If they get to hear of an amateur like him doing that.."

Just then she felt him going behind her and once again Naruto's hands were on her rear end, while she was still on all fours.

"W-W-Wait! Don't...!" But Anko's words were cut short when a stinging pain erupted on her left buttock.

"I warned you'll be punished if you try to defy me!" Another slap on the other cheek made the young heiress cry out in pain. "For each time you'll try to stop me I'll spank your cute little ass, five times on each cheek." He emphasized his statement by slapping her ass again, one on each side. "Only six more to go!"

The spanking stopped and the girl let out a relieved sob.

"I'm crying?!" Anko was shocked. The aphrodisiac had fucked her hormones up, too, apparently.

"Now you know what happens when you try to defy. Next time it'll be more harsh punishment than a simple spanking." The young woman shuddered at the prospect of something worse than just happened. She quickly nodded, while trying to calm down. "Shall we continue from where we left, Neko-chan?" It was only a rhetorical question. Naruto was already behind his little and lined his erect member to her now very wet entrance. Grabbing her hips the blond shinobi started to grind himself between the soft ass cheeks and thighs, rubbing her awaiting womanhood, teasing the clit, making Anko moan and whimper in both pleasure and anticipation. "Time for the main course!" The shy female ninja literally saw stars when the powerful thrust came. She felt him burying deeply inside her tight walls, creating this wonderful feeling of fullness. Not caring about the humiliating position Anko wanted more of this. The loud moan was apparently a clear message for her partner as he thrust again and again, bringing up the pace. Sounds of a passionate sex session were loudly echoing. Both participants couldn't contain their lust and desire for the whole ordeal. Naruto was still thrusting fast and into Anko's hot pussy in the doggy position, but added a little twist. His right hand massaged her breast, fingers pinched the hard nipple, while his left teased her clit. These actions were quickly overwhelming for the kunoichi, the pressure building inside her was approaching the critical level. "I can feel you're now at your limit Neko-chan!" Naruto grunted as he hadn't even stopped his actions. On the contrary, he now pinched her clitoris and started thrusting even faster and deeper than before. His efforts were rewarded by a scream of pleasure for his slave. "Give in to this! Satisfy your own lust for men's cocks!" "I-I'm not... I w-won't..." Anko's words were unclear, her mind fogged by the ecstasy her crush and torturer was providing her. "I'M CUUUUUMIIIIIIIINNNG!" The walls of her womanhood squeezed Naruto's penis almost painfully and made him release his seed deep into the heiress' womb. This new warmth also created a series of mini-orgasms for the woman who slumped down on the bed, face first and panting deeply. She was completely exhausted, droplets of sweat shined on her skin and she could feel herself slipping into a blissful state of unconsciousness. Naruto laid Anko properly on the bed and covered her with sheets, so she won't be cold.

"You too, bitch."


	12. Chapter 12 - Naruto x Samui

**CHAPTER 12**

**Naruto x Samui**

**Requested by: Guest(variant), Monkeyman9835, Melee Kid**

* * *

"SS-Rank?! That too, Konoha?!" Samui expressed shock at the Raikage's instructions.

"Does it bother you?" the nuanced motion of his arm as he seemed to grab onto something below his desk meant that he was handling some dirty business at the time. Not that it mattered to Samui, of course. Often, she'd be the one sucking him off as the Raikage gave out missions, chided Killer Bee or heaped praise on supporting teams from other villages. Diplomacy to the 4th Raikage could never be practiced without sensual pleasure.

"Sir," quickly regaining her composure, she continued, "as it stands the 5 nations have never enjoyed this level of peace. If we were to carry out a mission against Konoha, that too, something as severe as SS - don't you think that's just ridiculous?"

"You don't know your mission yet, Samui. I didn't explain fully."

"By all means," she said in exasperation, "explain, Raikage-sama." the hampered moans from below the bureau were distracting her now.

He smirked.

"You do obviously know the 9 Tails brat, don't you?"

Samui frowned.

* * *

"Shall we proceed, Captain Samui?" the ANBU guard requested permission to lead the escort.

"Very well." she turned around to size the diplomatic party up.

_You'll proceed with the diplomatic mission we're sending tomorrow to Konoha, escorting the Daimyo and a few higher-ups. Your mission will involve collecting semen from Naruto Uzumaki, enough in order to inseminate fertile women in Kumo to bring the next Raikage up._

"Come on, then." the palanquin bearers obliged to her command.

She was dumbfounded that such a mission would even exist. Yet the Raikage had an explanation.

_Through the generations, we've bred the purest genes together, to obtain the next generation Raikage. Not only are Naruto's genes optimal, there is the fact that no woman can be easily inseminated by my dick. This bitch under me can barely get the head in, _he complained.

A 12-inch horsecock. She could barely mouth a third, and Samui was the best of the best. She understood perfectly then, that this mission was just as important as any SS-ranked mission.

Part of her even looked forward to it. Of course, patriotism aside. She'd walked in on Naruto banging Tsunade once, and while the clueless brat hadn't quite noticed the intrusion, the Hokage had sworn her to secrecy. On the contrary, the chance glance had gotten her enamored by his 8 inch cock, with a perfect girth, a slight bend, and of course, the stamina the kid probably had.

_ Delightful, _ she thought, allowing herself a grin. She lightly patted the goatskin bag wound around her, the dozens of vials and tubes inside clinking with every step.

* * *

_The moon was falling. It was peaceful._

_"Hey Naruto!" he screamed at his shadow clone. "Maybe we should, I don't know, run!"_

_They laughed together. _

_They were on bouncy rocks, and the air smelt sometimes of roses, and sometimes of ramen. The sky was a distinct, fresh pink. The clouds were like blue cotton candy, scattered untidily. _

_"OK, here I go!" his shadow clone shouted. _

_"Roger!"_

_The clone sank right into the soft, plump rocks, before shooting up. His leap caused the green rocks to sway, and he lost balance._

_"Oi! Help!" he shouted, as he looked at the moon, rounder than ever, and his shadow clone, facing him._

As Naruto was trapped in his myriad dreams, Samui removed the syringe. A potent drug had been administered into his bloodstream, which not only caused him to have psychedelic hallucinations, but also increased his libido.

"Why do I even give him Bee-Juice?" That's right. Killer Bee's favorite escape had a ridiculous name.

"Konoha administers, to all of its shinobi, a hormone suppressant, which limits their sexual activity." the Raikage had clarified her doubt.

Samui observed his teenage cock slowly rise to attention, pulling the mattress off his feet.

She'd waited patiently until 11 P.M. to leave the guest house. It was ridiculous, having that annoying, noisy bag by her side as she went to Naruto's house. But they were only there for that night, and this was the only chance she had, to complete her SS rank mission. She knew he wasn't a virgin, but being the particular, not-easily-satisfied sassy lass she was, she felt that the reward would make up for the distasteful sex session they probably would have.

Her mission was collecting his seed. Not to fuck him. Even though the seemingly 8-inch dick slightly distracted her, she kept her mission on her mind. She pulled the vibrator out of the bag. It was new technology, apparently. Parting the covers to a side, and pulling his pants down, the erect member stood at attention, springing out abruptly.

She paused for a second. This was getting a little difficult.

_Maybe a little poke? I mean, he's out dead, so I could even probably give him a blowjob._

She chided herself a second later. _You've gone mad, Samui. Don't fall for an unimpressive kid's dick._

She slowly slid the vibrator down his shaft, and attached a tube to its end. She then flipped the switch on. It began whirring to action.

And that was all. The kid, out cold, drooling, his bare legs slightly parted, and a vibrator furiously jerking him off.

She didn't know why, but it turned her on. That part of her which looked forward to fucking him back in Kumogakure seemed to gain prominence in his mind.

_You know you wanna fuck him, Samui. Why hesitate?_

"But not like this.." she muttered, grinning. Slipping her hand into the duffel bag, she took out her "personal" package, and pulled a roll of duct tape out.

Why? Because there isn't a thing duct tape can't fix.

She loomed over the boy's shut face. Slightly queasy, but regaining composure, she wiped his drool off with the sheets, before firmly taping his mouth shut. Easing his arms back up, she tied his hands together behind him. He was a sight to see, blissfully unaware that he was bound securely, while a vibrator worked on his dick.

_Now this - this turns me on._

She slipped her hands out of the red hand guards, removing the belt that went around her waist and carelessly dropping the short skirt down. Stepping out of that, she tugged at her mesh fishnet, flinging it at his bed.

_Just one quick fingering, and then I'm moving onto the next few vials. _Not that she expected him to fill the 38 or so tubes, of course. What was the Raikage even thinking?

It was now that point in his dream, after they summoned a giraffe to slice through the moon with its long neck, that his shadow clone began flinging apples at him.

One of them hit him hard, knocking him out.

And that was when he arose, still partly drugged, but aware of his surroundings.

And boy, did it shock him.

Samui was squirming on a chair that overlooked the bed, completely naked, her fingers curled and massaging the folds of her vaginal orifice, a sly index entering her, while another hand tugged at her erect nipples. Her clothes were strewn on the floor and his bed.

_What's that feeli -_

He was shocked to find the vibrator, and to see the small amount of pre-cum thrashing about in the tube.

"Mmgh!"

His muffled protestations caught her attention, and she only smiled smugly at the bound Jinchuriki.

"I'm about to cum, so stay put."

He only began to shout loudly, and desperately, as Samui, who was even more turned on, began fingering herself faster. Eventually she began moaning, as her thighs writhed in pleasure.

"Kamiii" she pulled her hair, her eyes shut in ecstasy, as she came, her hand firmly clenching her gigantic boob.

She took a second to recover, panting, all the while smiling cruelly at the kid's plight.

"How about I take that off?" she strode toward him, ripping the duct tape off his mouth punishingly. As he howled in pain, she noticed the vibrator's whir as it slowed down.

"So you've come, huh?"

She carefully separated the vibrator, a neat string of cum joining it to his head, and screwed it off from the tube. Sure enough, it had been filled.

_Another 37 to go._

The slumped dick, however, wasn't much of a turn-on.

"What the hell, are you seriously done?"

He was massaging his lip. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

_Geez._

"Hard to explain, kid. But I guess even that drug couldn't reverse the effects of the suppressive agent Tsunade injected you with."

"Hey, you don't have the right to -" his mouth was covered by her palm.

"How about you shut up... hm?"

"_Iryo Ninpou - Hormone Seal Genjutsu!_"

"Gen-jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm boosting your hormones by inducing a genjutsu on you. Now shut up."

Sure enough, the dick boosted back up, mast high.

It turned her on, this time. His natural libido seemed to beckon to her. And besides, she was strip nude.

_Alright, I'll give you a chance._

He was surprised to see her mount him, her arms pressing against either side on the bed. She playfully rocked her ass over his dick, before carefully sliding backward. It made her give out a whoop.

_That's almost 10 inches.._ she winced as it went deep inside her.

All the while, Naruto was lost looking at her hanging fruit. By Jove, how pretty! Eventually, Samui noticed this, and she leaned forward, while slowly humping on him.

"Like that, boy?"

"I do, but "

"Go on, try fucking me."

"How about you untether me first?"

_Pathetic. _She smirked. Bending forward, her breasts slightly bouncing off his face, she helped herself up on the bed-post, and began increasing her pace.

_This is so fucking good! _

The apparent 10 inches was long enough for her to relish the penis. It being a perfect girth, she was turned on. And the bend toward the upper region - it hooked onto her insides, stimulating areas which had never been stimulated before.

He began sucking on her nipples, burrowing his nose into the massive cleavage, causing her to moan.

"Was that a moan I heard?" he grunted, busy with her tits. She bit her lip, unable to respond. Then suddenly she grabbed his muscular form, her tits jutting into his chiseled chest.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Yeah, me too.." he needed answers, but a sex session to wake him up could be tolerated first.

He eventually exploded in her, his knees gently clenching, as she felt her insides parting to accommodate the ropes of cum.

She sighed, before falling on him, panting. The cum leaked out, while the dick burst out, still unfazed. She looked upon it with wonder.

"It's pretty cool, right?"

_No kidding._

"Now, how about explaining all of that to me..?"

She got up, looked at him, and smirking, moved aside.

"I've got to collect as much cum of yours as I possibly can."

"Why?"

"Why? Coz I have a fetish for it. I have a fetish for collecting 38 tubes of every male Jinchuriki's cum."

A joke, which he earnestly believed.

_Seriously, how will this kid become Hokage someday?_

"Well, how about I make some shadow clones, that'll make it faster?"

It clicked. The Raikage had sent 38 tubes to fill, coz the target was the famed clone-maker.

"Well?" she pretended like it didn't interest her.

"But I have 3 conditions of my own."

_Course you do._

"Firstly, untie me."

"And -?"

"Drink that tube of cum."

"And the last?"

"How about doing those 2 first.?"

_Snotty brat._

She moved onto his bedside, and untied him, ripping the duct tape off. He flinched in pain, but it was a boon to get his hands by himself, and the red hot rod ready for fapping. It'd been so long since it'd been so animated. The effects of that genjutsu were hitting him now - Samui's curvaceous body, her thick boobs, the entire situation - it all turned him on so much. His dick was almost vibrating now.

Samui lifted the cap from the tube, and looked at the cum, filling it till the brim.

"Here I go -" she was surprised to see him jerking off. "Hey!"

"If you want me to fill the rest, you've got to help me out. Now drink."

_He orders me around? How_ _childish_.

But it was so sexy, the thought of drinking cum from a tube. She felt the wetness on her pussy burgeon, as she put her lips to the tube, and emptied it, bottoms up. A thick, snow white texture, a slight fishy accent, but somehow so wonderfully nourishing. He seemed to double his pace with his hand.

"Creamy.." she wiped her lips. "But you'd better refill this with your clones."

"Hey, I said **3** conditions..."

She frowned. "What's the third?"

* * *

Grinning and giving the kunoichi one last hot kiss to distract her, Naruto then forcefully broke off and began trailing nips and nibbles down her jawline and neck. Leaving little love bites here and there, while also stopping to chew at the tender spot on her neck, his combination of attacks drew a series of soft moans from Samui. The young woman could only squirm and run her hands over his back with need as the jinchuriki went for all of her sweet spots. When he moved lower, her hands tangled in his spiky hair and massaged his scalp in encouragement, telling him he was doing well. That was quite the compliment, for Samui had a reputation of being underappreciative. Omoi would have agreed.

Eventually Naruto reached the blonde's chest, where he spent a couple of moments marveling at their amazing shape and size. Estimating them to be an easy F-Cup… maybe even a G, the once captivated young male then kissed the space between them before grabbing the two mounds with both hands. From there he proceeded to knead and roll them between his palms with enthusiasm and intent. After testing their texture, he then leaned in and captured one of her hard, pink nipples between his lips and proceeded to suckle on it, while his thumb and finger toyed with the other.

His actions elicited a series of loud moans from Samui who, in an effort to feel more of these amazing sensations, arched her back into his talented mouth and hands. Her pleasured mewling caused Naruto to intensify his actions, the scent of her arousal and increased moans only serving to make him harder.

The roughness of the boy pawing and suckling on her breasts had Samui gasp, "Naruto-kun… ohh… more. Give me more." When he alternated from her left breast to her right, the kunoichi gave a shriek of delight and cried out even more. "Y-Yes! Ohh, just like that! Ohhh…"

The price of a 100 shadow clones, she could agree, was not too expensive, after all.

After massaging the kunoichi's chest to satisfaction and through a great deal of effort, Naruto detached himself from her mounds and snaked further down her gorgeous body. Being sure to kiss his way across her taut stomach and stopping to lick around her bellybutton, drawing even more moans of delight from his partner, he then arrived at her entrance. The heat of his breath against her causing the kunoichi to tremble with anticipation, Naruto took both her legs in his hands and kissed along the inner thighs. Upon which he then dove in.

Samui's back pretty much arched like a bow when she felt Naruto's mouth press to her nether regions as he proceeded to lick and chew around her folds. Gasping as he ate her out, the blond woman gripped the sheets of the futon when the boy's tongue dove into her and began exploring her cavern. "Ohh! Ohh…yes, Naruto-kun! Ohhh! Right there…" Her body then jolted when she suddenly felt him insert his fingers, causing her to cry out a little louder. "Yes! Ahh! F-Fuck! That's it!" As her head was tossed back and eyes shut, the woman then reached down with her hands and gripped the boy's head, pushing him in further and silently begging him for more.

_Damn you, T-Tsunade. In fact, God alone knows how many he's fucked..._

Even all of her previous plays, experiments and games back home couldn't compare to the sensations Naruto was now stirring in her.

Glancing up to see Samui's back arched and her pleading eyes fixed upon him, the jinchuriki grinned and doubled his efforts, pushing two fingers in while his tongue went to work on her clit. The act of which drew a cry of pleasure from the kunoichi, who could only writhe in place as the teen pushed her closer and closer to the brink of insanity.

"What happened to the bossy cum-collector, huh?" he seemed like a different person during sex. She shouldn't have fallen for him but oh, how difficult this mission was getting!

In a matter of minutes, after Naruto had begun devouring Samui with more intensity, the blonde felt a pressure beginning to build and bit down on her bottom lip. Her efforts to hold back her moans however failed and soon her shouts of pleasure filled the room. "Fuck! N-Naruto… Oh God… I-I'm gonna cum! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Hearing this only encouraged the blond to go even faster, his fingers moving with greater vigor while his mouth suckled harder on her clit. Seconds later, unable to take it anymore, Samui cried out in passion, "OOOOHH! FUCK! I'M CUMMIIIIIING! AAAAAAHH!" Her pussy clamped down on his fingers as she came in a spray of fluid, with Naruto taking in as much of her as he could.

Her body twitching and spasming from her climax, a panting Samui collapsed into the futon and took in deep gulps of air. After lapping her pussy clean, Naruto snaked his way back up her body and, positioning himself over her, beamed down at the dazed, contented, and incredibly exhausted kunoichi.

Without warning, the Kumo Nin tackled Naruto and pushed him onto his back, where she then straddled his legs.

"Now I think it's time I returned the favor." Naruto could only grin.

He had to be ten inches… or maybe it looked huger up close. The width of it was also incredible. The size of it actually made Samui wonder how he was able to hide all of that in the tight boxers that he sported.

_He wasn't as hard then.._ she theorized.

Snapping out of her trance, Samui retaliated with a seductive smile. "This obviously won't be the last SS mission I'm doing" she muttered to herself.

"You said something?"

"Shut up."

She then reached up and tentatively gripped his tool in her hand, silently marveling at how she was unable to wrap her fingers completely around him. From there she started to stroke him from base to head, drawing a low moan from her partner as she began working him to full length. Unable to hold him with one hand, the kunoichi had to cup his base with her right while her left worked his shaft and massaged the head.

Licking her lips when she felt the man pulsing in her grip, Samui then leant forward and, after planting a kiss against the underside, proceeded to lick around the crown and tip. Being sure to drag her tongue up and down the sides, at the same time using her grip for support, she then moved back to the top before taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

Naruto groaned loudly when he felt the kunoichi's hot, moist entrance envelop his dick, his head rearing back as Samui began sucking him while her hand worked his base. "Ohh, Samui-chan. Th-That feels great. Ohh!" When she started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft and the motions of her hand intensified, the blond male had to do his best to reframe from bucking into the kunoichi's moist cavern. However, from the way she was now vigorously sucking and massaging him, it was making his job of holding back all the more impossible.

Usually, anyone who called her that deserved death. But tonight was queer enough to let it slide.

Looking down at Samui to see the kunoichi glance up at him, her full lips stretched around his incredible girth, the young jinchuriki panted and gripped the sheets tightly when he saw her move, "Ohh… keep going… yes. Suck it."

Usually, anyone younger than her ordering her around deserved death. But then again, tonight was queer enough to let it slide.

At his request Samui then loosened up her mouth and, dropping down, took as much of Naruto in as she could, deep-throating him. The act of which drew a louder groan from the blonde, who attempted to thrust up into the kunoichi to feel more of this incredible sensation, before she moved back up and repeated the action.

For another minute Samui continued to pleasure the young man with her mouth, his manly scent filling her senses and his taste coaxing her to continue. Eventually, with some reluctance, she removed herself from his dick, causing a groan of disappointment to leave Naruto. Her detachment didn't last for long however, as the kunoichi then moved up and enveloped his dick in her enormous breasts, where she squeezed them together and began to move.

"I'll have all the cum you have in there."

Hissing when he felt the pressure from her actions flood into him, the teen nodded, "Yes. It feels amazing, Samui." He then groaned when the kunoichi increased the speed of her movements, pushing her boobs together and running them up and down his long shaft.

"It'll get even better," the kunoichi replied, before dipping her head down and taking the head of his cock into her mouth. As she sucked, she stroked him with her breasts, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through his body as his grip on the sheets tightened.

Soon enough to combined attack caused a familiar sensation to build in the base of Naruto's core, who panted as he felt himself reaching his end. Eventually he couldn't hash it anymore and the jinchuriki cried out. "S-Samui-chan… I-I'm cumming!" he warned. When she heard this, Samui removed her breasts from around him, gripped the base of his cock, and went down on him with her mouth. A few quick strokes and a moan from the kunoichi sent Naruto over the edge and, with a loud groan of pleasure, he exploded into her mouth. Long ropes of semen flooded the kunoichi's mouth, who did her best to swallow everything that she could.

Eventually Naruto's cock finished throbbing and, after slurping up the last of his load, Samui peered up at him. She giggled when she saw the sweating, exhausted look on his face. "I can tell you really enjoyed that."

Gulping in air, Naruto chuckled back, "Yeah. That was great, Samui-chan."

_At this rate, all the vials won't be enough._

"Any specific reason why you're calling me Samui _chan_ ?"

"I don't know, just a habit I have."

Smiling, the kunoichi then crawled around and repositioned herself on the futon, crossing her knees over as she leaned back on her hands. She then followed up by giving the jinchuriki the most inviting look that she could, "Come on, Naruto-kun. You won't wanna keep me waiting."

Responding in kind, the spiky haired Jinchuriki crawled over to her and, taking her knees, pulled them apart. Though she made it harder for him by deliberately keeping them together, Naruto eventually succeeded and positioned himself between her thighs. "Oh, I won't," he whispered as he leaned over and gazed into her cool blue eyes. When she smiled back, he shifted forward and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, during which he pressed the tip of his cock at her entrance, before deftly flicking it downwards, and pushed.

Samui cried out into Naruto's mouth when she felt his enormous length enter her, stretching her anus and causing her to wrap her arms and legs around him tightly. Detaching himself from her lips when he felt her seize up, the blond boy watched her as she buried her face into his neck, waiting for a moment as the pain of her first time faded and she got used to his presence.

"What are you, some kind of daredevil?!" she remarked, panting. To think he'd enter her ass, without her permission! He merely grinned.

Eventually the kunoichi then looked up and smiled at the boy, her legs dropping from his hips back to the futon. "Okay… I'm good. You can start moving now."

Acknowledging this, Naruto then went into action, his hips rocking in and out of the kunoichi in deep, fluid strokes, causing the kunoichi to claw at his back and moan loudly in pleasure.

The sensations the jinchuriki stirred within Samui were unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, her insides stretching as she felt the boy's shaft rub against her inner walls. As his movements increased in speed and strength, waves of ecstasy began washing through the kunoichi and soon Samui's low moans were transforming into cries of delight as Naruto started pushing her into the futon.

"N-Naruto-kun! Ohh… yes! More. Give me more," Samui gasped as the boy moved in and out of her. She felt him respond by reaching down, grabbing her ass and leg, and lifting her off the floor, where he then leaned over and began plunging into her from a new angle. This action caused the blond kunoichi to let out a cry of joy as she gripped hold of the boy even harder, as she felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her rectum and send even more bolts of pleasure shooting through her, "Ahh! Yes! Ah! Ah! Oh Kami, you're so… so big! Fuck!"

Grunting as he felt the kunoichi respond to his touch, the jinchuriki continued his pace for the next couple of minutes, before eventually deciding to go for the new, "old" spot. Rolling over so that he was on his back, he repositioned Samui on top so that the kunoichi was now straddling his waist. Panting and groaning when she felt Naruto fill her even more, the blond kunoichi beamed down at him, beneath her and placed her hands on his chest. Feeling his powerful muscles ripple beneath her fingertips, she then began to move, rocking her hips back and forth teasingly. After which she then moved up his shaft and plunged back down on him, an action that she repeated over and over again. During which time Naruto shifted his grip to her ass cheeks, aiding her motions as he started thrusting up to meet her.

Their movements quickly became synchronized. When Samui lifted her hips, Naruto would pull back before thrusting into her tight cavern when she dropped down, impaling the kunoichi right up to his hilt. Growing more confident, the jinchuriki quickened his pace as a chorus of wolfish grunts left his lips, at the same time the kunoichi's moans grew more frequent and higher in pitch when she felt her lover push deep inside of her; each plunge bringing her closer and closer to a mind-blowing climax.

"Ahhh… yes! Naruto-kun! Yes! Ah! Ah! More! Harder!" Samui gasped and almost cried out when Naruto, complying with her demand, upped his tempo and power. Feeling secure in his grasp, the kunoichi removed her hands from the man's chest and reached up to grab and fondle her bouncing breasts. She roughly massaged the soft flesh and rolled the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

"Ooohh, yeah! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"S-So tight," Naruto groaned, absolutely loving the feeling of being inside Samui as his hips snapped in and out of her, and his hands tightened around the kunoichi's full ass. It felt so good to be inside of her; so hot and tight, and he could feel her fleshy walls rippling around his shaft, molding to his every entry and clenching down from the pleasure he was stirring inside her.

To the blonde haired shinobi, every bit about Samui was just intoxicating. He loved her gorgeous smile, her cool and reserved personality, the way she opened up whenever they were alone, her crystal blue eyes, her blonde hair, her long neck, and her incredible body that seemed to respond to his every touch. Her chest, her waist, her hips, her long legs, her ass… they were all perfect. He just couldn't get enough of her. And the fact that he thought exactly all that about every kunoichi he fucked (which was, by means of his own merit, a large number of kunoichis) only made him resent himself.

Looking at her closely cropped yellow hair dance in passionate tandem, he felt shocked this smoking hot Kumo kunoichi hadn't even brought him to think of her a second time. He'd fallen for numerous kunoichis, often fapping to them in his bountiful fantasies, but he'd never thought of Samui in that light.

Mesmerized by the sight of the woman's large, bouncing breasts, Naruto reached up, pushed Samui's hands out of the way, and began groping them in her place. Roughly rolling and massaging her mounds in time with their hip movements, the jinchuriki groaned and set a fierce rhythm. The act of which caused Samui to throw her head back and cry out even louder.

_Maybe it's coz she's so damn bossy..._ he reasoned. But she sure was a pleasure to fuck.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Naruto-kun! S-So good! Ohh, don't stop! Don't stop!" Samui cried out as the boy continued working his cock in and out of her pussy. When he sat up and ran his hands from her chest back down to her hips, the kunoichi gazed desperately into his eyes as the pleasure from his ministrations shot through her, making her heart race and her body hot. Not that their love-making wasn't already doing that.

As he moved, Samui could see and feel his hot muscles moving with her, working her into a frenzy and turning her on even more. The pleasure Naruto's actions was giving her caused a familiar, wonderful pressure to build up inside of her, and she desperately began trying to reach it. The jinchuriki sensed it too, and started focusing all of his efforts on getting her there.

After making out with the boy as she wantonly bounced and ground against him, the kunoichi then pulled away and cried out in pleasure. "OHH! YES! NARUTO-KUN! YES! AAAHH! I… I'M GONNA CUM! OOOHH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" Picking up speed as she felt herself drawing closer and closer to her limit, Samui then felt Naruto grip her hips and push her down on one last descent. This seemed to do the trick as Samui wrapped her arms around the boy and cried out in ecstasy, "AAAOOOOOHHH, FUCK! YEEESSS!" The kunoichi's entire body tensed up and her inner walls spasmed around Naruto's cock, drenching him in her fluids.

Naruto helped her ride out her orgasm by wrapping his arms around her and holding her steady. When her body went limp moments later, he felt her ample chest press against his as she took in deep, ragged breaths, her face red with ecstasy and sweat dripping down her skin.

Nibbling on the side of Samui's neck, up her jaw and to her ear, Naruto smirked and then whispered to her. "Want to keep going?"

The kunoichi chuckled at the boy's question, "Don't try to belittle me, kid."

Reluctantly removing herself from his lap and cock, and crawling over the futon, Samui then positioned herself on her hands and knees. When she did, she then looked back at the boy and swayed her ass side-by-side enticingly. "Come and get me, Naruto-kun."

Unable to resist, the jinchuriki went right up to the smiling kunoichi and, seizing her hips and getting into position, plunged right back into her pussy from behind. Samui gave a shriek of surprise and delight when she felt the blond enter her right up to the hilt, her back arching and head flinging up. Overwhelmed by a surge of pleasure, the blond then gripped the futon's sheets beneath her as she felt Naruto pull out to his tip and drive right back into her, an action that he repeated and set a furious tempo.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Yes! I love it! R-Right there! Naruto-kun! Right there!" Samui cried out, feeling Naruto pounding her with great vigor. She naturally wanted all his cum for herself - that was obvious by the way she was reacting; mouth agape and a chorus of pleasured moans and shrieks leaving her lips. Hell, she was enjoying herself so much that she scarcely noticed her volume was reaching a dangerously high level. "Ohh! Yes! Yes! So deep! Ah! Naruto-kun! More! Fuck me more!"

It was midnight, and people would be trying to sleep. But she didn't care.

Oh, and she had a couple of glass vials to fill. Not that she cared.

Hammering her with near reckless abandon, Naruto panted and groaned as his hips snapped back and forth into his lover's in a primal collision of flesh. With each thrust he poured his pent-up lust into her body and she would grind rock and grind her succulent bottom back against his pelvis in a wonton frenzy. Turned on by the sounds of the woman's shrieks and moans, Naruto focused all of his attention on giving the lass the bout of a lifetime, his pace increasing and filling the room with the erotic sounds of their lovemaking.

With every slap of his pelvis Naruto saw the full cheeks of Samui's luscious rump ripple, as her body moved in time with his own. The scent of her arousal filling his nostrils, Naruto then leaned forward, molding his chest to her back and caught her large swinging tits in his hands, which he proceeded to knead in time with his thrusts. Samui's cries of ecstasy increasing in volume, Naruto grinned and whispered into her ear, "A-Are you… enjoying this… Samui-chan?"

"Don't - fucking - t-talk!" she cried out in brisk response, as Naruto continued pounding her from behind, his hands rubbing and rolling her breasts. When she felt him tweak her nipples, another louder shriek of pleasure left her. "AAHH! FUCK! YES! AHH! T-TAKE ME! AH! AAH!"

With heavy drops of perspiration running down her body, Samui was in utter bliss. Every time Naruto would move, a bolt of pleasure would go shooting up her body, filling her with a hot, heavenly tension and a feeling of fullness. He was taking her and dominating her, but he was also worshipping her and considering her desires at the same time. Though he was the one in control at the moment, the feelings she was receiving from him were indescribable. All she knew was that she wanted to experience more of him.

"Fuck! Naruto! Oh fuck! I-I'm gonna cum again! Ahh!" Samui babbled, shaking her head as she felt the pressure building up inside her once more. As Naruto fucked her with long, hard and fluid strokes and she rocked and ground against him in kind, the blonde's shrieks of delight grew even louder when she felt him increase his tempo. "OH God… YES, YES! S-SO CLOSE! OHH, SO CLOSE!"

She would have had a hard time believing this version of herself at any other time. And it was perhaps because this was the very first time she'd **enjoyed** sex. And boy was it wonderful!

"Cum, Samui… cum for me," Naruto whispered as he kept his face close to hers. When she looked at him, the kunoichi moved in and locked lips with his in a kiss.

When she separated from her partner, Samui's cries increased along with the teen's hip movements. His shaft plunging in and out of her at a vigorous pace, the kunoichi was soon unable to hold it in anymore. "NARUTO!, _pant_ NARUTO! Yes, yes, YES, YEEEEEEESSS!" Her head was then thrown back as a scream of ecstasy left her lips, her inner walls clamping down on Naruto as she came. For the next few seconds her body was racked by convulsions, her muscles twitching before her arms eventually gave way and she collapsed into the futon, panting heavily.

The moment Samui fell, Naruto, shifting his grip back to her hips, continued to plunge into her at a great speed. Grunting as he helped the kunoichi ride out her orgasm, the blond soon felt him approaching his own end. His hands tightening around the woman's firm buttocks, the teen leant forward and continued driving into the dazed woman.

"I-I'm cumming too," Naruto grunted unable to hold himself back any longer.

"Inside," Samui gasped, gazing up at him leaning over her with need. "Fill my insides with your cum! Please!" With her approval the jinchuriki continued to plow in and out of the exhausted kunoichi, before eventually reaching his limit. A final snap and a groan was all it took, which caused the kunoichi to get up on her hands and let out a cry of delight. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH, FUCK! YEEEESS! OOOOOHHHH!" When she felt Naruto's cum explode inside of her and fill her to the brim, the kunoichi's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and she had to do her best to stop from passing out.

"How about -" she panted "you get the shadow clones to fill that now?" she pointed toward the duffel bag.

"How about we don't stop having fun, while they're at it?"

She bit her lip, smiling naughtily. This kid.

* * *

The main Naruto strode over her, looking majestic among the dozens of clones that crowded her. She could feel him entering and exiting her, smiling wildly. And then she could only see another belly, while her mouth was stuffed with dick. She gulped as the clone pushed in hard, almost hitting the roof. He then pulled out, before Samui leaned her head back on the edge of the bed. The upside-down view revealed a team of 10 fapping deliriously to her, tubes in hand.

"Don't forget, Samui-chan." the dick re-entered. She didn't have to do a thing - the clone grabbed her jaw, thrusting excitedly. Her mouth was getting pumped.

She felt something shuffle underneath her, and realized that a clone was lying below her, holding her legs apart. His dick invading her ass. The 2 dicks entering 2 adjacent holes made her feel numb. But it felt great, thinking about it. She shut her eyes, as the shadow clone doing her mouth vanished in a poof after blasting a load of cum In her throat. She dribbled it gently, before gulping it down. Refreshing.

She heaved herself up, only to be pulled back down by more clones. She felt a phallus on her fingers, and grabbed the member, jerking it off, while another clone reached down underneath, wrapping her armpit around its cock. She felt the main Naruto, after cumming in her for the zillionth time, stride in front, and give her a kiss. She felt another dick hit her on the face, but before she was going to give it a blowjob, she was moved to face another dick. Her feet were lifted up, and she was pulled back into the bed, as the clone that had done her ass pulled out to bathe her in thick, warm ropes of cum, before becoming mist.

"How about a tit-fuck?" original asked her. She nodded, as she felt someone grab her hair, and push his climaxing dick in her. Zillionth drink.

As she felt his dick erupt in motion, her tits pulled to accommodate the 10 inch mammoth which slipped right in because of the sweat, and maybe the cum, her cheeks expanded as the bombshell released in her mouth. Another came right on her face, but she didn't bother wiping it off. The room was animated by noises of squelches, delighted moans and clinking glass vessels. It smelt richly of cum. A shadow clone squirmed as it emptied itself into her pussy, and she was amazed to find her womb a tad larger than usual.

_Fuck, I'm pregnant now._

No time for worries, of course. Another clone entered her anus.

A few minutes later, when Naruto's dick (which was finally limping slightly) released a stream of warm semen onto her neck and boobs, the remaining clones stood around her.

"We're done filling." they said in unison.

She knew what was "coming". They released the products of their fap onto her, and she was smothered with another creamy layer of semen, splattered onto her like paint on a canvas. The individual strings of cum adhered to her everywhere - and she daintily spread it all over herself. The clones vanished, and a tired Naruto fell on her. As they cuddled their naked, hot bodies together, they rubbed each other with wet, sticky cum and sweat.

Mission Accomplished.


	13. Chapter 13 - Naruto x Kushina x Hinata

**CHAPTER 13**

**Naruto x Kushina x Hinata**

**Requested by: Laurence HBain**

* * *

"You know, Hinata, you don't need to worry about him so much." Kushina smirked as she sipped her coffee, a naughty side glance shot at Naruto, who was yawning.

A rare morning, that. Bright, sunny, glorious - and with Naruto at home. The busy Hokage's days at home were revered.

"Exactly, you know?" Naruto agreed.

"Good Morning, Grandma!" Himawari ran in, excitedly. She was met with a blow to her head.

"You dare call me **Grandma**?! Look at me - I'm about as youthful as your own mom!"

It was true. Her extraordinary vitality, coupled by her history as a carrier of the 9 Tails, had gifted her with a youthful appearance and exuberance far younger than her years. As a result, she took much offence, even when Himawari was quite right in calling her that.

"I'm sorry -" she rubbed her head.

"Aww..." Kushina gave her a tight hug. Naruto laughed, and Hinata smiled.

Ah, what a wonderful morning.

"Hey, Dad, I'll call big brother!"

He nodded. "Alright."

Yeah, it was a wonderful day. But it wasn't fully wonderful - yet - for Hinata. She tersely held the cup, biting her lip. She didn't want him to say the most dreaded thing on such wonderful mornings.

"Hey honey, I might have to stay up late today at the office. I promise, I'll come at night, but till then, I'm sorry I can't be here."

Hinata looked down, a bit sad. She reminded herself that her husband was Hokage first, and even though that didn't make her feel happier, she knew she had to hide it from him. Naruto was busy reading the news to notice his wife's sullen expression, but Kushina had noticed it well enough. She knew what it meant, but had the good sense to keep quiet as she slurped some more coffee.

"That's alright, love."

"Thanks." he grinned.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly blinked open as the early morning light filtered through his bedroom window, the soft early spring breeze wafting in onto the exposed skin of his upper body as the bed sheets only covered him from the waist down

Normally when the morning came it was either the early light, the breeze coming through the window or sometimes even Kurama barking at him to get up but that morning was different, that morning he awake to a hot wet blissful heat surrounding his morning room and a shape under the covers between his legs

Pushing himself up onto his elbows Naruto lifted the bedsheets to confirm his suspicions as he found Hinata lying naked on her front between his legs, his thick morning wood buried deep in her mouth and throat as she leisurely bobbed her head along it, her tongue working the underside of his shaft as her hands softly trailed along his thighs

Giving her husband another hard lustful suck Hinata then pulled away when she realised the covers had been moved "good morning" she greeted him cheerily with heavy breath before eagerly going back to sucking his cock, massaging the top half with her lips and tongue whilst her hands worked the bottom few inches

Having opened his mouth to jokingly question her of the occasion since she had woken him with what most men would deem a gift Naruto's words died in his throat as Hinata then moved her hands to take his cock into hers, her hands clutching at his hips pulling on them to try and force more of his cock down her throat

"Oh fuck Hinata…" he was finally able to rasp out as his groin tightened, his cock throbbing and oozing precum down his wife's gullet as she continued to hum and moan around his girth, his balls starting to tighten as his release steadily built up

Lying back down Naruto let his hands slide into his wife's hair, his fingers winding into the soft raven locks making her hum louder around his cock, her lips tightening around his throbbing shaft as her cheeks hollowed desperate to taste her husband's cum

Gripping her hair tighter Naruto began to buck his hips, steadily starting to fuck his wife's mouth in tandem to her bobbing head making her moan and hum in both approval and arousal "ah fuck that's it Hinata…keep going…keep sucking…ah fuck!" the Hokage then gasped as he came hard in Hinata's hungry mouth, his wife sucking even harder as she stroked the inches of his cock that weren't buried in her mouth

"Oh my god that's good" Naruto groaned as Hinata sucked on him throughout his entire climax, happily gulping down his cum as he stroked her hair, her oral worship keeping his cock rock hard and sensitive as she made sure to swallow every drop of his load before she released him

"So good…" Hinata simpered licking her lips clean of him before proceeding to lick his cock and balls clean of any remaining cum, her tongue laving his length with love and attention before the raven haired Shinobi moved to straddle her husband's waist "just lie back and let me take care of you" she purred running her dripping slit along the underside of his cock, the Hyuuga turned Uzumaki all too eager and happy to please and worship her husband wanting him to start his day in the best mood possible

Teasing herself with his cock head Hinata then slowly sank down on him, her long low moan of ecstasy filling the headroom as she rolled her head back, letting sheer pleasure course through her body as her insides were filled to the brim "ah yesss Narutoooo" she moaned rolling her wide hips as she pressed her tight snug cunt down to the base of her husband's cock, Hinata having used a few simple medical Jutsu's to return her core to its old tightness after the birth of each of her children to make sure that sex felt as amazing as possible for both of them

Taking hold of Naruto's hands Hinata placed one on one of her huge breasts whilst placing the other on her full thick ass, encouraging him to grope her as he saw fit whilst she rode him to his next climax "you are so damn beautiful" Naruto husked as he squeezed his wife's breast firmly and spanked her hard eliciting a sharp pleasing moan from her, her pussy clenching tighter showing that she was already close to her own climax

"Naruto…love you…" Hinata purred back as she started pumping her cunt along his cock as fast and hard as she could, her core quickly erupting in ecstasy within moments of picking up her pace making her even tighter for her husband to enjoy as she orgasmed hard on his cock

Rolling his head back with pleasure Naruto let his arms fall to his sides to let himself just enjoy the sensations Hinata's pussy brought him, his groin tightening as he felt his second climax rapidly building up as his wife danced on his cock, her hips gyrating and shaking as her breasts bounced wildly in tandem with her riding pace

As she felt her husband throb and ooze precum inside of her Hinata clamped both hands around her mouth to muffle herself in case she screamed not wanting to wake the others, her pale eyes staring wide down at Naruto silently begging for his cum as she rode him faster and harder, her thick ass clapping loudly against his thighs

Reaching up Naruto grabbed hold of his wife's tits squeezing them hard as he started to buck his hips making Hinata scream into her palms, her eyes shutting tight with pleasure as Naruto then grunted loudly, his hips bucking up hard with every shot of cum he forced into her welcoming cunt and womb, the sheer feeling of it making Hinata orgasm again as the raven haired shinobi fell forward onto her husband shaking hard as he finished emptying himself inside of her

As Hinata steadily came down from her orgasm high Naruto stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she was ready to move, the raven haired Shinobi burying her face into the nape of his neck as she squeezed tighter around him "I wish you didn't have to go to work" she mumbled against his skin making him chuckle

"Yeah but unfortunately the Village isn't going to run itself, you need to get Himawari up and fed, Boruto too" Naruto pointed out as Hinata reluctantly pulled away from him "I'll try to be home earlier tonight, honest"

She pouted her lips playfully. "You said that yesterday, but you only turned up at midnight."

"Pinky promise!" he chuckled. She smiled at him, closing her eyes.

"Alright!"

* * *

"Here you go, mom." Hinata passed her the afternoon tea. She sat beside her, with her own steaming cup.

"Hey Hinata," Kushina asked her, "are you happy with your marriage?"

Hinata was surprised. Such questions weren't usually well meant, but she answered quite truthfully - "Of course, I am."

Kushina sighed. "You feel bad that Naruto isn't here as often as you'd like, right?"

Hinata looked down, sporting a sad smile. "Well, he does have a job.."

"No!" Kushina stressed. "Minato was Hokage too, but he never stayed over at office - never."

"Well, Naruto-kun's probably busy."

Kushina knitted her brows.

"Does he like sex with you?"

An inevitable blush appeared on Hinata's face, even though Boruto was away on a mission, and Himawari was at school.

"Yes, he does."

"Well, maybe its a matter of variety then." she leaned back on her chair.

"V-Variety?"

"You know, Minato and I had a mutual fuck-buddy. And she was a close friend of mine. So -"

"I mean, we know no single women for that." Besides, Hinata couldn't stomach the fact that Naruto would fuck someone.

Kushina smirked. Mikoto Uchiha was married to the conventional, narrow-minded Commissioner of the Konoha Police Force. Not that they had to know about Sasuke's mom, though.

"Well, I'm technically single." she played with her hair, while sipping tea, eyes closed.

Hinata's eyes widened. She wouldn't mind someone as close as Kushina, but Kushina was Naruto's mother.

His own mother.

"Now, don't give me that look! Just like the Hyuga, the Uzumaki have long had such partnerships to maintain a pureline.

"But Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry about him!" she laughed. "He's my son, after all."

Hinata had nothing to say to that, and she slowly sipped tea, still wondering if these developments were real.

"What I need to know now," she continued mischievously, "is our sex-chemistry."

"Hm?"

* * *

Kushina pushed one finger in and explored inside Hinata. Hinata gasped, moaned, even hissed as she climaxed. Kushina kept going with mischievous glee.

Hinata was amazed by Kushina's body, despite her age. Perfect, round, firm breasts, the nipples as fresh as if they were still bearing milk. Her skin, robust and devoid of wrinkles. Kushina was drawn by Hinata's breasts - huge, hanging bounty, with shapely nipples. And her behavior - such a turn on - usually demure and modest, but erotic and naughty if needed.

Hinata discovered a new side to herself - a carefree, relaxed side, as she squirmed her legs. A lazy afternoon, the kids away, the husband away. Moaning, squealing. Pleasuring, fantasizing.

Hinata holds Kushina's hair in a tight fist and drops to her own knees. Kushina is unbalanced on her shins, fingers wrapped around Hinata's muscled shoulders for leverage. Hinata loves to kiss Kushina. It's the only time she isn't yelling for the world's attention; the entire world is narrowed down to Hinata sucking Kushina's lip into her mouth with a quiet slurp.

Hinata slowly pulls Kushina down by the hair; the redhead is pinned with her torso stretched out and legs bent. Hinata's free hand wanders across bared skin. Hinata lightly brushes underneath a small pink breast. She feels the ridges of fragile ribs and the taut skin that stretches across the gut. Hinata walks her fingers along Kushina's hipbone.

Then, Hinata returns the favor.

She teases her calloused fingers along Kushina's untouched lips. Hinata pushes her fingers in slowly and in time to the motion of her tongue pushing into Kushina's mouth. She layers her body against Kushina's, pushes the other ninja inti the full extent of her stretch, and rubs sensitive breasts against each other. Hinata holds tight to Kushina's hair and rubs her thumb in sweet circles along the base of Kushina's skull. The thumb on Hinata's other hand rubs circles against wet skin.

Kushina moans around Hinata's lips and drags sharp nails along strong arms. They spend the night focused on each other, shutting out the world, trading favors of affection.

"Now, to do it with my son." Kushina hugged Hinata's warm body. Hinata kissed her passionately.

Everyone is a little bisexual sometimes, as Jiraiya once told.

* * *

"Yeah, Hinata-chan…You're as tight as Kaa-chan's." Naruto stated while slowly pumping his member in and out of her ass. The reference was not indicative of only the first time they'd done anal, but the comparison was only complimenting her. "Ah!" The blonde moaned out loudly when he felt Kushina grope his ass. "K-K-Kaa-chan!" He yelled out. Glancing behind, he saw the mother's eyes light up with amusement at the sound her son made.

"Oh," Kushina moaned out throatily. "Does Naru-chan like his Kaa-chan playing with his body while fucking Hinata-chan?" She asked with an alluring whisper. Her slender fingers trailed up and down his hard abs currently at work thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside the slutty raven haired mother's bottom.

Of course, "-chan" wasn't quite befitting for the 7th Hokage, but he felt blessed all the same.

"Y-Yes." Naruto moaned out, too hot to possibly deny what his mother was doing didn't feel good. "I love Kaa-chan playing with my body. But," Now looking back at her, his blue eyes smoldering with lust. "I want to play with you!" With a grunt, the blonde plunged two fingers into the busty red-heads dripping mound.

"Oh yes!" Kushina cooed out in bliss. His manly fingers stirring up her wet cunt lips with each stroke. "That's right! Finger this wet pussy. Get your hands soaked in your dirty mom's love juice." Her dirty moans made Naruto growl and thrust his prick deeper and harder into the squirming mother beneath him.

"Yes!" Hinata moaned in appreciation at the new speed of her lover. "Fuck that ass! Fuck me harder!" She demanded lewdly. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth in a sexy way with her eyes crossing in ecstasy. Naruto was hitting all the pleasure spots in her ass that she'd never found out.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Naruto moaned out, leaving his mother's lips, as he grinded his hips against Hinata's. The way her anal walls constricted against his penis was so pleasing it was becoming painful to not blow his load. Seeing the deliciously white sweaty skin of hers, he gained a devious idea.

"Iya!" Hinata yelped out in shock when she felt her lover's hand being brought down on her filled bottom. Looking back she gave him a shocked expression before her body craved more spankings. "More! More Naruto-kun! Spank this ass! Teach it how to please you!" Hinata begged as she rutted her ass on and off Naruto.

The couple were shocked by this transformation, but it sure was a pleasant reckoning. Kushina's expression combined with the way Naruto pounded her tight ass, almost made her cum.

Face set in a snarl, Naruto could feel the vaginal muscles of his mother squeezing his hand, wanting something more than just his fingers. And the tight ass of the sweaty woman under him was just begging to have his load dumped inside her. It was a dizzying experience and it took all his will power to not explode anytime soon. "Shit!" Naruto finally roared out coherent words.

"You two are going to make me cum!" he informed the women he was pleasing. His hips burying its way in and out of the sweat covered woman. Hinata could feel her anal walls twitching madly around Naruto's equally twitching manhood. The anal fucked mother could feel her pussy-juice rolling down her inner thigh, telling her she was about to have her own explosion.

Kushina was moaning throatily as her son soon added his other hand to please her. Now roughly grabbing her bountiful tit, he sped up his finger-fuck. "N-Naru-chan! Right their! Stir you're Kaa-chan up more their!" She pleaded with a needy expression.

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto pulled Kushina in for a deep sloppy kiss that only made the disturbing sounds more pleasing to the three's ears. Leaving her lips, enjoying the dazed look in her eyes, he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "After I'm done fucking Hinata, get down on your knees and lap that dirty ass up!" His gruff voice and dominating hands made her submit easily. Kushina could only shake in excitement for that to happen.

_He really is my son..._ she wondered naughtily.

No more words were said between the three as Naruto continued to pound his fuck stick deeper and deeper inside Hinata with each powerful plunge. He added another finger to the mix with Kushina, now powerfully plunging three fingers in her tight twat.

Hinata couldn't describe how good she felt at this moment. It was an unbelievable feeling to be pounded in her ass by him with such vigor, while having her sexy mentor, whose son was currently fucking her, was getting fingered by their lover. The fact that it was the red-heads son only made it hotter for the woman groaning and moaning against the punishing prick sliding in and out of her bottom at great speeds. She frankly didn't know if she would be able to sit properly after this rough session but she couldn't care less at the moment.

"Yes!" Hinata and Kushina squealed out at the same time. Naruto had hit both ladies G-spots at the same time, making them experience another orgasm. "F-Fuck! Naru-kun! Cum already! I want your seed!" Hinata couldn't take it anymore!

Now this, this was real anal sex.

The blonde was at his end, his member twitching inside the raven beauties asshole wildly. "Fuck! Here it comes! Take it all inside your hot ass, Hinata-chan!" With a mighty roar, Naruto came inside his wife. Small growls rumbled through his chest while still thrusting insdie Hinata. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the ass muscles squeeze him for all he was worth, while Kushina's twat clamped onto his fingers, coating them with her delicious juice and heat.

Never before would the Uzumaki household have been so noisy at midnight. And never again, Naruto swore, would he be late if this was the treat waiting for him at home.

_Thank God the kids are away._

"YES!" The raven haired MILF screeched into the room as she experienced another amazing climax caused by the blonde Adonis that was Naruto Uzumaki. "So much inside my ass! It's so amazing! Cum! Keep it coming!". She was not disappointed at all, as Naruto kept filling her for a full minute.

Kushina, still high on lust, captured her son's lips in a steamy kiss. Lips and tongues slobbered the other's in a mess while moaning hotly into their mouths. They couldn't keep their hands of each other, as Kushina ran her delicate hands around her son's frame. Naruto returned the favor and groped the busty MILF's full womanly jugs while still ploughing himself inside Hinata.

"Ah!" Naruto, after finally having his climax tamper off, slipped out of Hinata's ass and slumped onto the bed. His member was already missing the tight butt, but as a consolation, Kushina had wrapped her slutty lips around Hinata's ass.

He watched intently as his mother ate the spunk that spewed from the stretched ass. The slightly soft prick instantly became hard as he watched Hinata moan and groan in pleasure at having her ass being eaten. The slutty red-heads hips shook side to side, knowing her son's eyes were firmly locked onto the scene.

"Oh Kushi-chan!" Hinata moaned out in pleasure. "Keep it up! Keep sucking all that dirty cum out of my asshole! You're such a slut!" She spoke with a dirty voice that made Kushina's wet pussy tingle, and Naruto bewildered. Sometimes, even the tamest of cats can change into the wildest tigers. Sex - that could change everyone.

"I'm not the only slut here, Hinata-chan." teased the red-head after having her fill of her son's spunk. Naturally, her often latent Hyuga pride would have caused Hinata to respond quite angrily. But this time, she was only turned on. "Oh, all the dirtiest things we did this afternoon! And you even thanked your stars the kids weren't here!"

_Damn, that happened?! _Naruto thought, as he slowly pleasured himself.

Kushina moved on to her pussy, lapping at it wildly. She then kissed Hinata square on the lips, so that she could taste her own love-juice. 'So good~!' Hinata moaned out loudly between swapping saliva and cum with Kushina. "Oh, yeah!" The busty woman moaned out happily, now rubbing the red-heads heavy jugs. "It feels good to touch these "

"Hey, how about I join you already?!" Naruto remarked, a little peeved.

Hinata smiled, "Oh, I think that would be lovely! I would just love to watch closely as he mounts you." Motioning him over sexily, Hinata spoke in a tone dripping with lust it made Naruto's lower head drip with pre-cum. "Fuck your mother while I watch."

Naruto couldn't be atop the two faster. Practically jumping up, he pushed his mother's hair into Hinata, making both kiss, before plunging himself deep within her in a single thrust. Kushina's pleased muffled squeals didn't stop him from his, already, extremely fast tempo.

Hinata and Kushina were openly moaning with all their might at the feeling both were experiencing. Hinata was having her twat eaten at such a ferocious pace it made her head spin while Kushina could barely think, only going on instinct. The feeling of Naruto's rampaging prick currently destroying her pussy to his shape was a mind numbing pleasure and she could only become drunk to the feeling.

"Shit! You're so fucking tight Kaa-chan!" Naruto groaned out while playing with Kushina's creamy flesh. The red-heads form easily taking his punishment with little resistance, her skin slapping erotically with his powerful thrusts. The way her ass flesh rippled with his members plunges made him want to mess her up even more. "Fuck yeah!" Naruto roared out, feeling the heavenly feeling of Kushina's folds constantly stretching around his rumbling prick.

"Ohh, yes! Fuck me Naru-kun! Fuck your slutty mommy as she eats your wife out!" Kushina moaned out while eating the thrashing Hinata. The raven haired beauty looked at the connection between mother and son with hooded eyes. Looking back to Naruto, seeing his sweaty body and low growls, made her wetter so her juices squirt harder on Kushina's face. "Iya!" The red-head squealed out when she lifted up and away from Hinata.

The raven haired mother watched with wide eyes and a giant blush when she saw Naruto fucking his prick in and out of Kushina's big fat pussy lips like an animal. Getting close to them, she could smell the arousal coming off both of them. It made her so hot. "So hot! Fuck her, Naruto-kun. Fuck that mother of yours into submission." Her hot breath made his dick twitch along with Kushina's slick insides.

Kushina squirmed and moaned loudly when she felt Naruto's lips and teeth beginning to rake over the skin of her neck. His large hands palming her teats while massaging her rock hard nipples. Just looking at his shaking mother in front of him, moaning and sweating under his movement, made him ach with desire. "Yes!" Kushina was able to finally let her voice out after loud pants and heavy breaths. "Fuck me Naruto! She begged, now throwing her arms over his head, holding his lips against her skin. "I love your lips against my skin! Keep it up!

As he continued to pound his mother, he couldn't help but be amazed at how wet, tight, and hot her twat was after being filled with his member so much. It felt like the busty bombshell's whole cunt was trying to suck him in and massaging him in the most erotic of ways. "Ah!" Naruto moaned out hard when he felt a pair of sweet hot lips wrap themselves around his balls. "Shit! Fuck Hinata! Suck my balls! Suck me while I fuck my mom! Ah!" Naruto roared out when he felt Kushina tighten around his rampaging cock.

Kushina was feeling slightly jealous at the attention her son was giving his wife. So, seeing as he slowed a little, she decided to tighten her cunt hold around his slowing member. "Oh God, you're so hot." Naruto whispered in her ear. The feeling of his hot breath against her skin made her buck harder against his thundering hips. "You're cunt is sucking me is. It's like it doesn't want me to leave." Naruto continued to whisper and licking her ear sensually.

"Y-Yes!" Kushina moaned breathlessly. Her teats heavy as she bounced up and down her son's giant prick like the horny teenager she once was, banging Minato. She couldn't get enough of him and his dominating aura and thrusts. "I love it. I love having your big meat stuffed in my small twat. To have you fucking me is a dream come true. Don't stop. Don't stop fucking me while Hinata-chan watches." Leaning back, she began to kiss his cheek and whisper, her body flushed with arousal as she felt his hard muscles straining as he fucked her pussy.

"Flood me with cum. Let's watch Hinata-chan drown in your delicious cum that spurts out so much into my tiny cunt. Don't hold anything back anymore." She begged with the most erotic face he'd ever seen. The womans eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her hair disheveled, tits bouncing with his massaging hands, and her tongue lay helplessly against her face with drool trailing down her face.

"Shit! You can't just say something like that to me and not expect me to fuck you so hard!" Naruto roared out in animal like lust, now thrusting into his mother at an upward fashion, hitting the back of her womb with each jab of his member. He could feel her entire being pulsing against his meat, trying to milk it dry.

"Don't hold back, Naru-kun." Hinata mumbled out, still sucking on his swinging balls that slapped in her face. "Cum inside her! I know she wants to taste it with her twat." The combination of both MILF's dirty words and hot mouths against his skin was becoming too much for Naruto's restraint over the knot that had been growing since he impaled Kushian's maidenhood.

"Damn it!" He couldn't stop the roar from escaping his lips. Drool now ran down his mouth as his breath became heavy. His legs were becoming weak but he wouldn't stop now. He needed to fill his dirty mother first. "Here it comes!" With a loud growl, Naruto's cock-head pierced Kushina's cervix and exploded it's massive third load right into her baby home.

Kushina's eyes were fully in the back of her skull the moment she felt her son's semen flooding her womb. Her voice and shouts were brought to a whisper from the powerful climax. All she could feel was the amazing feeling of having her body and womb filled with her son's love. "Yes~!" She sang out in bliss as she felt the creamy goo leaked from her cunt, and into Hinata's whorish waiting mouth.

Hinata climaxed the instant the combined fluids of Naruto and Kushina landed on her tongue. She loved both their juices equally and the combination was almost heavenly. The busty MILF couldn't stop her own juices from staining the floor and her thighs.

Orgasms stopping after one full minute, Naruto was finally brought back down to earth. Sitting on a chair in exhaustion, he felt his mother turn around to face him. Looking up, he saw those beautiful eyes looking back into his own with nothing but love. "Naru-chan." Kushina mumbled out before capturing her love in a passionate kiss. Tongues gently playing with each other while lightly petting their bodies.

"I'm so tired.."

"I know." Kushina said with an equally dazed expression as mother and son separated from their lip-lock. Getting off his prick, both moaning in displeasure at the loss of the connection, Hinata quickly brought herself up to his left as Kushina took his right. "It was so amazing, Naruto-chani."

"I agree." Hinata whispered out, softly nuzzling her husband's neck and gently kissing his skin. "I've never been fucked so heavily like that." They kissed passionately. A match made in heaven, as Kushina agreed once again.

Naruto let out a gruff chuckle at this. Pulling both close, he kissed her softly. "No. I should be thanking you, in fact, the both of you." They embraced each other.

Looking at each other, they giggled, making him confused. "Silly boy." Kushina said, lightly tapping his arm. "How about coming home sooner now? It was only Hinata's love for you that made this marriage work."

"I'm so sorry."

Hinata made him look at her. Her lavender eyes shining with love. "I don't mind it at all. But I really love this, and would do it so many times again!" The raven beauty giggled hotly.

They crept into bed, together, and madly in love with each other, the 2 girls by his sides. He buried his head in Kushina's breasts, while Hinata wrapped herself around his bdy.

"When next?" he asked. They laughed.

"I don't know, but how about doing it in the shower next time?" Kushina suggested.


	14. Chapter 14 - Kushina x Mei

**CHAPTER 14**

**Kushina x Mei**

**Requested by: crazyg12**

* * *

"On behalf of the village, I welcome you both." Minato smiled, bowing. Kushina, who was at his side, bowed too.

"Thank you, Hokage-san." Yagura accepted.

"Shall we move onto discussions?" Mei asked. She was the Mizukage's assistant.

"Yes, but, you may rest for a while at our guesthouse." Minato offered.

"That won't be necessary, Hokage. The matters we must discuss are grave, and urgent." Yagura pointed out quite pertinently.

"Very well."

* * *

In the huge sea that separated the 2 nations, sensors had noted the presence of a remarkable energy, emerging from the water like some submarine and disappearing soon after.

At first, the Hidden Mist paid no heed, for the sea wasn't technically theirs. But the energy appeared more frequently, and suspicious arose. Investigations revealed nothing, and deep sea divers found nothing.

It wasn't dangerous, but that could change anytime. And that was why the Mizukage was there that day.

"Obviously, this energy you speak of can't be emanated by a regular shinobi." Minato suggested. Yagura nodded.

"You've been kind enough to share data, but our scientists couldn't unearth much, either."

"Well, I came here to propose a joint team."

"Yes," Minato agreed, "but we should probably wait until some pattern in the appearance appears."

"Do you think that we can afford to? I believe -"

"No, Lord Mizukage," Mei suddenly interjected. It surprised everyone.

"I think Minato's right. We must wait."

Minato smiled politely, while Kushina's mind raced with numerous possibilities.

_What the hell - she referred to him as Minato?!_

"The Water Prison jutsu performed by some shinobi of Kiri," Minato suggested, "could be used, don't you think so?"

"Well yes but -"

_Is she checking him out?!_

Sure enough, Mei's eyes were no longer on the graphs and maps, but on Minato, her eyes lit in lustful desire.

_What the fuck, she bit her lip?!_

"Kushina!"

She immediately got back from her thoughts.

"We were planning something here." Minato pointed out.

"I'm s-sorry, I was busy thinking."

"Kushina-san, could you impart some of your 9-Tails chakra to our shinobi for performing a massive Water Prison jutsu?"

"Y-yes, sure." she nodded.

"Excuse me, but I must go to the washroom." Mei requested. Yagura nodded, and she strode out of the room quickly.

_Bitch, don't tell me -!_

She'd excused herself almost immediately after their meeting, rushing toward the woman's lavatory in the village complex. Heaving the door open, she rushed in.

"Ohh Minato! Yes! Fuuuuck!" she heard her scream from behind a cubicle, and the rubbing of wet flesh to go with it.

"Harder, oh God yesshhh! AHH!" she screamed. Evidently, she'd come.

_Bitch, she's thinking of my husband?! _

Kushina balled her fist. _So, do I kill her or do I kill her?_

Mei pulled her panties up, and gently pushed the door open, only to be met by a fist which caused a total blackout.

She came to on a table, in Kushina's dining room.

"My hubby and your Mizukage are out drinking," Kushina spoke firmly, "but I kinda wanted to punish you before that."

Mei's hands were firmly bound, and she knew there was no point trying.

Mei's whole body flinched when Kushina's finger brushed over her nipple. She started talking quickly. "Okay, I'll admit - I did have a thing for him. It's not like he—"

Kushina gave a sharp yank on Mei's hair. "I don't remember asking for excuses." She brushed her finger in a circle around Mei's nipple and the kunoichi's knees almost buckled. A muffled groan escaped her clenched teeth.

Kushina smirked. "Mm, these are sensitive, aren't they?" She flicked her finger back and forth over the firm nipple.

Mei bit down on another groan.

"Don't tempt me." Kushina pushed Mei back towards the table in the center of the room until the kunoichi bumped against it, her naked ass rubbing against polished wood. She pressed her own body up against her, growling in her ear as her finger continued to flick and stroke. "You've been insolent enough to warrant a hell of a lot more punishment than I'm currently planning on giving you. If I were you, I wouldn't do a thing to spoil my mood." Her knuckles locked over Mei's nipple and she gave a gentle pinch. "Got it?"

Mei visibly trembled at the squeeze. "Y-y-yeah, okay, got it! I meant no dirty business with him!"

"Good girl." Kushina let go of Mei's hair and breast and slid her hands down to the kunoichi's waist. "Now how about we figure out just how sensitive those nipples are?"

Mei pulled back with a look of trepidation. "U-uh—"

Grabbing the kunoichi's slender waist, Kushina hoisted her up and sat her down on the table. Before Mei could get another word out, Kushina leaned in and traced her tongue slowly up the kunoichi's perky breast.

"Aaaagh, fuck!" Mei's back arched when Kushina's tongue swiped slowly over her nipple. Her curvy body squirmed in Kushina's hands. "That's not... fuck... that's not fair..."

Kushina moved her mouth to Mei's other breast and sucked the nipple into her mouth as her tongue ran over it. Mei's back arched again and she let out a sound between a groan and a scream. Her legs were pressed together so hard they were shaking. Kushina swirled her tongue in a slow circle, letting go of Mei with one hand so it could reach between her own legs and squeeze. Mei tasted like sweat and sun and her whole body jolted each time Kushina's tongue slipped over her firm nipple. Kushina groaned.

Mei twisted at the feeling. "Oh _god_ yes!"

Kushina drew her tongue slowly up Mei's breast and neck and then stopped at her face. She was grinning. "'Yes'?"

Mei panted, licking her dry lips before speaking. "W-well, I mean... s'not my fault, it's b-been a while..."

Kushina leaned close and bit Mei's lip, hard. The kunoichi feel silent with a whine.

"A while, huh? I bet you fuck other Kiri girls, you horny bitch.." Kushina whispered.

"I want to hear you ask for more," she hissed without letting go.

Mei let out a desperate groan as Kushina traced a finger through the film of saliva on her breast. She sucked in a gasp of air as Kushina's teeth let go of her lip and started gnawing down her neck.

"Go on. Beg me."

Mei managed a growl through her panting. "You wish." Her back arched as the tip of Kushina's finger flicked feather light over her skin.

"I'm not wishing, bitch." Kushina bit Mei's neck until the kunoichi gasped in pain. "You want me to do more to you. Say it. Say you want me to touch you."

"F-fuck..." Mei twitched as Kushina trailed a finger down her stomach. "Fuck, you can't just _stop_ after that, that's not fucking fair..."

"Ask nicely," Kushina whispered.

Mei moaned. "Please, god, keep going!"

"Good girl."

Kushina moved her mouth down and sucked Mei's nipple into her mouth. She groaned again, drawing an answering sound of pleasure from her prisoner. Mei's breasts were silk-soft against her tongue. Kushina slipped her hand down the kunoichi's stomach and touched the crease of her thighs. Mei spread her legs immediately with a gasp.

Kushina pulled back from Mei's breast with a smirk. "That was quick."

Mei wrinkled her nose angrily, flushing. "Shut up." She started to close her legs again, but Kushina slipped a hand between them before she could.

"Holy fuck, you're soaking."

Mei bared her teeth, face bright red. "A-are you gonna keep going or not?"

Kushina frowned and gave Mei a sharp shove in the chest, sending her thumping back against the table. Mei cursed as she fell back against the table.

"That attitude has to go, Mei." Kushina started unbuttoning her security uniform. "That's the whole reason you're here, after all."

Mei let out a snort. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm here because you're horny and desperate."

Kushina shrugged out of her shirt and grinned viciously. "Fucking you is a perk. And I'll be perfectly happy to keep doing it until your attitude changes."

Mei squirmed, trying to sit up so she could glare at Kushina properly. "What, you think I can't take it or something?"

"Doesn't matter what I think you can take. I'll keep going until you can't." Kushina reached for the black bag on the table and slid it closer. After a moment of thought she reached out again and ran her finger over Mei's firm nipple. "And also... _I'm_ the one who's horny and desperate?"

Mei groaned. "F-fuck..."

"Can't wait to."

Kushina zipped open the bag and pulled out a leather harness and a thick black dildo. Her fingers kept working on Mei's nipple. "Hm, this is a little bigger than I remember. And you're a little smaller than I was expecting." Kushina looked Mei over as the kunoichi squirmed and panted. "This might be a tight fit."

She wasn't lying. The habanero's tits were larger than what met the eye.

Some of the color drained out of Mei's flushed face at the sight of the toy. "Y-you'd better fucking not."

"You swear a lot." Kushina bit her lip eagerly, then pinched Mei's nipple hard. The kunoichi's back arched and she clenched her teeth on a scream. "I've got a good idea. How about you lose the dirty mouth, and I don't do that again?"

Mei snarled. "Fuck off, I'm the Mizukage's—"

Her words were strangled as Kushina pinched again.

"Mizukage's fucktoy? Nope, you're just an awfully slow learner." Kushina smirked as Mei caught her breath. Letting go of the kunoichi's breast, she started strapping on the leather harness.

"Tell me," Mei panted, "do you fuck all your hubby's guests, or just the ones you—"

With a sigh, Kushina reached over to Mei's breast and twisted her nipple again.

"_Fuck!_" Mei screamed.

Kushina twisted her other nipple and the kunoichi writhed. "That's for saying it again."

"You—I—f—god!" Mei whimpered. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop swearing!"

"Good." Kushina pulled her hands back and finished attaching the harness. Mei's nipples had flushed pink from the abuse, still wet from Kushina's tongue and completely firm as if begging for more. Her face was flushed too, and she was panting. Kushina bit her tongue, pressing the base of the dildo against herself as she adjusted it. Just that gentle pressure sent a wave of tingling warmth through her. Kushina tried to keep as straight face as she tightened the last strap.

"Keep your legs spread," she ordered. Still pressing the dildo hard against herself, she guided it between the kunoichi's legs. "And if you've got something to say, say it _nicely_—" She emphasized the word with a gentle stroke of her finger over Mei's breast. "—Or I'll make you scream it nicely."

Mei bit her lip as Kushina rubbed the head of the toy in a slow circle around her clit.

"Understood?"

Kushina could almost see Mei biting down swear words. "...Y-yes, m'am."

"That's better."

The toy slipped down and pressed between the folds of Mei's pussy. Kushina gave a gentle push with her hips and groaned as the base of the toy pressed against her clit. She jerked her hips forward and the resulting bolt of pleasure made her head spin. Mei gave a delicious gasp as the toy slipped into her. Kushina grabbed the kunoichi's legs and pushed deeper, the toy grinding against her. She panted, face flushing in pleasure.

"Now let's get something straight," she grunted with another thrust that sent her head spinning. "You're going to stop staring at my husband."

Mei squirmed as the thick toy pumped in and out of her. "I'll... I'll try!"

"Try? You'll stop." Kushina leaned forward over Mei's body tracing a finger ever so lightly over Mei's breast. "Understand?"

Mei squirmed at the teasing, bumping the dildo harder against Kushina's clit. Kushina clenched her teeth and groaned.

"Yes! Yes, I'll stop, he's yours!" Mei bucked her hips forward, pounding the toy back against Kushina so hard she saw sparks. "Oh god, keep going!"

Kushina ground her hips in a slow circle, her tongue hanging out. "Ask... nicely."

"Please, m'am!"

"Please what?"

"God, just touch my tits again!"

Kushina grinned, teasing one of Mei's nipples between her thumb and forefinger. "You really love this, don't you?"

Pleasure dripped from Mei's voice. "_God yes._"

"And all that lust you have for the 4th Hokage - that's for me, got that?"

"Nngh" she nodded.

"You've got such cute sensitive tits." Kushina leaned down and ran her tongue over the unoccupied breast, sucking it into her mouth. She kept pounding the dildo into Mei, and the steady rhythm of _thump thump thump_ against her clit was making her knees shake. Her legs were startle to tingle, her belly felt like an entire pot of warm, sweet coffee had been poured into it. And the feeling of that tight, fit body squirming under hers, bucking up, literally shouting for more—

Kushina brought her face up to Mei's and grabbed her dark red hair, looking her in the eyes and panting. "Say you like this."

"God, you can do this to me whenever you like!" Mei's perky breasts jiggled with each thrust of the dildo, and the look in her eyes was pure ecstasy. "I might even visit just for thi—_oh god yes right there!_"

Kushina buried her face in Mei's neck, pounding the toy hard into Mei and hard against herself. It was all she could do to keep her hands from shaking. "Are you gonna come for me? Are you gonna come from this?"

"Yes, oh _fuck_ yes!"

Kushina gave one last hard shove and bit down on Mei's shoulder to muffle her scream as wave after wave of pleasure boiled through her body.

The room spun slowly to a stop and Kushina caught her breath, bracing herself against the table above Mei. She gave a shaky smile at the irritated look onMei's face.

"What?"

"If you stop right now, I swear to fuckin' god—" Mei's breathless speech was cut off as Kushina's hand ran over her breast. The kunoichi gasped loudly, her body trembling.

"Stopping right now would be a pretty terrible punishment," Kushina mused, rolling Mei's nipple gently back and forth between her fingers. She ran her other hand down the kunoichi's side. "You don't deserve it all that much, do you?"

Mei shook her head emphatically as Kushina rocked her hips slowly, pressing the dildo deeper inside her. "No, m'am!"

"No, I don't suppose you do. You're a good girl." Kushina leaned down and ran her tongue over Mei's breast. Her hand slid over her hips, past her naval. "Good kunoichis get rewards."

Mei's back arched as Kushina's mouth locked over her nipple. Kushina swirled her tongue around it in a slow circle, feeling the kunoichi's body shake under her. She whispered words in between sucking and licking.

"If you keep on being a good kunoichi, we might get to do this again." Her free hand found Mei's other breast, kneading it slowly. The hand on Mei's navel slid lower, hovering over her pussy. "Would you like that?"

Mei's voice was a shaky gasp. "Y-yes!"

Kushina panted against Mei's breast. She lowered one finger and rubbed it in one firm stroke across the kunoichi's clit.

Mei wasn't a screamer so much as a snarler, and her yells echoed off the walls of the dining room as her whole body jolted in pleasure. Kushina kept one hand against Mei's breast, thumb brushing over her nipple as the kunoichi writhed. It was half a minute before Mei stopped bucking and groaning and instead collapsed against the table top, panting, her face flushed and sweaty.

Kushina gave her a smile and straightened up, watching as the kunoichi caught her breath. "It seems we agree."


	15. Chapter 15 - Incestuous Foursome

**CHAPTER 15**

**Naruto x Kushina x Sasuke x Mikoto**

**Requested by: The Supreme Kitsune Sage**

* * *

With one smooth movement, Mikoto _ slammed _ her hips down, taking all twenty inches of his fat cock into her hot and wet snatch. Sasuke was never prepared for the all consuming heat that engulfed his cock, nor for the strange and yet incredibly pleasurable feeling of her walls rippling around him.

"Oh… yeah…" Mikoto mumbled, her voice husky. " _ That's _ a feeling I missed."

"F-Fuck…" Sasuke gasped.

She rocked her hips against him, moaning sultrily. "You're so big, Sasuke…" she purred, nipping at his neck. "Mmm…

He had a fucking _ goddess _ on top of him, her breasts in full view, her incredibly tight pussy caressing every inch of his cock. He wasn't going to last long, not with the pleasure overload her body was putting him through.

With a long, drawn out groan - he came.

Mikoto shuddered as she felt thick fat chunks of his cum spurt into her womb. "There we go…" she murmured. "Jmmhhh, Let it out."

After a minute or two, he was spent, his now flaccid cock slipping out of her cunt and flapping wetly against his stomach. Great globs of his seed spilled from her gaping hole, trickling down her thigh in a waterfall of white.

She felt her son get into a rhythm and she moaned softly as she felt his thrusts start out light. There was no doubt that Sasuke was thick, and he was stretching her quite well. She felt his thrusts begin to pick up in strength and speed and soon she was moaning louder and louder as he hit every pleasurable spot inside her.

Sasuke had taken a bit to find a good angle and rhythm so that he could get the most out of this. As he drove his cock in and out of her wet pussy, he gave low moans that were steadily rising in volume. He heard her moans get louder and louder. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was that good, but apparently he was big enough that it didn't matter too much if he was good or not. His gaze was drawn to her large bouncing breasts. Supporting her weight with one arm, he grabbed one of her breasts and circled her large pink nipple with his tongue before clamping his teeth down on it and sucking on her breast, thrusting faster and harder as he supported her with both hands again.

Mikoto almost screamed as she felt Sasuke bite into her nipple and suck with his teeth still firmly around it. It was an amazing feeling and her nipples had always been sensitive. "Oh yes! Right there Sasuke!" she shouted out as he slammed into a particularly sensitive spot of her pussy.

Seeing her reaction, he took her words to heart and her mind started to go into euphoria. Her body was already tightening up as she began to prepare for the orgasm. She began to thrust her own hips against his hips, trying to get the most out of it. The coil in her body tightened more and more and she felt herself close to the edge. Sasuke bit down on her nipple again and that was it. With a loud scream, she had her orgasm, her entire body stiffening up, her pussy clamping down and milking the cock buried deep inside. Her nails dug into Sasuke's back as she spasmed some.

Sasuke grit his teeth, both in slight pain from her nails and denying himself the orgasm that wanted to wash over him. He hadn't thought she would orgasm so hard, but there was no denying that her eyes were rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth a bit. When she finally became coherent enough for him to continue, he started at a steady pace, he'd pull out slowly but then drive in hard. Sasuke had noticed how sensitive her nipples had been and began to bite at the one he hadn't given attention to. His thrusts got stronger and faster as he began to pummel her pussy again. But he stayed at the steady pace, pulling his cock out slowly before driving in hard. It kept him away from his orgasm for a time, while also building up Mikoto.

Mikoto's breathing was already getting ragged. They'd fucked a couple of times, but the sex machine slowly pounding her pussy never failed to surprise her. She could feel he wanted to cum, the slight twitches in his cock told her that as she kept her pussy squeezing his cock. The fact he was holding it back, knowing it would cause himself discomfort, was rather impressive. She rewarded him by burying his face into her breasts. "Suck hard on my nipples Sasuke, just like you did all those years ago. Bite them and tease them as you please." She said with a little needy whine in her breath. "I've always been sensitive to my nipples, they'll turn me into your own personal quivering Uchiha slut to fuck." she concluded with poetic flourish.

Sasuke gave a groan into the fullness of her breasts. She was playing dirty by talking dirty like that. He smirked though; he loved a challenge and pulled back from her breasts. "Your ass is going to be mine, mom. Let's forget about Dad for a while." he told her as he began to thrust faster, his cock finally unable to take any more waiting. "I'm going to make you scream this time." Sasuke said thrusting faster. He finally drove himself in as deep as he could and gave a loud moan, louder than he had ever been and came deep inside her body.

Mikoto felt the hot rush of cum from the ninja in front of her. His words seemed to do the trick in getting her to the edge. His load spilling out into her pussy finished her off and with a short scream, she had another orgasm. She pulled her son into her with her legs and arms as she quivered. When they both came down from the orgasm though, she slid off of him and knelt before him. "I'm going to clean you up really well." She said as she began to lick their combined juices off his cock. She only licked at his cock, getting every inch wet with her saliva instead of their juices. When she was done, Mikoto stood up and sashayed over to the bed, knowing she had Sasuke staring at her ass. She got on her hands and knees, pushing her ass back out towards him.

Sasuke watched her before moving over to her. A bottle of lotion conveniently placed on a nearby side-table grabbed his attention. Pouring it on his hands, he gently rubbed it on her ass, before tilting the bottle naughtily into the wide slit between her asscheeks. A little more lotion was poured on his dick, and he rubbed his penis up and down, getting it lubed. When he thought it would be enough he began to press the tip into her entrance, feeling it slowly give to him.

Mikoto whimpered as she felt him enter her ass. "Easy Sasuke, take your time and don't enter too quickly like you did last time." Mikoto instructed. Sex sucked when it hurt. She felt the length of his cock slowly ease deeper into her ass and she whimpered some more, reaching under her to play with her clit, trying to alleviate some of the twinges of pain. He was just so thick

Sasuke listened to what Mikoto had said; he didn't want to hurt her so he started easy, moving in and out of her as he felt her body slowly get accustomed to his size. While he promised himself that he'd fuck her into an orgasmic oblivion, he wasn't going to be cruel and just drive himself into her. He began to massage her ass, enjoying the feel of the globes of flesh in his hands. He noticed she was slowly relaxing and it was getting easier to move.

Mikoto was panting at this point. "Okay, go ahead Sasuke." She said in a breathy moan. She began to moan as he slowly began to pick up speed and strength with his thrusts. The first time they'd done it, she'd promised they'd never do it again. But newbies deserved second chances. She panted loudly as she moaned, her body going into over drive. Her breath was coming short, but she loved it.

Sasuke gripped Mikoto's hips as he began to go faster and harder, soon putting his back and hips into it as he gave powerful and hard thrusts. The sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the air, overshadowed by Mikoto's loud moans. Sasuke saw her bouncing raven hair and reached out grabbing it and pulling back as he thrust harder and faster. His cock felt great in her ass and he was only going to give it to her harder. He slapped her ass firmly again. "This is what I'm talking about." Sasuke said as he kept burying his cock into her ass as deep as it would go.

Mikoto panted loudly now, her back arched because of Sasuke's hold on her hair. "Yes, harder, fuck my ass harder." She said pressing her hips back into Sasuke's. "Fuck me like that!" She said as she looked into the mirror to see the blonde thrusting in and out of her. The strength of his thrusts only seemed to increase and it was slowly driving her insane.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Kushina screamed in another room, in another house, at about the same time, as she felt Naruto enter her. She moaned as she lowered herself and allowing her son's cock to penetrate her vaginal canal until she could fell it kiss her her Naruto groaned when he felt his mother's fleshy walls engulf his thick rod with such friction on all sides.

"Oh God, you made me come from just that," she moaned as she tried to push his cock more deeper into her womb.

"It's only been a week." Naruto pointed out.

"Haa, your cock is just amazing..." Kushina explained.

"Damn, you're so tight mom, and really hot too," Naruto said watching her breasts jingle about. Kushina started rocking , wanting to have his shaft rapidly thrust into her but not wanting to have the head of his cock leave the touch of her cervix at the same time.

"Oh Naruto, this feels so good."

"Fuck yeah, your so tight, tighter than before..." groaned Naruto.

Kushina smiled at the comment through her moans. "Don't sulk!" She warned in a laugh, "Soon, you will be able to look down on me."

"Oh, you're reaching into me so deep," she moaned and pushed herself down to wrap her arms around his neck and then kiss him deeply.

"Mhhggggmmmmm," Naruto tried to say but could not with the tongue battle his mother had currently engaged him in.

"No complaining during sex," she said ending the kiss

The moans and squelches resonated through the room, and Naruto gradually gripped his mom's breasts, pressing into them as the sexual tension rose, and the pressure on his cock swelled. It was a sign that he was very, very close, and Kushina was reassured, for she was close too. She began swaying, and the sideways motion of her body, and the tantalizing visual of her spicy body dancing on his cock was too much. He buried his face into her breasts, gnawing on her tits as his nails dived into the flesh of her back.

"Oh God, I'm coming," she moaned before she climaxed and then felt feeling the rapid rush of her son's seed flowing out of his cock and into her waiting womb. She gasped in shock on how much of her son's seed was being poured into her baby chamber, and when the feeling began to die down, she fell forward and landed on Naruto's chest.

"A-and do yo-you know wh-what he s-sai-d?!" she asked as the thrusts got faster, and her grip on the leather armrest of the sofa got harder.

"What?!" he managed to ask, as his dick thrusted into her ass with a replenished vigor.

"H-He sai-said, I'm b-busy!"

"Nngh." he cursed as his dick slipped out, instead sliding through the upper crevice between her asscheeks.

"Fuck!" she swore, as he quickly slid right into her ass, and started thrusting again.

"C-Can you be-believe tha-t?!"

"H-how un-unfair!"

Her breasts hit against her own body as the thrusts became faster, and she was now biting her lips. The nails nearly tore into the fabric, as she moaned loudly.

"I'm - I'm s-sexy en-enough aren't I-I?!"

"Y-Yes!" he felt his second load approach.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

"You-you're so fu-fucking ho-hot, and dad's a f-fuck-ing lo-loser!" his fingers gripped the sides of her belly, before his hands moved onto her breasts. He clutched them, and bent forward, his knees buckling under the pressure.

"I'm cumming!" he shouted, a moment before shot after shot of cum was emptied into her cavernous ass. Kushina moaned, before lying on the sofa, her son above him, both panting.

* * *

"Mikoto and I were thinking of a foursome." Kushina told him. His dick was now on his thigh, and the semen from her ass dripping on the sofa on which she sat.

"Really?"

"Will you be up for it? Sasuke-kun is interested."

He smirked. "Really, Sasuke?!"

"Come on, now," she playfully tugged at his hair.

"That idiot?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, don't you have a thing for Kushina?"

Sasuke nearly blushed. "Hell no! You're the hot-"

Mikoto laughed. "It's alright, really. But you've got to do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

He last saw a vase swung onto his face, before blacking out.

* * *

When he came to, he realized he was on his bed, completely naked.

"Fuck, well -" he froze when he saw Naruto, who was looking around.

"You idiot, why are you here?!"

"Oh, well, same reason as you, I'm sure."

"Damn, my head hurts."

"Well, I'm getting up if they don't come here."

Sasuke smirked. "You're really tiny there, you know?"

Naruto was enraged. "Well, we're the same size, okay? And 9 inches is good!"

"Gay bastard, looking at my dick and all."

"Hey!"

"Silence, you 2!" Kushina commanded, as the door swung open.

_Well, guess this show's gonna start,_ Sasuke wondered.

* * *

There they were now, completely naked on the big bed inside of the master bedroom. Mikoto and Kushina were also completely naked in front of them.

The two ladies smirked at the sight. Two of the hottest young shinobi in the entire village, laying naked on their bed, completely at their mercy.

"Look at you poor kids, so helpless" smirked Kushina, looking sensually at the sprawled out Naruto, who was so near to Sasuke he could feel the heat radiating from him.

Mikoto giggled, "Yes, we're going to be in control, tonight!"

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

Kushina then took out something from the wardrobe.

They were two strap-ons.

The two boys' eyes widened at the wicked grins on their moms' faces. Were they seriously thinking of sticking those…..there?

"Don't worry, just say something if you want to stop" Mikoto said softly, passing her hand through Sasuke's auburn hair, making Sasuke slowly smile in delight. He leaned over at her soft touch, nodding.

Naruto looked uncertain about all of this a bit more, before nodding. If his rival wanted to do it, who was he to not follow him?

Kushina crawled over her son, grabbing the back of his head to bring him into a hot snog. Naruto moaned at the feeling, his hand creeping up to her waist, but was pinned down from Kushina's hand.

"Now now, we're on top. You're just gonna lay there and relax" smirked the woman, stroking his cheek and making Naruto moan and lay back down like an obedient child.

Kushina looked over at Mikoto, who was slowly stroking Sasuke into full hardness, a wicked grin on her cheeks.

The two smiled at each other, before securing the strap-on onto their hips and lowering down, pressing little kisses all over their stomachs and necks.

Sasuke moaned loudly, trusting his hips up, face all red and hot.

Kushina looked down, her hand caressing Naruto's inner thigh, pressing soft kisses on his lips.

The boy's breath hitched in his throat as he felt a wet finger trace his entrance

"Relax" whispered Kushina on his lips, slowly breaching into the tight warmness. She gave a quiet hum as her son's hot insides wrapped around her finger.

She looked to her right, seeing that Mikoto was doing the exact same thing to Sasuke. She noted that she had two fingers already in her son's bottom. Sasuke was moaning loudly, pushing himself onto her fingers.

Kushina moaned at the sight and turned to Naruto, who was already beginning to get a bit randy.

"Please, mom, I want more! Please!" moaned Naruto, cheeks bright red, along with utter need plastered across his face.

"Okay, baby boy" she smiled softly, pushing a second, and then a third finger into his loose bottom. "You'll get exactly what you need, don't worry your pretty little head, alright?"

In a matter of seconds, the whole room was filled with loud moans from both sons and mothers, with Naruto and Sasuke pushing themselves back onto greased fingers. Kushina fought the urge to reach down and touch herself off strongly, but struggled to keep other people in line.

"Mikoto!" she scolded at the other woman, "Don't touch yourself, love!" she said, her tone softening as she gave a cheeky smile. Mikoto giggled, and began leaning down to kiss Sasuke full on his lips.

Before they got to the actual fucking, they decided to let Sasuke and Naruto to get more used to this setting. So, Kushina decided to show Mikoto a bit of fun and let the boys do their own thing.

Kushina kissed Mikoto passionately, giggling a bit as sexual tension hung in the air between them. "Hello love." Kushina said with a cheeky smile as she pushed Mikoto down onto the bed. "Want to continue what goes on during a mom's night out?"

Mikoto let out an adorable little moan, crawling closer to the other one, who pulled her into another kiss, "God yes…"

Naruto and Sasuke curiously looked up, pushing themselves up on their elbows at the same time, still trembling in need. What they saw was hot to say the least. Kushina had Mikoto on the bed, legs spread, showing every bit of her off to everyone in the room. Kushina gave Mikoto a cute wink before kissing her thighs, making Mikoto squirm underneath her.

"Yes, you like that don't you?" Kushina purred, spreading Mikoto's pussy apart gently, getting a good look at her.

Mikoto let out a small, kitten-like whimper as she felt Kushina's strong, but soft hands handle her most delicate and sensitive body part. She was trying her best not to close her legs due to the pleasure.

"Oh aren't you beautiful?" Kushina praised, kissing Mikoto right on her pearl, causing a rather loud moan to escape her mouth. She covered her mouth, only for Kushina to gently put her hands back at her sides. "It's okay to make those noises Mikoto. It's just us."

Kushina then proceeded to eat Mikoto out, fingering her gently in the process. She made sure to keep her movements as light and delicate as possible, making sure not to harm her. The taste of her juices was like candy to Kushina as she ate Mikoto out, making her want more. She sucked on Mikoto's pearl a bit more, earning her a string of moans, whimpers, and rather vulgar words Mikoto would never dare say out in public.

"My my!" Kushina laughed a little, "Don't you have a mouth on you?"

Sasuke smirked from his side, and was answered by a glare from the woman.

"Oh, you should talk?" Mikoto retorted, before gasping as Kushina's tongue dwelled in again.

Kushina chuckled, fingertips softly tracing the girl's most delicate part.

"Let's give the boys a taste, now that we've gotten the show started," she whispered and Mikoto nodded, biting her lips sensually.

She got on her knees, giving a pretty hot view to Kushina, who giggled. She then grabbed Mikoto's bottom a little, making her moan again.

She crawled on the bed between Sasuke's spread legs, finger tracing the loose rim of Sasuke's entrance, making the shinobi whimper beneath her.

"Oh, now who's laughing?" she said with a smirk, putting the strap-on again, positioning her legs either side of Sasuke's hips.

She looked at the side, seeing Kushina prepare herself too and the two nodded in agreement, entering the two men at the same time.

Sasuke and Naruto loudly moaned, backs arching and fingers scratching at the backs of the women.

"Now settle down, we don't need to go absolutely wild just yet," Kushina said, kissing Naruto's cheek tenderly, making sure he was okay.

"Darling let's go slow with the boys. We don't want to break them in half before we get the fun started." Kushina said, slowly thrusting in and out of her son, making sure not to hurt him.

Naruto was making the most beautiful and sinful noises known to mankind. With every little thrust, he moaned and meowed like a kitten. His blue eyes were tinted with lust, and his face was flushed a deep red. The poor boy could hardly think as his bottom was being invaded by the toy that was strapped to Kushina's waist.

"Awww look at you," she praised, running a hand through his blonde hair as she thrust into him again, picking up pace. "You look so beautiful when you're beneath me. I could look at you like this for hours." She began to lick and suck at his neck, leaving bruises on his toned skin. "I don't think you realize how handsome you really are. Do you know how many of your fans, the kunoichi whose hearts you have stolen, would kill to do this to you?"

Naruto practically sobbed from the pleasure Kushina was giving him. She only shushed him and continued to keep pace. "Too bad none of them can have you. You belong to me, your mom. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," she whispered into his ear as she began to pick up the pace, causing him to go absolutely insane.

They went in and out, making the bed squeak as their need intensified, making them thrust like wild animals in heat.

"Ah-ah-ah, mom, shit, I'm close-ah!" Sasuke screamed, grabbing at the sheets. His body was flushed all over and his member was painfully hard, the head a bright cherry red and dripping precum all over his stomach.

It was a beautiful sight in Mikoto's eyes and she gave another strong thrust.

Naruto turned around to look at him, though his eyes quickly rolled to the back of his head at the bone shattering waves of pleasure going through his body.

Kushina gave another strong trust, hitting straight on his prostate and making him cry out.

"You're so pretty like this, I could watch you scream like this all day if I could," and she thrusted one more time.

Suddenly, everything stilled and both men cried out their moms' names as they finally reached their orgasms, cum shooting all over their stomachs and nearly hitting the women in the face.

After everything had calmed down, Mikoto and Kushina took out the strap-on from the boy's bodies, praising the boys at how well they did.

"Well" laughed Naruto breathlessly, "That was surely something new.

"It's not finished yet," panted Kushina, her hair a mess.

"There's more?" asked Sasuke curiously, tilting his head to the side like a cute puppy.

Mikoto smiled, brushing he fringe away from the boy's eyes.

Sasuke was all flushed, lips red from biting and semen traveling down his hairless chest, the hair on his head disheveled.

She smirked, "You and Naruto" she said, pointing to a disheveled Naruto, all red faced and wide eyed, "Will fap while she-"

"She and I have the time of her life, under my tongue and fingers" interrupted Kushina, a hand sneaking around her narrow waist.

"Fine by me!" grinned Sasuke, who began pumping promptly.

Turned on by the young boys' dicks, and their shut eyes and whimpering lips as they fapped hard, the ladies started their performance.

Kushina grinned, leaning down and latching onto the girl's legs as she dwelled in once again, sucking and licking on her pussy with gusto, as if she were sucking on a cherry lollipop.

She smirked, her mouth swollen and a bit wet with the woman's juice.

"Mmmh, you taste wonderful" she hummed, pink tongue darting from her lips to lick them, her hands softly trailing upwards, until she was cupping the other's soft, doughy breasts.

She fondled like she fondled Naruto's manhood. Mikoto had never been handled with such care before. Of course Sasuke made sure that he wasn't too rough with Mikoto, but he was definitely rough in the bedroom, not that she minded. She began to mewl and moan underneath Kushina, completely submitting to her soft, delicate touch.

To Kushina, Mikoto's body was perfect in every way. Her face looked like that of an angel's, and her physique was soft, but not fat or chubby. It was just perfect. Her breasts were soft and doughy, feeling like mounds of fresh bread dough waiting to be kneaded. Her stomach was beautiful and soft, feeling like a pillow beneath Kushina's head whenever she would lay her head down, and finally, Mikoto's flower, her rose, her delicate spot. It was delightful. Whenever Kushina went down on her, it was like she was tasting some of the finest gourmet candy. The sweet juices of her womanhood flowed into her mouth like honey. She just couldn't get enough. Mikoto was like a drug, and if she got too much of her, she might become an addict.

Meanwhile, Kushina had Mikoto sprawled out on her back with her legs high in the air, exposing everything to Kushina. Kushina was taken aback by the beautiful sight in front of her. Although Mikoto was used to being exposed like this, she had to admit that she was still a bit shy. Mikoto's face was flushed an adorable pink as Kushina began to kiss and lick at the delicate spot, making Mikoto whimper and mewl underneath her.

"Mm, you're so adorable like this love." She praised, kissing Mikoto's thigh as she rose back up. Now she was smiling softly at her, prodding her entrance teasingly, making Mikoto giggle. Kushina slowly entered a finger then two. Now she was two fingers deep into her, rubbing and scissoring.

Mikoto was a moaning mess, her hand twisting one of her nipples as she moaned again and again.

Suddenly, the woman on top had an idea.

"Why don't we do it sitting up and facing each other?" she proposed and Sasuke moaned, "okay by me", followed by Naruto's weak nod.

Kushina was sitting on Sasuke's lap, his dick thrusting into her softly, but with no reduced intensity. He gently licked her erect nipple, before sucking off her breast flatly, causing her to grip his raven black hair. She moaned, her hand scraping into his back as he bit into the pink flesh. He appreciatively stroked her ass, clenching them together as she felt his erect rod burn into her pussy.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm nearly there."

He nodded, biting his lip, and Kushina jumped in to kiss those lips hungrily. He gripped her red head, as she felt his dick throb, emptying its semen into her.

"Turn around, Naruto-kun" Mikoto said, kissing his shoulder, "I want to enjoy your little butt a bit more"

Naruto nodded, turning around and getting on his hands and knees, and Mikoto got turned on by the Jinchuriki who laid down on the bed with his bottom high in the air.

Mikoto coated her fingers in lubricant before sticking them inside the tight heat of Naruto's bottom, making the boy moan and push himself back onto them.

Meanwhile, Kushina was still sitting on Sasuke, his dick still inside of her.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected!" Kushina giggled. "Okay, let's do something else!" Kushina exclaimed excitedly.

She crawled to the wardrobe, taking out a vibrator and a long, thick dildo.

She crawled back into bed, looking at Sasuke who had collapsed.

"Sasuke?" she whispered maliciously, "You're gonna keep this in your bottom until I say you can take it out. You are not allowed to cum until I say so, alright?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he nodded.

The two started snogging, while Kushina thrusted the toy into her son's friend's very loose entrance. Sasuke let out a little noise once it was inside of him, causing Kushina to laugh a little.

She kissed Sasuke's cheek, then turned to Mikoto and smirked, observing them try out the 69 Position, with Mikoto's wet dildo in Naruto's mouth, and his dick engorged in hers.

As the vibrator did its work on Sasuke's lone ass, Kushina gently nudged Mikoto away for a taste of her son's dick.

"Hey, no fair!" Sasuke complained.

"Silence, you can't talk!" Mikoto shouted.

Eventually, Naruto splurted on both of them, and the girls giggled as they wiped the cum of their hair and faces. A second later, Sasuke, who'd been jerking off both due to the erotic sight of the three as well as the sensations in his ass, shot up ropes of cum which landed neatly on him.

There are only so many times men can cum in a day, and the exhausted girls understood that. After pulling the vibrator out of Sasuke's hot ass, the four cuddled together in bed, the boys sleeping on their moms' panting, cum-laden bodies.


	16. Chapter 16 - Naruto x Sakura(Boruto era)

**CHAPTER 16**

**Naruto x Sakura**

**Requested by: LaDdraig**

* * *

"A trade representatives' group from - Kumogakure."

"B-Boring."

She looked at her list once again, ticking the items with a red pen.

"Graduation ceremony of Academy students."

"Hm, I may show them the Sexy Harem Jutsu." Naruto suggested, grinning.

"If that was meant to be a joke, it was a bad one." she leaned forward on the table, biting her lip.

Naruto massaged her firm ass before thrusting his penis back inside. She moaned, clutching his yellow hair as she arched her back while Naruto felt her breasts against the fabric of her parted qipao top. He stepped on her dropped pants while he began thrusting harder.

"Wh-what if s-someone catches u-us?"

"The door is locked." he responded quickly.

She squirmed as she felt herself approach climax, but stopped him by moving aside.

"Do me against the wall."

Not waiting a second, he placed both hands behind the woman's knees, crouching a bit, then lifted her up against the wall together with him, spreading her legs to each side of him and giving himself a show of a glistening trimmed pussy with swollen lips.

With both hands against the wall, supporting Sakura's weight, he lowered her body until his cock was touching her pussy. He played a little, entertained by her moans and gasps and the look of desperate desire on her face, until he smirked.

"Use your hand to place my dick on you so i can fuck you senseless…" He commanded.

She obeyed hastily, placing the tip of his dick right at her entrance, brushing it a bit there so it'd get wet on her juices. She couldn't help but want to feel that member on her hand, as she massaged it up and down as best as she could from her position.

It was big, hard, hot as a fuck and pretty thick. She loved it and shivered at the thought of what was soon to happen. Not wanting to delay it any longer, she pushed her ass down a bit, just enough for his cock to breach the entrance of her core by an inch. And he took that as the go sign.

Slowly, he pushed his throbbing cock inside, letting her body fall on it as if she was being impaled. His cock almost didn't feet, so tight she was, which brought a animalistic growl of pleasure from his mouth. Sakura had her head on his shoulder, biting his triceps hard, as her hands were gripping his ass directly, marking her nails on it.

"Oh Kaaaaaaaami!" She half shouted, half moaned once he was halfway in, though he didn't stop.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!" The more his cock speared inside her, the more she shouted, feeling stuffed beyond what she thought capable of. Her legs were trembling from the small orgasms from his invasion.

Then he began moving for real. She couldn't help but let unintelligible words fly from her mouth, her head already long lost in mindless pleasure.

Drool began to form at the corner of her mouth, though Naruto sucked that all up in a deep kiss. He pistoned her like he wanted to make her go through the wall, making splash noises as his balls hit her ass and his hips hit the inside of her legs at each move, spreading her legs as far apart as possible.

"Yea, yeah, yeah, Ohhh, yisssssssss..." Her voice accompanied him every inch of the way, giving him even more incentives to make her crazy.

"Do you like it? Huh? Want it more?"

"Shut up and - pound me, this is so gooooooood…" Sakura's voice never sounded so girlish, almost as if she was unconsciously trying to seduce him even more.

"Oh my… my God, i'm almost-!" She announced, and soon enough, her legs squeezed at him, her heels going behind his back and pulling him in as best as she could.

Her head went backwards, hitting the wall as she looked up in ecstasy. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, drool running down to her chin. Her hands, for once, weren't on his back, arms or his ass, but on her own breasts. She was squeezing them tightly together, her thumb pressing her darker nipples from the side, enjoying even more her orgasm as her legs spasmed.

Naruto waited a while, letting her take it all by herself for a minute, before resuming his movements. He was close, and he wasn't going to be denied.

"GRRRN" Sakura grunted, her eyes closing and the muscles on her groin and inner thighs contracting and spasming again, as she enjoyed a second subsequent orgasm from him stimulating sensitive parts again.

Naruto fucked her with gust for a couple more minutes, to which Sakura would either tense her body, or relax completely. Once he felt right near cumming, he took it out from inside her, letting one leg from hers to fall to the ground as he held his cock upwards.

He jerked off for a couple of moments before a large spurt of cum sprayed towards Sakura's lax face. Most of his sperm ended up on her breasts, her parted top and her face and hair.

"What the fuck?!" she scolded when she recovered from the pleasure.

"Oh come on, now. It's been so long." he replied playfully, pulling his pants up. She made a face as she cleared her face of the cum, looking up at him as she sat on the floor of the Hokage's office.

* * *

What was their relationship like?

Although the question was valid and, in many ways, important, they never bothered to ask. Perhaps the answer was elusive, or it was just that they were comfortable with what they did.

They were sex-buddies. No romance, just sex.

They were, indeed married, but they were also rather dissatisfied with their marital lives. Naruto couldn't really depend on Hinata's mellow and modest nature to satisfy his deepest desires. And Sakura had long realized that the pre-requisite to sex is having your partner physically near you.

What started off as regular conversations between the Seventh Hokage and his Secretary became a much more intimate affair. Not that anybody suspected a thing - even though she was a pretty sexy secretary, her ability to break houses with her fist made her more fearsome than sexy.

"Welcome to Iwagakure's Guest House," the ma;e receptionist bowed. "Here are your keys." she handed them 2 pairs of keys.

"Oh, we only need to share a room. It's not a long stay." Naruto shrugged.

The receptionist blushed. "Ah, I didn't know you -"

"Know what?" Sakura asked menacingly, cracking her knuckles while giving the receptionist a view of a Shinigami's face.

"E-Enjoy your stay." he bowed.

The pinkhead vixen reached behind her back, removing the clips from her bra. She leisurely removed her arms through the loops of the bra, but kept it pressed against the luscious bosom. Their eyes met, and the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Naruto.

"You're overdoing it." she frowned at him.

"S-Sorry."

Sakura let the bra go, and it fell softly to the ground. Naruto's mouth became devoid of moisture. His lust filled eyes danced across her upper body. He drank in the site of the porcelain flesh of her tits, paying extra attention to her hardened nipples; light pink rocks that contrasted perfectly with her milky tit flesh. He ran his eyes over her taut abdomen, wishing he could run his fingers across her torso and then down into her hidden panties.

"Ah~" Sakura gasped. She stared into Naruto's eyes and looped her arms around his neck lowering it such that his head moved forward, and their lips were almost brushing against each other as she spoke.

"I want that receptionist to know." she whispered, and he nodded.

"I want everyone here to know." she licked her lips.

She ground against his prominent erection.

The teasing was too much for Naruto and he let out a groan of desire before closing the gap between their lips, crushing hers against his. He was not gentle, but Sakura eagerly matched his pace, kissing back with ferocity. She bit his bottom lip and swirled her tongue in his mouth the second he parted them. The whole time he bucked his hips, his prominent erection straining against his pants and digging into Sakura's covered pussy. Both moaned as Naruto began to saw away at Sakura's lower half in a clumsy attempt to pleasure himself.

He broke this kiss, taking in a small gasp of air before he attacked her neck. Peppering kisses across the exposed skin, occasionally taking time to bit and suckle on the flesh, earning him moans of approval from his secretary. He also displaced his hands from the wall; placing his right hand on her hip, caressing it and squeezing it, while slowly moving it toward her rear. His left hand was playing with her right breast, kneading it gently.

"Fuck, Naruto…that feels nice." Sakura hissed, her head lolled back, giving Naruto total access to the pliant flesh of her neck. Playing around for a few more moments, Naruto left bruising bites on her neck causing Sakura to yelp in simultaneous pleasure and pain. Naruto licked the freshly abused skin giving Sakura some relief and causing the writhing kunoichi beneath him to purr in delight. Satisfied with his dedication to her neck, Naruto began to descend his kisses down her body, through the valley of her breasts, avoiding the tits themselves. He was completely leaned over to make sure he could continue his merciless molestation of her breasts and ass while he kissed down her chest. It was an awkward position and forced him to stop the delicious friction against their lower bodies. Naruto decided he did not care for this new position and sunk to his knees, letting go of her body, but kissing and nipping at the skin of her belly with his teeth. Naruto stopped to revel in the tautness of the kunoichi's toned abdomen, rubbing his nose and cheek against it. It almost tickled, and her giggles turned into hasty gasps when Naruto dug his tongue into her navel, an unusual sensation she was not prepared for.

"Ah, what the fuc- Uhn!" Sakura attempted to ward Naruto off by pressing his head down and away from her belly, but that prompted him to seal his lips around her navel and sucked on it forcefully. She realized she'd just discovered a new erogenous zone she never thought about before. "N-naruto please!" She begged her Hokage below her and he finally relented.

"Unbuckle." Naruto growled against her stomach, and the standing kunoichi hastily slipped her hands down to her skirt to remove the belt and unzip it. She pressed against Naruto's neck during the maneuver, but it did not interrupt his gnawing of her abdomen. Naruto wrapped his hands around hers to stop Sakura from removing her panties. "I've got it." He rested his chin on her abdomen allowing him to look up and straight into her green eyes. The kunoichi's eyes were hooded with potent lust and he knew his expression neared hers or something similar. He ran his calloused hands up the back of her extremely toned legs. A kunoichi's legs. Naruto felt his bludgeoning erection spring in delight. Naruto fought against his instincts to rip her panties off to instead continue his laborious teasing. The panting pinkhead above him looking down in abject desire for pleasure, with her gripping and caressing his hair, made it awfully difficult to maintain his patience.

As Naruto made his way up her thighs, dragging the back of his nails against her impossibly plush skin, he felt her fluids leaking from her hidden spot, coating his hands in her girl cum. Feeling the deluge of natural lubrication as he passed her inner thighs sent the pinkhead into a tizzy.

"Naruto. If you keep teasing me, I will kill you." Sakura promised, her voice husky with desire that long passed the point of sanity. Naruto obliged, swiftly grasping the black cloth of her panties and furiously brought them down her legs. Sakura nearly jumped out of them as Naruto forced both her legs on his shoulders, wrapping his arms and hands around her thighs, holding her in place. Her upper back was pressed against the wall, while her lower back was inclined toward Naruto's body and her legs lounging on Naruto's back.

"When did you get so good at foreplaa-" Naruto shut down Sakura's complaint by digging his face into her pussy lips, rapturously attending to her already sodden cunt. His nose bumped lightly against her clit with every upward motion. "Ngghh…fuck fuck…keep it up, babe!" Sakura gasped her encouragements. Trusting Sakura to keep her balance, Naruto unhooked his right arm and hand from her thigh and used his index and middle finger to pull up on the hood of her clit. He began to rub the clit gently with his thumb.

Sakura initially grasped Naruto's hair for support, but began pulling on it while bucking her hips up to smother his whiskered face as deep as it could go against her pussy. "Yessssss….." She wailed breathlessly.

Naruto kept up the same routine for a few more minutes, with Sakura flailing on top of him before he switched it up again. He halted his movements and removed his face from her cunt. Sakura looked down her eyes filed with murder. "Naruto, I'm about to floor you!" she hissed venomously. Naruto responded by meeting her eyes, and smirking. Then he moved his right hand down and sunk two fingers inside her.

"You, like that?" Naruto growled, slowly increasing the pace of his fingers pumping in and out. He looked up and saw Sakura nod, one of her hands bracing herself on his shoulder, her sharp nails digging into his tanned skin, almost breaking it, and the other still in his hair, stroking it with an affection that greatly betrayed the anger she had moments before. Naruto rotated his wrist, so the pads of his fingers were facing upward in her vagina and pressed up and stroked, trying to find her g-spot. He also placed his mouth on her clit and clamped his lips around the sensitive nub, sucking on it.

"So close, fuck, fuck fuck, I'm going to cum, Naruto, fucking hell!" Sakura cried from on top of the whisker-faced blonde. Naruto increased his pace of fingering and sucked harder on her clit. After a moment, he heard her squeal incessantly and felt his fingers being clenched by the impressive pressure of her lower mouth. Once the undulations stopped, Naruto tapped Sakura's legs to signal her to remove her legs from his back. Sakura leaned back against the wall while Naruto stood tall and proud. Sakura still breathless from her orgasm, her face and upper chest flushed. Naruto smirked at her, he could feel her juices slowly dribbling off his face and he licked his lips, the pungency of her girl cum was starting to become an acquired taste for him. Sakura grasped Naruto by his collar, pulling him into a searing kiss, unperturbed by the taste of her own lubricant, lapping up the leftovers that coated his mouth. "Take me to the bed, stud." Sakura's voice was husky with desire as she pulled back from the lip lock. Naruto grabbed her hand lead her there. "Strip, or I kill you." Sakura demanded. Naruto quickly discarded his shirt first, throwing it to the side. His pants soon followed. Naruto hadn't bothered to wear any undergarments, so his erection was immediately exposed to his secretary.

Sakura sauntered over and pushed Naruto on the chest, forcing him to sit down on his bed. She kneeled between his legs, eyes lust addled as she ogled his man meat. She forced his thighs wider, giving herself better access to his package. "Kami, it looks bigger than it was yesterday. Is it because of me or the foreplay, babe?" She wrapped her a hand on Naruto's penis and began pumping. It was big enough for both her hands to easily fit on and still have more room leftover, but for now she just wanted to warm him up.

"It, ah, it's probably…ah kami that's nice… probably both." Naruto tried to answer between his groans of pleasure. Naruto groaned in displeasure right after when Sakura stopped caressing his shaft. He looked down at who was staring at his penis. The red and bulbous head of his cock was poking out against his foreskin, the slit already leaking out a rivulet of almost opaque precum that ran down the underside of his shaft. Sakura pressed her small nose against Naruto's shiny cockhead and inhaled loudly.

Naruto's eyes bulged out at the erotic display.

The pink-haired kunoichi let out a deep moan of approval from the man musk seeping into her airways. She continued nuzzling her face against the shaft and head of Naruto's cock, taking deep breaths from time to time, presenting Naruto with the single most lewd sexual display in his young life, somehow far surpassing anything that he found while proofreading Jiraiya's notorious books long ago.

"Holy shit, that's hot Sakura." Naruto exclaimed, his cock throbbing and sputtering more Cowper's fluid from her lascivious worship of it.

Sakura finally pulled away from her fuck buddy's pelvis, her lungs and brain packed with Naruto's lewd scent. At some point during her olfactory feast she began drooling, her saliva running down her right cheek and down her pert breasts. Sakura collected the drool with her right hand and began pumping Naruto's long shaft once more to the Hokage's pleasure. "Ah, Sakura, babe, could you…?"

Implicitly understanding what he wanted, the kunoichi began plastering kisses on Naruto's penis, starting on the shaft and making her way up to the head. Naruto sharply sucked in air and his penis responded in kind, by pulsating with every kiss. When she got to his glans, she kissed his slit once, his frothy precum not wasting a chance to stain her luscious pink lips, then swallowed the tip of his penis with her mouth. "Ahhh, Kami!" Naruto moaned. Sakura smiled inwardly while she continued to service her partner's oversized sex organ, bobbing her head up and down on the thick shaft, drooling around the man stick. Her tongue harassed, poked, and massaged Naruto's shaft as well, earning herself animalistic grunts of approval from the sitting blond.

Naruto sucked in his breath and clenched his bed sheets between his hands. When they had had sex yesterday, Sakura did not give him a blowjob. She barely covered his dick but it already felt so good. Sakura pulled her mouth off his dick, a mixture of saliva and pre-ejaculate coated her mandible. Naruto narrowed his eyes and let out a growl. The bombshell just smirked up at him before hovering over his dick, jacking it off with both her hands, and, with a "gwuck" sound, let out a torrent of spit over Naruto's cock, quickly coating it with her swift hands.

"You like that baby? You like my hands stroking your fat cock?" Sakura mewled in a honeyed pitch, her eyes fluttering up at her fuck toy. Naruto looked down at the gorgeous milf, his own eyes hooded with a gnawing desire for release.

"It's good, you are so good." Naruto huffed out. "But, Sakura, I _need_ your throat. I need to fill your stomach up with my jizz. I need you to choke out on my-" Naruto began to growl out his demands, but his dirty talk overcharged the fair skinned beauty between his knees and she began shuttling her mouth over his rigid member, eager to dine on his cock juice. Her plump lips gripping tightly in a seal on his prick as she sucked and drooled wantonly all over it, making piggish sounds unbefitting of an Uchiha matriarch.

"Guk, guk, schlllp, chup, guhk, gluk," never letting her Hokage's penis pop out of her lips, the kunoichi slowly began taking the cock deeper and deeper into her throat, discovering for the first time how far she could physiologically stretch her esophagus. Naruto, who, until now, maintained a level of passivity, gripped the back of Sakura's head with his right hand, grasping the base of her ponytail between his index and middle finger, and burrowing her throat deeper on his cock. Sakura let her partner begin to take over the rhythm and pace of her deepthroat as he aggressively lifted her off and then back on his turgid penis. Her pursed lips letting out audible pops when they lifted off his fat cock head and creating greedy slurping sounds as she approached the base of the tanned boy's pelvis. Naruto growled in appreciation.

"Kami, I wish I could keep you on my dick forever, Sakura." Naruto breathed out slowly, head lolled back and eyes shut tight, enjoying the carnal sensations of Sakura's snug throat and slovenly mouth. Naruto maintained his pace for a few moments, appreciating the symphony of grotesque sounds coming from Sakura's cock loving mouth. Violent _gurks_, sloppy _schlups_, and the occasional retching which followed with a deluge of saliva splashing across his pelvis and soaking his pubes. Maestro Sakura was directing Naruto to a rapid orgasm.

Naruto looked down at the her, the toned skin now fiery red from exertion, sweat dripped off her forehead and matted some strands of flaxen hair against it, tears streaking down her face carrying along it ruined mascara, frothy bubbles of saliva forming and popping around the vacuum shut plush lips of the lithe kunoichi…Naruto felt his heart racing from bringing the sassy tosuch a deplorable state, and his testicles responded in agreements, churning and getting ready to produce the biggest orgasm of his life.

"Ugh, I'm getting real close." Naruto cautioned his partner. Sakura gripped his wrist and brought it off the back of her head. She dipped low one more time, still a few inches shy of his dampened pubes and pulled back slowly, letting out wet _schlop schlop schlop_ sounds on her way off his shaft. Her vice-like lips caught on the uncovered head of his penis for a moment before her lips gave way with a mighty _pop_. Sakura took in several deep breaths, filling her lungs with much needed air after servicing Naruto's meat for so long. Her fair complexion rapidly returned to her face and chest, the stained mascara marks popping more vividly against her pale, porcelain skin. She looked up at her fuck buddy, his eyes swirling with lust and appreciation, a look that made her core burn delightfully.

"Alright, watch close now." She smirked up at the blonde. She placed both her hands against the floor and leaned forward. She took half his cock in her throat, easily reaching halfway. She took another inch and Naruto felt the resistance in her throat. She looked up at him, her green eyes wide, a few tears pooling at the edges. The sight made Naruto's heart explode in his chest, and his testicles started to stir, preparing to produce hot spunk. Sakura winked at the boy causing another flutter of his heart, and then took the rest of the prodigious cock down her throat, her nose, for the first time, pressing up against his blonde pubes. Delighted with her accomplishment, Sakura rubbed her nose against the pubes, wet from both the copious amounts of saliva she produced and the backwash of precum that coated Sakura's throat, but she was unable to swallow. Even with the weight of Naruto's full turgid cock expanded against her tight throat walls, giving her the sensation that his thick pole would rip her jaw apart from how much it strained to maintain the full thing, she took the personal pleasure of sniffing the pungent cocktail of sweat, precum, and backwashed saliva that soaked his pubes.

Naruto, watching the pink-haired slut engross herself with his smell again, gripped her head, fully ready to skull fuck her until he exploded only for Sakura to suddenly hum loudly around his trembling cock. The vibrations reverberated throughout his totally swallowed penis and even reached his testes, causing an intense rush of pleasure that finally pushed him over the edge.

"Sakura - chhan!" Naruto roared, the dam holding back his cum burst as his seed poured out in thick ropes down the kunoichi's gullet. She took the first two blasts in stride, the jelly-like jism dragging down her throat and settling in her stomach, but the third rope caused her choke, sputtering and coughing from the amount and speed it was shooting into her stomach. She quickly pulled herself off Naruto's member and gasp for air between coughs. Naruto blasted out two more times, one completely missed Sakura, whose face was leaning away from Naruto's thighs, splatting on the floor. The other jet of cum splashed on her right leg and foot. "Kami, you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked her, her chest expanding to accommodate air, her normally pale face once again flushed red, as a disgusting mixture of saliva, sweat, tears, make up, precum, and pubic hair stained her usually prim and proper face. Naruto found the debased look of the proud kunoichi maddingly hot and his spent manhood returned to full mast in record time.

"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath." She told him taking deep breaths, however each time she did so the absolutely pungent smell of his cum flared through her throat and into her nostrils, causing her quim to shutter from a smell most women would balk from in disgust.

"Well, you didn't need to gulp it all down.."

"I guess that's sweet, or maybe it's gross?" She chuckled, prompting a scowl from her partner. "Hmmm, you look like you are ready for the main show," Sakura stared at his throbbing cock, bobbing and ready to breed. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood in her excitement. "…lie down on the bed for me, Naruto." Naruto scrambled into position. Sakura languidly made her way to the impatient blonde, earning herself a searing look irritation and desire. Sakura's pussy was already beyond lubricated, a sodden mess already from their elaborate foreplay, but Naruto's passionate looks throughout and even now did not slow down the torrent coming from her cunt.

Sakura reached the bed and ran a finger from the bottom of Naruto's cock to the head, which twitched spastically at the teasing, causing Sakura to purr in delight. She kissed the tip before she sat on Naruto's pelvis, her ass cheeks pressing up against the top of his penis shaft. Sakura could feel the blood-filled organ digging against her and reaching up to her lower back. She reached around and placed the flat of her palm on the shaft and then pressed his penis against her large rear, grinding against it. Naruto, bit back his moans. "You've got a real monster here, you know that Naruto?" Sakura licked her lips unconsciously as she enjoyed the friction of the hot sex organ bumping against her thick backside. Naruto did not respond, he did his best to desperately hold back from thrusting against her. "You ready?" She smiled widely at him. Naruto nodded furiously. Sakura raised her lower body and lined up her entrance with the cockhead. She slowly took him inch by inch, gyrating and swiveling her pelvis as her pussy swallowed his cock. She placed her hands on his solid chest, allowing her self to easily move up and down his cock.

"Tight, tight, how the hell?" Naruto tried to formulate a sentence as Sakura's slick and warm cavern ate up his dick. He gripped the contours of her hips, while he sawed his own hips as slow as he could, knowing if he thrusted fully, with his size and girth, it would probably hurt her.

"Mhh, almost there baby, almost have this tight pussy completely filled up." Sakura moaned in encouragement as she descended further on the thick manstick, slowing down her gyrations as she approached the base of his penis. "Mhgn, Naruto, you can thrust, let me completely swallow your dick." Naruto did not hesitate, but still took his time thrusting slowly but surely, the bed creaking as they met pelvis to pelvis.

"Shit, I'm so full." Sakura groaned in pleasure as his cock head began to kiss her cervix with each of Naruto's thrusts. She began to shake her hips, climbing up and down on her fellow blonde's cock, meeting him thrust for thrust, her hands starting to roam around the muscular chest of the Hokage, massaging it gently. She thoroughly enjoyed the muscles flexing underneath her finger tips. Meanwhile, Naruto shifted one hand from her hips to her bubble butt, squeezing and rubbing the thick flesh and muscles, causing the girl riding him to let out a gasp of appreciation.

"Sakura this feels amazing." Naruto exclaimed, enjoying the feeling of her warm and wet pussy walls milking his dick with every bounce. He retracted his hand from her thick ass and grasped her hips once more, squeezing the flesh underneath his fingers, and began to return each of her bounces with harder thrusts of his pelvis. Each slap of the flesh-on-flesh contact let out a loud _clap_ sound, "Ah, you're so hot, and wet. Fuck!" Naruto hissed in approval.

"That's it babe, keep slamming those hips. Oh, Kami, keep it up." Sakura moaned. She pressed her hands down on his chest once more, to help leverage her body so she could slam into him quicker and harder, matching his rougher pace. "Naruto, oh Naruto, this feels sooo gooood." Sakura slurred, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, saliva dripping down her jaws and dripping onto Naruto's tanned chest.

"Me too, Sakura, this feels great for me too." Naruto slipped one hand up to roughly knead her breast. He loved the feeling of the weighty globe in his hand, the hard nipple grinding into his palm. He switched over to the other breast and focused on the pink nipple, flicking and rolling it in between his fingers. Sakura mewled at his ministrations. "Shit, dammit Sakura, you've got to slow down. I'm getting close." Naruto grunted, stopping himself from bucking his hips with each bounce from Sakura to preserve his orgasm.

"No, no, no, no, Naruto, I'm getting close. You've got to hold on babe." Sakura demanded her voice pitching higher in agitation, wildly thrusting against him, her large ass clapping ferociously against his well muscled thighs as she tried to reach an orgasm before he spewed his baby batter in her thirsty cunt.

"I'm trying to, but – oh Kami - you feel, ugh, so, ugh, good. I can't hold on mu-oooh fuck Sakura, stop right now I'm gon-fuck!" Naruto gripped her hips hard, his fingers digging into her skin leaving marks, as he slammed his hips one last time and exploded inside of her ravenous pussy. His thick spurts of cum stained her walls white and blasted against the entrance of her womb. The feeling caused her to shudder in delight, but to her dismay, it did not push her into an orgasm of her own. She slid off his member and fell onto the bed, both Hokage panted from their exertion, sweat pooled on different parts of their bodies. Naruto's semen began leaking out of her vagina, mixing with her love juices and dribbled down her body, eventually staining his sheets.

"Sorry about your sheets, Naruto." Sakura apologized between deep breaths.

"Don't worry about it, come here." Naruto grabbed her shoulder and brought her closer to him. He gripped the back of her neck and brought their faces together, mashing his lips against hers and running his tongue roughly against hers. He felt her whimpering from his treatment.

He pulled away, letting her breath. He leaned to her ear and growled deeply, "You are going to come from my dick. That's a promise." Sakura squeaked as Naruto flipped her over. Her face and chest pressed against the bed, her back curved and her ass was pointed high and facing Naruto. "Your tits are great Sakura." Naruto gave a slap to one of her ass cheeks, causing her to yelp. "But this ass?" He slapped the same ass cheek again before massaging it. "This ass is divine." Normally such a cheesy line would cause Sakura to snicker at the relatively inexperienced blond, but he smacked her ass cheek again, sharply, breaking any sort of thought pattern she had. He gave the same rough treatment to the other untouched cheek, causing Sakura to whine both in pain and delight. Naruto saw her cunt begin to flood once more, her lubrication mixing with his thick cum and forming a mixture that dripped out of her and onto his sheets. Naruto lined himself up against her snatch, rubbing his shiny red cockhead against her pussy folds, going all the way to bump against her clit, causing the girl below him to shudder some.

"Kami, Naruto, are you hard already? That's not normal." Sakura claimed, both astounded and a little worried by her fellow blonde's stamina. Still her body paid no attention to her mind and pressed her ass up against his dick, trying to create some more pussy pleasing friction.

"Hun, I'm everything but normal." Sakura couldn't even roll her eyes at the silly quote before he plunged into her completely, forcing her to gasp as his hefty girth forced her walls open. He forewent any of the gentle precautions from earlier and began pounding away, viciously. He continuously bottomed out before almost fully pulling out, his glans slamming against her womb's entrance with each full-bodied thrust. One of his hands placed on the small of her back to leverage himself, while he used the other to take turns spanking each side of her ass cheeks, slowly turning her pale hide cherry red. Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head from the indecent mixture of pleasure and pain.

With control over his ability to plunge his dick and reposition himself, Naruto had an easier time finding her weak spots. His cock poking and dragging against them with his brutal thrusts. He found them by luck last night, but this time it only took a few estimated guesses until he forced the Uchiha to cry tears, overcome with pleasure.

"Stopstopstopstopstop." She blabbered uncontrollably; Naruto saw her knuckles turn white from how hard she was gripping his bed sheets. "Kaaaamiiiii, you are, unk, filling me, ohmygodohmygod, Naru-ughhhhn!" Sakura so overcome with sexual gratification her sentences left unfinished, as she kept interrupting herself with grunts and cries of delight.

Naruto leaned over and grabbed her throat lightly with hand, pulling up so her neck would crane back and let him speak into her ear clearly. "That's it Sakura, come for me. Come for me baby. Don't you want me to explode inside of you?" Naruto hesitated for a second, his mind flashed with the memory of Sakura indulging herself on the stench of his cock and nutsack. He continued his dirty talk with conviction. "Don't you want me to paint your insides some more and have every. Single. Inuzuka. Know that you're my property?" The whiskered youth matched his punctuation with full bodied thrusts that had the Uchiha kunoichi bubbling saliva from the mouth. "I'm going to fill you up so much you smell like me for a week!" Naruto snarled at he pounded viciously into her, the slow gyrations and thrusts from before completely replaced by animalistic rutting.

Naruto grunted as he felt Sakura's walls spasm violently in climax, attempting to expunge him of every drop of his semen. Sakura herself screeched so loudly, Naruto thought it might damage his ear from the sheer volume. Naruto impaled his dick violently inside her with a few more deep strokes. He noticed Sakura's heels kicking against him from the back, a futile gesture to try and stop him from inflicting more delicious damage to her tender pussy. But, Naruto was extremely close himself, and he refused to stop until he exploded inside of her once more. "I'm close, I'm getting real close!" Naruto hissed while pounding into the platinum pinkhead's vagina with little concern for her pleasure or lack thereof. The thought of ejaculating inside her supplanting anything else in his mind.

"Naruhooo, narudoooo!" Sakura struggled to enunciate clearly, her mind fried from the indescribable pleasure and her tongue laying floppy in her drooling mouth as a result. "Fuhhge meeee, cum in meeeh."

"Sakura, shit, Sakura, tell me you like it, tell me-god damn it! Tell me how much you like it." Naruto begged through gritted teeth, his hips like a jackhammer slamming against her plush ass, still burnt red from his abusive slaps.

Naruto's demands seemed to bring some clarity to the Uchiha heir and she started eagerly bucking against the whiskered youth. Her exhausted body was somehow already approaching another climax.

"I loooove your dick Naruto. I love it more than pudding! I love it more than I love Sasuke! Fuck me, cum in me, I'll die without your dick!" Naruto knew the squirming pinkhead beneath him lost her fucking mind when she began peddling such unbelievable bullshit, but despite his mind knowing better, his cock reacted proudly to her claims.

"Take it, take it you fucking slut!" Naruto snarled, battering her overworked cunt with reckless abandon to the gorgeous kunoichi's delight.

"Yes, yes, yesssss, give it to me!" Sakura shrieked trying to buck back and meet Naruto's thrusts, but finding it almost impossible to do so with the way the muscular Hokage was pressing down on her.

"Here. It. Is!" Naruto roared, his cock head burrowing deep as it could go against her cervix, trying impossibly to break through it before he blasted out unbelievably dense spurts of viscous semen that banged on the cervix entrance with each spasm of his cock.

It was too much for Sakura no sounds came out of her gawking mouth this time as her body jerked violently in a massive orgasm, her legs twitching as if some used a Raiton jutsu on her.

Naruto pulled out. His orgasm so violent and productive that it displaced most of the cum that Sakura had inside of her, pushing it all over her thighs and inner legs. The sight titillated him so much that even though his thrice spent cock felt fatigued beyond belief, it maintained a rigid and ready posture.

Naruto dragged himself next to Sakura and laid his head down so he could look her eye to eye. She was limp, barely moving. Her eyes heavy with weariness, but clear now that her lust was sated. Naruto grinned at her and she returned a weak smile. She peaked at his pelvis and saw his still hard cock and let out a wail of disbelief.

"How is that even possible?" Sakura pulled herself up and kneeled next to the monstrous appended, poking it. Naruto's cock trembled in response.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, it was like that yesterday too, remember?"

"Just bits and pieces, I remember getting fucked hard, but I don't remember how long for, or the fact you could keep it up this long." Sakura began stroking the undefeatable penis, somehow disturbed her body wasn't enough to calm it down, taking it as a challenge to her sexual ability.

"Sakura don't." Naruto groaned, putting his hands to cover his dick from the Uchiha heir, but yelped when she slapped his hands away harshly. "C'mon Sakura, don't start something you can't finish! It's okay now but if you keep it up, I'm going to feel so blue-balled."

"Excuse me, you think I'll let that slide?" Sakura harrumphed, pushing Naruto's legs back so she could lie down, her head between his legs and having complete access to his dick. Also, she let her body spread out completely on the bed, although a part of her legs hung off the edge. "Well, I'm going to have to take it slow though, I am pretty tired." She admitted, slowly stroking Naruto's cock, glancing at the boy who seemed like he might fall asleep anytime, except for the breathy gasps he let out.

She licked the inhumane organ, tasting the indescribably obscene flavour of the whiskered youth's leftover cum, mixing with her juices, and both of their sweat. It felt like her pussy was crying, telling her to give up and go home, as she felt it moisten once again.

"Naruto, maybe you should get this checked at the hospital. You know, maybe get it cut off and experimented, for the betterment of womenkind." Sakura joked as she toyed around with the appendage.

"Don't even joke about that Sakura." Naruto warned, "Men are very sensitive about our little guys."

"I don't see any little guys." Sakura suckled on the mushroom head, lapping at the never ending precum. Seriously, there was something wrong with the boy!

"You're so…our dicks, Sakura." Naruto leaned back and let out a sigh, his irritation instantly melting away as she continued her dedication to his cock. It was fucking unbelievable he got to sex up this bombshell of a woman two days in a row. And not only that, she, at this moment, continued to pleasure his dick! "Hey, Sakura…"

"Yash?" She sounded out over the dick in her mouth.

"Sorry for calling you a slut. I didn't mean it." Naruto apologized, feeling guilty for several things he said to her during their rutting.

Sakura popped the cock head out of her mouth and, yet, did not even stop her ministrations as she rubbed the head with her palm while she answered him. "Oh my god, Naruto, were you worried about that?" She smirked at the blonde who frowned back.

"C'mon Sakura, I wouldn't want you to think I really thought that about you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, one hand going down to play with his balls, while the other went back to stroking his shaft. "It's just sex talk Naruto…" She stuck her tongue out at him, before turning it toward his cockhead and she began slurping away again.

She popped off his dick head again, more annoyed this time. "Naruto, you know, if you keep apologizing about the dirty talk, it makes it way less hot. Now shut up about this, yeah? My jaw is about to fall off trying to get you to cum again. I don't need to waste my breath talking."

"Wait! One more thing." Naruto bit his lip, unsure if he should actually ask, but Sakura's impatient glare spurred him on. "So, the Sasuke thing was a joke too, right." Naruto felt her hand stop moving.

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed unintentionally. "Uh, well…"

Naruto felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

"Listen the thing about Sasuke, is he's been gone for so long and you're here, and you have a really nice dick, see that's the real thing in this situation…" Sakura rambled before stopping and letting out a huff. "Look, between the fantasy of Sasuke and your actual fat dick right here, I prefer your dick, okay?"

Sakura sputtered in shock when, on his fourth ejaculation, Naruto's cum bursted out of his cock like a plugged hose being set free. The oily secretions slapped against her cheeks, nose, forehead and lips with surprising force, causing her to let go of the seizing organ. Another rope flew high in the air and she could feel it land on her hair and neck, she was too surprised to let out a groan that her hair was ruined with his spend. Naruto grasped his cock through his grunts and tried to aim it toward the sheets but failed miserably, instead coating Sakura's chest and then her abdomen with his ridiculously thick baby batter. With that he flopped on his back, his dick finally limp, and his chest heaving from the sudden exertion.


	17. Chapter 17 - Toneri x Hinata

**CHAPTER 17**

**Toneri x Hinata**

**Requested by: agarfinkel**

* * *

_Yellow hair._

She remembered the yellow hair of the mysterious person. His blue eyes for a moment resting on her as she observed him fight. There was concern in those eyes. And then they became resolute, as if he was determined to win. She could see his marvelous yellow plumage flash forward as it rushed to fight against Toneri-sama. Naturally, she wouldn't have thought so much about someone fighting against her beloved Lord Toneri, but this man was different.

In those eyes she felt a certain warmth. They relayed to her some kind of security, some kind of peace.

She couldn't remember who that person was, but she knew she'd seen him somewhere. She knew it, for how else could she so vividly think of someone, especially someone who dared to fight her Toneri sama?

"Who - are you?" she whispered, engrossed in her thoughts as she sat alone on her gigantic bed in her magnificently adorned bedroom. The golden inlays on the walls, bordering an exquisite intaglio of the exploits of the Otsutsuki carved in delicate detail and the cool marble floor embossed with elaborate patterns, the huge chandelier above her, and the red curtains that allowed a streak of light from the shiny surface of the moon made her feel like a queen, which seemed to contrast her memories of being abducted. It was confusing and a part of her seemed to wish that this was all a dream. The plush bed, adorned with layers of silky covers and cushions strewn lazily at the top seemed out of place. Her kimono, bedecked with an exquisite black sash or obi, and a silk haori, was a size too small.

As her eyes greedily took in the uncertain surroundings, and her mind was in a daze, she didn't quite notice the huge door part, and her lord enter. He smiled courteously, before approaching her. Lost in her thoughts, her neck was turned away from him.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a gentle touch on her head, and she turned to see him. In servile (and somewhat automatic) respect, she moved aside, stood up and bowed.

"What were you thinking of, my love?" he asked, while resting his hands on her shoulders, urging her to sit on the bed."

"That nightmare keeps coming to me. I don't know who that man is.." her Byakugan looked at him, uncertain and desperate.

He sighed. "I told you, my love, to forget him."

"Yes, but my Lord he-"

She was silenced by his finger on his lips, as his cold pale hand rested on her forehead.

"Speak not of him. I am the only one you can trust and love. Do you understand that, my love?" he whispered. She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Then sleep." She fell, his potent genjutsu drugging her to see another propagandist dream.

He'd defeated the mortals a month ago, but his bride had yet to forget about them fully. While a part of him understood the limitations of such mortals, he couldn't quite fathom her admiration for that brat. To him, it seemed natural of a Hyuga to serve him in his capacity as successor of the scion of Hamura. As he saw her lie down, her lips slightly parted as readymade visions of her future husband streamed through her closed eyes, he almost felt like making love to the gorgeous woman lying down, servile and weak, but checked himself by clenching his fists.

_All in its time, _he told himself. After all, how was she to leave him anyway.

She was to become his bride tomorrow, on the auspicious day of the wedding. She was to serve him in his palace. She was to bring for him children to continue his pure line. There was no going back on that.

* * *

The mysterious man had disappeared, leaving but a haunting shadow in its absence. She knew she had been pre-occupied with someone, but there was no way she could think about that. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her marriage to Lord Toneri as the bridesmaids helped her dress up.

They were all not taller than 5'5'', and looked exactly the same. They claimed they'd been manifested from Toneri's chakra, and were extremely subservient and polite. Their skin, as pale and soft as Toneri's. They went about their chores with a diligent seriousness, and they almost seemed afraid.

Hinata of course didn't know much about her husband, except that they were to be married, and he was a great man. The effects of brainwashing were many, but none so poignant as her reverence for a man whose exploits she only saw while sleeping. One of the maids tightened the ribbon at the back of her hourglass dress, while another smiled reassuringly. Although the smile was well-meant, the way her face curled up seemed hideous and obsequious.

She looked at the floor-to-ceiling mirror, and allowed herself to smile. The bodice ended in a silhouette web that covered her upper body and shoulder, while her breasts were exaggerated by the sharp neckline. There was no train, but the white beauty ended in a pleated skirt. Finally, a bridesmaid covered her head with a veil. Her face, whitened by powder, looked divine. Her lips were a glossy red, and her hair was adorned by a chrysanthemum.

Hinata was ready to become a bride.

It was difficult for her to understand anything at that point, as she was escorted by the 6 bridesmaids through the long, huge hallways that led to the Ballroom. Her mind was a cluttered canvas, painted with fresh colors that smudged the memories of her past. She lay all night crying, for she didn't quite know what she was - who she was. She knew this palace wasn't her home, and that she'd seen far more people than Lord Toneri and the clones that helped her. Now as she walked, she felt a certain desperation - she was going to be married, but it seemed wrong. Doubt arose from the remnants of her past.

Who was Hinata?

She gulped as she tried recalling all of her memories, the abrupt change in her mind causing her to fret. Here she was, being taken to being wedded to her Lord, without ever being asked what she thought. Who was Lord Toneri after all? All she knew of him was that he'd walk into her room every now and then, whisper words into her ear and make her sleep - aside of course from her vivid dreams of Toneri, that didn't escape the suspicion of falsehood.

She looked down at her dress. The pleats ended in bare feet, and she could feel the coldness of the floor from atop the carpet. The bridesmaids were marching in rhythm on either side. It seemed so utterly wrong, but she didn't know why.

_Why do I feel so bad? Wasn't I betrothed to Lord Toneri?_

She shrugged these thoughts away, as she looked ahead.

Toneri was in a dark mon-tsuki, a pair of hakama trousers, and a blue haori with an engraving of the Moon Clan on its left breast. He looked at Hinata with awe, and his Tenseigan seemed to twinkle. The ballroom wasn't really huge, and it wasn't well lit. But it looked rather tidy and glamorous. He was standing on a platform which a flight of 3 steps led to. A porcelain canopy arched the platform. She couldn't understand, however, the presence of a broad plank by their side.

She was directed to stand facing him. She held her breath, as those questions slowly resurfaced, but she didn't let them take over.

_Lord Toneri is my husband. This is my life. _

Indeed, the brainwashing had been extreme and absolute.

Toneri broke the silence - "On this auspicious 5th day of the month of the Moon, Year of the Rabbit, I pledge that I will have Hinata Hyuga as my rightful wife."

_Hinata - Hyuga?_

The claps of the bridesmaids seemed melancholic to her mind now, as the flashes of memory returned, resurgent and loud. She saw faces, smiling and chuckling, encouraging her on. She saw a huge house, and servants bowing to her. She saw a man approaching her, and embracing her.

_My - father._

Her eyes widened as she recalled her family. It wasn't a full memory, but it was astounding enough to make her silent for a few moments. She was lost, until a bridesmaid urged her gently to respond with the lines she'd been made to prepare every night for 2 weeks. She gulped as she half-heartedly replied,

"I swear that I will be a faithful wife to my Lord Toneri, who has most graciously decided to marry me on this 5th day of the month of the Moon, Year of the Rabbit."

Toneri nodded, as he pointed to the plank. A second later, Hinata, who'd been lost in thoughts, found herself being pushed toward the plank by the bridesmaids.

"Wait-" she couldn't protest, for the bridesmaids were on either side of her, holding onto her arms. She was made to lie down. As her mind started remembering things of her childhood, she saw in the corner of her eye, Toneri calmly loosening his trousers, and stepping toward her. She had to pull herself out of her recollections to protest, but she realized that she'd been pinned down by the bridesmaids. She barely shouted - "Hey," before being silenced by a bridesmaid's palm. Her eyes asked her to be calm, but she felt she saw some pity in them.

_What is going on?_

A pair of hands lifted her skirt up, while she felt fingers clutch her panties and wrench them off. It was a horrific revelation, but it was too late to protest, and she couldn't move. All she could do was start crying, as she felt his cold fingers feel her pussy. She heard him confirm, "A virgin."

A searing pain shot through her bottom as she felt him thrust into her mercilessly, and her vision got clouded by tears of pain, and of shock. In the daze, she could make out a mosaic of voices, but his voice rang clearly through it.

"Take her to her chamber. I shall consummate our relation soon. Prepare her."

And then she felt her senses give way to emotions, as she cried bitterly, the repulsive palm on her mouth no longer covering her voice.

* * *

An hour ago they were busy dressing her up. Now they were busy undressing her. She felt like she was some kind of animal that was presently being seasoned and dressed to serve on a plate.

One of the bridesmaids unclasped her bra and removed it. Another poured some white creamy oil into her hands, from a glass tumbler which she rubbed together, before applying them on her breasts.

She didn't protest - not because she'd submitted to Toneri, but because she was too dazed to do anything at all. The flood of memories from her past had painted the present in a confusing light.

She was made to sit down, while 2 helpers massaged her feet.

She could remember some things. She knew that the serious but kind man was her father. A concerned, younger man would have been her brother. And a sweet little girl she recognised as her sister.

As a pair of hands massaged her forehead, she began probing those thoughts further.

She was in a village. She was sure. How was she sure? Because she remembered that everyone called it a village, a "Sato". So how did she end up here? Why didn't she see her father? Now she was married, didn't her father want to see her?

_Married!_

She didn't notice the hush that had suddenly arisen in the bedroom, nor did she feel the presence of Toneri.

"Mistress, please bow on your knees." a bridesmaid urged.

_On my knees?_

Before she could act, those strong arms had propped her back up, spreading her legs. She was facing a wall depicting the birth of Hamura's successor. But she was busy recollecting, and she knew this was familiar.

_"Hinata-chan, when you get married.." _she remembered an old and feeble voice. Someone was applying something cool and wet on her vagina, but she couldn't respond. This was a vision of her past.

She saw a row of 7-8 women, completely naked, bending on their knees. Behind them, half a dozen men that looked like her father walking, inspecting the women.

_"When you get married, you will have to carry our clan forward" _the old woman was bowing down to her height.

Without warning one of the men began pressing his body against the buttocks of one of the women. As if on cue, the others began doing so to the other women. The women's eyes shut as they moaned, and the men's eyes shut as they groaned.

_"..to continue our proud lineage, you must do so too."_

It was all very mysterious to he young girl, and it eventually made sense to her as she grew. Yet it seemed most shocking to her that the women were made solely to breed. She recounted with horror that sickening feeling when one man switched positions with another. The men visited multiple "stations", but the women were fucked brutally by multiple men, in the light of day in front of many others.

_They treat them like dogs, call it doggy style._

As a pair of familiar hands gripped her asscheeks, she recalled that terror once again.

_And now, I'm a dog too._

His penis entered effortlessly, launching a squeal from her mouth. And then it rammed against her. Again. And Again. The grip on her soft buttocks became tighter. She was crying, and she could feel those tears stream down her face. She felt him clutch her long hair, and heard the hammering of his organ, shooting deep inside her, against her wet privates. The world became a shaking image, tilted as her neck arched behind.

She glanced sideways, sobbing, as she looked at the bridesmaids with their heads bowed down, all 6 of them in her room. Suddenly, her hair was freed, and she was pinned down by Toneri. She looked up at him, his eyes gleaming spookily.

"Why do you cry so? Is it because of these assistants?" he asked, and with a wave of his hand, they vanished in an explosion of smoke. Her eyes widened as she recalled that noise.

_Someone I know - used to do that. _

And she began crying once again. Toneri moved aside, frowning. He rested his hand on her head, and looked into her worried, frightened eyes.

"It's that brat again." he whispered. She was thinking of Naruto's shadow clones. He knew too well that if she could recollect all of those memories, his plans would utterly fail.

_You leave me no choice, Hinata. It appears I have to rewrite all your memories._

He hated that this was becoming an obstruction to their ritual of conception, but he couldn't afford to lose Hinata. Even more so, because they were married.

_Genjutsu!_

His Tenseigan became bigger in her sight, and all else vanished. Those 2 blue eyes began filling the darkness, and she slumped back on the bed.

_Who am I? _

She saw Toneri hold her hand as he guided her down a dimly lit passage. She didn't know what it was, or where it was. She realized further that she was short, very short, and Toneri was only a little bit taller.

_Where are we going? _she heard herself ask, in a young girl's voice.

_We are going to our destiny._

_Our destiny..._ she repeated dumbly. Presently, he stopped, and turned right. As she followed his gaze, she was surprised to see a path break off into a small room.

She saw a woman, sitting down gracefully in between 2 cherubic babies. The woman had long hair, and a pale disposition. She wore majestic robes, and had a pair of horns.

_Who is that? _

_That is the mother of our destiny, Kaguya Otsutsuki._

_Kaguya? Why does that sound familiar?_

_It is because she was your ancestor. You are Hinata Otsutsuki._

_Hinata Ot-sut-suki._

_Those 2 children are Hagoromo and Hamura. Hagoromo established a creed in the Earth, while Hamura, our direct ancestor, established the order of the Moon._

_Is this the moon?_

_Yes. The moon is your home._

_The moon is my home._

They continued walking. He seemed to trot down the path a little faster now.

_Hurry, we musn't waste time._

Her steps became faster, and shorter in between. Eventually, he pointed down another pathway to their left. Another room, this one more crowded.

_Listen.._ he urged her.

_"I entrust - the clan to my son. Find peace, and continue our bloodline." _an old voice confided. The numerous members there, all dressed similarly, bowed reverently.

_Who is that?_

_That is Hamura, the little child we saw back then. He is telling this to our clan's last generation._

_Our clan?_

_Yes, you and I belong to the same clan. I am Toneri Otsutsuki, you are Hinata Otsutsuki._

_Yes, I am Hinata Otsutsuki._

_Now, let's go on._

He began running, and she had to run behind him to catch up. The passage didn't seem to end.

_Where are we going, Toneri?_

_Don't worry. Haven't I always protected you?_

_Ye-s._

_I will always protect you. But come on, let's not delay our destiny._

A few minutes of jogging along the path, and he stopped suddenly. This time, the passageway was to their right. A throne, on which sat another old man. By his side, 2 children.

_Listen, for that is our father._

_"Toneri, you are the last of our line. I want you to carry the Otsutsuki name forward."_

_Fat-her?_

_Yes. Our father._

_Is he - Is he dead? _she asked, unsure.

_Unfortunately, yes. But listen, for he has yet to utter his last words._

_"My last wish is that, you, my child..." _he patted the head of the girl by his side, _"assist Toneri to do so."_

_Who is that girl?_

Toneri was silent. She continued watching.

_"My child, you must become a good wife to Toneri. Do you not accept?"_

The girl bobbed her head in approval.

_"It is your sacred duty...as the mother of the next generations of our clan. Will you accept?"_

The girl nodded.

_Who - is she?_ her voice was desperate.

_That - is you, Hinata Otsutsuki._

Her eyes widened at the revelation.

_Have we not prepared you for your duty thus far? _he was running again. She followed suit.

Toneri stopped.

_All these years we've lived together, have I not protected you as a husband?_

She was speechless.

_Do you not think it is your duty, Hinata, to serve me as my wife?_

She heard the voices of Hamura, of the clan, of her father behind her. _"Listen to him, your savior Toneri. Obey his command."_

_Yes, my Lord, _she spoke again. She was taller now, and she sounded like herself. Toneri looked back at her, his face stoic and passive.

Hinata bowed to him, bending down.

_I am honored that I can serve my protector as his wife,_ and_ serve our clan with him._

_Who are you?_ he asked.

_I am Hinata Otsutsuki, wife and maid to Lord Toneri Otsutsuki._

She awoke when she heard a snap of fingers, and the first thing she saw was Toneri, naked and by her side.

"My Lord, I -"

"Don't be afraid, we were just readying to consummate our relation."

She smiled at him, a confiding smile. His smile was one of victory. For now, he was sure, she wouldn't forget him, or her duty.

As she rose, he reached out to a tumbler on a bedside table. It was full of white stuff.

"Do you know what this is, Hinata?" he lifted the cap.

"No, my Lord, but the attendants did apply it on me."

"This is my sperm." he said, matter-of-factly. He observed Hinata's reaction through a side-glance, and noted with satisfaction a certain admiration in her eyes.

"I will," he let it flow slowly into his hand, "mark you with my scent, thereby claiming you. Do you object?"

"How can I object," she lay down obediently, "to my Lord?"

His use of the term "mark with scent" was a reference to her thoughts before that final brainwashing. He wished to check how profound the brainwashing had been on her, and was relieved to note that she had no memories whatsoever.

He applied it tenderly on her body, squeezing her well-formed, supple and robust breasts. His hands moved down to her thighs, pasting the soft skin with the scent of his manhood. Eventually, he emptied the contents on her head, watching with lustful ecstasy the sticky cum tether to her hair, and paint her face.

"You may lick it." and she licked it eagerly, wiping her face and sucking her fingertips greedily.

"Oh, how eager you are for my cum. Don't worry, for I am with you now."

"Yes, Lord Toneri."

He parted her legs, lining up in front of her. He played with her entrance, nudging the head of his 9-inched marvel against the walls of her orifice. She bit her lips, curling her toes as she felt him stimulate her with his fingers.

"Do you wish to say something? I allow you to." he remarked gleefully.

"Please, Lord Toneri, do me."

"You've got to request that a little more - persuasively." he played.

"Please -" she grabbed her head as she arched her neck with pleasure. "I will - do anything." his tongue was inside her.

"Anything?" he mumbled as he felt the pre-cum leak through her hole.

"Anything for you, my Lord."

"Very well." he moved forward, and looked down at her, before gently entering. It was wondrous to see her reaction, her mouth widen as she felt the weight of his length against her insides, and how it stretched her pussy. And then he receded. Then he pushed forth again. Then he was thrusting, with Hinata holding onto his shoulder, her eyes shut.

"I want you to bend on your knees, ass to me, and beg that I claim you everyday."

"I will - my Lord."

"I want you to attend to my wishes. My wishes are the foremost orders, you will respect nobody else."

"Ye-s" her body was rocking with his hips, her breasts flailing.

"And what must you say, when you want me to fill your insides with my secretion?"

"Wh-what?" he rammed faster, causing her to shriek with pleasure.

"Toneri-sama, claim me, make me your personal object."

"T-Toneri s-sama, cl-claim me, make me - your per-sonal ob-object!"

"Yesshh" he buried his head into the bedding, by her face, as his penis throbbed, releasing the first of many batches of semen into his consort's vagina. She whimpered as she felt the distinct coldness of his semen permeating through his inside.

"I've made you pure, Hinata." he claimed, before kissing her ear.

"I thank you, Lord Toneri." she whispered, as his dick continued to throb inside her.

* * *

Toneri felt like a king as he rested, back against the headboard, observing Hinata massage his swollen cock. She had to use both wrists to grip his mammoth penis, and he loved how she twisted her hands as she went up the shaft.

"Do you like that, Lord Toneri?" she asked, looking up at him.

He patted her face softly. "I'm most pleased."

She went about rubbing the phallus quicker than before, and he tersely gripped the covers as he felt the familiar ache at the base of his penis.

"Hinata, I want you to suck at it."

She nodded, smiling gracefully. It seemed to her most fortunate that her Lord would allow her to drink his essence directly. Her lips closed in on his head as she used her hands to pump his dick. She lapped at his deep pink head, while the skillful fingers milked him with renewed vigor. His control couldn't outlast her, and eventually, he spewed strand after strand of cold cum into her open, inviting mouth.

"Now, turn around, and crouch on your fours." she complied, looking back at him.

"Here, I'll hold your hands." he clutched her hands, pulling her hands back.

"Well?"

"Toneri-sama, claim me, make me your personal object."

"Good girl." he began plowing her pussy. Eventually, he let go of her hands, deciding instead to play with her ass. The skin was toned, and the cavity huge. She could be a good mother. He leaned forward, hands reaching down to grab her hanging breasts. Firm skin, large size. He lightly pinched her erect nipples, causing her to moan. He squeezed them, before holding each in his hand. They were big and supple. Perfect to nourish their children.

"I want to do it in that gorgeous ass." he remarked, as he slipped out of her pussy. She looked back at him as he slowly inserted his dick in between her cheeks. She winced as his length entered her anal crevice, but she suppressed the urge to ask him to stop. She could not let her master down.

"Come back up," he said, as he grabbed her arms, causing her to rise in front of him. He began thrusting away, gaining rhythm eventually. He bit her ear, as his hands greedily navigated her front.

"I'm pretty close, Hinata."

"Yes, my Lord - hahh - please give it to me."

He smirked, as his head exploded. The cum hadn't fallen out of her asshole, but she still turned around and put his dick in her mouth. He was taken aback.

"I need - all of Lord Toneri's essence -" she gulped as she began sucking lasciviously at his dick.

As he stroked her hair, looking up at the ceiling, he felt victorious at last.

* * *

"You look pleased, my hime." he noted. A month since their marriage, she'd embraced her role as queen of the Moon, and Toneri's "hime".

She smiled as she gently pressed his temple with her fingers. Her husband loved her head massages.

"I feel happy that I can serve you."

He closed his eyes, grinning.

"You are a wonderful wife, and I'm sure that soon enough, you'll be a wonderful mother."

The Hyuga princess, chunin of Konohagakure, member of Team Kurenai, could only reply, "Thank you, my Lord."


	18. Chapter 18 - Naruto x Hinata x Hanabi

**CHAPTER 18**

**Naruto x Hinata x Hanabi**

**Requested by: edtru23**

* * *

_Before you read the story_

I'd like to express my apologies for not being here. Many, many requests were sent, and so many reached out on private messages for other requests. With so much on my plate, I was quite frankly burdened and confused as to what to do in the first place (a Guest review very kindly pointed out that I couldn't possibly run out of ideas since there were so many, quite frankly it wasn't the **dearth** but the **lack of good choice** that led me to give up for some time). And I also have some things going on in life, I've got to attend college (even if it's online classes now), so I can't possibly work all day on FF.

I was depressed for a while (with my writing, and whatever I've done here, and not life) so I left, leaving some to reach out and ask if I was still there. I've gotten back now, and I cannot say if I'll leave again like I did last time, but I'll try - that's a promise. I won't give up for absolutely no reason, and I promise I'll continue writing. It's the least I can do to make up to you all.

Thanks for the support, and since this is the first chapter in a long time, please keep in mind that there have probably been better works by me.

_-TBD_

* * *

"Come on," he pouted, "you promised."

"Yeah, but, we need to go.." she protested.

"Bah, it's at night. It's barely 3 now."

"We need to get there early."

His hands slipped under her blouse, greedily groping her breasts. His covered dick he pressed against her plentiful butt.

She felt him sniff against her neck, exhaling deeply as his erection became harder.

"Just a quickie, baby, I promise." he pleaded.

Hinata sighed. "Be quick," she urged, before pulling her skirt up. She wished she could see his reaction clearly.

A second later, she wished he'd given her a warning before pushing it in.

With vicious ferocity, he drove his dick into her butt, thrashing his balls against her skin with increasing speed. She'd just begun having sex with him, and it was hard to get used to 9 inches of pure muscle. Apparently he cared less. As she felt him scrape against her insides, she gasped, before clutching the kitchen cabinet. Hard anal fucking felt a lot like a painful stomach-ache, plus the pleasure the rubbing dick brought to her.

His hands shot out of from within her apron, slapping her twice on her buttocks. She began moaning as his thrusts became slow and powerful. Climax was nigh.

Usually, he couldn't cum so soon, but they'd been having fun all morning since it was a Sunday. It did surprise her, however, how hungry he could get.

"Hinata-..."

"Ye-shh.." she mumbled as she struggled to speak amid the moans.

"Ahh" he moaned as the climax set in. Her butt contained the pulsating heat, as dollops of semen oozed down in long strands from her butt crack.

He hugged her, gasping. Nothing quite beat fucking Hinata, and if there were such occasions when he felt grateful that she was his wife, this was one.

* * *

"To the custodian of the Hyuga clan, Lord Omoikane, and to the divine Amaterasu, Izanagi and Susano'o, I hereby present, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, as newly-wed spouses that seek your blessings." the elder bowed. Behind him, Naruto and Hinata bowed behind him. A prayer droned on in the background, from behind the closed divider of the temple hall. Both were in full traditional attire, Hinata in a snow-white shiromoku, Naruto in a spotless dark haori.

Their official wedding had been completed a week ago. This ritual, however, was a more secretive ceremony done in the Hyuga compound. Some tradition that necessitated that the husband and wife be married in the witness of the clan God once more.

Naruto wanted nothing more than spending another entrancing night at home with Hinata, but he figured it'd be better to listen to Hiashi and get it over with. Hinata had, after all, insisted it was only for one night.

And that was how he found himself dressed in even more splendid attire than when he was technically married, accepting the ceremonial cup of sake from the priest. As the bowls were cleared away, he loosened himself and looked at Hinata. She looked way more beautiful than back then, a shining bride he wouldn't lose for anything in the world.

"Are we done yet?" he whispered.

She shook her head, causing him to pout as he turned to look straight again. She was surely taking this very seriously, not even looking at him while responding.

_Why bother do all of this when we're already married?_

The priest returned, taking his place in front of the seated couple who faced a panel on which numerous idols were placed. He could name a few of those Gods, but figured it was all part of this crazy ritual.

"Shall the spouse expect the concubine?"

His eyebrows shot up as Naruto wondered if he heard right. Hinata tilted her head ever so slightly and nodded. She seemed to know what was going on.

As the awkward silence threw its pall on the ceremony, Naruto felt inclined to second her.

"Y-es?"

The priest turned around, and looked at him with a confused glance, as though Naruto didn't know what was going on.

Indeed, he didn't.

"The spouse has promised to expect the concubine, and she shall reveal herself."

The sliding doors opened, revealing Hanabi in a flowing white kimono and a face painted as white as Hinata's.

_What the hell?_

* * *

He didn't know if he was to object and prevent the ceremony from continuing, thereby affirming his loyalty to Hinata, or stick around with the ceremony. For some time, he even thought this was some test of loyalty, but Hinata's reassuring side-glances indicated this was pretty much routine.

But how that was "routine" he couldn't comprehend, for the priest had summoned nearly all Gods to let them know that Naruto had married Hinata, but considered Hanabi a concubine.

His travails with Jiraiya had taught him all about concubines and the like, mistresses who were considered lower to wives, but kept in numbers at palaces of savvy lords who didn't mind having sex with multiple women. Neither was Naruto savvy, nor was he interested in anything else after doing it with Hinata on the night of their marriage.

Damned ritual. He swore to leave the compound as soon as it was possible.

Presently, the priest stopped his ministrations, and rose abruptly. Naruto was delighted to note that this was finally over. However, the priest turned around only to say, "You may commence the consummation, keeping your vow in mind."

To say he was shocked was an absolute understatement.

The priest bowed his head, before striding out of the hall quickly. The sliding door slammed shut, and the wailing of prayers stopped. All lights outside went out.

There was silence. Heavy, and extremely awkward silence. The only light was up above them, and the bamboo dividers were all dark. It was almost spooky, and he gulped as the three of them sat in a row, facing straight ahead.

Perhaps he was the only one unsure of what was going to happen, but he felt the girls on either side were equally shaken.

"Hanabi," Hinata spoke suddenly, "you are the concubine, do commence."

_Comm-ence?_

"Wait Hinata, exactly what are you talking about?"

Hinata turned to face him. He expected her to look angry, maybe sad, but she was smiling.

"The clan leader has always been betrothed to a concubine, yet your reaction was so funny!"

"I know right!" Hanabi rose, laughing. He was unsure why she had risen.

"B-But, I'm - I'm not expected to do this with -"

"Why, am I that poorly endowed?" Hanabi lifted her breasts, smaller than Hinata's but quite estimable themselves.

Naruto looked away, blushing. "I can't say that ... but I'm married to your sister!"

Hinata spoke to dispel his confusion, while he still had his neck turned back, away from Hanabi.

"Relax, Naruto-kun. This is the norm with all clan heads."

"I'm not a clan head!"

"You are married to the Hyuga princess, dummy." Hanabi pointed out.

"B-But," he turned around to protest, beholding an undressing Hanabi. Immediately his head shot back, causing her to fall in peals of laughter.

"This temple has been sealed, and nobody will see us now."

"As if that fixes things! She is your sister!"

"This is the way things are, Naruto-kun," Hinata explained. He turned to look at her.

"At least for me, co-operate."

"This - isn't going to be a regular thing, is it?"

"Heavens no," he felt 2 strong hands turn him around to look at a completely naked Hanabi. She looked down at him. "I sure wish it could be that way, though."

* * *

Thankfully Hanabi had let him go for the clones. Hinata had patiently observed their brief foreplay, waiting until Naruto, the real one, came to claim her. As Hanabi sucked the 2 cocks off greedily, he wondered if Hinata's sister really was a virgin.

"She wouldn't let me go," he apologized, kissing Hinata's red lips. As she held him, he parted the folds of her wedding gown, affording him a sight of the breasts he'd kissed so much and played with. She slipped her hands out through them, allowing it to fall in a heap by her feet.

And then they began, getting into it for real. Hanabi had to stop to observe her sister let go, much unlike her usual gentle, boring self.

He'd grabbed her leg, holding it up as they kissed passionately. She couldn't guess if it was a perfect French kiss, or a passionate lip-lock, but it looked lovely, and amazingly sexy. Looking up at the towering clones, she knew she wasn't going to let them rest.

Juggling between both cocks, she spat on her hands before jerking them both off quickly. The clones groaned in approval. Getting their members hard enough, she crawled over to the pavilion they'd reverently prayed to before.

"In my butt, both of you," she winked at them, before resting on her hands, breasts in full sight of Lord Ebisu.

The clones giggled, one of them heading forth, giving her a tight slap on the ass.

"Why don't we help you with your virgin pussy instead?"

"Wait, don't -" she gasped as she felt him enter her vagina. The pain throbbed from within her, radiating everywhere. It was enough for her to stop mid-sentence and lose her footing. She was grabbed by the clone's hands.

As she was helplessly lifted off the ground, mouth positioned in front of dick, the clone's smirk seemed to speak to her before the spit roast.

"You want it crazy, we'll give it to you."

Hinata was twirled by Naruto, and she rested back against him.

"Your sister sure loves fun, doesn't she?"

"This is just for the night," Hinata slid her arm back, kissing him. "for the ritual."

"So she isn't my concubine?"

"I'd hate to share you forever." Hinata winked, before sighing as she felt his penis find its way inside.

Hanabi was virtually trussed, and treated quite roughly by the clones, but Naruto wasn't sure if it was the clones or her that was wilder. Even though she was being propped up by 2 dicks and hands on her thighs, held horizontally a good 3 feet above the ground, she was still smiling amidst tears of crushing pleasure. Presently her jaw was gripped by the one on front, who began thrusting without a care into her mouth. Her eyeballs lurched back, lips drooling out saliva and pre-cum.

"Will she do fine?" he asked, as the clones brought her down to terra firma. Hinata looked right from her vantage point as she touched the ground, Naruto doing her ass.

"This is nothing." she reassured. Apparently Hinata wasn't a stranger to Hanabi's sexual wildness. It made him fantasize about the sisters, touching each other and making out.

Indeed, and his thrusts became faster at this point, how was she to know this about a virgin? The turn-on was well taken by Hinata, who moaned anew in approval.

The delicate moans from Hinata were fast outpaced by what sounded like screams to them from Hanabi. She was taken, 2 holes at once, and the clones seemed to be quite interested in going balls deep in her. One of them arched his back as he pushed deeper in her cock, causing her to squirm with ecstasy. He held that way deep in her for a few moments, before pulling out, a neat string of jizz following him. Hanabi slopped over and fell down, only to be brought back up by the second clone, who was also quite close.

Holding her legs apart, he entered perpendicularly, eliciting a shriek. The rapid movements sent her into a tizzy, and Hanabi began babbling incoherently, tongue outstretched as she flailed her arms wildly.

Fucked stupid, just as she wanted.

* * *

Hanabi straddled him, hand lazily playing with her hair in plain view of the idols. He wondered if that alone was going to invite curses on him for being an unfaithful husband, not to mention the entire ceremony before the sex.

And then he glanced at Hinata, busy sucking off a clone who rested his head on the wall, both clearly enjoying it.

_If my wife's going with it, it's probably not that bad._

"Hey!" his cheeks were clutched by her fingers, forcing him to look up at her.

"Your eyes, up here." she smugly referred to the common phrase, before rocking harder on him. She seemed determined to get her share of the real cock after that insane threesome with his clones. His groans were particularly pronounced when she ground his dick, toying with his urge with her rather tight butt.

She opened her eyes when he lifted her up, before thrusting faster than ever into her. The locks of hair bobbed up and down as her shrieks reverberated through the ceremonious hall, an unholy reminder of what Hinata claimed was a tradition performed for many, many years.

It made him feel weird that this very room had seen the "consummation" of so many marriages. It also turned him on quite a bit.

Clutching her hair without warning, he kissed her hard as he climaxed. The suddenness took her apart, and he could hear her stifled moan as the warm semen trickled out of his dick for the first time that night.

That he'd come also meant that the clone was probably ready, which indeed it was, given how Hinata had sat back, semen strewn on her cheeks and chest, content that she'd sucked the vaporized clone dry.

Naruto smiled at Hinata's gigantic ass. Holding her legs apart, he slid his tongue in between the folds, and licked the length of her vagina. Hinata would have moaned, if it weren't for his gigantic penis, now neatly in her mouth. She rocked her hips gently, her ass twitching at the pleasure Naruto was delivering to her organ. The wet folds made his lips and cheek moist, and he was amazed at the sheer amount of juice Hinata could produce.

Hanabi contented her tired self (the clones had had the last laugh) by fapping on the erotic scene in front of her - she touched her erect nipples, with her eyes sewn shut in heavenly pleasure. Her hand was even faster now. Hinata's legs got even more separated by Naruto's hands, who were doing everything to ensure his tongue penetrated her as much as his dick would later, as she used her hand to get his penis to cum - her tired mouth could not do the job alone.

And then his dick made it's way in, fighting against its benumbing throb to pleasure her until the very last moan, which she let out once she felt the liquid shot in deep inside her birth tract. His curled toes loosened, as he fell on top of her, spent.

* * *

After a few more tête-à-têtes with the clones, the girls seemed rather spent, though not as much as Naruto, who was so tired he lay down on the floor, his dick surprisingly throbbing once more.

What a crazy night.

To be certain, he didn't know which girl was better. Hinata's jugs and ass were bigger than Hanabi's, and her naughty side which came to the fore during the night, was a huge turn-on. Hanabi was wilder, an unfettered fun-lover, whose mean ass could get tighter than a hand around his dick.

Both had milked him a lot, yet it didn't seem to finish his dick, even though his pants revealed that he was getting older than the member itself.

And to think it was all thanks to an ancient practice of concubinage that he'd had such an amazing night made him wonder if there were any more uncertain rituals out there he wasn't familiar with.

Though weird, he now knew he could look forward to this stuff more, now that he'd just experienced what generations of couples had within the hallowed walls of the holy room.

His meditation was disturbed by the sound of their feet, as he saw them both walk toward him.

_They're at it again?_

"One last blowjob, no clones, just us hungry girls and your dick."

He sighed, winking at Hinata, who simply smiled. "Have your fill."

Hanabi's kiss met him, as he was pinned back onto the floor by her forceful lips. Her mouth licked a trickle down from his lips to his neck, while at the same time, Hinata's warm tongue wrapped itself around the apex of his penis. Naruto moaned - Hanabi was sucking his Adam's apple, and Hinata was tasting every inch of his penis with her tongue.

He wanted to explode, but he was pinned by Hanabi, who felt no hurry in letting him free to grope her, and fuck her mad. As if sensing his despair, she winked at him, before biting his lip. He groaned as the blood rushed down. Her tongue stung against the open gash.

"That's your punishment for ganging up on me," she looked down at him, before kissing him once more. She sucked at the blood like a thirsty vampire. She lowered her breasts down to his face, moving her abdomen against his as they jiggled.

"Go on, don't you want them?"

Naruto grunted as he sucked her nipples, his arm still unfortunately held down by her hands. And then they were freed, hands replaced by feet.

He figured her intentions as her dripping pussy loomed above him. He didn't want any more cut lips, and so he obeyed as a faithful master to his "concubine".

Hanabi gulped as she felt his tongue roam into her cavern. The warmth of his saliva melded with the gentle throb that she'd felt since she'd been fucked hard by the clones.

Hinata sucked his balls, and Hanabi took the top. 2 mouths skillfully navigated his shaft up and down, and to him it felt like heaven. A pair of tongues, 2 pairs of lips, and all that warm wetness was enough for him to lurch forward involuntarily, spewing out semen as waves of pleasure rode his organ. He could hear them lapping at his cum, before one mouth deepthroated him. He gasped as he felt the palate of her mouth against his crown, before falling down, exhausted.

"Come over, you two." he grinned as they climbed atop. It was not particularly warm, but they felt particularly cozy in their cuddle.


	19. Chapter 19 - Naruto x Erza

**CHAPTER 19**

**Naruto x Erza**

**Requested by: Guest**

* * *

"Get him, Erza!" Natsu shouted. The giant boar flew in her direction, roaring with rage because of its singed tail.

"E-Erza!" Natsu reminded her. She suddenly awoke from her thoughts, flinching as she realized she couldn't make it in time for the kill. In fact, she was now within easy range of the boar's humongous tusks.

A firm kick sent it flying the opposite direction, as Naruto's leg connected with its oversized head. He jumped down, forming a Rasengan in his hand.

"Natsu, let's go 1-2!"

"Y-Yeah," Natsu muttered. It was extremely rare to find Erza not focussed on a fight. Erza, the goddess of fury and strife, not involved in a fight? That was about as rare as seeing a rainbow colored elephant.

As the boar rushed toward Naruto, angered even more by that kick, Natsu cupped his mouth, blowing hard. A plume of hot smoke enveloped the incoming adversary. It could only afford a moment of confusion, for by then, Naruto had leapt through the smoke, thrusting his orb into the boar's stunned face.

"Alright, some nice boar meat for dinner!" Natsu yelled.

"What?! I took it down!"

"Nope, not without my smoke plume, you couldn't."

"You wanna fight or something?"

"Yeah, like sure!"

Natsu was stunned. Erza hadn't even intervened. She was merely standing there, looking down at the ground.

"What on Earth has happened to her?" Naruto walked toward Natsu. Natsu shrugged.

"Hey Erza!"

She jumped, as if woken from deep slumber. "Y-Yeah, sorry guys, that was a nice shot."

"Geez, get a hold of yourself." Natsu scolded. "We could've had a nice kill back there."

"S-Sorry, I'm kinda preoccupied."

Naruto was as surprised as Natsu. Erza wasn't the type to lose their focus in the midst of battles, much less think about other stuff while doing anything at all - a sworn perfectionist like her didn't usually get "preoccupied".

_Must be something difficult, to think that even Erza is busy considering it._

* * *

The door of his humble rented home thundered with the knocks on his door.

_Damn landlord, _Naruto put his porn magazine aside and walked to open the door. It was Erza.

"Woah, hi there, didn't expect you to turn up." he opened the door, thankful that he'd hidden the magazine well.

"So," he closed the door, "what are you here for?"

Erza coughed. He'd thought she was blushing, but it may just have been the heat. He lived, after all, a few blocks away from the guild. It was quite the walk from there until his home.

"You -" she cleared her throat, "don't do that sex therapy stuff anymore?"

_Huh?_

Naruto had earned much fame in the guild for his fighting skills, and for his unique magic types - both the ability to make clones, and the ability to mold wind into destructive attacks. But he'd also been trained by the legendary mage Jiraiya, whose skill in fighting was surpassed by his fame as a pervert.

To be fair, he did learn much from his travels with his teacher. His teacher's bestselling novels on sex always went through him for edits, and it was usual for them to visit every place from public springs to taverns and brothels and everything in between.

Now not too long ago, someone had started a rumor that Naruto had learnt to cure sex-related issues. While it probably was a joke, it really was no problem, and he actually went with it, gaining acclaim from the boys, and scorn from the girls. He'd decided to remove the "Sex Doctor" sign from his house only a week ago, when Lucy got real upfront about why he bothered having it there.

Either everyone had perfect sex lives, or they were too tight lipped.

Now the single most hostile opponent to his "sex therapy" was coming for that.

"Heh, I do, but it wasn't that popular."

Erza inhaled, as if wondering why she'd come over. "Whatever I'm going to say, you keep a secret. Am I understood?"

He didn't want a taste of her Heaven's Wheel armor again. "No ma'am."

"Very well. You guessed that I was kinda moody during our mission back then, right?"

Naruto nodded. "I wanted to ask you about it."

"The thing is...I have a date with Jellal tonight." she shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, well, good luck.."

_To Jellal, _he thought.

"And you see, it's happening at a hotel, and I think - that we'll get to - you know.. sex."

"Ah, so you want to get tips? No worries, though I'm sure you'll also gain from the book I'll be writin-"

"Enough of that. My problem isn't the sex itself."

"Alright."

"It's...well, I haven't had an orgasm in a long time. When I masturbate, I do cum, but I don't get the thrill. And I can't say I've had good sex in a while."

"With Jellal?"

She nodded. "He means well, it's just that I feel awkward."

"It can also happen if you masturbate too much," he commented, seeing how her face became redder.

"Alright, I can help you, but tell me what you're going to wear. That does play a big role."

"Jellal told me to come in my usual clothes."

Naruto shook his head.

"I should wear something else?"

Naruto nodded. "Something more, tantalizing.."

"He asked me to wear whatever I usually wore, though."

"Bah, that's the stuff virgin dudes who don't want to have fun tell. If you wanna go down on him, you need to do it well."

"So, my ball dress?"

"Too official. You're going to a tavern on a date, not some top-notch restaurant."

Erza frowned. "Then what on Earth do I wear on a date?"

Naruto considered. "Maybe you're not the type to go on dates."

The knock on his head was a reminder to Naruto to think carefully before talking.

"Alright," he rubbed his head, "how about this - you wear something regular, go ask Lucy or something, and then when you're at his place, use requip and change into something sexier."

"Not bad, well, I think I can take care of that!" Erza winked. With a wave of her hand, a cloak of magic surrounded her, adorning her lissome body with a revealing maid's costume. Naruto felt his boner rise in anticipation.

Calm down, old fellow. Not now.

"Alright, that's awesome," Naruto cleared his throat. "But how will you make a move on him?"

"We kiss, and then-"

"Then?"

Erza blushed. "It just - works that way right?"

Naruto laughed. 'Hell no. Well, yes, it does work, but it won't be fun."

"No?"

"You told me that you weren't feeling sexy enough, that you somehow lost your arousal. You have a date tonight and you want to make a move."

Erza nodded.

"Yet without enjoying yourself, or claiming that you can't do so, how will you have fun?"

"I just - want him to be happy." Erza blushed.

"Not that simple. In sex, if you're happy, only then does the other person become happy. It's necessary that you get in the mood for the other person to be as interested and pleased in sex. It will be dealt with in detail in my new guide to women on how to f-"

"Shut up and tell me how to do it already." Erza interjected.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto cowered.

"Alright, so, since you have a deadline, I need to - well - restart your fire."

"How do you intend on doing that?"

"Heh, by letting you experience good sex."

Erza sighed. "Just what I'd expect from our phony sex therapist."

"Hey! I'm no phony, my work is legitimate!"

"Alright, here's a little bet, though the only reason I came is because you're the only boy who's upfront about it." Erza smirked. "If you are able to satisfy me now and also help me have awesome sex with Jellal tonight, then I'll recommend you to every girl in our hostel dorm."

_Sweet, something I will definitely look forward to…._

"But if you don't -" Erza cracked her knuckles, "then I'll spread the word that you're a fake, and personally deliver your punishment on behalf of every woman you swindled."

_Heh, I'm warned as intended._

"Alright, now the thing is, I'm going to give you 2 lessons. One is submission, the second is some quick tricks."

Erza nodded. "What about domination?"

"You haven't quite gotten there yet." Naruto chuckled. "Besides, in the time that we have, these will suffice."

"Alright."

Naruto opened a cupboard, taking an object that made Erza double down.

"Is that a whip?"

Naruto smirked. "Finest one I've got, made of a real horse's tail. It's about 8 inches long, and it's the best instrument for - the lesson."

"Okay, don't you dare think I'll -"

"Sure. Have fun with your "sex" tonight."

Why you -

"This is really simple - you either follow the lesson, or you don't. Remember Erza, you were the one who came in for help. As sex therapist, I can only help you so much."

Erza blushed, thinking about the whip. "Al-right."

"Alright?"

Erza looked down. "Master.."

"Erza. I am your master. Your aim is to pleasure me. My gift to you is my dick. Got that?"

"Yes master," she looked down abashedly.

"Good girl." he smirked. He lifted his shirt up, and pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down. A flaccid 9-inch dick rose a little more once it was exposed. He sat down on the bed, asserting his authority by sitting up right.

"Crawl here, and suck."

Erza swallowed, taken aback by the sight of his cock. The crack of the whip brought her to focus.

"Yes master."

She crawled like a cat toward him, emerging in front of his dick. It throbbed impatiently in front of her face. Opening her mouth apprehensively, she let her tongue lick the shaft from bottom to top. Standing on her knees, she continued licking it up and down.

Naruto cracked his whip on the floor. "Did I tell you to lick - or suck?"

"Suck, master."

"Then do so." he hovered his whip near her butt. "Or feel pain."

She was doubtful if the thing would fit, but she decided to give it a shot. Giving way for the head to enter, she descended slowly allowing it to ascend in her mouth. She coughed when it hit her throat, immediately retreating to pant as she looked at the dick once more.

"Suck it, go on."

Deciding it was wiser to stay with a half-dick in her mouth, she began sucking him off. Naruto was taken aback by her skill - the way her mouth clamped shut on his penis made sure that he had the best of both worlds in her mouth - the cooling breeze of air as she exhaled, and the warm saliva moistening the skin of his dick. The tongue rounded circles on his dick, coating his sensitive head with her mouth's essence.

"Fu-ck…" he looked down at her as she sucked his meat. Her maid's cap bobbed in between her ponytails, while her eyes shut with the strain and ecstasy of the blowjob, let out tears. It was extremely hot.

Erza gasped as she let the dick out of her mouth, to take a breath. She was gasping at the size, or maybe the girth, (or maybe both) of his dick.

"Chances are you won't have to strain this hard with Jellal" Naruto winked. Erza nodded. "Yes master."

"How does my dick taste?"

"Very meaty, master. Shall I suck again?"

_Damn, not bad._

"I don't know, ask me nicely."

"Can I please suck your dick again, master?"

"Wrong!" he whipped her butt, causing her to squeal. "You address my dick as "your gift". Did I not tell you already?"

"I'm sorry master, can I please suck my gift again?"

"No, use your hand to fap it."

She was just as skilled with her hands. Of course, one hand wouldn't cut it - she used her right to vigorously rub his warm flesh, while the left she used to apply pressure on his lower shaft, occasionally toying with his balls.

"Enough, go bring that bowl on the ledge."

Erza was about to rise, when a prompt whip sent her sitting down again. "Crawl like a cat while you're at it."

"Yes - master." she rubbed her arm, before crawling to get it.

"Put it under my dick."

She complied.

"Now fap it till I cum, and then collect my semen in it."

"Yes master." she began her chore again, though this time, it was a short affair. Almost instantly, his dick spluttered out blobs of warm, white cum, which fell down to the plate. Naruto rose, directing his nozzle down so the bowl could take as much semen as he could give.

"What is this?"

"Semen, master."

Naruto frowned. "Too many mistakes today, now bend over."

She bit her lip, before bending down. Seeing her butt was a real turn-on, and his dick soon got back from the exhaustion of ejaculation. Lifting her skirt up so he could see her tightly fitting panties, he shot the whip at her, causing her to shriek.

"Will you make any mistakes henceforth?"

"No master." she gritted his teeth as he impaled her butt again.

"Good girl. Remember, you are my cat, and my toy. What are you?"

"Master's cat and toy" she looked back at him, slightly worried if he'd whip her again.

_She's acing the submission class._

"Now, my cat, drink your milk." he pushed the bowl to her with his foot. Erza licked his thick cum from the bowl, causing it to stick to her lips and chin. She couldn't keep at it though, for it was too sticky. Promptly, the whip slashed the air, ending in a tight crack.

"You're too messy and picky. No milk for kitty today."

"But - master"

"Meowl like a cat."

She did her best rendition, which seemed so very cute, Naruto wanted to end the class, but he couldn't. He was, after all, a dedicated professional.

"No, you need a lesson." he fished through the stuff in his cupboard, removing a leash.

"This is for bad cats like you." He clasped it around her neck, tugging at the chain. Obeying it, she crawled with him.

"Bend over."

"Yes master." she closed her eyes, anticipating a flogging. What she got was even more surprising. Stuffing his hand under her skirt, he pulled her panties off, sliding them until her thighs.

"Beg for it," he whispered near her ear. The warm breath flushing past her ear caused her to shudder.

"Master, give it to me please..." she mewled. Satisfied, he brushed his head against her butt. Slowly grinding her ass, she enjoyed her impatient squirm. Her toes curled as he continued teasing her, never for once entering her fully.

"Master...make me yours...give it!" she begged.

"I can't feel the passion." he slapped her butt with his hand.

"Mmh.. master!"

"Yes?"

"F-Fuck me!"

"Good cat." he heaved a little, before thrusting forth with slow emphasis. Her thighs clenched, and she moved forward as the dick twisted her muscles. He slowly pulled back, still keeping his head inside. Then he went back in again.

The rhythm was built well, and he continued sending his dick in with maintained pace. Her skirt, tucked behind her lower back, flapped with his thrusts. Her legs, ending in white stockings, tightened near his. He could see those twin tails flail about, and imagined her moaning face, flushed and ecstatic, bob back and forth.

Her moans became loud slowly, indicating that she was finding pleasure. It was a sign that she had slowly discovered her orgasm. But it also meant that they had to work on it more - if she was only just getting an orgasm, he had to make sure that progress wasn't lost.

Suddenly, her butt clenched, causing him to wince. As the tightened muscles slowed him down, he realized from her trepid, measured pants that she'd actually come.

_Is she really that turned on?_

His slap on her butt didn't elicit a painful gasp, but a moan. In a word, definitely - she was definitely getting turned on by the submission training.

However he'd absent-mindedly thrust in between her tight ass-cheeks, therefore finding himself nearing climax a bit sooner than he'd have liked. Slipping his penis out, he gave a quick tug to the chain, causing her to turn around. She looked at him masturbate, and opened her mouth impulsively.

"I see that you're learning quick. Now drink everything, and don't waste a drop. Or else -" he grabbed the whip and cracked it. Sure enough, she fell on his dick (pounced, as he'd have enjoyed putting it), mouth swollen as it took his head in. He patted her head as he felt it explode, the orgasm crashing in with blinding pleasure. As he ejaculated, she struggled to keep the influx of semen in control, choking silently as she gulped it all down. The dick stayed where it was for a while, before she pulled out, cutting the strands of semen with her hand.

Smacking her lips, she looked up at him. "Thank you for the meal, master."

"Good cat, now go eat your dinner." he rose, realizing his stamina had taken a hit. However, he had enough to keep her occupied until he was well again. But it amazed him to see her perform - she was a true subservient - few girls could be so erotically submissive. He allowed himself a grin as he saw her lap at the bowl of semen, before gripping it with both hands and lifting it up, wolfing his cum down.

Her chain was tugged suddenly, as she emptied the rest of her bowl. This time round though, it was a clone. She saw Naruto sit back and recline on the bed.

"I'll be taking a break, but there are no breaks for you." he asserted authoritatively. "You'll make my clones happy, got that?"

"Yes master," she looked up at the clone, who gave her a diabolical grin. A pull from above lifted her, and he caught her in his strong hands. As she stood, he whistled as he looked down at her costume. His greedy stare followed a pair of quick hands. Loosening her bow, he grabbed both sleeves of the, slipping them down to reveal her shoulders and upper chest. Heading to her back, he gripped her corset, tearing it apart and letting her top fall. Judging his next motives, she slipped her skirt down, naughtily flaunting her breasts and locking his gaze in her eyes while she moved down.

He grabbed her butt and pulled her in. They kissed, though it was more greedy than passionate, and slightly off the mark, but it didn't matter. His bear hug clutched her tightly, lifting her up a little.

"You said you didn't get an orgasm before, right?"

"Yes master."

"Did you cum with the original?" he gesticulated toward Naruto.

"Yes - master."

"Then I'll make you cum twice as much. Lie down on your back."

Naruto smirked. The missionary position was among the most overlooked positions, yet it was the absolute best to get an orgasm, and hit your climax at the right time. It afforded maximum penetration, and simple shifts in the thrusting configuration could maximize the feeling.

He wasn't lying when he said that he'd make her cum twice.

Erza's stocked legs were parted and he positioned himself before her pussy. Sure enough, her flushed vagina was wet, indicating a recent ejaculation. Moving forth, he supported his frame on his arms, and took a moment to look at her blushing face, and those large breasts. She shuddered as he entered, and started when she realized he was going in deep. Clutching his arms, her legs rose instinctively as he finally stopped entering - the nine inches had quite nicely extended her orifice, opening it up deep enough for him to thrust.

The shudder became a whimper as he began thrusting. This felt like something else for Erza - his dick was hitting all of the moist sides of her vagina, the "erogenous zones" in her pussy. As though every shot took the air out of her, she gasped and moaned loudly. He planted a full-lip kiss on her, and she freed her arms to wrap them around his neck. It had the desired effect of causing her to tuck her legs around him, pushing him inside harder.

"F-fuck ..."

"Nnghhh" she responded.

Naruto's nails clawed into her back as the orgasm trembled. But what took him by utter surprise was Erza's flinching back as her body shook with an almost divine orgasm. Timed to perfection, both bodies let their fluids out, in the backdrop of Erza's loud shriek. She held on to him for a while, before she lay back down, panting.

"Your second orgasm already. I think you've gotten your urges back."

Erza nodded.

"Well, that's it for now." the clone vaporized, leaving just the two of them.

"You can take it off, the idea was to let you experience submission."

Erza unclasped the sheath, tossing it away. She was exhausted, her body warm and red. She turned to the side to examine the red sores on her succulent butt.

"I'll make it up to you someday." she frowned as she stroked her butt. "What next?"

"What next? Come on, at least you enjoyed it a little."

Erza was surprised to find that she could agree with that. Maybe it was a welcome change for a dominatrix like herself.

"We have a few things to do, so hop on my lap, and I'll teach you."

"Special skills, was it?"

"Just a final cumshot, and then I'll be out cold for a while, though, if we had more time, I would have had my clones bang you and take all holes."

She realized that Naruto had claimed all her holes, whipped her ass about, made her drink all of his semen, and observed her getting fucked by someone else. All of that made him eligible for one of her extreme punishments, but she figured this one time, he could be let off the hook. Climbing on his lamp, she straddled him, looking down at his blue eyes as they stared at her breasts.

"You said you'd teach." she shook him from his reverie.

"Oh, yeah, hold on, let me get this -" he shuffled about, while she raised her butt to fill her pussy with his dick. It still made her squirm, the feeling of something that large invading her. The benumbing feeling it left in its wake was only eclipsed by the pleasure it could give.

"Now rock me."

"We're done with submission."

Naruto chuckled. "Almost forgot, but seriously, let's do it."

Holding his shoulders, she began rocking him. Upright fucking was something she wasn't used to, and as a result of this, she was slow and steady with it. It prompted Naruto to hold onto her back, and thrust quicker. As the vigorous change of pace caused her to bob faster, he allowed himself a long, pleasant gaze at her jumping breasts. Figuring it wasn't going to happen again, he brought her closer, grabbing her breasts with the other hand. Sucking at her erect nipple, his other hand toyed with the other breast.

_If I had two mouths._

"Enough already, stop salivating on my tits."

"Why, so Jellal can do it instead?" he locked his lip on her areola.

Erza blushed. "M-Maybe. Just tell me those skills you wanted."

"OK, so, right now at this rate, I will cum in the next minute or so. Do you want me to cum earlier, or later?"

"Later," she rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, even if its an idiot like yourself, you're pretty good at fucking."

"Exactly," he allowed the tinge of conceit to decorate his words, "but the thing is, you can decide when I cum."

"By going slow?"

"By holding a part of my dick, a precise point. Though technically, it's outside of my penis." he grabbed her hand and directed it down to the skin between both balls.

"Now gently, very gently, apply pressure."

She pressed softly, causing him to groan.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, in fact, now I can fuck you longer."

"Wh-what?!"

"Yeah," he grinned, "it's pretty epic. Watch." and he held her upright as he began pelting her quicker. She realized it had worked fine, for he was increasing his pace again, as though he'd just begun.

"Now," he twirled her around, and laid her down on the bed, "you might wanna have some fun, too. In that case, use your breasts."

"How so?"

"Not only can you stimulate your breasts using your hands," he demonstrated with a few precise pinches, and soft pressure on her nipples, causing her to moan softly, "but you can make him suck them, or go down here," he continued, catching her legs hovering above the floor and letting his tongue enter her pussy. Erza began screaming with pleasure, thanks to his skillful tongue, and occasional bite on her flesh.

"My experience has suggested you're way more sensitive in your vagina, so make him pleasure you there."

"How -" she blushed, "do I tell him to."

"Easy. When you're fucking, just direct his hand there. Or at least, get him on your boobs - most men would only go downward from there."

Erza nodded, keeping it in her mind.

"And now," Naruto grinned, "I'll have my reward."

"Your wha-?" she was interrupted by a brisk drag, bringing her right in front of his bulging dick.

"I don't work for free." he winked, before a few quick thrusts in her pussy led him to strew cum, most of which landed on her stomach. The rest he released on the sheets.

* * *

"Seriously though," he picked his boxers up, "I do need some cash. My landlord'll evict me."

Erza had reverted to her heartless self, getting up immediately after that short encounter to re-equip herself in her standard Heart Kreuz armor. The (remnants of the) maid costume disappeared.

"Don't worry. I'll let the girls know, and besides," she blushed a little, though he didn't know if it was the heat, "I left you my panties to fap on."

_Oh you angel, I don't even care if you don't give me cash now,_ he laughed inward.

"And Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she smiled genially.


	20. Chapter 20 - Naruto x Mei

**Chapter 20**

**Naruto x Mei**

**Requested by: Naruhina 123**

* * *

"Jolly place you got here." Mei laughed as he ushered her in to her home. Wedding guests were rare after the first month from the wedding, but he didn't mind that the Mizukage had turned up.

"Hinata's away for some family thing, they had to go tour some village."

"So you're all alone, which probably gives us time to talk."

"Oh, uh" he nodded, "we can talk. Anything you want to drink?"

"No, I'll pass."

Mei sat across him on the couch, and he courteously sat by her.

"When's Hinata returning?"

"Evening, most likely. 6 tops."

"It's 2 now, what were you planning on doing till then?" she pressed her neck, before reclining comfortably.

"Well I don't know," he looked away from her cleavage, "sleep? I guess I could have taken a walk, or watched the television...something like that?"

"And now that I'm here?" her green eyes observed him intently.

"Well -" he blushed lightly, laughing a little, "talk?"'

"Maybe, if we had company. But we're alone for a good 3 hours. It seems odd that I'd only spend 3 hours talking."

"We can .. maybe have lunch too?"

"I doubt that'll be enough to satisfy my hunger." she grinned.

_Where is she taking this?_

"I had a stressful morning, got in 2 meetings already. Your sensei is a tough Hokage." she rose, looking down at him as he awkwardly shifted. "In fact, him trying to drive a bargain with the Mist made me so angry, I sent Chojuro for the conference that's going on now."

Naruto swallowed as he nodded.

"But that's not enough for me to calm down. I hate being on the lower half, hate being told things. You know, I'm a dominant type."

_Certainly._

She sat on his lap, hands placed on his shoulders.

"You understand that I came here for more than just talking, don't you?"

Naruto nodded, gulping.

"Are you scared?" she playfully smiled.

"N-no, maybe - flustered?" he looked away, realizing that he'd gotten a boner which was quickly thickening.

"Why? Because you're married?"

"Yeah?"

"So you wouldn't let me fuck you, just coz you're married?" she held his chin and turned his head to face her.

"Isn't that supposed to be - the way things are done..?"

Mei sighed. "I hate marriages. Maybe it's because I haven't married, or -" she gently tucked her lips into his, kissing him delicately. "-I fear that marrying would make me submit to some guy."

Naruto nodded.

"But you're unique, since you care about marriage. Submissive men are so -" she kissed him again before breathing the next word into his mouth, "sexy..."

The cock shot up another inch or two. He was certain she could feel his hardness between her legs. As if guessing his tense mood, she slowly swayed herself, pressing down on his pelvis.

"I'm kind, though. So I'll give you a choice - be extremely submissive and let go of a chance to fuck me, or submissive enough," she bit her lip, "and enjoy me for some time. I'm hungry, so I will give you enough pleasure to make it up for whatever doubt you may have."

She looked down on him as a master would her sworn slave. He felt thankful she hadn't brought any shady black bags with her.

"Don't tell Hinata." he whispered, before lifting her off to the bedroom.

* * *

He hastily unzipped her top as she threw his shirt away. The blue dress made way for a fishnet vest that barely covered her juicy breasts. Slipping out of her skirt while he kicked his underpants away, she caught him as he fell onto her, spinning him so she could be above him.

"You sure are quick."

"I'm in the mood for a good fuck." Naruto heard himself say.

"Poor you, does Hinata not do good enough?"

"I -" he blushed, "haven't seen her nude yet."

She sighed. "Those conservative types. Well, I'm glad you're fired up." she crawled ahead until her breasts hung above his face. "You've got to give it your all, especially if you're going to fuck me on your wife's bed."

Leaning down on the strength of her arms, she let him play with her breasts.

"God, I love these toys." he purred.

"How do they feel..?"

"Beautiful-" he moaned as he sucked on one of them. "Your nipple is so hard against my tongue." he clutched her teats with his hands, swinging them about as he snuggled himself in between her breasts. The skin felt cold against his nose, and he could hear the warm beat of her heart from within.

She slid down with stern poise, causing him to shift uneasily as he felt her warmth move downward. Lifting her leg up, she turned on top of him, coming to rest on his abdomen. The shift in position caused her buttocks to brush against the skin of his stomach teasingly. In retaliation Naruto moved his hands and grasped her firmly curved buttocks. Naruto's eyes widened and glittered as the Mizukage tightened her fingers around his shaft and slowly began to stroke him. Then Mei leaned down, parted her lips, and took it in. Naruto couldn't hold his groan back at how she ran her tongue along the upper-side of his shaft. Mei retreated, then dove back down, taking nearly half of his erect length in her mouth before she pulled back again, unable to keep his chunk in. Mei swallowed his cock, her tongue twitching, and she began to move faster, her cheeks collapsing as she began to suck in earnest.

Gauging the familiar twitch, she slid her lower body back, giving him a prime view of her dripping pussy. Naruto nuzzled his head against her clit, duly rewarded with a high-pitched squeal. He did it again, and Mei lowered her head further in proportional tribute, taking almost his entire length into her mouth as Naruto felt himself and his balls tighten - his head kissed her palate, and he felt her lips twitch in resistance to the gag.

Mei encouraged him with her fingers, lips, and tongue and swallowed happily when he throbbed and spurted into her mouth, unable to keep himself from moaning out aloud.

Naruto and Mei moaned into each other's mouths as her tongue invited his own into her mouth. Their saliva covered one another's tongues as he sank his fingers into her bobbing orbs and held onto them. Mei closed her green eyes in pleasure as Naruto groped her tits and toyed with them to make her grow even tighter than they were before. They energetically licked each other's mouths as she wiggled her hips and Naruto slammed his throbbing dick into her walls. With her free hand, she reached down and rubbed her hand on the underside of Naruto's testicles. His toes curled and they separated lips only to continue licking each other's tongues while moaning loudly.

Mei's orbs bounced in Naruto's hold and she placed her hands on his chest while he ran his member into her womanhood. Mei loudly moaned with Naruto as he plunged his cock into her, grinning as her sides felt chafed. He placed his hands on Mei's ass as it smacked against his lap and her lips crashed against his mouth. Mei placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as his cock slammed into the inside of her stomach and her breasts swayed over his chest. Both shinobi groaned as Naruto's member jetted into her pussy and rubbed against her warmth. He shuddered, and her hands contained the resonating throb that shot through his back.

* * *

Naruto placed his hand on top of Mei's head as she bopped it on his cock and he felt her tongue stirring on his foreskin. He began to sweat from the feeling and the auburn-haired moaned at the taste of his length as she smothered it with her bosom, panting as she recuperated. Her breasts just managed to fit in her outstretched palms and it infinitely turned him on to see her titjob.

Mei's orbs jiggled on his length as it was driven into them and her hard nipples rubbed on his vein-shrouded areas. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned as loud as he could from her breasts surrounding his penis.

Looking down at her as she knelt on the cool tiled floor of their bedroom, he wondered if this could last forever. Just carefree sex that didn't give 2 shits. What a woman.

At that point in time, she opened her mouth and rubbed her mounds together as she licked the foreskin again as slow as possible. Naruto groaned, gripping her head as his manhood sprayed semen onto Mei's face and cleavage.

Mei licked her lips and wiped her face before licking Naruto's cum-dripping shaft clean. She swallowed it with greedy abandon, outstretching her tongue in keeping with the crazy passion in the bedroom, feeling her breasts as they carried the dollops of semen on them.

"On the bed?" he asked. She looked at the clock. 2 hours left.

"If you promise not to lose your strength." she winked, as he lifted her off the floor.

Naruto held onto Mei's small waist and moaned at how tight she felt while she similarly did likewise at his size within her. She made the first move by wiggling her hips and thrusting her pussy down his manhood before it accelerated upright into her core. Lying lazily on the bed, he gave himself a full moment to observe the shaking body of the Kage on his dick. He wondered if she wanted to make him feel that dominant.

She planted her hands on either side of the blonde for balance as he thrashed his cock into her womanhood and her breasts began bobbing about into the air. Naruto's length shot into her wetness and she moaned from his impacts rumbling her insides as she rode him. All she needed was a hat to go with it.

And her face, of course, an explosion of emotions all into a beautiful face. Her hair had been disheveled, the bangs no longer lining her face but flailing like crazy as she went down on him.

Mei's creamy bosom was once again palmed by Naruto's eager hands, which couldn't quite stay put in the meantime. The semen he'd slathered on it hadn't quite been wiped away, and he felt the gooey ejaculate against his finger tips when she obligingly bowed forward, letting him have a bigger handful.

Naruto's hardness soared into Mei's entrance and was grinded in return for his excessive speed rocketing into her. She moaned with pleasure as her orbs were massaged and squeezed while jiggling over him.

He thrust his member, though it was her who was doing the pushing, into Mei's wet tunnels and her large rear was smacked by his hands, eager to touch as much flesh as they could. She lowered her head and started kissing his neck before slowly licking it as he moaned from her licks. Propping himself up, she felt herself arch up vertically as she rested on his firm lap. It didn't stop her from her rhythm, and the position afforded him a closer nook to her breasts.

Mei caressed Naruto's cheeks and whimpered as she felt him take hold of her tit before pulling on them. She immediately pressed her lips against his and light green eyes found blue as they started clashing tongues. They rubbed and slobbered against one another in their war of licks and Naruto tweaked Mei's nipples while kissing her. They perspired and exhaled. She felt herself fall into him closer, realizing his arms around her.

Naruto freed Mei's breasts and wrapped his arms around her back before stroking it. She moaned in their kiss as she worked her hips together while she felt his hardness striking her innards.

Both closed their eyes and stroked each as they embraced while Naruto felt her warmth growing tighter on his member. The blonde's balls grew tight, and she moaned as his dick clenched tightly. She realized he didn't want to cum yet.

She noticed him divert to her chest. It was, after all, a man's natural preserve, and he let her fondle them with his hard dick still only a little away from climax, in her.

_At least it'll shape my breasts, preventing them from sagging, _Mei thought to herself before Naruto sat up and planted his mouth on her left breast. As he caressed the other one, he suckled her nipple again and she took to brushing her fingers through his hair once more. A careless glance toward the clock brought her back to attention - it had been 30 minutes. Clutching his head, she drove him deeper to her chest while she continued pushing.

She rolled her hips forward and his thrusts soared high into Mei's womanhood as they reached as deeply as possible. Naruto moaned as he suckled Mei's tit and his glory flew into her entrance with sweat pouring down both of them.

Naruto's fingers buried themselves within the flesh of Mei's breast and fondled it until she reached the end of her rope. Her walls wrapped around his hardness and squeezed it enough, just enough.

"Mnh...g." he tried moaning in protest, but the tightness was good enough to elicit his semen. She gasped, hugging him tightly as he felt his toes go limp. Sighing, he rested his head on her shoulder, as he felt the last of the ebbing fade away.

Both moaned as the release sprayed from her pussy and splattered on the bed covers before it ended. Mei managed to stay seated upright and panted along with Naruto before leaning down to kiss him.

"Why did you - do that?" he groaned.

"Look at the time sweetie, did I forget to mention you're married?"

He panted, nodding. _4:30._

"We've been fucking for about 2 hours." she laughed, as she got off him. His limp dick hung like dead weight over the side of the bed.

"Now, a shower, and I'll be done." she ruffled her hair. She looked sexier without the damn pins and bands.

"Can you go for another?" he asked.

"Damnit, you're already quite spent." she pointed to his dick. "And I hate clones, they're so boring."

"C-Clones?" he blushed.

She smirked this time. "Don't tell me you don't think I'm not aware of how you fucked the Kiri girls in the war camps."

"Well, I can still go."

She looked back at him. She'd honestly expected him to last longer, and she didn't mind his dick - it was large, and it wasn't overtly energetic. The time was just enough for a shower.

"Come on then," she sighed. "Let's wash up, hungry kid."

* * *

"I'll wash your back." she offered, as she spread the creamy lather on her back.

"Did I - go wrong?"

"What?" she questioned as she scrubbed his broad ventral body.

"I was - so mindlessly caught in this. I feel bad now."

Directing the shower head to his back, washing the bubbly layer away, she answered. "That's why it's a one-time deal."

"But I did have sex with another woman, didn't I?"

"You're scared she'd find out?"

"Well, I'll take care of covering up, but I don't feel right."

"It's typical PCD - Post Cum Depression." she jested. "On a serious note, though, think of it as a cheat treat."

He was silent as she washed herself up. She propped her hand on him while she cleaned her genitals.

"Shower?" she handed it to him as she soaped her body again. He nodded briskly, absent-mindedly cleaning his front. Hanging it up, he stood under the water drizzle for some time.

He wasn't ready when she grabbed him from behind, pushing him forward.

"H-Hey!"

"I need to wash up too..." she explained, holding him tightly. He could feel her wrap around him, and what was worse, feel her breasts press into his back. He silently cursed as his dick rose once again.

"You poor kid, I can't believe you're turned on so much with this." hands slipped down. "I'll be swift, I promise."

Holding him close to her with her left arm, her dexterous right hand jacking his penis off. He let the warm pleasure ride through him with a distant groan as she flicked her thumb past his sensitive crown, pressing into his upper flesh before rocking it hard.

He instinctively grabbed her thighs, wincing.

"Just take it like a parting gift - a last kiss, if you will." she rested her head against her back as she callously increased her pace on noting the tighter grip of his fingers. The instincts were spot on - his buttocks flinched as he shot the last batch of cum out, streaming in through her fingers and falling to the floor of the bath.

Gasping, he arched his neck back as the orgasm made way for the cold water falling on their connected selves.

* * *

"Were you here long, Mizukage dono?" Hinata bowed as she walked in.

"No, I just came here." she smiled politely. "I wanted to see the both of you."

"Ah yes, I hope you weren't too bored." Hinata looked at Naruto, who merely shrugged.

"I assure you," Mei spoke poignantly, "I enjoyed my time with him."

"Ah, that's nice." Hinata replied.

"You know, it's great news that you were married, and I wanted to check up on you. I may not be the best person to advice you on matters relating to marriage, but I can possibly suggest that the two of you have fun." she winked at Hinata who blushed.

"Well, Naruto, thanks for keeping company," her eyes revealed not a trace of the deeper statement. "I'll be on my way."

"Oh, you must dine with us, Mizukage sama!"

"No, I'm quite full, Hinata."


	21. Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

I have decided to end Book of Lemons 2 following a few more requests. Though I had written a similar note earlier, one may have noticed that it was taken down. The reason for the same was because I felt I could make do with whatever amount of time I had (or could have in between study sessions and other times), but the fact is not that I don't have the time, but the lack of any motivation to write lemons. As it stands, **I shall no longer accept requests.**

I thought I'd let you in on what lemons I intend on writing before ending -

1\. Naruto x Samui

2\. Naruto x Kushina

3\. Shikamaru x Temari

4\. Naruto x Juvia

I am indebted to you all, and the minimum I must do is explain everything in detail.

Firstly, lemons aren't proper stories. Of course, you can write lemons with plot, but such an endeavor leaves no room for requests, a crucial part of my books of lemons. Essentially, you can only craft such lemons by depending on realistic scenarios, and in the end, it becomes mundane if you focus more on lemons than on the plot. As a result, a purely based lemon cannot possibly cater to all your needs. You want more lemons, and emphasis on the sexual scenes, as well as pairings that are unrealistic. I don't blame you - it's what I asked you all for.

As a result, a writer's creative acuity is often undermined when one writes lemons only. BoL2 was extremely successful, it is in fact my most successful work. But for me to evolve as a writer, this is not the platform for me. I have grown to be frustrated and tired by the lack of freedom in my lemons, and that is quite obviously understood, for you only need to read one of my chapters to understand how poor the transitions are, and how repetitive the chapters are. You start with kissing, then groping, then all of a sudden they're doing it anal.

I don't blame you all, I'd like to repeat myself. I am thankful for all the support this work has been blessed with. This is my single most appreciated work on Fanfiction, and we have more than 100 followers and favorites. I myself asked you all to request lemons, I myself encouraged that you suggest pairings. It is my failing as a writer that has led to this, my lack of consideration. I am sorry.

Secondly, I have very little time. I would have wished to write every time, this is something I enjoy. But there is no time. My life is no longer as carelessly easy and vacant as it was when I started. If I could have, and I really am being honest, I would have written a few more lemons before ending. But I can't.

So this is also my apology to anyone I assured my time in writing their requests. I would have said such things at a time when I felt I could, blinded by a myopic reality. I am extremely sorry, and trust me when I say that I feel heartfelt regret in saying this. I did fail you all, any anger you have is justified. I cannot possibly prioritize Fanfiction after all.

Thank you all for being a part of my endeavors in literature.

* * *

/TBD~


End file.
